


【鹿樱】时光待你开做花

by LoveCandyApple



Series: 火影长篇 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 182,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple
Summary: cp鹿樱he，七班纯亲情向，看到后面你就懂了，是长篇，周更不喜勿进，我嘴很毒。就是想讲一个如果樱姑娘一开始就不爱佐助的故事。我喜欢助子的桀骜与骄傲，就像我也爱姑娘的倔强勇敢。如果她不爱他，人生或许会有很多不同。这里cp1v1，就是鹿樱，或许有不重要的配角喜欢鹿或樱，但是我想强调下，这里的鸣人和佐助对樱只有亲情，没有暗恋也没有明恋。佐鸣有基友情但无腐向，谁说三人组不搞点爱情就不行了?深刻的亲情不好吗？这个世界上没有无缘无故的爱，一丁点大的小朋友是不懂得什么叫爱的。所以这里的所有感情都不是上来就感天动地，包括亲情友情爱情，这里都是细水长流的，时间会让爱变得更深刻而坚定。七班🍆🌸🍅🍥的感情会有比较重的描写，我希望描写成比原著更加深刻的亲情。因为我不希望文中的一些"重要选择"的分歧变得莫名其妙。樱姑娘身世非原著向，有私设，后期会慢慢揭开，当然这个身世并不是加挂用的。我讨厌开挂，因为我喜欢原著中姑娘的努力和成长，当然这里的姑娘和原著中的并不是一个，因为私设，她的成长速度和节奏以及成长的理由会变的不同。鹿丸是我很喜欢的角色，但我一直想吐槽的是他那个IQ200的设定，岸本你以为他比爱因斯坦还牛逼嘛？贤10就贤10，200真的尬死我。。当然咱个儿鹿仔还是个智商爆表的天才哈。写鹿樱也并不是说我就不喜欢鹿鞠和佐樱，原著中缺少感情向的描写，当然嘛热血漫，火影里吃啥糖都得抠，除了漫画初期的佐樱。。跑偏了，拉回来。没有存稿，更得不快，但我说不会坑就不会坑。写文主要也是为了给自己看，给有兴趣的同好看。冷圈蹦迪真的太难了，也是我第一次把自己写的同人作品发出来。隔壁一天产出顶我们一年唉:-(总之喜欢就来，不喜退散，互相尊重，谢谢。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, 鹿樱
Series: 火影长篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801480
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. 瞩目

奈良鹿丸第一次见到这么奇怪的女孩。

彼时他已入学忍者学校半年，春假过后已是三月底，春天到来的季节。午休时间，他和丁次正坐在离事发地点不远处的树下吃着同一包洋芋片。

唔，烧烤味的、丁次的最爱。

受害人春野樱在十步开外，脚下是打翻的精致便当盒和平时随身携带的一本书。小小的一只粉色团子被围在3个女生中间，低着头看不清表情。

三人组围着她不停地在说着什么，鹿丸隐隐约约听到如“你以为自己是谁凭什么和佐助君笔试考试并列第一”等莫名其妙的言论，深觉女人果然是麻烦又可怕的生物。

而粉团子貌似并没有什么正常女生该有的反应，诸如他的另一个朋友井野小时候被丁次撞倒，以至于手上的小布丁 “啪”地摔到地上后的嚎啕大哭，或是自家老妈抓到老爸抽烟喝酒后的勃然大怒。

团子只是在三个女生吵吵声渐弱的时候，抬起头，眨着翠绿的眼睛声音轻轻脆脆的问了一句：“成美酱和舞子酱还有奈奈酱三个人是好朋友吗？”

“当然是啊，我们可和你不一样，整天只知道读书的怪咖，一个朋友都没有！”叫成美的女生扯着嗓子喊道，仿佛她不扯着嗓子就不会好好说话一样，鹿丸揉了揉自己的耳朵。

舞子和奈奈也附和着。

粉团子毫不惊慌，甚至表情上添了一份显而易见的疑惑，她稍稍提高了一点点声音：“可是，我又听到奈奈酱和舞子酱说你的裙子很丑诶，就是那条上面有印花后面系着蝴蝶结的那一条。奈奈酱还说你穿着就像是一个碳球一样。她们还说呀，佐助君喜欢长头发的女孩子，你头发炸炸的，又那么短，佐助君才不会喜欢，和你在一起时间长了，佐助君一定会讨厌她们的。”

哟，挑拨离间。

鹿丸挑挑眉毛，咔哧咔哧地往嘴里送了一把洋芋片。

然而几个本就怒火中烧的女孩子显然就没旁观者这么冷静了。敏感又幼稚的年纪，强势而自大的小团队领导者和两个唯唯诺诺、内心不满着的跟班，被她们的施害的目标三言两语，用最简单粗暴的方式挑明关系，战火迅速由外部转向内部，开始了不停地互相指责和辩解。

然而就算她们知道是春野樱有意为之又怎样呢？明知道是挑拨，还是会忍不住相信，一样会掉入别人挖好的陷阱。

真笨。

好死不死地，传说中的校园偶像，漂亮的宇智波二少佐助在午饭后散步时，因为听到春野樱几声轻轻脆脆的“佐助君”而往女孩子们吵闹的方向皱着眉头、不耐烦地看了一眼。

至此，春野樱大获全胜，三人组落荒而逃。

“你看什么呢？”井野端着便当盒走过来坐到鹿丸旁边。

“看戏。”鹿丸漫不经心地回着青梅的话，看着粉团子旗开得胜后，露出显得有些小人得志的笑容，捡起地上的书拍了拍夹在腋下，又怕弄脏自己的衣服一样，用指腹小心翼翼地夹起散落的便当盒，一脸嫌弃又无奈地看了和泥土和混在一起的饭菜最后一眼，悄无声息地跑掉了。

他嗤笑一声，拍拍沾满洋芋片调味粉的手。

“咦，你离远点拍，弄我一身。”井野撇着嘴嫌弃地说。

“真麻烦，”他挑了挑眉毛，手又故意往女孩那边凑近，拍得更起劲了，“你刚干嘛去了？”

“啊呀！你好烦！”井野跳起来，踢了他一脚，沮丧地往丁次的方向凑了凑坐下，“哪壶不开提哪壶。”

“你又给佐助送便当被拒绝了是不是！”丁次嘿嘿一笑，将剩下的包装纸塞到鹿丸手里，喜滋滋地抢过井野手里的便当打开，“哇，有炸鸡块！”

毫不客气的掌心合十，敷衍地说了一句“我开动了”，丁次夹起鸡块一遍咀嚼一遍说：“真希望佐助那家伙永远不吃井野的便当。”

鹿丸则在丁次情商为负的发言之后手疾眼快地一把拉住要暴走的井野，又在井野要把禁语“肥猪”说出口前捂住她的嘴。

啊，心好累。鹿丸翻了个白眼，看着大口吞咽着“日常投喂”便当的丁次，和抱怨着自己捂了她一嘴烧烤洋芋片味的井野，深刻地觉着安安静静的蓝天白云真好，人生不易。

“对了，你刚才在看那个春野樱？”井野终于把自己嘴上遗留的洋芋片味“呸”干净，一脸八卦地问。

“啊，算是吧。你们女孩子果然都很麻烦。”他找了一个能看清白云，又不被太阳晃到眼睛的角度双手抱头躺下来。

井野翻了个白眼，以表示对他这种成天把“女孩子”和“麻烦”联系到一起的行为的不屑。

“你怎么看女生都觉得麻烦？我觉得她长得很可爱啊，而且成绩也很好，就是好像有点孤僻，不怎么和人来往。”

“嘛，总而言之，绝对不是个可爱的家伙。”他闭上双眼总结道，任井野再怎么八卦也不再发一言。

唔，就是不知道中午没吃上便当的话，那个粉团子下午上实践课的时候会不会晕倒呢？啊，光想想就觉得好麻烦啊。

春野樱被说成孤僻也不是没有原因。

没有一起长大的青梅竹马，没有名门的家世，没有出色的社交技能，与大多数同人不同的、喜好看书的闷骚兴趣点，再加上因为无法和一众宇智波佐助粉丝天团达成“佐助君很帅”的共识之后，最终导致初入学时为自己强行制定的交友计划彻底失败。

嘛，也怪不得别人。

尽管是这样，她也并不觉得一个人有什么不好，毕竟从小到大也是这样过来的。和春野夫妇的话痨和好热闹的属性不同，她就像是春野家这片热闹土地上生长出来的一朵奇葩。所以就像在家里对着春野夫妇絮絮叨叨的家长里短一般，她瞪着碧绿色的大眼睛，静悄悄地观察着身边或有趣、或无聊的同学们，开开心心地当着透明人。

对，这没什么不好。

所以事情是怎么发展到今天这个地步的呢？

被打翻便当的春野樱发着愣地站在盥洗池旁边，一边洗刷着脏兮兮的便当盒，一边反思着自己到底做错了什么，很快得出了结论。

嗯，都怪那个漂亮的宇智波！

先是自己审美点没和一群花痴女长在一起，被说是没眼光。再是因为笔试成绩全部满分抢了她们佐助君一枝独秀的风头。嘶，对了，成绩发布那天宇智波好像还瞪了她一眼，眼神凶恶得触目惊心。

所以脑子好考高分是她的错吗？

还好刚才那三个女生笨笨的样子，她只是把偶然听到的龃龉事儿掐准时机抖露出来，三个同仇敌忾、蛇鼠一窝、狼狈为奸的狐朋狗友霎时间翻了脸，最后还在她们的偶像宇智波面前秀了一波精彩绝伦的内讧。

真麻烦啊，以后不会被那三人组缠上吧？后知后觉的春野樱顿时感觉一个头两个大，而这种感觉则在下午实践课的时候达到了峰值。

第一学期的时候伊鲁卡老师已经交过基础的手里剑术，第二学期自然就要开始实战演习了。当然，对于忍校一年级的小屁孩来讲，锋利的手里剑在没有完全掌握时会造成不必要的误伤，于是忍者学校会提供没有开过刃的苦无和手里剑给低年级的孩子们练习。

春野樱听到自己的名字和“山田成美”的名字从伊鲁卡老师嘴里一个字、一个字蹦出来的时候，一向自负聪明的脑子空白了一瞬，只留下了"不妙"两个大字。

赶鸭子上架，不行也得上。

所以尽管对方把漂亮的宇智波的凶狠眼神学得惟妙惟俏，春野樱也不得不按照规矩办事，乖巧地与对方互相行礼。

伊鲁卡老师喊下开始后，对方冲过来的气势，嗯...像什么呢？

对了，就像电视里科普节目中播放的狂奔的山猪。而春野樱难得没有被自己这个恰到好处的想法逗笑的原因，是因为这只凶猛“山猪”正在向自己奔来。

电视里说的“要避开凶猛的山猪不然会死”的说法诚不欺人。

不过还好，成美同学横冲直撞的架势破绽百出。

“锵”！苦无交锋的声音尖锐而刺耳，一场苦无技巧比拼，莫名其妙地变成了一场女孩子之间力量的对抗。

春野樱感觉自己头上青筋暴起，虽然自己并不是什么怪力女子，但在女生间的力气算是比较大的了，没想到这会儿棋逢对手。眼下这情形，对方不仅长得比自己壮，还有午饭投喂和愤怒值的buff加成，怎么算自己都会是吃亏的一方。

如果单纯比蛮力，结果毫无疑问肯定会以自己摔得狗啃泥为终。

所以呀，她是傻了吗？！蛮干拼不过，咱就比巧劲嘛。

她悄悄地吐槽了下自己，右利手握住苦无暗暗松力，左手小指迅速穿过把手下方的圆环，又将苦无转至左手，就像她平时在伊鲁卡老师的课上开小差时，把手中的铅笔从右手上下翻飞至左手一样。

“锵”，又是一声苦无的撞击声，春野樱借着对方苦无用力的方向，左手一击，撞在成美苦无的受力点上，对方来不及撤力，手中的苦无被反手撞飞出去。

樱愣了一下，像没想到对方毫无防备被击败一样，呆呆地看着自己手上的苦无。

感觉自己，特别牛逼!

她突然觉得自己拓展了技能树一样，貌似可以把平时转笔的技巧应用到苦无应用技巧上，碧绿色的眼睛第一次因为发现了实践课的有趣之处而擦上了一模亮光。

如果说山田成美酱还有一丝丝的优点的话，那大概就是仅剩的屡败屡战的毅力了吧。

看着捡起苦无的对方又一次向自己冲来的时候，春野樱已经与第一次较量时的不在状态判若两人，她迫不及待地想要将刚才脑子里的设想实现了。

于是山田成美在第三次很没面子的被樱将苦无击飞之后，终于被对方眉飞色舞的样子彻底激怒。老师平时的教导全都抛之脑后，和解之印也不做了，苦无也不捡了，三两步上前，一把推倒了沉浸在自己世界里暗自欣喜的春野樱后，恼羞成怒地嚎啕大哭。

而春野樱被对方的骚操作惊到，以至于毫无防备地被推到，屁股着地的时候在心里大吼了一句，“你哭什么啊，没吃午饭的人饿得想哭的人是我啊大姐！”

场面一度十分混乱，伊鲁卡老师不知道该先扶起无辜倒地的春野樱，还是该先安慰泣不成声的山田成美，一时间手足无措。

然而山田成美的骚操作还没结束，她哭得撕心裂肺、如丧考妣以至于不受控制地手舞足蹈。她甚至抓起地上地一把无辜且毫无攻击性的黄土丢洒向春野樱。

可以，但是真没必要。

可是当她变本加厉地抓起刚刚手边掉落的苦无向春野樱时，当事人根本没有意识到事情的严重性，而春野樱根本没从这波莫名其妙的骚操作中缓过神来，几乎是下意识地用自己的手去阻挡飞来的苦无。

“铛”！没开刃的苦无击中的钝痛感并没有如意料中一般传来，樱茫然的抬起手臂，看到了透过指缝间的光线看向朝自己奔来的金发女孩。

所以丢过来的苦无是被这个金发女孩击飞了吗？

“你没事吧？！”井野焦急地扶上她的肩膀。

“没……没事。”

自己的表情或许太过茫然无措，才会让井野误以为樱收到了惊吓，她皱了皱漂亮的眉毛，扭头冲山田成美的方向吼道：“喂山田你有病啊！知不知道这样很危险。”

后知后觉的伊鲁卡老师终于反应过来，一把拽起了在地上撒泼的山田成美。又急忙向樱的方向奔来，检查起女孩的伤势，“樱，你没事吧！”

樱默默地揉了揉自己的屁股，正要回答，可被井野的吼声吓到停止哭泣的山田成美好像终于意识到自己犯了错，委屈巴巴地拽着衣服的下摆，带着哭腔的忸怩着：“伊鲁卡老师……”

要完。春野樱心头警铃大作，照这架势山田成美怕是要恶人先告状。伊鲁卡老师虽然对男生非常严厉，但是对女孩子一向心软，半句重话也说不出口，山田成美这一哭，那自己委屈不是白受了吗？！

这可不成！

“伊鲁卡老师……”，樱小心翼翼地拽住伊鲁卡的袖子，借自己刚才跌倒时摔出的生理性泪水，泪汪汪地看向他，“老师，不怪成美酱，是我没吃上午饭，才没有做到忍者手册上‘谨慎小心，保持警惕’的规则，这才摔倒的，不能怪别人。”

伊鲁卡如同她所料一般心细如发地抓住话中症结，苦口婆心地责问，“都上学了，体力不足上实践课会发生危险的，你们这个年纪的女孩子正在长身体，不要瞎学大人节食减肥。”

“不……不是的，老师，我……我午休的时候惹成美酱不开心了，所以她不小心打翻了我的便当，都是我不好……”

啧，结案了，山田成美不仅找茬实施校园暴力，还在输了实践比拼后，撒泼打滚刻意伤害同班同学。

樱委屈的声音不大不小，刚刚好在围观的同学中炸开，他们纷纷用不屑的眼神打量议论起山田成美。

“噗。”樱忍不住用余光瞥向围观同学的方向，好像她是错觉，人群中传来一声忍笑的声音。

“是这样吗？成美？”伊鲁卡严肃地看向茫然无措的成美。

“我……我没有！她说谎！”当事人仍然做着最后无用的抵抗，可是她慌张的语气和恶劣的行径并没有为这份苍白的辩解增添哪怕一分的可信度。

嘁，认错还有得到原谅的机会，而负隅顽抗才会让她的处境变得更糟，真是蠢死了。

樱刚想张口给山田成美最后一击，却听见人群中发出一个懒洋洋的声音，和刚才隐隐约约的嗤笑声重叠到一起。

“春野樱没说谎。”鹿丸抬起眉毛淡淡地撇了樱一眼，冷静地陈述着，“我作证。”

TBC


	2. 青葱

所以最终结果自然是山田成美被伊鲁卡老师领去严肃处理了，而井野则自告奋勇，负责把樱送去保健室。  
“老师，她没有吃午饭，可能会有一些头晕，可不可以给她喝一杯糖水呢？还有……她的手掌可能有一些擦伤能不能麻烦您……”  
当井野忙着散发母性光辉照顾受伤的可爱同学时，没注意到一旁的樱已经星星眼盯她很久了。  
春野樱人生中第一次遇到这样对她好的同龄人，又是英雄救美得帮她挡苦无，又是关心她有没有吃午饭、有没有受伤。  
最关键的是，眼前这个金头发绿眼睛的女孩，

长、得、好、漂、亮、啊！

“啊？你说什么？”  
牙白！把心里想的话说出来了。樱像做错事被当场抓包的小孩子一样脸腾的一下红起来：“我……我说，我摔得手疼，你可不可以不要走，再稍微……稍微陪我一下下。”说完还小心翼翼地扭捏看了井野一眼。  
井野看着脸红得快和头发一样粉嘟嘟的小团子，觉得鹿丸说的“绝对不会是个可爱的家伙”的言论绝对是带有严重歧视和偏见的鬼扯。  
眼前这个团子先是无意识地夸自己长得好看，被她抓包听到后，一改刚才训练场上的机灵劲，红着脸扭扭捏捏地撒娇说手疼想要人陪。

这是什么可爱鬼！

被两个糙汉子竹马经常折磨到精神崩溃的井野努力克制了一下感觉自己捡到宝的激动，在春野樱身旁坐下，悄咪咪地看着粉团子下意识想靠近自己坐过来，却又害怕被讨厌似的、违心地稍稍把小屁股挪远了些。井野特别想捧住她肉嘟嘟的小脸搓上一搓。  
她克制地清了清嗓子，笑着说：“别害羞嘛，你不是说我长得好看吗？我都听到了，刚才是故意装作没听见，只是想让你再夸我一次啦！”  
樱愣了一下，然后一个井野从未见过的大大的笑容，在粉发女孩的脸上绽放开来：“我刚才说，你长得好漂亮啊！”

啊，原来粉团子笑起来有还虎牙诶。

面对对方真诚而直白的夸奖，大方自信如井野也难得的红了脸：“谢谢啊，我也觉得你长得很可爱呀！”  
“真的吗？可是成美他们都叫我宽额头呢。”粉团子的语气听上去有些沮丧。  
杀千刀的山田成美！井野暗啐了口，扭头轻声安抚道：“才没有，她们就是嫉妒你长得好看，我就觉得你露出额头很漂亮，要是能系上一条红色的发带一定会更好看的。”

啊！她夸我可爱了！她夸我可爱了！

春野樱按下心中激动的小火苗，此时不乘胜追击更待何时？于是她望向井野，可怜兮兮地说：“你人真好，长得这么好看，心地还这么善良，真是我见过最好的女孩子了，怪不得大家都愿意和你一起玩。不像我，没有人愿意和我一起玩，大家都觉得我无趣又孤僻。”  
“才不是！那是他们没有接触过你就擅自下定义，我是真的觉得你又聪明又可爱！”  
“真的吗？”  
井野拉住粉团子的小手，认真的看着对方和自己一样晶莹剔透的绿眼睛说：“真的！以后你也不要怕什么山田成美之类的找你麻烦，如果你愿意的话，我和你做朋友好不好？我保护你，这样就没有人再敢欺负你了。”  
“那……井野，我可以这样叫你吗？”樱的眼睛映上了一抹从窗外洒进来的明媚光彩，看着井野的眼睛小心翼翼地确认着。  
“嗯，作为刚才我帮你一把的回报，从今天开始，你就是朋友了！”井野拍拍粉团子的肩膀，一副"以后姐罩着你"的样子，强势地说。  
话音刚落，井野就被朝自己扑过来的粉毛团子一把抱住了，对方清脆的笑声则在自己的颈窝响起：“耶，我终于交到朋友啦！”

算了算了，虽然看起来很闷骚的样子，其实是个爱撒娇的小缠人精嘛。  
井野这样想着红着脸，把樱柔软的头发揉了又揉，还轻轻拍了拍她可爱的小脑袋。唔，头发好软。  
而她没看见的是，自己眼里天真可爱的粉团子露出了一副“计划通”的开心的、得逞的小奸笑。  
把头埋在新交的美女朋友香喷喷的怀里，春野樱感叹着今天是什么神仙日子，真是太美妙了！

鹿丸觉得自己和丁次像两个门神一样并排站在保健室门口的样子实在是傻透了。然而没办法，老实听话地罚站相对于应付井野的大呼小叫来说要明智得多。  
两害相较取其轻，鹿丸无奈叹气，下一秒就大眼瞪小眼地对上了刚从保健室出来的，跟在井野身后的奸诈粉毛。活蹦乱跳的样子比起被伊鲁卡提去训诫后，精神萎靡不振、夹起尾巴做人的山田成美不知道要好到哪里去。

等等，似乎有些不对。

没记错的话，刚刚井野把她领到保健室时，对方还是个斗志昂扬的奸诈团子，现在却变成了一副乖巧又羞涩的样子藏在井野身后，眨着大眼睛，回馈给他同样大眼瞪小眼的好奇模样。  
啧，女人真是善变又麻烦，这变脸如翻书的粉毛团子尤其如是。  
“别害羞嘛，他们是我的好朋友，不会伤害你的。”井野温柔地安抚着拉着自己袖子的樱，露出一副宛若慈母一般的神态。  
所以那个经常暴跳如雷地教训他和丁次的井野是被春野樱在保健室里吃掉了吗？鹿丸心里目瞪口呆地在心里吐槽，脸上仍旧是一副吊儿郎当的欠揍模样。

“虽然说都同学一个学期了，现在互相自我介绍很奇怪，但我们重新认识一下吧。”井野揪住黏在自己背后的小橡皮糖，轻轻推到自家光脚玩到大的两个竹马面前。  
“我是山中井野，”她耐心的说，又指着两个男生分别介绍道。  
“这个是奈良鹿丸，刚才帮你说话的人。”  
他漫不经心地抬起手，随便打了个招呼：“哟。”  
“他是秋道丁次。”  
比起鹿丸，丁次很真情实感地愣了一会，仿佛在纠结未来的零食是不是考虑换成更大的分享装，毕竟要四个人分了。于是他就这自己的上衣擦了擦刚抓过洋芋片的手，瞅了瞅自己手里的零食袋，很大方实在地递给樱：“你好，要吃吗？原味的。”

樱没想到自己这么快就被接受了，望着丁次的洋芋片罕见的露出了一副呆呆傻傻的表情。  
“喂谁要吃你俩吃剩的食物啊！你俩下课洗过手了吗？不要总是吃吃吃啊。”  
“啊真是麻烦死了，丁次不是一直都这个样子吗。井野你这么一惊一乍干什么啊。”  
丁次则淡定地看着炸毛的井野，吧唧吧唧的嚼着口中的洋芋片：“别吵了井野，呐，洋芋片给你吃”。  
“所以说我们两个女孩子为什么要吃沾过你们俩脏手的洋芋片啊！”

果然是因为天使的朋友都是天使吗？樱歪着脑袋，看着吵吵闹闹的三人，忽然觉得特别开心。  
这三个人和以往试图接近她或她试图接近过的同龄人不太一样。  
春野樱虽然不擅长社交，但班里的每一个同学其实她都有仔细观察过。  
虽然和大多数女生一样喜欢佐助君，但从不在背后戳别人痛脚，落落大方地追求心上人，善良美丽、很有主见的井野。  
如果在班上听到十句“真麻烦啊”，九句都出自他口，看上去冷漠懒散、一肚子坏水，但事实上却精明却又有正义感的鹿丸。  
整天吃吃吃不停，永远抱着一包洋芋片、看上去笨拙又腼腆、绝对不会随便分享口粮，但却对朋友格外大方又温柔的丁次。  
最重要的是这三个人，看向她的眼睛里，没有恶意。  
春野樱本来都做好在忍者学校当六年独行侠的时候，天上突然掉下一个叫山中井野的美女馅饼，然后还如同自家门口算不清账的水果摊老奶奶，不嫌亏本地买一赠二，捎上了另外两个大馅饼，一齐把她砸得晕晕乎乎。  
好像在做梦。  
“啊，不好意思，没有吓到你吧，不好意思呀，你别介意，我们一直就是这个样子的。”井野风风火火地教训了两个竹马一番，抱歉地望向樱。鹿丸和丁次也只好配合的端正态度。  
“我知道。”春野樱褪去了最后一丝羞怯，在三人略微惊讶的目光下笑得春风化雪，“该轮到我自我介绍啦，我是春野樱，谢谢你们和我做朋友。还有，未来的日子，请多指教！”

少年的友谊就是这样纯粹，通过不经意流露的善意连接，四个性格迥异的男孩女孩们，在大汗淋漓、鸡飞狗跳的实践课后，收获了最初的、不掺任何杂质的彼此。

然而春野樱果然、的确是个奇怪的女孩子，奈良鹿丸想。  
明明不是个自来熟，却又极其擅长顺藤摸瓜然后蹬鼻子上脸，以至于顺利和原来的猪鹿蝶三人组打成一片。  
她可以一边叽叽喳喳和井野聊着女孩子间无聊的家常，一边任由后者把自己原本就花里胡哨的粉毛打扮的更加花里花哨，并像小猫一样窝在井野怀里撒娇打滚。  
她可以干笑着婉拒丁次口水滴滴吃过的洋芋片，但总能记得把一些奇奇怪怪却有趣的新鲜吃食带给这个小贪吃鬼。  
她甚至可以安安静静坐在观赏浮云的自己身边，一言不发的专心看着各种乱七八糟、奇奇怪怪的书籍。  
四个人的相处从一开始就出乎意料地和谐的过了头，春野樱仿佛不是刚刚加入他们小团体的新伙伴，而像是本来就属于这里，如今终于找到归宿一样自然。

鹿丸睁开一只眼睛，微微眯起来看向靠在树干上小憩的粉毛。光影穿透树荫，摇曳着轻抚女孩白皙到有些透明的小脸，在红润的嘴唇上停留下一道光斑，而暖风夹杂了一丝月季花的花香，反复流连在她樱色的短发上。  
他又看向散落在她手边的书籍上十分煞风景的、明晃晃的《金钱的力量》几个大字。  
哪个正常的女孩子会看这种书啊？  
他翻了个白眼，最终停止了这种无意义且无聊透顶的偷窥行为。

起风了，夏天应该很快就来了。  
在睡过去前，鹿丸迷迷糊糊的想着。

TBC


	3. 玲珑

春野樱平平无奇的忍校生活无疑因为她的新朋友们而增色不少。  
再也没有什么乱七八糟的人找她的麻烦不说，还被培养了不少神奇的技能。  
比如编头发、打扮自己、各式各样的花语，还有基础插花技巧，自然这些是师承井野，自从两个小姑娘变成闺蜜后，春野樱觉得自己的审美level逐日上升，眼光也越发毒辣。  
又比如说，从丁次哪里学到了，怎么判断果子店里的限量甜品发售时间，怎样可以刷老板的好感以便趁机套到合理的折扣，减少财布的损失。  
可当奈良鹿丸在她面前端出两个手掌开合大小的迷你将棋盘的时候，春野樱感觉十分茫然以致无语凝噎。

“所以鹿丸，你不觉得一个正常女孩子是不会对将棋感兴趣的吗？”樱露出一副无奈的表情。  
下将棋这种奇怪中老年向爱好简直就和鹿丸本人的饮食偏好一样长在奇怪的点上。她甚至可以想象鹿丸像个小老头子一样一边嘬着小酒，一边驼着背和他的中老年伙伴下棋打发人生的样子。  
还有，你自己的喜欢也就罢了，为什么要特意跑来折磨我？！

对方则像是猜到了她心里的小九九一样挑了挑眉，却又毫不在意的扬了扬下巴，瞥向女孩子这几天一直捧在手里的《药典》：“所以那本书就像是正常女孩子会喜欢的了？”

唔，是不像。  
春野樱费劲地掂了掂手里重量足以砸死人的书悄悄嘀咕了一句。

“所以是什么造成了你认为自己看起来像一个正常女孩子的错误认知？”  
嗐，她有一点点想打人。

在樱瞪着男生的背影，发泄自己内心的不满时，鹿丸已经自顾自的在草地上盘坐起来，将折叠棋盘摊开，然后冲她说：“坐吧。”  
行吧，樱翻了个白眼，自暴自弃地在鹿丸对面坐下：“我不会。”  
“这不是要教你规则吗，好好听着。”他头也不抬一下，仔细分好双方的棋子，再细心地递到她的手边。  
看着他这么认真的样子，樱也不好意思再推三阻四。那句话叫什么来着，对，舍命陪君子。再者说，将棋说白了不就是头脑战吗，比智商的话，难道还怕你哦。

鹿丸拿起棋子，逐一的讲起名称，走法，开局配置，又讲到吃子，打入，升变，犯规、王手、结束、让驹。  
樱觉得自己五岁那年把曾把《药典》当睡前故事默背的时候，都要比现在强记将棋规则轻松不少。所以她不得不偶尔打断他一下，已确认自己没有把规则记错，而对方则会撇撇嘴，然后放慢语速，把重点掰开揉碎地说明一遍。

“大概就是这样了。”最后鹿丸点点头，确认自己已经将规则解释完毕后，将“玉将”在手中抛上抛下，“来一局吧，你会学的比较快。以你现在的程度，我上手做让驹方，步三兵足以轻松赢你。”  
“瞧不起谁呢？”春野樱觉得自己头上的青筋跳了又跳，撸起袖子，被鹿丸一招激将成功挑衅得跃跃欲试。

两盘下来，一盘被王手，一盘必至，皆以春野樱的败北而告终。而第三盘时，鹿丸觉得春野樱果然如他所料，脑子很好使，至少她的记忆力强到惊人。  
规则记得很清晰不说，没有任何的基础性错误，在他没有教她具体招式的时候，自己体悟出“棒银相辅”和“金将护玉”的走法，甚至记住了前两局中他用过的招式和走位，预判能力也比之前有了很大进步。  
不错，还懂得借力打力。  
可惜，比起棋路诡谲多变的将棋老手的奈良鹿丸，春野樱脑子转得再快，也毕竟只是个摸索门槛的新手，最终还是以达成三连败成就而告终。而此刻她仿佛共情一般，体悟到山田成美被自己连续三次击败时的那种，深刻的、耻辱感。

当然，人得学会见好就收，才能活得长久。不然别说棋盘要承担着下一秒被掀翻的风险，连鹿丸本人或许都会神不知鬼不觉的人头落地。  
至少此刻春野樱看向自己的眼神，清晰明确的传达了以上信息。  
秒速读懂了对方脸色的鹿丸缩了缩脖子，感觉自己是有一些过火地在女孩子强烈的好胜心上反复碾压了，于是他摸了摸下巴，干笑两声，勉勉强强地说：“今天就到此为止吧，作为初学者已经非常不错了。”  
“哼。”樱轻哼一声，鹿丸知道自己逃过一劫，暗暗松了一口气。

当井野又一次如往日一般端着便当走过来的时候，正巧看见鹿丸和樱两个人猫着腰跟老头子一样收拾残子的场景。  
她震惊地翻了翻白眼，习惯性的把便当递给刚消灭完一袋洋芋片的丁次，看向围着棋盘毫无形象地盘坐着的两人：“鹿丸你是变态吗？她又不是你们奈良家的人，你好意思让一个丁点大的小姑娘按着头、驼着背下将棋？还有你！樱，你知不知道自己驼着背的样子从远处看起来就跟一个老头子一样啊。”她“啪”的一声一巴掌拍向女孩弯着的后背，“抬头！挺胸！忘了我怎么教你的了。”  
然而春野樱井野“啪”的一下打得龇牙咧嘴，然后仿佛被“像个老头子一样”的形容深深地打击到了一样，她斟酌着抬起头委屈巴巴得看向井野，努力推卸责任：“这不能怪我，是他拉着我下棋的嘛呜呜呜。”

所以你就不会拒绝吗？井野瞪眼。

看着祸水东引的樱，鹿丸头疼得按了按太阳穴，为平息两个女生加注在自己身上的怒火，他只好慢悠悠地说道：“好好、都是我的错可以了吧。”  
“喂你不要太得意了！早晚我会赢回来的！”粉团子被他敷衍的态度气到跳脚。  
“哦，是吗？我看你怎么还得再练上个五六年吧，然后和我上手‘飞香落’平手，估计应该就是你的极限了吧。”他摸了摸下巴，一副仔细盘算的样子。  
“奈良鹿丸！！！！”急了急了，你看她急了。

唔，奈良鹿丸在抢救棋盘成功后，一边抱头躲避春野樱的攻击，一边思考为什么自己最近这么乐衷于打击这只粉团子呢？  
毕竟后果常常会像现在这样，因为变得不可收拾，而异常麻烦起来。  
大概是看着她最近被井野和丁次娇养得太过春风得意，藏起了之前和山田成美那个小妖精斗智斗勇时的张牙舞爪的样子，所以忍不住想要小小的欺负她一下，因为她被自己气得咬牙切齿的样子……实在是太有趣了!  
这才对嘛，本来那么机灵又古怪的团子，可不能被井野和丁次那两个实心眼的给宠傻了。

这厢攻击失败的粉团子恼羞成怒的冲他狠狠地跺了一跺脚，然后扭头跑掉了。  
而被鹿丸冠上“实心眼”之称的丁次，则刚刚把便当风卷残云完，此刻十分应景地打了个饱嗝，给本就搞笑的画面又平添了一份喜感。鹿丸终于憋笑到了极限，眼看着不用再躲避春野樱的拳头，终于放肆的笑出声：“哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
剩下井野一人独自风中凌乱，无比窒息地看着一个专注美食的竹马日常状态、不知所以地揉着肚子，而另一个一向情绪内敛的竹马则丢了一副聪明相，笑得像个大傻子。

井野控制了一下想仰天长啸的冲动，站起来走到鹿丸身边，而对方因为笑得太过猖狂而蠢到把自己呛到，现在正在拼命咳嗽。  
她担忧的朝樱跑掉的方向踮起脚张望着，又泄愤似地狠狠踢了鹿丸一脚：“满意了？”  
“哎，好了，你别着急，先坐下。”等到井野顺着他手指着的位置落座后，鹿丸看向她淡定地说，“你别整天像个老母鸡似的护着她，虽然这团子长得一副乖巧柔弱相，其实鬼着呢，等她发完脾气自己就回来了。”说完他又清了清因为大笑过头而有些沙哑的嗓子，找了个舒坦的位置，慢悠悠地躺下。  
“……嗯？等等，你也觉得她长得像只小团子？”井野沉默了一下，突然抓住了鹿丸话里的重点。  
“就像是三色团子中粉色的那一颗。”丁次插嘴道，“唔，其实还有点像水信玄饼。嗯不对，樱花果冻……啊，草莓大福！”  
“行啦，别说了，再说下去你就又饿了。”鹿丸和井野对视一眼，默契的认为在用食物形容人的方面，还是丁次最有天赋。

就在猪鹿蝶三人又打算像往日一样打发掉剩余的午休时间，悠闲地等待粉团子气饱了归队时，四个咋咋呼呼的男生从他们日常盘踞的那片树荫底下经过，惊扰了这片和谐的平静。  
“你说的那个地方到底在哪里啊，火钵？”其中一个金发蓝眼的男孩子好奇的问，鹿丸被他的大嗓门吵得睁开眼睛，认出他是那个平时班上最不受待见的男孩。  
“笨蛋都说了在后山嘛。”名字叫火钵的男生则正相反，是一个脾气如名字一样火爆的麻烦的家伙。  
“放心吧，我们不会骗你，只要你通过了考验，以后就可以和我们一起玩了。”另一个男生附和道。  
“不是啦，我是想问，如果我们真的找到了别国间谍掉落的超机密卷轴，那之后呢？”金发男生兴奋地问。  
“那你可就成了村子里的大英雄了啊，鸣人。”  
“哇，真的吗！那可太棒了！那咱们快走吧，火钵！大智！浩二！”

看着一群人熙熙攘攘地走过，井野皱起漂亮的眉头，试探性地看向早已睁开假寐双眼的鹿丸：“鹿丸……”  
“啊，肯定是骗他的啊。”鹿丸坐起身来，掸了掸脑后沾着的树叶，回想起刚才拉着鸣人的几个男生眼中深藏地，令人不爽的恶意，“又不是第一次了，他们总是喜欢和那个鸣人过不去。不过机密卷轴什么的也太扯了吧，如果真的存在，村子里的大人不可能放任不管，哪里轮得到小孩子插手？这样拙劣的谎言也能上当，真是笨蛋啊。”  
“那我们要不要告诉伊鲁卡老师呢？”丁次疑惑地问。  
“为了以防万一，还是告诉伊鲁卡老师比较好吧。”井野也赞同道，“我虽然也不喜欢那个金头发的小子，不过那没完没了地捉弄他的人真的是有够无聊的。”  
“啊，这不正要去呢吗？啧，真麻烦啊。”鹿丸站起来，提了提脚上松散的鞋子，无奈地扶了扶额头，提前结束了自己的午休时间。  
真是的，他们有这个闲工夫捉弄自己不喜欢的人，为什么就不能好好做下来看看浮云呢？   
“我跟你一起去。”井野拍拍衣服站起来。  
“那我也一起好了。”丁次晃了一下吃撑了的身子，也跟着站起来。  
说罢，三个人不紧不慢，步调一致地朝教学楼走去。

不对，这种微秒地违和感。  
鹿丸皱了皱眉头，停下走了一半的脚步。  
“鹿丸？”两个同伴也停下来，疑惑地看向他。

到底是哪里不对呢？  
他习惯性地将左手和右手的指尖对齐合拢在一起，端在胸前，仔细思考起来。  
“鹿丸，最近村子里可能会很忙，你下了课不要乱晃，尤其是后山那一片，也别和朋友分开行事，听到了吗？”早上老爸出门前匆匆地一语突然回响在脑海里。  
那个叫火钵的，没记错的话家里应该和宇智波一族有姻亲关系。  
那么，也就是说，他家里应该有人在木叶警卫部队工作。  
他国间谍和机密卷轴也不像是可以光凭一个无聊的小鬼那贫乏的想象力、凭空捏造出来的。  
如果……如果一切都并不是空穴来风？  
也就是说，看似拙劣的谎言也不是完全无据可依，那么现在的后山，对于一群忍校一年级的学生来说，绝对不是一个可以称得上安全的地方。不，不要说安全不安全了，应该是很危险的地方才对。  
更要死的是！他突然抬起眼，看向身后不远处的小山包，刚才那只被他气跑的粉团子，是不是闭着眼睛向后山的方向窜过去了？！

“鹿丸？鹿丸！”井野抓住他的胳膊，有些紧张的看向他，刚才鹿丸思考问题时的姿势她再熟悉不过了，“你想到什么了？怎么脸色那么吓人？”  
“刚才那个人讲的不完全是谎话，后山现在很不安全，关键是，樱刚才好像是往后山的方向去了！”时间紧急，他来不及把脑子里的预想充分说明，“井野，你现在马上跑去找伊鲁卡老师，前因后果不用讲，就说你看见有一群男生在后山打架，老师们应该都在休息室，就算找不到伊鲁卡老师，也一定要拽一个脸熟的老师来！”  
“我知道了！”井野点了点头，神色凝重地快速跑开。  
“丁次，你留在刚才那群人经过的位置，观察一下情况，或许他们还会回来，你等老师和井野过在一起行动！”  
“好的。那你呢？”丁次难得地一脸正色道。  
“我得把她找回来。”鹿丸咬了咬牙，拔腿向春野樱消失的方向跑去，“谁让把她气跑的人是我呢。”

春野樱！你可别给我出事啊！

TBC

（以下这是一些本文中的将其词汇解释，本人不会将棋，就懂一抠抠围棋。。。所以下面资料都是参考网络的，仅供参考，帮助理解，别太考究了。  
王手：玉将被吃，也就是将军。  
必至：玉将被困死，无路可退，对手下一招后，必输无疑  
让驹：也就是让子，根据棋手段位的不同，厉害的一方在开局时就永久弃用一部分棋子。段位差别不同，让的棋子数也不同，都是有具体规定的。  
上手：也就是让驹方。  
步三兵：让驹的一方只有玉将和步兵可以使用，就是说让到极致，让无可让了。  
飞香落：让驹方开局时永久弃用飞车，与左旁香车，一般两方棋手相差5段时使用。也就是说那时候鹿在其实是开玩笑比喻他俩的智商有差距，所以姑娘才特别生气。  
平手：平局）


	4. 剔透

可恶！真是太可恶了！春野樱狠狠地踩在忍者学校后方小山包的野草堆里，像是要把对奈良鹿丸的怒火都发泄出来一样。  
虽然离午休结束还有很长时间，可是她一秒都不想再看见他了。樱长这么大，从来都只有她明里暗里说别人笨的份，这回在一向引以为傲的智商优势上被别人丧心病狂地按在地上摩擦，真是越想越不爽。  
呜呜呜真的太气人了，她要收回井野身边的人都是小天使的前言。春野樱咬着下唇，蹲下来狠狠揪住一小把因为无人打理而葱郁得有些过头的野草，就像揪住某人的头发一样。  
诶？说起头发……鹿丸的发型加上他圆圆的小脑袋，不就特别像……特别像一只菠萝嘛！  
“噗。”樱被自己十分贴切的形容逗笑了，这么仔细想来，鹿丸那张臭屁又欠揍的脸一下变得生动可爱起来。她拍拍粘上草木灰的衣衫，站起身来来，迫不及待要把这个机智的想法分享给伙伴们了。当她正准备抄来时的小径小跑回去找归队时，不远处突然传来的嘈杂声吓得她缩了缩脖子。  
她悄悄向声源处靠近，从可以遮挡住自己娇小身形的灌木丛中探出小脑袋，朝十步开外的哄吵的四个男生看过去。

“笨蛋，我说有间谍和机密卷轴你居然真的信了！真是活该！”其中一个男孩大声嚷嚷着。樱认出他是班上最凶神恶煞的男生之一，名字好像叫竹内火钵。  
火钵此刻正得意的看着被其中一个叫大智的男生从背后抱住双臂，因为瘦弱和矮小而不停挣扎，却又动弹不得的金发男孩。他的衣衫褶皱，左眼眶已经高高肿起，像是刚经历过一场歇斯底里地反抗。

“你们果然都是骗子！”金发男孩愤怒的吼着，他的脸因为生气和不停挣扎而变得通红，“有本事放我下来单挑，看我把你打得满地找牙！”  
“咚！”樱被惊得一抖，同班另一个叫的浩二的同学一拳打在金发男孩的脸上，男孩跌落在地上，身上和脸上沾满了昨天今晨新雨过后留下的湿润的泥土，他的嘴角因为这一拳被蹭破了皮，显得格外的孤单又狼狈。  
“呜呼！”浩二发出击中目标后，刺耳得意的欢呼声，“笨蛋，要单挑的话，火钵怎么会约上我和大智来收拾你呢？”  
“啊！你们这些混蛋！看我不……”男孩跌跌撞撞地爬起来，还没站稳，大智便一脚踢在他的腹部，“唔！”  
而金发男生的痛呼和挣扎反而更加刺激了三名施暴者，他们辱骂着男孩，给他强行灌上诸如“麻烦精”、“细菌”和“怪物”的称呼，殊不知殴打着无辜旁人的自己，眉目狰狞得如同真正的魔鬼。

春野樱发着抖目睹这一切，第一次直击斗殴现场的她双腿发软，全身发抖。  
不行！必须站起来！凭她的力量，根本救不了地上那个无力挣扎的男孩，所以她必须要赶紧告诉伊鲁卡老师，让老师来救他！  
而当她终于找回双腿的力量准备跑去搬救兵时，却忽然浑身僵硬地像是被钉在原地。寒意从头灌溉下来，渗透过纤细的脊背，一瞬间骨血冰凉。

因为火钵此刻正骑坐在受害者的身上，狠狠地、死死地、掐住了金发男孩的脖子。

“滴答。”耳边传来水滴滴落的声音。  
春野樱瞪大眼睛向后缩了一步。  
“滴答。”滴落的不是水滴。  
满地的鲜血、哭嚎的女人、滚烫的泪水、陷入皮肤的尖锐指甲、以及她永远也不会忘记的、咽喉被扼住时的那种、绝望的窒息感。  
一瞬间，她仿佛置身噩梦，而梦里那个拼命挣扎的人，变成了自己。

打破梦魇的是金发男孩口中发出的、因为被扼住咽喉而变得尖锐又喑哑的嘶鸣声，像是将死的幼鹰，又像是火焰熄灭前，燃烧的枯木迸发出的最后的火花。

“放开他！”施暴者沉迷于虐待中，没有听见女孩颤抖的声音，也没注意到她因为过于激动而充血的碧眸。  
“放开他！！！”春野樱仿佛不受自己控制一般地冲出去，大力推倒了跪骑在金发男孩身上的火钵。然后使出浑身的力气，一拳打向较为瘦弱的浩二的腹部，趁大智发呆时，站到金发男孩身前，将他护住。  
“站起来！”春野樱精致地发带散开掉落到尘埃里，她急红了双眼，浑身颤抖，像一只因为被踩到痛脚而发起疯来的小兽，咬牙切齿地冲背后好不容易缓过一口气、咳嗽着的金发男生中气十足地吼道，“你过我站起来！”  
金发男孩先是愣了一下，然后手脚并用地爬起来，和女孩背对背站在一起，面向把他们围住的三个施暴者。

“哪里跑来的多管闲事的女人！你找死！”火钵被激怒，他大声地喊叫着，“给我上！”

然而仅凭伤痕累累的金发男孩和娇小柔弱的粉发女孩，就算两个人的战斗力因为愤怒而提升，也是敌不过三个身强体健以欺负别人为乐的恶毒少年。  
当金发男孩又一次被大智打到在地时，樱也终于因为体力不支而被火钵从身后制住双手，而刚受过女孩一拳的浩二恶狠狠地揪住了她前襟。  
“你不是很能打吗？”浩二瞪大了如同金鱼一样的三白眼，恶狠狠地扬起拳头向女孩粉白的脸上打去。  
春野樱不服输地瞪着双眼，微微偏过头，咬紧牙关，准备接受这带着愤怒的全力一击。

幸好早上刚下过一场雨。  
鹿丸满头大汗地辨别着地上深深浅浅留下的脚印，顺着着粉团子消失的方向快速前进着。  
敌方间谍和机密卷轴果然不全是谎话，一路上的草丛里有被废弃的带着腥味的手里剑和苦无。鹿丸咬牙屏息，他不能奔跑，不能高喊她的名字，哪怕有万分之一的可能性，不能惊扰到后山中潜藏着的隐秘危险，不然他和樱两个人都难逃一劫。

穿过一片灌木丛，他侧耳听到了打斗声，隐隐掺杂着的，女孩的呼喊声。  
鹿丸再也不管什么见鬼的谨慎小心，撒腿像声源处跑去，窜过又一小片密林，他抬眼便看见女孩被制住双手，而另一人正扬起拳头向她脸上招呼去。  
“樱！”辰印-寅印-子印，查克拉还不能熟练掌握，秘术不能维持太久，但他别无选择，只有放手一搏。灵巧的黑影在地上快速蜿蜒，影子模仿术，成功。  
而樱则抓住了浩二动作迟缓的空隙，她目眦欲裂，用自己的额头狠狠撞向浩二的鼻梁，又在对方痛呼倒地捂住血流不止的鼻子时，用力踩向身后火钵的脚背，在他松手的刹那，转身，重重打在男生的下巴上。

鹿丸深吸一口气，收起结印的双手，朝脱力倒地的女孩子跑去：“樱！你怎么样？”  
在聪明强悍也只是一个七岁的女孩，樱气喘吁吁地扶住鹿丸的手，茫然的看向他，剔透的绿眼睛慢慢蒙上了一层委屈的水雾，声音在剧烈运动后失了往日的清脆，带上了喑哑的哭腔：“你怎么才来呀！”  
“你别怕，没事了。”他抓紧了她的手腕，轻声说，不知是安慰对方，还是安慰自己，“没事了。”  
“呜呜呜，我刚才是不是超帅气的。”她努力调整了一下情绪，呜咽着。  
“嗯，很棒。尤其是那一下，”他指指粉团子的额头，“磕得真狠。”  
“我总不能白长了个宽额头啊，总要物尽其用才好嘛。”她拽拽他的袖子，擦了擦眼泪，撅起嘴说道。  
他失笑，伸手轻轻蹭了蹭她额头上留下的施暴者的血迹：“痛不痛？”  
“不疼的，特别结实，不愧是我的脑门。”她不知在自豪什么，“说起这个，我们快带上那个男孩子走吧。”  
“我在找你的路上留了标记，伊鲁卡老师还有井野丁次马上就到，不用着急。”鹿丸将金发男孩扶着坐起，微微提高了声音，冷眼看了看地上几个连女人都打的杂碎，眼神犀利地把本来打算再反攻一波的施暴者吓退。  
三人认出他是奈良家的人，又拿捏不准他刚才用的忍术的深浅，互相眼神一对视，大气也不敢喘地落荒而逃。

呵。早晚他找机会收拾了他们。

“天降神兵啊！不愧是你。”樱揉了揉有些发涨的手掌，竖起大拇指，毫不吝啬地夸奖道。  
鹿丸撇撇嘴，对粉团子的恭维表示很是受用。

“我劝你们还是早点回去为好哦。”密林里突然露出一个银白色的脑袋，他语气懒散，即使整张脸只漏出一只眼睛，却仍显得神情倦怠，“现在这里可不是小孩子该呆的地方。”  
樱和鹿丸皆是一惊，鹿丸更是神色一紧，想起刚才的推测，虽然眼前的人穿带着木叶专属的护额和忍者行头，但是隐藏在面罩下的面孔显得异常可疑。  
他不动声色把女孩护在身后，装作无辜地说：“很快就回去了，只是来之前老师说不要轻易走动，在原地老老实实等着，他应该很快就到了吧。”

银发忍者发觉了男孩眼底隐藏的不是很成功的警惕心，无奈地挠了挠头，呀咧呀咧，吓到小孩子了吗？  
他清了清嗓子，努力把语气放得更柔和了些：“放心吧，我不是什么可疑的人。不过警惕性不错嘛，你是鹿久先生的儿子吧，我以前常和他组队的。刚才的影子模仿术很漂亮嘛。村子里最近……嗯，很忙，尤其是后山这里，最好不要接近哦。”  
鹿丸皱着眉头正想着这个看起来比老爸小十几岁的银发男人，来不及开口质疑，便听见井野的高声呼喊：“樱！鹿丸！”他的身边跟着伊鲁卡老师，丁次气喘吁吁地跟在后面。  
井野紧张的拉着樱的小手，问东问西，看着自家闺蜜一副惨兮兮的样子，一时不知道该责怪还是心疼。

伊鲁卡从鹿丸口中了解了事情的经过后，匆匆检查了几个学生，确认只是外伤，没有什么大碍后，抬眼看向银发忍者：“卡卡西桑？”。  
“哟，伊鲁卡，好久不见。”卡卡西象征性地抬了抬手。  
“卡卡西桑为什么在这里？”  
“嘛，给昨晚后山事件清扫收尾，恰巧撞见这几个小鬼，不过我来晚了一步，他们已经自己解决了。说到这个，伊鲁卡，要看好你的学生啊，别让他们到处乱跑。”  
“我知道了，你们几个都跟我回去上课吧。”伊鲁卡叹了口气，冲五个不让他省心的学生说。  
四人组倒是老实乖巧的齐齐说了声：“是。”而金发男生仍坐在地上，没有要站起来的样子，似乎闹上了脾气。

“鸣人，快起来！”伊鲁卡皱着眉头说。  
“回去干什么？我才不要回学校！”金发男生并不领情。  
“别胡闹，你给我起来！”  
“我不！”  
“快起来实践课要开始了！”  
“我不我不我不！”  
伊鲁卡老师和鸣人较起劲来，一时间谁也不肯松口。  
一旁的叫卡卡西的银发忍者和猪鹿蝶外加樱也都停住脚步，看向仿佛在玩“我们都是木头人”游戏的师生二人。

唉，脑子不太好使，脾气却倔得可怕。  
樱悄悄松开了井野的手，叹了一口气，向金发男孩走去。  
“樱？”井野想拉住好友，不想她和那个被称作 “万人嫌”的奇怪金发男孩走得太近。  
鹿丸悄悄抬手拦了井野一下：“你别着急，看看再说。”

“伊鲁卡老师，我来吧。”樱走到了伊鲁卡老师身边，悄悄地拉了拉他的衣袖。  
伊鲁卡想张口说些什么，看见卡卡西冲他使了个眼色，只好叹了口气，挪开了几步。

樱低头看向蹲在地上的男孩：“喂，你真的不起来吗？”  
“不起。”对方语气坚定，像是还在气头上。  
“那我坐下好了。”说罢她便一屁股坐在脏兮兮的地上，“低头看着你我脖子会痛。”  
男孩微微瞪大了眼睛，仿佛是第一次见到这么大大咧咧的女孩子。也对，想起刚才她打架那气势，男孩语气没了之前的冲劲儿：“你……你不怕弄脏衣服吗？”  
“你不怕吗？”她指了指对方满身满脸的泥。  
“又不是第一次了，不就是弄脏衣服吗，怕什么！”  
“那我也不怕，衣服脏了我可以自己洗干净。”她歪着头笑了笑，顿了一下，又说，“我可以问，他们为什么欺负你吗？”  
男孩愣了一下，低下头，像是被戳到痛处，蓝色的眼睛里的光彩暗了暗：“因为他们觉得我是麻烦，是细菌，是一只怪物。”  
“那你是吗？”女孩压低了声音，像是怕惊扰了他一瞬间流露出来的脆弱一样，轻轻脆脆的又重复了一遍，“你是吗？”  
“我不是！！！”男孩突然大声的吼道，惊得丁次差点丢掉了手里的洋芋片。  
“我不是什么麻烦！不是细菌！更不是怪物！我是漩涡鸣人！！！”男孩的蓝眼睛像被怒火点燃一样亮起来。  
“那你就不是。”不同于男孩的激动，樱看着他，一字一句地说：“你不是麻烦，不是细菌，不是怪物。你是漩涡鸣人，和我一样，是个七岁的小孩子，忍者学校一年级的学生。”  
男孩像是被她平静的语气和认真的眼神安抚到，因为过度激动而颤抖的脊背和双手渐渐平静下来。

“所以我们回去上课吧，好不好？”  
“……”他仍然没有答应，但眼神里多了一丝犹豫。  
“他们打你打得这么凶，你难道不想在下午的实践课上打回来吗？”她伸长了脖子，微微拉近了和男孩的距离，“还是说，你想像个落败者一样，永远孤零零地坐在这里吗？”  
“当然不是！我……我只是不想再看到，学校里同学看我的眼神。”男孩别开头，难过的说。  
“呐，你看着我。”她摇了摇他的手，在对方看向自己的时候，指了指自己沾了血的额头，又用食指轻轻点在男孩的鼻梁上：“刚才你也看到了吧，以后谁欺负你，你就在实践课上，用额头堂堂正正地朝准这里磕。记住要狠狠撞上去，才会见血。”  
她放下手指，不顾男孩震惊的表情，面不改色地把对方脸上的污泥抹到自己脸上和他一样的位置：“要你像没有感情的贤者一样为别人的恶意和恶行买单，这没道理，也不公平。”  
樱没有回应自己的老师，她只是顿了顿，指着金发男孩胸口的位置，静静地说：“一味的忍耐只会让你心生空洞，然后魔鬼会住进去，拉你下地狱。”她碧绿的眼睛对上湛蓝的双眸，一字一顿，“所以，他们打你，你就打回去。他们咬你，你就咬回去，把你的痛苦和愤怒全部发泄出来吧，直到他们和你一样流泪、流血、喊痛、放声大哭为止。”  
”  
“樱！”伊鲁卡老师不赞同地呵斥道。

而蹲在地上的两个孩子仿佛听不见他的话一般，只看着映在同样晶亮的眼眸中、同样一身污渍，泥泞不堪的彼此。  
“……然后呢？”男孩愣了很久之后，声音哑然得开口问。  
“然后呀，”她拍拍屁股，撑着地站起来：“堂堂正正地赢了那些尖酸刻薄的笨蛋之后，和解吧。”她努力地向他扬起她所能及的最夸张的笑容，眯起眼睛说，“如果对方能知道你有多痛、多难过、有多不甘之后，或许你们就能互相体谅，然后放下偏见做朋友了吧。”  
樱向金发男孩伸出手，食指与中指并拢伸直，蜷起大拇指、无名指和小指：“和解之印，知道的吧。”她歪歪脑袋，“喂，旋涡鸣人，刚刚跟你一起挨过打，也打过别人的女孩子在向你伸出手啊，你不打算做些什么吗？”  
她很认真地、不容拒绝地说：“地上很凉，所以我要拉你起来，就这一次。”

鸣人看着女孩。她背着光，所以他得眯起眼睛才能不被刺伤地仔细看一看她的表情。一向对旁人情绪十分敏感的他知道，女孩此刻像是在拼尽全力一般冲他微笑，可是他却感觉她的表情像难过得是下一秒就会哭出来一样。

是什么让你这么难过呢？是我吗？  
那就和解吧，我不想这样难过，也不想看你和我一样难过。  
于是金发男孩没有再多说一句话，他同样伸出并拢的食指和中指，紧紧地用力地勾住了女孩的手指，借着对方拉他的力道站了起来。

再到很久后的未来，鹿丸回想起这一天，不得不感叹春野樱这个人就像是有魔力一般。她会像一个倔强的小人一样，倔强又执着的“咚咚咚”、“咚咚咚”地敲着把自己封闭起来的朋友们的房门。  
最后你被她烦到不行，不得不打开门面对她，她就会冲你暖暖地笑起来。笑到你心软了，心化了，最后主动邀请她走进来。  
可是好像，从来都没有人去敲敲她的门，温柔地问一问：“你是不是有什么秘密，悄悄地藏起来，却没有告诉我？”

卡卡西看向两个孩子纯真的笑脸，眼神不自觉地温柔起来。他走过来，揉了揉粉发女孩的头，犹豫了一下，也拍了拍男孩的肩膀，轻轻说了一句：“好孩子。”  
他冲伊鲁卡摆了摆手说：“走了伊鲁卡，孩子们比我们想象得能干多了，记得提醒你的学生别来后山，会有危险。”  
伊鲁卡老师深深地看了鸣人和樱一眼，叹了口气，拍了拍他们的头：“都跟我回去吧上课吧。”

井野牵起樱，心疼地捏了捏她的鼻尖，而樱则嘿嘿一笑，把脏兮兮的小脸往井野怀里蹭。  
“啊呀脏死了宽额头！你别忘我身上蹭啊！”  
“有什么关系嘛，井野猪，反正一会上课一样会弄脏的嘛。”

奈良鹿丸看向前面蹦蹦跳跳走远的两个女孩子，勾了勾嘴角。他稍稍回头，然后刻意放慢脚步，走到了落在最后的鸣人身边：“怎么样？是不是觉得这只粉团子特别有趣？”   
“唔，我觉得……她好酷啊。”鸣人挠挠头，傻傻地笑了笑。

嗯，这个金头发的虽然看上去傻了点，但还是挺有趣的。  
习惯性地挑起眉毛，鹿丸又笑着说：“我是奈良鹿丸，不过我可不是什么优等生，所以别指望我规劝你老实上课。”  
鸣人不知所以地看向他。  
“不过嘛，”看着鸣人没有反抗，而是好奇心被勾起一般的看向自己，鹿丸决定学一学春野樱蹬鼻子上脸的本事。于是他胳膊一抬，一把勾住了金发男孩的脖子：“有机会的话，一起翘课哈！”  
前方传来井野和樱不耐的催促声，鹿丸顾不上再看鸣人的反应，低声抱怨了一句“真麻烦啊”，就匆匆拍了拍对方的后背，小跑几步到丁次身边，搔着头接受着女生们的抱怨。

“鹿丸你刚才是不是叫我粉团子了？！”  
“没有，风大，你听错了。”  
“我又不聋！我跟你说将棋的事还没完呢！你说我像团子是什么意思？是说我胖吗？井野他说我胖！！！”  
“好了好了，一会给你洗把脸你才是白白净净的团子，你现在顶多就是一只小泥鳅。”  
“呜呜呜井野猪你变心了，你不爱我了。”  
“……”  
“……呜难道我真的很胖吗？不对呀，明明我们胳膊腿都一样细呀，难道是讽刺我脸大吗！！！”  
“你们女生真的好麻烦啊。”  
“都来吃洋芋片，不要再吵架了。还有啊，不能说胖，要说丰满。”  
“丁次！！！”

看着四个人吵吵闹闹的背影，鸣人想着，自己身边要是有这样的朋友就好了。或许就像粉团子说的一样，真的会有那么一天的。  
一定会有的！想到这，他加快脚步，追赶上前面那群吵吵闹闹却又笑容灿烂到熠熠生辉的四人。

TBC

（我是真的特别心疼鸣人小时候。伊鲁卡老师从原著看也并不是一开始就是一位优秀的教师，他看事情远不如卡卡西通透，他也有迷茫，所以有时候并不能很客观的看待鸣人，但随着鸣人的成长，伊鲁卡老师也在成长，也终于学会如何温柔相待满身是刺却又渴望被拥抱的小鸣人。他是一位好老师，因为他，鸣人才没走上歪路。愿所有孤独的孩子都能遇见温暖的朋友和耐心温柔的好老师。

害说起早慧的小孩子，我就不得不心疼我6岁升中忍，12岁晋上忍的卡殿55555  
既然说到卡殿，交代一下卡殿在这篇文里可不是一个只会打架或推动剧情的工具人哦，是一个苦哈哈的未婚奶爸哈哈哈哈哈哈。我也真心希望他的学生能够好好疼一疼他，毕竟原著没怎么展现这一点，搞得我蛮心酸的。都是ab的锅哼。也是，他的锅多的数不过来了呵。  
Ps：下篇讲带糖的忍校日常与七班的结成，终于要写亲情向的展开了我好累。。。我好想赶紧写到后期ghs啊啊啊啊啊，可我的手跟不上我的脑子。。。我好想给自己的脑子插个插销然后脑洞自己变成word文档。。。  
我终于给姑娘想了个脑洞清奇、凄凄惨惨、逻辑合理、滴水不漏、没有开挂、但又能和佐鸣卡拉近、推动鹿樱进展的身世设定了，我真棒，流泪。  
不是什么狗血常见的青梅竹马哦，因为我不是青山刚昌。。。。  
今天废话真多，一共7245个字，因为我是一个觉得少了细节，自己写的东西就会变成流水账的变态强迫症晚期。。。）


	5. 伊始

奈良鹿丸是个言出必行的人。于是在某人发出“一起翘课”声音的第二天，便立刻践行诺言，左手提着鸣人，右手拉着丁次，在伊鲁卡老师埋头写板书的时候顺利开溜。  
自然是一路畅通无阻的，毕竟没有什么事是一个贤值封顶的天才想做却做不到的，翘课这种小事更不必说。一路畅通无阻地溜出校门，翘课三人组来到了甘栗甘果子店门口，将将好赶上新出炉的栗子面包。  
为了买通老板对三人翘课一事向奈良、秋道两家家长保密，顺便给没带零食出教室的丁次来个日常投喂，他们决定买上三只面包，然后坐在果子店门口的木质长椅上看云。  
丁次很豪气地打算自掏腰包算是庆祝鸣人入伙翘课小队，然而他的财布因为在零食上损耗过大而空空如也，最终变成了鹿丸买单。  
把老板递过来的三只面包一人一只分给丁次和鸣人之后，鹿丸想了想又向老板追加了两只，以便在两个女生叽叽喳喳数落他们不该翘课的时候来一个击必杀，做封口用，毕竟吃人嘴软。

伊鲁卡老师是在三人恰巧吃完面包之后赶到的，当时鹿丸正双手抱头，倚在木凳上，仔细辨认头顶刚刚飘过的云到底像不像粉团子头顶上系着的蝴蝶结。  
直到三人被拎回教室门口罚站时，鹿丸还在纠结伊鲁卡老师什么时候开了窍，居然能在他们转移翘课地点之前雄赳赳气昂昂地恰好赶到案发现场。

不对，肯定有鬼。

当粉团子在课间时候拉着叼着柠檬味棒棒糖的井野，第三次眉飞色舞地故意游荡经过三个男生的体罚现场后，鹿丸终于忍不住翻了个白眼。

他就知道。

团子第四次经过的时候，手上多了三只棒棒糖。她用细细软软的手指拨开一只可乐味的，塞到丁次嘴里，又剥开一只橘子味的，塞到了鸣人嘴里。紧接着团子又掏出了一只，笑嘻嘻地用棍糖敲在鹿丸的额头上，“咚”，看着他被她敲得有些发懵，女孩子开心地笑起来，然后低头专注地剥开最后一只的糖纸。  
唔，是草莓味的。鹿丸看着粉红色的硬糖，皱着眉头想，然后眼睁睁地看着她把这颗糖，塞进了自己红润的小嘴里。

合着就他没有呗？？？

“吧唧。”春野樱嘬着糖果，眯着眼睛笑得小人得志，“后山太危险，且鸣人太吵闹，所以翘课后你们不会藏在学校，太容易被发现。”她一边说，一边掰着手指头数着，“丁次溜出去的时候忘记拿放在桌子上的薯片，所以你不会让他在天台干坐着挨饿，溜出校门后肯定得找家零食店。对了，我听说甘栗甘这一周都会在早上售卖限定的栗子面包，怎么样，好吃吗？”  
话都说到这个份上了，鸣人和丁次却还一个一脸懵逼不知所以，一个口水滴滴地专心吃糖，鹿丸挠了挠头觉得很是心累。  
“算得真准。”他掏出身后的油纸袋丢给樱。  
“哇，午饭有加餐啦！”她双眼亮晶晶地打开纸袋看了一眼，又递给身后的井野，后者则从善如流地替她收起来，然后继续作壁上观，吃瓜看戏。  
“你请的客？”粉团子歪着头看着他  
“不然呢？”鹿丸挑眉，看着她仿佛因为乘了他 “千里送面包”的情，有一点不好意思而变得有些红润的脸庞说。  
算你还勉强有点良心，他心想。

“对不起呀，你第一次带别人出去翘课，我扭头就下了你面子。” 粉团子果然有点过意不去地戳戳手指，水汪汪的绿眼睛让人不忍责怪，“其实我也有准备你的份。”她又从口袋里找出一只棒棒糖，讨好的剥开糖纸，送到他嘴边，“要吃吗？吃过了还是好兄弟，你可不能生我的气。”  
“啊呜。”鹿丸盯着对方的眼睛，勉为其难地咬住糖果，“这样行了吧。”  
到底是谁再生谁的气啊，鹿丸翻了个白眼，这粉团子以为他看不出来她在报昨天的一箭之仇吗？  
“好吃吗？”  
“一般。”  
“菠萝味的，”她眨眨善良如星的翡翠眸子，“你有没有想到什么？”  
“啊？”鹿丸这次真的不懂。  
“嘿嘿。”女孩踩着小步又离他近了一点，抬起手，隔着一点距离，凭空描绘着他的样子，他似乎能隐约感觉到她指尖的灼热温度。团子从左侧脸颊开始比划，又踮起脚尖顺着他头发的方向画着，最后到他的下巴结束，然后咯咯的笑起来：“菠萝。”  
“……”  
“噗。”井野终于笑出声，“你别说，很传神。”  
丁次和鸣人面面相觑，从头到尾啥也没看懂、没听懂，只是傻傻得看着樱和井野笑，于是也跟着笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！！”女孩猖狂地笑弯了腰，脸上的表情大约得比他昨天气跑她之后的幅度更加夸张。她脚尖点地，跳远了几步，裙角带出像是蝴蝶起飞时画出的弧度，摆摆手，拉起井野跑进光里：“罚站愉快！午饭时见！不许生我的气！”

三次，恰好三次。阻拦翘课一次、棒棒糖一次、暗戳戳说他是菠萝头一次，算是抵了昨天她输的很惨的三盘棋局。这个小粉团子真是个货真价实的小促狭鬼。  
唉，鹿丸双手捂住脸，无奈地叹了一口气。糖味从舌尖溜进了心底，有一点点发涩，是菠萝甜香的余味，他收回前言，这个糖味道不错。  
算了，鹿丸耳根有点泛红，他大人大量，不跟这个小心眼的女人计较。

夏天在第一股熏风吹过时悄然来到。  
七月底的时候村子里发生了一件大事，一时间村里人心惶惶。  
宇智波家一夜被灭满门，仅存宇智波佐助一个末裔。然而学校里除了偶尔听几个同学议论这件事以外，大多数孩子对这件事并没有什么真实感，还是依旧嬉笑打闹。  
佐助大概一周没有来学校上课，井野担心得吃不下饭，鹿丸丁次束手无策，只有樱努力逗她笑上一笑，才勉强扒拉几口饭。井野还是习惯性的每天多带一份便当，樱戳着闺蜜分给自己的炸鸡块，十分不解地问：“呐，井野，为什么那么多女孩子都喜欢佐助呢？”  
井野笑着抹去她嘴角的米粒：“大概是因为，他长得好看又很厉害吧。酷酷的不爱说话，很神秘，让人想要接近。”她悉心地为粉团子收拾好便当盒，反问道：“樱不喜欢这样的男生吗？”

和一群女生抢一个男生？想想就觉得好麻烦啊。

“唔，我有点怕他。总觉得他好凶啊，而且眼光实在不行。你这么好，每天坚持给他送便当，他还不领情。”樱噘着嘴替闺蜜感觉不值，“井野也是因为同样的理由喜欢他吗？那我不也可以嘛？我长得也很好看，勉强也算是很厉害，我也可以酷酷的不说话。你多喜欢我一点，别喜欢他了。”  
“噗，咳咳咳。”鹿丸被呛住。  
“你怎么了？我说的不对吗？”粉团子一脸不解。  
井野叹了一口气，揉揉小丫头的粉色脑袋：“你啊，还不知道什么叫喜欢，等你有了喜欢的人就明白了。其实佐助君很好的，他是一个温柔寡言的人，只做不说。”她又戳了戳樱躺在自己膝上的小脑袋瓜，“你忘了山田成美撒泼打滚的那天了吗？是他用手里剑打落朝你飞过去的苦无呀，小笨蛋。”

嗯？啥？

樱从闺蜜腿上弹起来：“诶？诶？我，我一直以为是你帮的我！”她挠着头，十分费解，“可是为什么啊，明明也没说过话，他还因为我分数和他一样高狠狠瞪过我呢。”  
“我还以为你知道呢，毕竟当时咱们班上只有佐助君能准确用手里剑打中快速移动中的苦无啊。也是，你没怎么关注过他，不知道也很正常。至于他为什么帮你，怎么说呢，我冲过去的时候也没想过什么理由啊，身体擅自就动起来了，因为我们是同学嘛，怎么能看着你受欺负呢？鹿丸当时也和你不熟呀，不也帮你说话了？”井野笑着说，“你看，佐助君帮了你却不张扬、不求回报，不是说明其实他很温柔吗？”  
的确是哦，樱点了点头。  
“但是，你可不许喜欢上他哦，不然我会很生气、很生气的。”  
“才不会呢！”樱任由对方揉搓着自己的小脸，哼哼着保证道。 

不过这样看来，佐助君不光是一个漂亮的宇智波，还是一个善良的宇智波。难怪自家闺蜜成天一颗心扑在他身上。  
樱又低头沉思了一会，大力一锤自己的膝盖，把猪鹿蝶三人都吓了一跳：“好的，井野和佐助这门亲事我同意了！”  
三人愣了一下，鹿丸和丁次放声大笑，井野则红着脸扑过来上闹着来搔粉团子的痒痒。  
丁次又吃胖了一圈呢，宇智波佐助，你要赶紧好起来啊！

仿佛是听到了祈愿一般，佐助之后很快就回归了忍校，只是漆黑的眼睛变得更加冷漠犀利，他穿过走廊和几个低声议论他家事的同学，连眉头都不皱一下，只是周遭的空气都会再冷上几分。他一如往日一般骄傲优秀，对女孩子一答不理，只是实践课上格外认真的神色变得更加狠绝果断。  
宇智波佐助的回归无疑让井野松了一口气，慢慢地开始像从前一样默默地为心上人做些力所能及的小事，只是接触他时比从前更小心翼翼了些。樱则是因为自家闺蜜扒饭比平时多了几口而由衷开心。

日常生活变得稀疏平常起来，时常无聊到让鹿丸觉得还不如整日地看云，也因此越发注意起身边几个亲密的朋友，借此打发时间。  
井野除了越来越美丽的脸庞和强势的性格外，依旧死心眼地扑在对她毫无回应的佐助身上，而丁次个头越长越猛，也越长越……丰满。  
鹿丸倒是惊奇地发觉，鸣人自从灭门惨案后越发专注地注意起佐助来。除了精进自创的“色诱之术”、偶尔向四人组展示后遭到两个女孩的毒打，以及同自己和丁次以及新加入翘课小队的犬冢牙，时不时和伊鲁卡老师玩躲猫猫之外，他几乎异常执着地找佐助的麻烦，今天是挑战，明天是比赛，三天两头的较劲打架。他甚至为此给自己设定了和“当火影”并列的“打败宇智波佐助”的人生目标。  
樱私下和鹿丸讨论过，认为其实鸣人是太想和佐助交朋友而故意捣乱引起对方的注意。鹿丸则指出鸣人的种种行为，都是女生那天在后山一番说教洗脑导致的后遗症。虽然不知道为什么貌似变成了自己的锅，樱还是在一脸无奈的鹿丸面前，诡异地双手合十，在心里默默地给佐助插了根香，虔诚地祈祷惹了一身骚的佐助不要找上门来责怪她。  
然后就是，那个已经不再是粉团子的绯色女孩了。樱还是像往日一样和猪鹿蝶玩在一起，性格也愈发古灵精怪。她执着于用手边不停变更的稀奇古怪的书籍充实头脑，偶尔也会在上课时，用藏在课桌底下的将棋盘，猫着腰和他来几局不太友好的对弈，皆以失败告终。她还在井野的怂恿下留起了长发，过于引人注目的粉色头发和碧色双眸也开始吸引起了同龄男生的注意。  
鹿丸每次都会被丁次和井野八卦地强行拉着躲在树后，冷眼看着她每次都以“谢谢你喜欢我”作为回应的起始句，再以“我也喜欢我自己”作为宣告爱慕者失恋结局的最后一击。甚至有时候还会用“你是谁？我怎么从来没见过你”这种鬼话气跑几个纠缠不休的苍蝇。结束无聊的对白后跑到树后和三人吐槽一番。井野如果偶尔和她说起那个追求者其实看起来还不错，可以考虑一下这种话，她则会学着他的口气回以“人生活着已经很不容易了，我才不要谈恋爱呢，真是麻烦死了”，把关心自己的闺蜜气个半死。

时间过得很快，忍者学校的日子一睁眼一闭眼就过去了六年。  
四人组顺利地通过了毕业考试。樱一如既往地霸占着笔试第一的位置，并且活学活用地精准运用查克拉完成了分身之术的检测，从伊鲁卡老师的手中接过忍者的护额时，她忽然有一种不真实感，因为从今天起，她就是木叶村的下忍了。  
其实应到现在也不太明白忍者的含义，而关于忍者各种意义讨论的理论书看得越多，她却越疑惑，对未来何去何从仍然不知所措。不过好歹拿到了下忍护额，也算没有辜负辛辛苦苦把她养大的春野夫妇的一番期望。

第二天的毕业生说明会上，樱意外地见到了鸣人。倒不是说看不起他，只是鸣人的大考成绩一向可怜天见，不及格是家常便饭，实践课漏洞百出，就连随堂测验也都是不及格。本来她憋了一肚子安慰鸣人的话，现在到全排不上用场了。  
算了，他毕业了就好，也算是离火影梦更近了一小步。樱晃了晃当做发带使用的忍者护额，有点不习惯头顶增加的重量。

“哟。”鹿丸是四个人里来的最晚的，他随意打了个招呼，拉开凳子在樱身边坐下，懒懒地用手撑着下巴，顺着女孩目光看去，“真意外啊，鸣人居然也能毕业。”  
樱撇了撇嘴，横了他一眼：“真刻薄。”  
“你不也这么想？”鹿丸不以为然。  
“想归想，你非要说出来就招人讨厌了，真是的，嘴上总没把门。”樱看着朝这个方向走来的鸣人，从桌子底下悄悄伸出脚踢了鹿丸一下，被后者习惯性躲开。看着她气结的表情，他借势用手挡住了上扬的嘴角，不动声色地笑了笑。  
“哟！大家早上好啊！”鸣人扶着额头上的护额，笑容得意又灿烂。  
“早！”樱回他一个笑脸。  
“哦。”鹿丸依旧懒洋洋。  
“早上好。”井野礼貌地回应着。  
“哟，鸣人，没想到你居然也能毕业啊。”又一个嘴巴没把门的，樱无力扶额。井野捅了捅丁次，然后抱歉地冲鸣人干笑了一下。  
“嘛，没关系啦，虽然发生了一些事情，伊鲁卡老师还是把护额给我啦！”鸣人回想着昨天惊心动魄的冒险，眉飞色舞吹起牛来：“那个呀，听我说听我说！其实呢，昨天晚上……”  
“噗。”看着手舞足蹈的金毛，鹿丸笑出声，悄悄凑近了和樱咬耳朵道：“看见了吧，男人才不会像女人一样计较那么多，你们真是麻烦死了。”然后灵巧一闪，躲过她一记粉拳，“打我也没用，我说的是实话。”

“切，不过是一个吊车尾。”宇智波佐助双手交叉合十，坐在几人的左前方。名人的大嗓门显然打扰到了他。佐助皱着锋利的眉，头也不回一下，发出了一声冷哼。  
鸣人野惯了，他一跃而上跳到佐助面前的桌上：“佐助你这家伙说什么呢？要打一架吗？！”  
四人对他俩不睦已久、鸡飞狗跳的状态以习以为常，纷纷安静下来看向二人，只是井野皱起眉头，看向鸣人的眼神难掩地多了几分不悦，到底还是忍住了什么也没说。  
鸣人这般挑衅，佐助粉丝团的姐妹们可忍不了。女孩们把桌子围城一圈，纷纷谴责着鸣人。可这人多了，就难免推搡，一推搡，就容易发生事故。  
变数就是在这时发生的。  
不知是谁先起的头，狠狠撞向鸣人，而他本就蹲坐在桌子上，下盘一个不稳，向佐助跌去。  
“啾！”鸣人佐助二人嘴对嘴撞上的一瞬间，山崩地裂，天雷滚滚。  
事故现场右后方的四人组看得清晰。两个人分开时，鸣人嘴角破了皮，佐助白皙的后颈红的像番茄。  
丁次洋芋片落地，井野下巴掉到了桌上，鹿丸偏过头表示没眼看，樱双手捂住脸觉得自己要长针眼了，粉丝团众人变成了极具艺术感的石雕，呼喊着房子塌了。

“好……好恶心！”鸣人呕吐着。  
“鸣人，我要杀了你！！！”佐助拼命擦着嘴。  
正当两个人揪着彼此衣领大眼瞪小眼的时候，伊鲁卡老师恰巧进来，两人只好悻悻放开彼此。

伊鲁卡老师敲了敲讲台，等27名毕业生端端正正坐好后，他清了清嗓子开口说：“从今天开始，你们就是可以独当一面的忍者了，但你们不过是新手下忍，真正的考验还在后面。你们将被分为三人一组，由一位担当上忍带领完成任务。”  
“三人一组”几个字像投入湖泊的一块石头，在本来安静下来的班里掀起了一小片波澜。  
啊，为什不是四个人啊，樱沮丧起来，她不想和任何一个朋友分开。  
鹿丸淡淡地瞥了她一眼，察觉了她的心思，悄无声息地叹了口气，就算年纪增长，粉团子到底还是那颗粘人的粉团子，如果不能和他们几个分到一组的话，希望她的新队友能让人省心点。

伊鲁卡老师清了清嗓子：“安静！分组都是根据你们的实力精心分配的，接下来公布名单……”  
樱觉得等待分组的自己就像待宰的羔羊，她有些焦虑地用手指快速地敲击着桌子，希望选在脖子上的大刀赶紧利索地落下，又希望这把刀永远都不要落下。  
“怎么，怕了？”鹿丸看着她敲桌子的手挑了挑眉，“平时看着挺机灵的，怎么，怕自己不小心落了单被别人欺负？”  
“站着说话不腰疼，我就是不想和你们分开嘛！”女孩十分埋怨地瞪着他。  
“嘛，嘛，分班而已嘛，就算不能在一起，我们还是可以一起玩的啊。”井野拍了拍樱不老实的手安慰道。  
“是呀，樱，你放心好了，我洋芋片买惯了大包装的，不会少了你的份。”丁次拍胸脯保证。  
“唔还是你们最好了！除了嘴毒的某人。”樱哼哼着。  
真麻烦啊，他叹了口气，使劲揉了揉女孩的粉色头发，替她赶走不安：“别发牢骚了，无论放到哪里你都没问题的。仔细听着点名吧，别错过了。”

“……接下来，第七班，漩涡鸣人”被点到名字的鸣人直起腰板，身体前倾，仔细听着，“……宇智波佐助。”  
“哈？我为什么要和这个自大狂一组啊？”鸣人大声嚷起来表示不满。  
“吊车尾，你说话小心点，不要拖我后腿。”佐助语气不悦。  
“佐助是你们这一届总成绩第一的优秀毕业生，鸣人，你是最后一名！老实听从安排，不要多嘴！”伊鲁卡老师呵斥道。

把这两个人放一起，没搞错吧？樱揉了揉被吵得发痛的额头，默默为将来要夹在这两个冤家间受苦的人祈祷。

“第七班的人还有……春野樱！”

诶？樱不可置信的瞪大了双眼。  
不是吧，玩我呢？她捂住了脑袋。  
这发展着实在是太令人窒息了。她不介意和其中任何一个人组队，但是同时和这两个人一起组队，怎么想都觉得头疼啊。刚才有闲工夫为别人祈祷，不如先给自己烧根香。  
看着前排鸣人扭过头来露出的灿烂笑脸和佐助默默飘过来的视线，樱勉为其难地分别冲他们俩摆了摆手，打了个招呼，觉得一切伊始，道阻且长。

分别来的真快，让人措手不及。担当上忍们一个个来，一批批地带走或熟悉同学，或陌生的同学，樱突然感觉有些伤感。  
听着门口站着的大胡子老师口中念着她最熟悉的三个名字，樱眼巴巴地看着被一起分到第十班的井野、鹿丸和丁次。  
井野心情复杂，不知是该羡慕樱和心上人分到一起，还是该为闺蜜今后夹在两个火药桶之间的下忍生涯担忧，最终她笑着揉了揉她的脸说：“加油啊，樱，我们先走了。”  
“放心吧，以后我保护樱酱！”鸣人拍胸脯保证。  
“那可真是谢谢你了啊。”樱哭笑不得，心想你个贤二瞎吹什么牛啊。  
“再见啦，樱。”丁次挥挥手。  
看着幽怨地盯着自己的樱，鹿丸勾勾嘴角，觉得自己有一种目送候鸟儿童的既视感，有点可怜、但又莫名可爱。露出一个幸灾乐祸，似笑非笑的表情，他懒洋洋地冲她挥挥手：“祝你好运啊，团子。”最后瞥了眼樱因为旧时外号被提起而气急败坏的小脸，鹿丸潇潇洒洒地插着兜，跟着络腮胡子老师和井野丁次一齐走出呆了六年的教室。  
“鹿丸你笑什么呢？”丁次塞了一把芥末味的洋芋片，不解地看向他。  
“没什么，就是觉得，以后的日子，肯定不会无聊了。” 光是想想被两个冤家折腾到上蹿下跳的团子，他就觉得有些好笑。伸手拿了一片芥末味的薯片，鹿丸被辣味呛得眯了眯眼。或许还是菠萝味的糖好吃一些，他想，下次得问问团子，那糖是从哪家果子店买的。

过于漫长的等待的时间有些难捱。  
樱看着窗外的浮云，想着哪一朵像井野最喜欢的发夹，哪一朵看起来像洋芋片，又有哪一片像那个有点讨厌但是又能和她侃天侃地的菠萝头。  
她又笑着有一搭没一搭地和不停吵闹的鸣人聊着，偷偷地观察着不断刷新她印象值的漂亮的、骄傲的、凶狠的、善良的、寡言的宇智波佐助，希望三个人以后可以和谐相处，互相帮助，不要起争端。  
“呐，樱酱。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们已经等了两个小时了，老师到底什么时候来呢？”  
“不知道呀。”樱看着兴冲冲地开始准备恶作剧的鸣人，没纠结他什么时候学会看钟表了，也没有提醒他上忍是不可能被这种无聊的招数轻易搞定的。因为劝说鸣人无疑会很费口舌、又特别……麻烦。  
啧，她怎么变得这么懒散了，不行，人要积极进取努力向上！想着虽然是上忍，但是做错了事也是要接受惩罚的。  
她拍了拍自己的脸，从凳子上跳起来，正准备给鸣人的恶作剧提一些建设性的建议，却见一只修长的手拉开教室的门，板擦精准无误地“喷的一声砸在精瘦的高个男人头上，上面白色的余粉蹦跳着洒落，像庆祝低智恶作剧成功似的，在被害人头上留下了一朵小小烟花。

樱看向这个辨识度极高的银头发，黑面罩，又没精神地耷拉着右眼的男人，疑惑地眨了眨眼。  
所以这位兄台，我们是不是在哪见过？

TBC


	6. 梦魇

空气一瞬间凝固。  
当鸣人终于停止庆祝恶作剧成功后狂放的笑声的时，教室陷入了一片诡秘的安静。  
佐助微微眯起眼，不动声色打量着银发上忍，心里质疑着堂堂上忍居然能中如此弱智的招数，并为自己以后的前程担忧。  
樱终于从自己的记忆中搜索到了面前这个银发忍者的信息，卡卡西，伊鲁卡老师是这么称呼他的。不确定对方是否还记得7岁那年后山的匆匆一瞥，樱决定按兵不动，避免尴尬。

卡卡西看着眼前的低水准恶作剧和三个小鬼，心下一片明了，六年前的一面之缘不知道其中的两个孩子还记不记得自己。他捡起板材，眼下情形再清楚不过。始作俑者是金毛，粉毛悄悄打量自己、置身事外，黑发少年也一脸事不关己。  
预料之中、毫无默契和团队精神的三人。他叹了口气，打破了沉寂：“嘛，怎么说呢，对于你们三个的第一印象……嘛，蛮讨厌的。”  
讨厌……  
鸣人一扁嘴十分委屈。佐助闭了闭眼，把黑锅扣到了鸣人身上。樱的眉毛挑了挑，啊，这就被讨厌了，但又不是初见，第一印象什么的，这个卡卡西老师……记忆力是不是不太行啊?  
看着因为自己一句话消沉下来，脸色一时色彩斑斓、风起云涌的三个十二岁少年，卡卡西觉得自己心情好了一些，他露在外面的眼睛笑眯眯地弯成了一个不怀好意的弧度，摆摆头：“跟上。”

被讨厌的三人乖觉地排成一排，在卡卡西的带领下来到了教学楼的天台，又在他的眼神示意下各自找了个位置落座。  
“对了，先来做个自我介绍好了。”银发老师用比鹿丸还懒散上几分的口气说的漫不经心。  
樱感觉有些头大，自我介绍什么的，相当苦手啊，于是出声提问道：“自我介绍，具体说些什么呢？”  
“嗯，比如说喜欢的东西，讨厌的东西，将来的梦想，兴趣之类的，嗯，大概诸如此类吧。”卡卡西半倚着天台边缘的铁栅栏，语气敷衍道。  
“那个……”鸣人依旧不乖地蹲坐在地上，身体来回晃悠，“老师先来个自我介绍嘛。”  
“我嘛？”卡卡西搔了搔蓬乱的银发，心想那个一身是泥的金发小子果然不记得自己了，嘛，不要紧，那就重新认识下好了，“我叫做旗木卡卡西，喜欢和讨厌的东西，不想告诉你们。”

嗯？三人脸上原本好奇的表情上多了一丝破碎的痕迹。

“将来的梦想嘛……”他摸了摸下巴，打算把话只说一半的风格继续延续下去，“兴趣么，也是各种各样的……”

哈？三人抽了抽嘴角。  
“结果我们除了名字什么都不知道嘛！算什么自我介绍。”鸣人吐槽道。  
佐助不吭声，却破天荒的打心里十分认同鸣人的观点。  
“名字早就知道了，伊鲁卡老师一口一个‘卡卡西桑’的叫，生怕别人听不见似的。结果什么有用的新情报都没有，还不如不说。”樱撇撇嘴低声嘀咕着。

吐槽上倒是挺有默契的嘛，观察着三人的反应，卡卡西眉头一跳，还有这小姑娘记忆力倒是出奇的好。他清了清嗓子演示了一下尴尬，指着金发小鬼：“接下来是你们了，首先从你开始。”  
“我叫漩涡鸣人！喜欢的东西是泡面，更喜欢的是伊鲁卡老师请我吃的一乐拉面！”鸣人蓝色的眼睛闪着兴奋的光，好像面前就摆着一大碗一乐拉面一样，“讨厌的东西是等待泡面好的三分钟……兴趣是品尝各种泡面！然后将来的梦想是超越火影！成为让全村人都认可的存在！”他自豪地正了正头上的木叶护额，说得意气风发。  
原来如此，这小子的成长还蛮有趣的。不置可否地点点头，卡卡西把目光转向佐助。  
“名字是宇智波佐助，讨厌的东西有很多，也没有什么喜欢的东西。而且我有一个不仅仅作为梦想的野心，”佐助脸色突然阴沉下来，他一字一顿地认真说道，“重振宇智波一族，还有杀死那个男人。”  
气氛凝重起来，樱听得有些云里雾里，鸣人翻了个白眼认为对手在耍酷。  
卡卡西眯了眯眼，心道了一句果然如此，又看向了唯一的女孩，语气轻松地说：“好啦，压轴的是女孩子。”

樱瞄了一眼老老实实按照“自我介绍模板”认真回答问题的鸣人和佐助，觉得自己要是想交到新朋友的话，还是得拿出点诚意来才行：“我是春野樱，喜欢和朋友们待在一起，做什么都行。讨厌别人吵架，也不喜欢别人找我吵架，兴趣是看书，至于梦想吗……梦想……唔……”她头疼起来，还真没想过这个问题。  
其他三人看着这个“梦想”了半天憋不出来一句话的女孩，纷纷露出期待她赶紧把话说完的焦急表情。  
樱被他们的眼神惊到，缩了缩脖子，只好强行逼迫自己蚊声敷衍道：“姑且是成为一个优秀的忍者吧。”

“好的，三个人说的都很不错，以后就要一起执行任务了哦。”卡卡西松了一口气，“不过嘛，”他话音一转，“前提是，你们得完成明天的生存演习才行。”  
“生存演习？什么生存演习？”鸣人大声问道。  
佐助与樱皆是眉头一紧，心中有一股不好的预感油然而生。  
“哈哈哈哈，”银发忍者捂住嘴，像是想到什么好笑的事情，“呀，说出来你们肯定会放弃的啦！”他微微低下头，乱糟糟的头发垂下来，给慵懒的右眼蒙上了一层难以捉摸的阴影，“二十七名毕业生中只有九名有资格成为下忍，也就是说至少有十八人会在此之后被送返忍校重新接受学习，毕竟这可是淘汰率三分之二的超难度态测试啊。”  
看着三个小鬼目瞪口呆的表情，卡卡西笑得更欢了：“看吧看吧，是不是想退出了？”  
不理会鸣人的大吵大闹，银发老师放开懒散抱在胸前的双手，转过身，跳上了一直倚靠着的铁栅栏：“明早五点在第三演习场集合，记得带上刃具。哦，对了，”他像是想起什么，阴恻恻地回头：“不要吃早饭，会吐出来的。”然后飞速地消失在新结成的三人小组面前。  
一阵凉风拂过，把对明天演习深深忧虑的三人吹得风中凌乱、心惊胆战。

樱在凌晨四点半准时醒来，睡眠不足的她揉揉眼睛，怕惊醒了春野夫妇，安静地爬起来飞快地洗漱穿衣，收拾好刃具，背上了春野芽吹为她收拾好的粉色背包。  
穿好鞋，她看向桌子上包着保鲜膜的两个饭团，悄悄地叹了口气。  
尽管昨天晚上她已经和母亲交代过卡卡西老师“禁用早饭”的要求，春野芽吹还是心疼她没吃早饭会晕倒，于是固执地在临睡前为她赶着做了两个梅干饭团。  
尽管是她本不喜欢的味道，尽管这根本是没必要的事情。  
樱犹豫了一下，还是将两个饭团揣进书包里。这样就可以了吧，省了母亲回家时絮絮叨叨的担心，也不算是违抗了银发老师的命令。

赶到演习场的时候，鸣人佐助也背着书包刚好到达集合地点。  
“早上好呀，樱酱。”鸣人揉着眼睛向樱打招呼。  
“早。”樱回了他一个笑脸，又朝佐助点点头，“早上好，佐助。”  
佐助精神比他们两个好一些，很有礼貌地也像樱点点头，算是打了个招呼。

等了大约一个小时之后，樱觉得准时到达现场，并天真的以为银发老师不会像上次一样迟到的自己和队友像三个大傻子。  
樱叹了口气，颓丧地一屁股坐在地上，把鸣人佐助都吓了一跳：“我不行了，先眯一会。鸣人不靠谱，佐助，麻烦你在老师来的时候踢醒我，谢谢。”说完也不看二人的表情，抱着膝盖打起瞌睡来。  
鸣人也不是第一次看见这样的樱了，瞠目了一会，反而比佐助先淡定下来。他搔搔脑袋，也一屁股坐下来。反正佐助一会会叫醒樱酱，樱酱也肯定会把他叫起来，总之先睡一会吧，闭上眼睛之前，鸣人优哉游哉地想。  
佐助彻底傻了眼，看着秒速入睡的二人，他很想掰开着两个家伙的脑子看看里面到底是不是装满了昨晚的馊掉的剩菜剩饭。  
这样也能算得上忍者吗？还有那个老是迟到的卡卡西，这个班到底行不行啊？  
佐助内心咆哮着，良好的心理素质让他最后归于平静。今天的测验既然难度很高，那为了顺利拿到下忍资格，适当保存体力就是上策。他盘坐下来，闭目打坐。卡卡西看样子还要在让他们等上一会，只要保持清醒和警惕等他来，应该就没什么问题了。  
然后，一向自诩谨慎小心的宇智波佐助一不小心，也睡着了。

卡卡西是日上三竿的时候抵达演习场的。他看着背靠着背，四仰八叉，东倒西歪的三人时，卡卡西感觉头顶一阵乌鸦飞过，他捂了捂脸，头一次赶上这么一群胆大包天的小鬼，觉得很是无奈。  
“喂！起床了！”卡卡西深吸了一口气，吼醒了睡梦中的佐鸣樱三人。  
这次睡饱了的三人这次倒是一下全蹦了起来，没了凌晨五点会和时的萎靡不振。只是佐助摸了摸沾满鸣人口水的左肩，脸黑了一黑，像是想杀人。  
“怎么样？梦见自己拿到下忍资格了吗？”卡卡西调笑着说，心想这下到可以不用为迟到找借口了。  
“有呀，”樱有些生气地眯起眼怼回去，“梦里拿到了忍者资格，担当上忍还换成了一个不会迟到的老师。”

“咳！”卡卡西清了清嗓子，自知理亏，他掏出一个闹钟，和两只铃铛：“既然如此，现在就开始了，现在是十点十分时间设定在十二点，中午之前，从我手上抢走铃铛的两个人将获得下忍资格。而没能拿到铃铛的人，没有午饭吃，要被绑在木桩上，看我吃便当。”

对战一触即发。樱和佐助快速脚尖点地散开，分别找地方隐藏起来。  
鸣人心急火燎地展开攻击，却反被卡卡西一招千年杀打得酸酸爽爽。银发老师掏出小黄书，就算鸣人使出最得意的影分身术，也被他轻松化解。  
佐助则抓准时间鸣人被击败后，在卡卡西说教时偷袭。佐助的确很强，体术、手里剑，甚至用上了火遁之术，也只是将将碰到铃铛的边角。而卡卡西则用出了中心斩首之术，把佐助只剩一颗脑袋得埋进土里。  
鸣人还在痛得揉屁股，佐助奋力挣扎中要挣脱，一旁藏在大树阴影下的樱心惊胆战。  
赢不了的，至少只凭她一个人，什么也做不了。  
可箭在弦上，现在不是想退缩的时候。刚才鸣人佐助攻击时的场景在脑海里不停回放，樱努力搜寻着卡卡西的弱点和自己的优势，企图找到可趁之机。  
银发上忍朝女孩躲藏的位置淡淡瞟过，下一瞬间出现在樱的背后。看着沉思的女孩，卡卡西叹了口气，决定下手轻些，双手快速结印使出幻术：“樱，背后。”  
“诶？”樱回头的的刹那，只匆匆瞥见卡卡西的影子和一地纷飞的树叶。

不好！被发现了。樱反应过来，迅速移动起来，她必须找到下一个安全的落脚点，给她思考对策的时间不多了。  
奇怪？这里是哪里？周围怎么突然变得这么黑？

“滴答。”  
碧色的瞳孔缩紧了一下。  
“滴答。”耳边嘈杂纷乱的声音像爆炸一样接连响起。  
“天哪，尸体泡在浴缸里已经臭了！这个女人死了大概有两天了！”  
“可恶！医疗班的人还没到吗？”  
“通报警卫部队的邻居说，这个女人还有一个女儿！小孩子呢？小孩子在哪里？”  
“找到了！还有呼吸，小孩还活着！”  
“天哪，这孩子脖子上还有淤青！这个疯女人是想让女儿给自己陪葬吗？”  
“你照顾好小孩等医疗班接手，别靠近卫生间，里面全是血。”  
“疯了，真是疯了，连四岁的小孩也不放过。我早就过说这个女人有问题！”  
“喂！不要让无关人员靠近现场。”  
“你们都别说话，这孩子醒着！不要吓到她！”  
黑色的房间仅有一处亮光，从紧闭的卫生间透出来，门“吱呀”一声自己弹开，仿佛背后藏着鬼魅。  
“滴答。”  
光被吞噬了，只剩下扎眼的猩红。  
“滴答。”

女孩跪坐在地上，弓着身子，脊背上的衣衫被冷汗打湿，仿佛被扼住脖子，无法呼吸。她双眼充血，浑身颤抖。用手紧紧捂住嘴，堵住了难以抑制的呜咽声，牙齿狠狠砸在虎口上 ，因为恐惧和颤抖深陷如皮肤，血液入口，是苦涩的铁锈味。  
是噩梦，醒过来！  
血味？那么多血，可空气里……血腥味的来源只有……自己手上？  
幻术吗？  
快想起来，怎么脱离幻境。  
女孩精神恍惚得抬起双手，还没来得及结印，便已经脱力晕厥，昏倒在地。

藏在树后的卡卡西走出来，他紧皱着眉头，手上翻开的书页被攥得皱了起来。他抬步走到女孩身侧，看着她未能并拢结印的手型，意识到是幻境了？结出解印，银发老师看着女孩紧皱的眉头，受伤的虎口以及嘴角沾着的血迹，陷入沉思，奈落见之术，最基本的幻术，让人见到内心深处最恐惧的事物。  
是什么样的噩梦，逼得一个十二岁的女孩对自己下这样的狠手也要脱离幻境，回归清醒？  
卡卡西将樱扶起来，背靠到一棵树上，看了看那怎么都抚不平的眉头，他叹了一口气，双脚点地，离开了这片树林。

樱惊醒过来的时候已经接近正午了，她茫然地看了看右手上的伤，皱了皱眉，强迫自己冷静下来，从便携腰包里取出纱布，裹住伤口，就这牙齿打了个死结。  
果然是幻术，她拍拍衣服，脸上的表情是身边所有人都未曾见过的阴郁。  
无所谓的，只要能醒过来，都不算太坏。樱眯着眼睛看了看日头，撑着粗糙的树干站起来。她现在得回去了，望向集合地点的位置，眼里前所未有的麻木和冷漠。

TBC


	7. 谋心

樱回来的时候，闹钟恰好响了，刺耳得吵得人头疼。  
鸣人想要投机取巧，提前偷吃便当，结果被卡卡西逮了个正着。正被绑在木桩上，一脸生无可恋。  
“哟！樱也回来啦。”银发男人歪歪头说。  
女孩看了一眼鸣人，没有理卡卡西，在满身是灰、牙关紧咬的佐助身边坐下，神情冷漠。  
佐助敏锐地察觉到樱神情的异常，粉发女孩和早上时跳脱的模样仿佛判若两人，想起在忍者学校女孩嬉笑打闹的灵动身影，佐助无法把那时的她和现在抿着唇一言不发，甚至散发着比自己还要冰冷的气息的樱联系到一起。在生气？他又察觉到她嘴角干涸的血迹，和用纱布包起来的右手，眼皮一跳，卡卡西连女孩子都下手这么重？是他太过低估面前的银发上忍了。

卡卡西要是知道佐助心里怎么想估计是要委屈死，见女孩阴沉着脸不说话，他眯起眼睛，想着是该给这三个乳臭未干的孩子上上一课了。  
他清清嗓子，盯着或颓丧、或愤怒、或懊恼的三人慢悠悠的开口：“肚子都饿得咕噜咕噜叫了吧，你们三个。对了，对于这次的演习结果……嘛，你们三个人都不用再回忍校去了。”  
“啊，这么说我们三个人全部都合格了吗？”鸣人虽然被捆住，但激动得双脚扑腾起来，“太棒啦！”  
什么意思？佐助和樱反而警觉起来，卡卡西一向说话只喜欢说一半，深知“事出反常必有妖”的两人不约而同的身体前倾，紧盯着卡卡西，像是要从他嘴里把完整的说词都抠出来一样。  
卡卡西眯着眼睛看了看欢呼雀跃的鸣人和目光能杀人的佐、樱二人，慵懒地吐出了刚才没说完的下半句话：“我的意思是，你们三个人都别打当忍者了。”  
很好。看着三个小鬼脸上破碎而狰狞的表情，卡卡西点了点头，觉得很有成就感，但这还不够。  
没有理会鸣人的大呼小叫，银发老师插着腰，目光冷然又少见的严肃：“无论你们中的那个，在我眼里不过都是没资格成为忍者的小鬼罢了。”  
“咯吱”，佐助再也忍耐不住，他牙关紧紧一咬，愤然起身，向卡卡西袭击过去。  
“嚓！”只一瞬间，佐助被放倒，卡卡西甚至嚣张地踩在他的脑袋上，樱隔着面罩都能感觉到他藏起来的表情上毫不掩饰的不懈：“所以才说你们是小鬼啊。你们太小看忍者了吧，啊？！”他操着粗鲁的卷舌音，语气凶狠起来，“你们明白我为什么要分组演习吗？换句话说，你们三个笨蛋根本没有搞清楚这次演习的答案。”  
“答案？”鸣人像复读机一样，僵硬地尝试消化和咀嚼着卡卡西话里的意思。  
“没错，判断你们是否合格的关键，是考察你们三个人的团队合作。”银发上忍冷笑着用脚在佐助头上碾了又碾，“不过你们现在知道也晚了，如果三人一起上的话，说不定能把铃铛拿到手呢。”

协力合作？樱抬起双眼，盯着卡卡西的眼神变得讽刺起来。这根本不可能做到，各怀目的的三人，头脑简单的鸣人，聪明自负、其实也很冲动的佐助，还有把三人推向分裂的铃铛，眼前这个嘴上扯着团队合作的银发老师简直狡猾至极。

看着从刚才开始就什么也不说、什么也不做，像一个置身事外旁观者一样冷静又讽刺地盯着自己的粉发女孩，卡卡西没有办法想想她会是当年温柔拉起鸣人双手的小姑娘。  
到底怎么回事？卡卡西眯起眼和女孩对视。嘛，现在还有比起深究这个问题更重要的事——先交着三个小鬼做人。  
“故意安排成会因为铃铛数量与团队人数不符而造成内讧的考试，不过就是为了看看你们能不能放下个人利益，优先考虑团队合作。可是看看你们，”他看向三人“鸣人，你只懂得横冲直撞！佐助，你把他们两个当成累赘，独自逞强！樱，你冷眼旁观无动于衷！”  
银发上忍语气像是结了冰：“任务是以班为单位，个人技能对于忍者来说的确不可或缺，但比这更重要的是团队合作。不懂合作的独行行为，不仅会导致任务失败，还会害死同伴。”  
“比如说，”他摸出一把苦无，抵在佐助的颈动脉上，“樱！现在就杀了鸣人，不然佐助就没命了！”  
鸣人倒吸了一口冷气，佐助瞳孔缩了一下，樱被惊得直起身子，下意识想冲过去，却又生生顿住。  
总算有点反应了。卡卡西眉头挑了挑，收起苦无，终于松开放在佐助头上的脚，拍了拍手站了起来：“就像刚才这样子。”

三人松了一口气，又被狠狠地被卡卡西耍了一把耍了一把。  
眼看着三个孩子也被吓唬够了，卡卡西正了正神色：“同伴被劫持成为人质，而你不得不作出痛苦的抉择而害他们丧命。你们未来面对的都是赌上性命的任务。”  
银发老师慢慢移步到背后的黑色大石上，轻轻抚摸着：“你们看，这石头上磕着无数的名字，他们都是村子里的英雄在任务中，为了保护村子而丧命的人，当然，这上面有很多我亲密的朋友的名字。”  
鸣人沉默下来，佐助皱着眉头若有所思，而樱看向卡卡西的眼睛少了几分敌意，多了几分复杂。

“没拿到忍者资格，还就这样放你们饥肠辘辘的回去话未免显得太不近人情。这样，佐助和樱可以把那两盒便当吃了，但是不许分给鸣人，吃饱了就赶紧滚蛋。”银发老师步步为营，把三个人逼到极致，“你们也就到此为止了，对吗？”

到此为止了吗？怎么可能呢，樱想着，被唤醒的骨子里的骄傲和好胜心不会允许她就此止步。不仅如此，她知道，身旁的两个男孩也一定这样想。  
就算当不成下忍，就算要会忍校再读，就算不要那个铃铛，她也不能在这里倒下，银发老师狡猾的试题，一定要解出答案。  
春野樱，试一试吧，看看你究竟能走到哪一步。

反复品了品了一番银发老师所有看似矛盾的言辞，樱斟酌着开口，声音却因为长时间没开口说话而有些沙哑：“狡猾的人是老师吧，嘴上说着要看我们团队合作，却两次三番耍着‘两桃杀三士’的伎俩。你怎么评价我都无所谓，佐助和鸣人或许是没有注意到团队合作的重要性，可在我眼里，他们的单打独斗也不是没有意义的。”  
卡卡西对于她的突然开口惊讶了一下，他还以为这个小姑娘会继续消沉一会，他眯眯眼睛，抬起下巴，示意女孩继续说下去。  
见他没有打断自己，樱确定了心中所想：“我们的的确确打不过你，不然木叶村也就不需要上忍了。所以，在不知道老师实力深浅的条件下，反复的试探、战斗过程和失败经验的累积都是最后战胜对手的关键，而旁观他们战斗过程的我，”她语气微微停顿一下，露出一个有点狡猾的笑容，“现在已经做好了分析和总结。我已经找到了哦，老师的弱点。”  
“是吗？”卡卡西笑，仿佛不相信她的话。  
“单打独斗我们赢不了你，毫无默契的配合也赢不了你，但现在战术我已经想好了，三人一起，只要再给我们一次机会，一定能赢你。”  
“哦？口气越大的人一般会输得很惨呢，而且，再给一次机会？我凭什么？”  
“怎么，老师怕了？自己惨败的样子？”她挑衅着，语出激将，宛若碧泓一般的眸子直视着卡卡西深邃的黑眸。

鸣人紧张地左看看樱，又看看卡卡西，不看出声打断这场博弈，而佐助也不动声色地观察着。  
“哈哈，那我就算我给你们这个机会。可是呀，饿着肚子的鸣人，和骄傲的不可一世的佐助，以及不够三个人分的两只铃铛，你要怎么说服他们入伙呢？”  
看他没有直接拒绝，而是抛出新的三个难题，樱反而松了一口气，她低头想了想说：“又开始了挑拨了呢，老师。不过你恐怕不知道，挑拨离间的本事，我要比你强，所以，自然也知道，怎么破这个局。只要答应给我这个机会，我就能在你面前，马上解决你刚才为了再次挑拨我们而提出的三个问题，堂堂正正赢给你看。怎么样？你敢么？”  
“好，我给你们这个机会。”  
“老师刚才话里说，鸣人不能吃你给我们准备的两盒便当，这个规则不能变，对吧。”  
“对。”  
“好，这可是你说的。”女孩站起来，几步跳跃到自己的书包身边，翻找出早上带出门的两个梅子饭团，突然觉得无比庆幸。

她走回原地：“这两个饭团，可不是老师准备的便当，你刚才也说了‘鸣人不能吃你给我们准备的两盒便当’的这个规则不能变，所以，给他吃非便当之外的食物，可以吧。”  
卡卡西眼皮一跳，有些瞠目：“你挺会钻空子。”  
“言出必行，把规则定得太死是老师不够灵活，可不能怪我。所以第一个问题，解决。”女孩掰起手指头数着，“接下来，是怎么说服佐助入伙。这个问题就更简单了，佐助是我们三个里面，最厉害的，如果老师不承认他的实力，也就不会对他使用那么过分的忍术了，我说的对吧。”  
她看向佐助黑漆漆的眼睛，冲他淡淡笑笑：“所以这第二个问题，可是老师你帮我解决的啊。要团结内部存在矛盾的三个人其实很简单，就是为他们找一个共同的敌人。而这个共同的敌人，就是刚才给鸣人灌过肠、把佐助埋到土里、狠狠戳我的痛处，最后成功激怒我们三个人的、老师你啊。”  
她凝视着骄傲的少年：“佐助很聪明，怎样的情形对他有利，谁是能帮他达到目的的人，谁又是他真正该针对的目标，我相信他现在应该很清楚了吧。”  
佐助看着女孩的眸子里多了一分认同，淡淡地向她点了点头，算是默认。  
“所以第二个问题，解决。”女孩紧接着竖起第三根手指头。  
“至于两个铃铛的分配问题，本来是战术成功之后的才需要考量的，但既然你现在提出来分裂我们，那我就把这个引起争斗的肮脏话题搬到明面上来解决，以阳谋破阴谋。我不妨把话放在这里，战术如果能成功，铃铛会分给佐助和鸣人，因为他们两个的梦想或者说是野心比起我要大得多，我不介意为此让步。虽然没有在自我介绍时说清楚，但我想老师现在已经明白了，我这个人，不喜欢输，心眼也小的可怜，谁踩我痛脚，我一定以牙还牙。所以现在对我来说，成不成为下忍已经不是首要条件了，想赢你，才是我现在的第一目标。所以，第三个问题，解决。”  
“现在老师能回避了吗？我们饿了，而且，要商讨战术了。”樱挑起眉头，盯着银发老师的眼睛说道。

卡卡西盯着女孩渐渐眉飞色舞起来的脸色，忽然对樱产生了一丝好奇。好奇这个女孩到底是什么样的人，经历过什么样的事，又是能在如今的情形下走到那步呢？  
那就让我看看吧，你们三个接下来的表现。  
“是我小看你了。好，那我就姑且期待一下，你们午后的表现。”说罢，他便一个瞬身术，离开了三人的视线。

樱送了一口气，递了一盒便当给佐助，又把饭团掰了半个递给鸣人：“吃吧。”说罢自己也打开了一盒便当。  
佐助拆开一次性筷子：“所以你说的战术，到底是什么。”  
“还没想好，先吃饱再说。”樱塞了一口冷掉的便当，皱了皱眉头。  
“你说什么？”  
“哈？”  
看着目瞪口呆要爆炸的两人，女孩淡淡抬眉，语气不善：“要说服那个心机老师已经让我死了不少脑细胞了。战术已经有点眉目了，不吃饱没力气细想，你们当我是什么人？敲一敲脑袋就能掉出来数不完的锦囊吗？我又不是奈良鹿丸。赶紧吃。”  
说起鹿丸，她想起那三个好朋友，不知道现在怎么样了，是不是也在饱受折磨。

“佐助，麻烦你喂他一下。”樱把饭团递给佐助，看着对方一瞬石化的表情，继续说：“我一心二用已经是极限，所以你喂他，或者来想办法。”  
“哦。”佐助无奈，只好接过，又又给鸣人塞了一口饭团堵住他吵嚷的嘴。

樱扒拉着饭菜，上午的经历在脑海里回想着自己分析得出的答案。  
卡卡西不是没有弱点的。  
左眼的视觉死角，左腰上松松垮垮栓着的两只铃铛，轻敌的态度，对待不同学生时放水程度的差异。  
还有吗？  
对了，他手上那本书，封面上画着古怪的男女表情夸张的你追我赶的姿势，名字……是什么来着？亲热天堂？那是什么奇怪的书，她怎么从来没在图书馆或者书摊上见过？等等……诶？莫非是，传说中的……?  
“噗！”樱差点没形象的把嘴里的饭喷出来，若果真的是她想的那样，不仅鸣人的绝招可以用出来，还可以好好得戏弄一把银发老师。她把米饭咽下去，收起便当盒，右手习惯性地放在膝盖上，有规律地不停敲击着，大脑飞速运转，完整的计划在脑海中渐渐的成型。  
只是，这个计划真的能成功吗？真的就是银发老师要他们解出的答案吗？  
团队合作啊。如果是和井野鹿丸丁次他们组队的话，大家一开始就会互助合作的吧，至于到底谁最后拿到铃铛，真的无所谓。  
可是这不一样，她摇摇头，现在在自己身边的是鸣人和佐助，想到猪鹿蝶三人根本就是没意义的。而也是因为她一开始没有把鸣人和佐助像体贴其他三个朋友一样放在心上，宣读第七班三人名字的时候，她就下意识地有些抵触，就算后来勉强自我安慰，到底还是在潜意识里没把两人当做可以全心信任的朋友，才造成如今的场面。自己没有交付真心，却祈求别人的信任和帮助，说到底，还是自己太过浅薄天真。  
想到这里，她忽然明白了卡卡西再给他们一次机会的真正用意，而这或许会成为战术中可以考虑的第二个转机。

佐助也迅速吃完了饭，把两个饭团都送进了鸣人的肚子，想了想，又夹了自己便当里还没动过的几块肉，迅雷不及掩耳盗铃响叮当之势，塞到鸣人嘴里。  
“唔，佐助你干什么，卡卡西老师说我不可以吃便当的。”  
“闭嘴，饭团他都退步准许你吃了，闭嘴多吃点，下午别拖后腿！”佐助咬牙切齿地说。他又看向一旁不说话的樱。女孩大约不知道自己此刻脸上的神色风起云涌，但是眼睛里闪烁着的光，让做主想起弓起背，尾巴高高翘起，手爪锋利的野猫，极具攻击性。佐助又想起从前她被人欺负的样子，才觉得自己一直以来以“书呆子”在心里对樱加以称呼，实在是小看了她。刚才和卡卡西讨价还价时冷静清晰的头脑、优秀的应变能力、见招拆招的果断和跟年长者较劲的勇气，如果他们真的能成功，他或许不介意和她一起执行任务。  
如果，能成功的话……  
正想着，女孩好像终于想通了什么一样，狠狠一拍自己的膝盖，把佐助和鸣人吓了一跳。  
“有招了，”她声音清脆，眼神澄澈，“凑近点，我说给你们听。”

一通解释掰开揉碎说清楚之后，看着鸣人目瞪口呆的脸，和佐助惊讶的眼神，樱像是早已预料到一样：“就是这样啦。”  
“别的我都听得懂，但是那个术……樱酱你是认真的吗？”  
“你一个女……怎么这么……”  
“别的不要管，时间不多了，在此之前，”樱伸出一只拳头，“听我的一个朋友说，你们男生之间都是这样加油打气的，那么，合作愉快，我的队友们？”  
佐助看她一眼，伸出手和女孩的碰到一起，两人看着鸣人，而后者费力挣扎出一只手，也和二人碰在一起。  
“……喂！鸣人，你要是能挣开一只手为什么不自己吃饭！！！”  
“对哦！我……我，我忘了……”  
“你这个吊车尾！！！”  
“哈哈哈！”樱心境与之前不同，看着两个人争吵也比以前顺眼了许多，甚至平添了几分喜感，这大概就是敞开心胸接纳他们的好处了吧。  
“好了，吵架之后再说，现在，我们要专心对付卡卡西老师。”三人对视一眼，互相点点头，眼神确认彼此已经准备好了。  
“卡卡西老师！”鸣人大声的冲空地喊着，“我们准备好了。”  
“砰！”一阵白烟炸开，卡卡西凭空出现：“哟，诸君。”他用眼神示意佐助割开鸣人身上的绳子，“那么，开始吧。”

吃饱喝足的三人已经不像上午一样萎靡不振，三人将卡卡西围成一圈，下一秒樱抬手指示，三人同时散去，隐匿起来。  
卡卡西等得不耐烦，刚掏出小黄书准备打发时间，三个鸣人却突然出现在他周围。  
影分身？不，从三个方向来，是佐助和樱利用变身术变成鸣人的样子了吗？  
虽然不清楚为什么要特意变成鸣人的样子，但果然还是太天真了，三人性格迥异，只要辨别眼神……  
可是三个孩子并没有给他这个机会，他们利用忍者学校教过最简单的三人阵术，围着他开始了不停的变化。  
太容易看破了，左手拿着小黄书，连续挡过了三次偷袭，卡卡西叹了一口气，不得不承认三个孩子的配合不错，但在上忍眼中还是破绽百出，不堪一击。  
眼看偷袭失败，三个孩子跳开一定距离，观察起形式来。

哦？一次不成，拉远距离，静观其变？果然脑子很好使，但这样还不够。  
“影分身之术！”三个人同时喊道，只是实际上运用查克拉施术的人只有鸣人一个。“砰”，白烟消去，二十个鸣人出现在卡卡西周围，佐助与樱隐藏其中。  
“卡卡西老师，不是樱酱提醒，我都忘了这一招了！你好好见识一下，我漩涡鸣人最强的自创忍术！忍法！后宫之术！”

看着面前香艳温软的身躯，卡卡西瞪大了双眼，不知道自己是站在第三演习场，还是原地飞升到天堂。殊不知手上的小黄书早就暴露了自己的属性，才会被人有机可乘，趁虚而入。

正面隐藏着的佐助敏锐的察觉到这个下流的银发成年人发呆的瞬间，他解开变化术，大声吼道：“现在！”  
“嗖！”鸣人佐助与樱同步地从香艳的身躯后窜出跳起。鸣人目标是束缚卡卡西拿着小黄书的右手，樱跳高一拳直击接近他的左眼盲区，佐助奔向腰处的铃铛。

卡卡西好歹是个一流忍者，就算心神荡漾，也只是愣了一下，三个人的攻击还是能躲开的。脚下一动，向后移去，将将躲开三人，铃铛擦过佐助的双手时，卡卡西才意识到不对。  
接近自己的佐助是……残影？啊，原来是刚刚看肉体看花了眼，这才没注意到是分身，那么真身应该在……  
“背后呀，老师。”樱大声说。  
卡卡西闻声不自觉回头，佐助果然在背后，可这个……也是残影。  
糟了！  
意识到的瞬间，卡卡西看见真正的佐助从鸣人的影分身后跳出，手里的苦无，直接飞向左腰处绑着铃铛的细绳。  
“樱，现在！”佐助喊道。  
樱将将好从卡卡西左肩处下落，一把抢住被割断的两只铃铛，抱在手里，原地一个翻滚后稳稳落地。

樱愣愣地看着手中的两个铃铛，似乎没想到居然真的能得手。她站起来，深吸了一口气，言出必行，左手铃铛伸向佐助，右手铃铛递给鸣人：“呐，给。”  
两个男生却没有接过。  
“卡卡西老师！铃铛都抢到了，你就不能通融一下，让我们三个都合格嘛？”鸣人焦急地大喊。  
“刚才的配合都是樱的主意，三个人都出了力，没理由就让她一个不合格。”佐助语气坚定，“话不是你说的吗卡卡西，团队精神，这次我们三个人同进同退。”  
“对，同进同退！大不了回学校，反正明年还是一条好汉！”鸣人嚷嚷道。  
樱看了自己的两个队友一眼，像是出乎意料，又像是情理之中。她开心地笑起来：“怎么样老师，你是打算高抬贵手多收我一个呢？还是同时失去三个可爱的学生呢？”  
“嗨嗨，我知道了。”银发上忍看着面前三个配合默契的孩子笑着拖长声道，“全、部、合、格！恭喜你们正是成为下忍，明天开始起，我们四人一起执行任务。”

“太酷了太酷了！卡卡西老师万岁！我现在成为真正的忍者了！”鸣人一蹦三丈高。  
佐助勾唇，难得的笑了笑。

“看吧老师，是我们赢了。”粉发女孩挑高了眉毛，走到银发老师身边看向他。  
“哦？你真的觉得，我看不透你的计谋吗？”银发老师无奈地看了她一眼。臭丫头，搞了个什么见鬼的后宫术戏弄他不说，现在居然还小瞧他，不过……那个什么后宫术，就当是他给他们第二次机会的隐藏福利好了，嘿嘿。  
“老师的确是看透了一部分，所以才宽宏大量地放了一波水，这个我很清楚。但我说的赢，可不是指这个。”女孩看向两个队友，笑眯眯地解释道，“老师没觉得自己放水放的太过头了吗？因为不知道三个鸣人中，哪一个是女孩子的我，所以每次挡开的时候，都比早上对付鸣人的时候下手要轻呢。”  
“但事实上，连替身术和分身都没用的老师，最大的放水，是在被佐助用苦无划过铃铛的时候吧。演得真好呀，你不就是想看看我到底会不会兑现分铃铛的诺言，才故意在我靠近的时候，装作让佐助打中，让我捡漏的吗？”女孩看着他，仿佛要把卡卡西看透。  
“老师有多聪明、多心机，我清楚得很。你还想顺便看看，佐助和鸣人到底在我分给他们铃铛之后，会不会贯彻你挂在嘴边的团队精神，和我同进同退嘛？可惜呀老师，你算漏了一点，那就是人们永远不会忍心破坏自己一手创建出的东西。比如，我们刚刚在一起战斗时，建立起的默契和团队精神。而我真正谋算的，其实是这个呀。”她得意的笑起来，“书上说，攻城破局者为下，攻敌谋心者为上，所以，我才说，这一局，赢的人是我。”  
卡卡西结结实实呆了一下，有些怔愣地看向她，过了好一会才干巴巴地说：“聪明到这个地步的话，可一点也不可爱。”  
“可不可爱无所谓，我赢了，我最大。”樱哼哼着抱怨。

九尾人柱力和宇智波末裔将来怎样，暂且按下不提，至少眼前这个这个孩子，绝对不简单。卡卡西看着眉飞色舞的粉发女孩，她的影子渐渐与六年前叽叽咕咕和鸣人说教的粉团子重合到一起，还是一样的小机灵鬼。  
银发老师笑眯了眼睛，真是个聪明通透的好孩子，算是捡到宝了。他把手放在女孩汗水浸透的头发上轻轻地揉了揉，语气是自己都未察觉的宠溺：“好，赢得漂亮，樱。”  
“却之不恭啦，不良教师，日后请多指教。”轻轻地用手指划过藏在背后，右手虎口处结痂的伤口，樱努力冲自家老师笑笑，如同春风化雪。

至此，卡卡西队第七班，正式结成

TBC

下面附上原著中忍校毕业时的个人数值，来源官方设定集《临之书》，（）中的为私设，只在原设定的基础上加了1，为不跑偏人设和能力值，仅供各位参考  
shika：忍5体3幻5 贤10 力3 速4 精3 印5 合计38  
saku：忍3体2 幻6 贤 (8) 力1速2 精2 印8 合计 (32)  
sasu：忍5体5 幻3 贤 4 力4 速6精4 印6 合计37  
naru：忍4体3 幻2 贤 2 力4 速4 精8 印2 合计29


	8. 七窍

菜鸟下忍新组成的班级自然不可能分配到什么高级任务，无非就是做一做最基础的D级任务，譬如捡垃圾，摘杂草，收水稻之类的随便打打酱油。  
于是卡卡西这个精英上忍自然可以名正言顺的什么都不用做，只需要坐在一边，翻一翻能倒背如流的小黄书，或者窝在阴凉地打个盹，把麻烦都丢给三个小鬼自己解决。  
除此之外，他还有充足的时间好好地观察自家的这个粉毛丫头。  
倒不是说他不关注鸣人和佐助，相反地，他给这两个男孩子开的小灶更多一些，毕竟万一哪天他不在身边，这两个臭小子可不能用三脚猫的功夫保护人家小姑娘啊。

然而事实证明，贤值真的很重要。  
比如爬树这件小事吧，说白了就是查克拉集中在双脚再吸附在树上。卡卡西就不懂了，很难吗？他当初学的时候三两下就掌握了，小丫头也是一学就会，“蹭蹭蹭”地就上了树。就算掌握查克拉精细程度这件事也勉强算是有点难度吧，但这两个训练一开始就互相放狠话的臭小子吭哧吭哧半天了还在那几个不高不矮的位置上晃荡，看得卡卡西很想吐血。  
反倒是小姑娘掌握了诀窍，鸣人一追问就竹简倒豆子似得全说出来了，为了能照顾到傲娇怪宇智波佐助也能听上一耳朵，小姑娘生生提高了两个音调，一堆长篇大论结束后嗓子都哑了，让卡卡西很欣慰自己能省了一番口舌。然而就是这样，这俩毛小子还是练了一天一夜才勉强爬到树顶，还不忘彼此炫耀一番。你说说你俩有啥好炫耀的？不就是难兄难弟、半斤八两吗，啊？  
两人浪费时间嘚瑟的时候，殊不知幕后功臣的女孩子发现了查克拉集中速度和爆发力的不同对树干造成的损伤大小不一，已经开始追问自家老师更详细的知识点了。  
揉一揉她的小脑袋，嗯，聪明还好学，卡卡西觉得哪天要是自己铁树开了花，走了桃花运，一定得生个聪明丫头出来，真是省心。

唉，其实也不是个省油的灯。当鸣人大嚷着问女孩他和佐助谁更帅的时候，樱很是会和稀泥地敷衍道：“两个都特别帅，佐助天资聪颖，鸣人聪明勤奋。”  
“一定要从我们两个里选一个呢？”鸣人没被敷衍过去，很是执着的追问。  
小姑娘皱着眉头为难了一会，看向自家的银发老师，却被后者看戏的表情气到，于是当机立断：“两个里面选一个的话，我选卡卡西老师。”  
引火上身，那便祸水东引。兵来将挡，水来土掩，而卡卡西就像是被祸水淹死的那个倒霉蛋。  
他觉得自己以后得担当起老师的重任，及时教导孩子们不要吵架，不然早晚非得被三个学生瓜分着生吞活剥了不可。

这小丫头还特别坏。  
鸣人佐助除了日常比试之外，还会因为很多无聊的小事吵起来，比如你多加了我一块肉，我多抢了你一口饭。  
小姑娘从最初的的愁眉不解，慢慢变得习以为常，看着他俩你一言我一语地拌嘴吵架，笑得跟看戏得一样，还不忘和老师咬耳朵：“老师你看像不像夫妻吵架。”  
你别说，还真挺像。  
“嗯。”卡卡西有被这个形容愉悦到，于是笑着点点头。  
下一秒樱话锋一转冲鸣人佐助喊道：“你们两个别吵了，卡卡西老师说你们两个像夫妻吵架。”  
鸣人瞪眼看向卡卡西，佐助脸上乌云密布。  
“……樱，这不是你说的么？”  
“老师不是点头同意了吗？”  
“？”  
“那根是你说的有什么区别？”  
“……”  
行吧，遇上逻辑鬼才，卡卡西这张能说会道的嘴也得紧上三分，毕竟小姑娘在两个男孩子眼里的信誉度比自己要高上一节。  
所以这丫头真的不是还在为自己拿幻术吓她那件事生气吗？

小姑娘偶尔还会有一些令人毛骨悚然的鬼畜发言。比如去波之国保护达兹纳老爷子修建桥梁的时候，四人在闲暇之余也会继续修行，小姑娘在一次午饭后的闲聊中把那个叫卡多的恶棍商人说的一无是处。她一边往嘴里塞饭一边说：“卡多那家伙不就是个人傻钱多长得还丑的主吗。”  
卡卡西被她提起了兴趣：“如果樱是卡多的话，会怎么做呢？”  
“那个大坏蛋嘛？嗯……那我要抓走岛上参与修桥家庭所有的小孩，岁数大的不要，第一以作威胁，迫使他们停工，乖乖听话。这第二嘛，”小女孩阴恻恻一笑，“先把孩子们藏起来，再给他们洗脑，培养做自己的爪牙，再放回岛上。捏住金钱和交通才不算是捏住一个国家的命脉，毁了这个国家的新一代，才算是能把波之国牢牢握在手里。”  
原本晴空万里的蓝天白云下，心情愉悦地听女孩说话的佐鸣卡三人纷纷打了个寒战。虽然知道女孩并没有打算这么做，也不像是会把这种手段付出实践的人，三人还是结结实实打了个哆嗦。  
“樱……樱酱好可怕……”鸣人吓得嘴里叼着的叉烧掉下来。  
“你是魔鬼吗，樱？”佐助皱眉。  
“嘛嘛……想法不要那么阴暗嘛。”卡卡西抖了抖。  
“不是老师给我立了个‘超级大坏蛋’的人设吗？怎么反倒怪起我来了？我才没有那么丧心病狂呢，都是书里面瞎看的吗，唔，我记得那本书的名字叫做，对《金钱的力量》。”小姑娘嘟起嘴巴，委委屈屈的样子一点也不像是刚才鬼畜发言的缔造者。  
所以最终这个可怕的话题还是由卡卡西背锅作为终点而就此打住。

但更多的时候，小姑娘是个很温柔的人，三个孩子关系也是越来越好。  
她会在鸣人质疑自己能力的时候出言安抚，告诉他只有知道了差距才能更好地向火影梦前进。会在佐助沉默不语，心情抑郁的时候上去逗一逗他，佐助被她烦的上蹿下跳耳根通红的时候，她就知道他没事了，于是笑着再讨饶说上一句“对不起嘛，你大人大量别生气啦”。  
而鸣人和佐助总是危险来临时第一时间挡在樱的身前，尽管女孩曾多次说自己可以保护好自己，但两个男孩坚实的背影依旧固执的挡在她的左右，为她挡去袭来的敌人和兵刃。  
尽管有一种被保护着无法成长的不甘心，樱也并没有抱怨，只是平静地灵活用手边有限的药物，为鸣人清理带了毒的的伤口，提醒他下次沾到毒物时的正确处理方法，再走到佐助身边郑重地道谢。然后一次又一次不厌其烦、语气认真地像他们表达着，自己无法心安理得地藏两位同伴在背后，希望能够与他们并肩而行，背对背作战。  
除此之外，樱也倔强的惊人，意外受伤之后不哭不闹，咬牙坚持，从来没有拖过后腿，或是祈求别人的帮助。卡卡西有一次发现女孩脚踝受伤了仍然坚持赶路，当他注意到时，小姑娘已经疼的满头大汗，却仍不吭一声。  
卡卡西蹲下来帮她把鞋子脱掉，皱着眉想这姑娘怎么这么倔。  
女孩像是发现了他眼神里的凝重，故作轻松地笑着说：“老师你是不是心疼了呀，那就背我走回去呗。”却在卡卡西叹了一口气蹲在自己面前时，惊得蹦起来，差点造成二次伤害。  
老半天后，樱才像找回声音一般，低垂着眉眼，小声的说了一声：“谢谢老师。”  
背起女孩时，卡卡西才发现小姑娘在吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，吓得他质疑了一下自己有没有对女孩做了什么过分的事，于是干巴巴地问她：“怎么了？是伤处疼吗？”  
“没什么，”她吸吸鼻子回答，“就是感觉和大家相处起来，就像家人一样。我也有很要好、很要好的朋友，但这不一样。我人生中第一次遇到愿意替我挡去刀光血影还无怨无悔的同伴，就好像我真的什么都不用担心，灾祸自然会对我退避三舍一样。所以我真的很感谢你们能在我身边。”  
女孩说话声很轻，刚刚好让师长和两个男孩听清。  
“还有啊老师，”女孩把脸埋进卡卡西的后颈，闷闷地说，“你可是这个世界上第一个背起我的人啊。”她抹了一把眼泪，顿了顿，调整了一下语气哼哼着说，“我一定会成为一个和老师一样温柔又强大的忍者，然后保护我的同伴，最重要的是，”她嘿嘿笑道，“我要做很多很厉害的任务，赚很多的钱，给打光棍的老师养老。”  
“你不说后半句我还挺感动来着。”卡卡西哭笑不得，两个臭小子也都跟着憋笑。

嘛，聪明早慧的小孩子多多少少都有一颗七窍玲珑的心，敏感善变和古灵精怪也都是情理之中，卡卡西原本是这样想的。  
直到与再不斩和白的对战的那一天。

那时候卡卡西已经亲手葬送了两个可悲可叹的敌人，在确认达兹纳老人脱离危险时，樱紧绷的理智之弦断掉，撒腿便向与白交手后，重创濒死的佐助和满身是伤的鸣人跑去。在确认鸣人生命无虞、佐助苏醒过后，小姑娘终于克制不住情绪，抱着两个同伴放声大哭。  
就是在这时，卡卡西发现了异常。  
他尚未收起的三勾玉写轮眼，看见了女孩泪水盈盈的碧色双眼里浮现出着两层相互缠绕着的深紫色咒术。鸣人佐助却像什么也没看到一样，只是手足无措地安慰着，因为极度恐惧失去他们而不停抽泣的樱。  
再不斩一直在和自己纠缠，而白被鸣人佐助限制住了行动，而且樱并没有受到攻击，这到底是怎么回事？

“樱，你眼睛怎么了？”  
“啊？”女孩抬眼看向他眼里的双层咒术清晰地印入卡卡西的写轮眼中，但女孩像是毫无察觉自己的异常，她揉了揉眼睛，努力笑着冲他说，“老师我没事，鸣人和佐助也都没事了，你放心。”  
女孩语调逐渐平静下来，双层咒术却淡淡隐去一层，仅剩另一层在她的眼底依旧固执地扒住，卡卡西不能辨认这复杂的咒术，但却凭着经验老道辨认出其中一些字符。  
是封印术？这并不是瞳术，为什么会出现在眼睛上？  
“老师，我们真的没事，倒是你，眼睛有没有使用过度？身体怎么样？”樱看着卡卡西盯着自己，一下紧张起来，“老师你还好吧？”  
“啊，眼睛有点疼，可不可以帮我看看？”卡卡西轻轻闭上左边的眼睛，与常人无异的右眼什么也看不到，再睁开左边的写轮眼，女孩眼睛里的咒术印入眼底。  
原来如此，只有能看破一切术的写轮眼面前才会暴露啊。  
女孩凑近看着银发老师布满血丝的眼睛，殊不知对方正在用眼睛把诡异的咒术全部记录下来。樱有些担忧地看着卡卡西：“老师的眼睛里都是血丝，应该是疲劳过度了，回去一定要去医院检查一下啊。”  
“好。”卡卡西揉一揉她的头，在确定事情之前，还是先隐瞒樱比较好，别吓坏了孩子。

波之国任务终了后，卡卡西第一时间约见了三代目，并请求屏退旁人。他本以为樱身上的奇异之处就是三代目把她安排在宇智波末裔和九尾人柱力之间的目的，然而三代目听完卡卡西的报告却也十分地惊讶。  
根据三代目的说辞，春野樱只是出身普通家庭的女孩子，家里的父母甚至只是做些生意的普通人，更别说什么祖上传下来的血继界限和家族秘术了。三代目唯一看中这个女孩的原因，就是因为觉得她天资聪慧，性格随和，又拥有同届学生中最高的幻术天赋，这才打算因材施教、平衡实力，安排在卡卡西的七班。  
三代目对于小姑娘的事情很重视，于是给卡卡西开了通道，让他以老师的名义私底下开始秘密调查。

卡卡西调查的第一站自然是档案室。他翻找了樱的忍者记录档案，以及家属登记表。因为两个男生的特殊性，三代目曾经在七班结成之前带卡卡西去看过三个学生的家。在路过樱的家门时，女孩的父母连拖带拽的把火影大人和担当上忍请回自家，好好地喝了一杯茶，卡卡西甚至被春野夫妇的热情惊到，只能挠着头回话，直到三代目也尴尬得不行，两人才借口公事繁忙离开。  
在此遇见樱的那一天，卡卡西看着粉头发的女孩，一眼就认出她是六年前有过一面之缘的粉团子，只是觉得这样聪慧过头的女孩子与憨厚爽直的父母联系在一起有着微妙的违和感。而现在仔细辨别着家属登记表上春野兆和春野芽吹的照片，卡卡西终于找到了这种诡异违和感的症结。因为红色头发黑色眼睛的父亲与金发褐眼的母亲，是不可能生出樱发碧眸的女儿来的。  
“不是亲生”这四个字砸在卡卡西聪明的头脑里，一时间有些发蒙。更奇怪的是，如果不是亲生，为什么在档案袋里找不到春野樱的领养证明呢？

带着疑问，卡卡西出了火影楼，在路过水果摊的时候带了一袋苹果，决定上门拜访春野夫妇。当然，他不是去直接提出质疑，毕竟涉及隐私，最重要的是保护好似乎对自己一无所知的小姑娘。  
所以，套话的时候，绝对不能让对方起疑。  
幸好，他去的时候，樱刚好外出。母亲春野芽吹说可能适合好朋友逛街去了，又或者是和鸣人佐助修行去了。  
“这孩子啊，一直都很腼腆又害羞，自从上了忍校交了朋友之后稍微开朗了些，就是成天不着家，有时候我们也不知道她去哪里了，还好这孩子很让人省心，晚餐之间就会自己回家。”春野芽吹为卡卡西端了一杯茶，抱歉地说。  
卡卡西礼貌地递出苹果，表明自己是来关心女学生的身体状况，因为上次执行任务结束后，小姑娘受了点轻伤，不知道现在怎么样了。  
“这孩子很少和我们详细说任务的事情，大概是怕我们担心，我们做父母的连她哪里受伤都不知道，唉，真是……”芽吹担心地说。  
“啊，没什么大事，樱很优秀，也能保护好自己。就是那天结束任务后，我看那孩子一直揉眼睛，担心她眼睛不舒服。”卡卡西试探着，半真半假地说。  
“应该没事，前几天还告诉我们说去和朋友练习了手里剑术。”芽吹松了一口气，“她虽然不怎么提起，但我知道她真的非常喜欢和鸣人佐助还有卡卡西老师一起执行任务。她不善言词，又不爱说话，还请老师多多关照。”  
“我会的。”卡卡西用余光打量着客厅桌子上摆着的樱和春野夫妇的合照，心中的疑惑越来越大。

好容易婉拒了春野夫妇盛情的晚饭邀约，卡卡西漫步在去医院的路上，梳理着已知线索。按照常识判断，樱应该的确不是春野夫妇所生，而根据春野夫人口中“腼腆、寡言、不善言辞”的女儿和现实中卡卡西熟识的春野樱判若两人。不过性格差异应该也不是什么大问题，毕竟这个年纪的孩子多多少少都有点两面派，又何况是本就千伶百俐的樱。可当脑子里一闪而过中了奈落见之术后，樱与平时截然相反的阴郁神情，卡卡西驻足了一下，又抬步走起，看来关于性格这件事还要结合童年经历来看，现在光凭年纪就下定论还太早。

根据春野芽吹的说辞，女儿比起待在家里，更喜欢和玩伴在一起，尽管有时候去哪里都不会事事打招呼，但是又会非常体贴地不让家长操心。不过可以确认的一点是，春野夫妇包括樱本人都对眼睛上的咒术一无所知。  
伴着消毒水的味道，卡卡西凭借着三代目给的通行证，快速地借阅到春野樱的出生记录和出生以来的十二份体检记录。然而令卡卡西惊讶的是，体检单上春野樱六岁之前的体检记录情况非常糟糕，在报告单单尾的体制总结商总写着“身体素质差”，甚至在五岁的报告单上清晰地写着 “身体素质极差”，而对比六岁及之后的体检单，上面却写着“身体素质优秀”。眯着眼睛看着五岁报告单上的“A型”血型记录，与六岁报告单上的“O型”记录，再对比五岁报告单上苍白虚弱的红发女孩和六岁照片里的粉发少女，卡卡西心下明了，五岁前的春野樱和五岁后的春野樱根本不是同一个人，而樱之所以没有领养身份记录的原因，是因为春野夫妇并没有在领养这个女孩之后给她一个崭新的名字和身份证明，而是沿用了之前红发女孩的身份。医院每年需要做的体检数不胜数，没有发现端倪情有可原，而漏掉了领养证明单……卡卡西叹了口气，想起了那几年天天琢磨政变的警卫部队世家，宇智波一族，也就是说，春野夫妇成功地钻了空子，也就有了今天全新的、另一个春野樱。  
可按理说，收养小孩子，一般都会从年纪小的开始挑，因为小孩子没有记忆，只有雏鸟情节，容易接近。春野夫妇却选择了年纪有五岁半且有着对原生家庭记忆的樱，除非是非她不可。原因呢？一样青葱的年纪，一样的生日信息，和宛若亲生女儿名字一样美丽的樱色头发。

“老师是这个世界上第一个背起我的人呀。”  
替代品。卡卡西被自己的想法吓了一跳。归还了医院资料，他还有下一个地方要去——木叶孤儿院。

根据已经获得的所有信息，卡卡西很快从孤儿院的记录里找到了六年前左右的记录，被领养的五到六岁的孩子的名单里只找到了一个人，就是那个樱发绿眼的女孩。记录上看，小姑娘在四岁多一点时被送到孤儿院，又在五岁半左右被春野夫妇领回了家。  
从报告单单尾的姓名印章辨别，当年的孤儿院院长曾是一位优秀的医疗忍者，退休后来到孤儿院工作，所以，小姑娘才会耳濡目染，把《药典》这样晦涩难懂的书籍当做睡前故事默背，还会处理伤口的基本方法。翻到下一页，找到了女孩亲生父母的名字，卡卡西叹了一口气，把资料夹放回原处。看来还得再回一趟火影楼的档案室。

再一次回到发着霉臭味的档案室，根据春野樱亲生父母的姓名，卡卡西找到了相关的文件记录。樱的亲生父亲生前是医疗班的医疗忍者，在当年九尾事件的现场救援中被发狂的九尾所波及。  
至于她的亲生母亲，卡卡西仔细阅读着，曾经在医院就职，是一名普通的护士，九尾事件过后从医院辞职，带着刚出生不久的女儿独自生活。九尾事件四年后，在家中浴缸内割破腕动脉自杀身亡，仅剩四岁的女儿。尸体被找到时距离自杀当天已经过去超过四十八个小时。女儿被找到时，被发现有颈部淤青，怀疑是生母精神失常，恶意施暴，最终被送往医院救治，伤愈后被送往木叶孤儿院。  
根据记录，樱的父母没有任何的特殊能力，血继界限或是家族秘术，所以女孩眼睛上隐藏的极深的双层咒术来源何处依旧没有答案。

女孩的十二岁的人生经历背后到底是怎样的故事，答案已经呼之欲出。  
略去不必陈述的童年阴影，卡卡西向三代目做了简略的汇报，得出的结论就是就目前的线索来说，略去其中一项咒术应该是封印之术的判断后，樱眼睛上的咒术并没有任何有用的信息。  
三代目沉默着，让卡卡西暂时保密，自己也暂时不会告知其他人，在卡卡西摸清眼睛上的咒术到底是何物之前，他不会告知长老会成员，以防给一无所知的女孩带来不必要的麻烦。

出了火影办公室，卡卡西抚了抚额头，只觉得觉得自己筋疲力尽。  
四岁的小孩已经有完整记忆的能力，幼时被施暴的记忆恐怕历历在目。而以春野樱那样的聪明的头脑，和春野夫妇话中若有若无透露出的信息，女孩未必感受不到现在被她称为父亲母亲的人，其实在透过她的身影看着早逝的爱女。

于是小姑娘十二年的人生被六岁这条分界线劈成伤痕累累的两半。  
六岁前是噩梦，六岁后是美梦。  
噩梦是真实的，美梦是虚假的。  
所以你，才这么的想从梦里醒过来。哪怕头破血流，也要强迫自己面对伤痛，时时刻刻清醒地活着。

“和大家一起相处，就像家人一样。”  
卡卡西的心揪了一下，叹了一口气。他得去喝一杯，不然今晚会失眠。

TBC

本篇标题七窍不仅说的是姑娘古灵精怪，谐音还是“蹊跷”，猜我在暗示啥？


	9. 甘饴

六月底的午后，太阳大得像是要把人烤焦，今天的日头尤其很毒。结束了一天的修行之后，樱擦了擦汗水津津的额头，看向身旁同样疲惫不堪的鸣人和佐助长出了一口气。  
从波之国回来之后，樱看着负伤的鸣人佐助和身心俱疲的卡卡西，更加坚定了要变强的决心。于是在她的再三请求下，卡卡西开始对她进行幻术修行的指导。  
按照卡卡西老师的话说，樱在幻术方面的天赋远远超过同届的同学，比起忍术和体术，增加幻术方面的修行会让她进益更快。且幻术本身很少作为攻击使用，却可以打乱敌人的五识五感，为具有攻击倾向的队友提供掩护和有效的辅助。这对于头脑聪明、全局意识感强的小姑娘来说再合适不过了，也可以为以体术、忍术见长的两个男孩带来优势，使七班的整体实力大大增强。樱勤勤勉勉、扎扎实实地跟着卡卡西修行幻术开始已有将近两月，凭着坚实的基础和聪明的头脑进步飞速。

不只是她，鸣人和佐助从波之国回来后也都比往常更加勤奋的修炼。白的存在无疑对两人带来了不小的危机感，加上在合力攻敌时，两人都对彼此实力增长之快而感到惊讶，现下更是较着劲一样在日常修行中你追我赶、互相切磋。外人看起来他们的关系似乎比以往更差了，但樱和卡卡西知道，这是鸣人和佐助表达对彼此在乎和看重的特殊方式，只有有了对手和追赶的目标，两个男孩才能成长得更快。  
更何况，他们三个都已经意志坚定的准备参加七月一号在木叶举办的联合中忍选拔试验了，团队实力的提升会为这次考试带来更多的优势。

卡卡西老师在修炼中途被喊去开中忍考试说明会，把三个学生晾在第三演习场自己练习。望了望自己打在地上的影子，估摸着大约是午后四点的时间，看着快要瘫倒在地的鸣人和佐助，樱笑了笑：“咱们去甘栗甘吃薄荷冰碗吧，夏季限定、买三免一，我请客。”

鸣人兴奋地大声喊着“樱酱最高”，佐助也点了点头对她说了声“谢了”。于是三人简单整理了一下衣着，齐齐向甘栗甘走去。

盛夏之际、下午茶时间、打折的薄荷冰碗，巧遇十班似乎是情理之中的必然。  
四人小桌已被其他食客占据得七七八八，鹿丸丁次井野恰巧坐在一张六人桌上，井野与丁次并排坐着，鹿丸则坐在丁次对面，一人面前有一份限定的薄荷冰碗。  
见到闺蜜和心上人，井野红着脸兴奋地招呼着三人赶紧落座，鹿丸这才回过头来看向粉发少女，习惯性地挑了挑眉毛，敷衍地抬起手说了声：“哟。”  
樱朝三个好友激动地挥挥手，又对井野挤眉弄眼了一番，很是有眼力见地把佐助一把塞到井野旁边，又拉着鸣人挨着鹿丸坐下。  
樱向老板点了三分冰碗，看了看丁次面前空了的碟子，又笑着帮他追加了一份。  
“还是樱最懂我！”丁次开心地坐在木凳子上扭了扭丰满的身子。  
樱谦虚地摆了摆手，又笑着说：“算是给丁次老师言传身教的美食攻略上缴学费喽。”

食客很多，冰碗上的比想象地慢，桌子上一时陷入了沉默。  
也都是老同学，不过六人像现在这样坐下来一起相处的机会不多，平时也是两个班见面互相打个招呼，又各自完成任务去了，尽管樱私底下会和十班的人玩到一起，但六个人都能参与的共同话题实在是少得可怜。  
丁次趁等冰碗的时间撕开了一包洋芋片，自得其乐地吃起来。佐助不说话，鸣人只知道说傻话。井野想和心上人搭话又不知如何开口，于是眼巴巴地看着闺蜜，期待樱能起个头，让桌子上的气氛活络一下。  
至于鹿丸嘛……鹿丸本就不是主动挑起话题的人，现下更是看出了局面的尴尬，存了心想看樱的热闹，于是他右手支着下巴，偏头向左手边挨着自己的粉发姑娘看去，目光揶揄地等着她开口。  
本来樱也不知道说什么，于是下意识求助地看向左手边挨着的某人，结果被对方认真看戏地戏谑笑容，和一脸“请开始你的表演”的神色气到头脑短路，霎时觉得一个头两个大，又迫于必须得说点什么，于是女孩一锤大腿，在目瞪口呆的五人面前，尴尬且真诚地吹了一波……卡卡西。  
至于为什么要吹卡卡西……其实樱本人也不太清楚。大概是因为卡老师不在场，拍他马屁不会尴尬，最重要的是，如果气氛活跃不成功，可以干脆地甩锅给某个不良的银发教师，然后干脆地转移话题。  
樱说完了抢铃铛又说波之国、从写轮眼扯到了雷切，说得口干舌、燥满头大汗。然而热闹是樱一个人的，尴尬是众人的。因为其他五个同伴也一脸懵逼地疑惑，为何一向机智的粉发少女突然抽风，满嘴跑火车地拍起了自家老师的马屁。  
樱则在内心泪流满面地表示心里苦，真的苦。  
然后气氛更尴尬了，直到井野率先“噗”地一声笑出声：“知道的是你在努力找话题，不知道地还以为你喜欢卡卡西老师呢。”  
“喜欢呀。”樱被闺蜜笑得满脸通红，挠了挠头不知所以。  
看着众人脸色又皆是五颜六色地一变，樱迷茫的将与她亲密无间的五人看了又看，很是不解：“我说错什么了？难道井野你不喜欢阿斯玛老师吗？”  
众人皆翻了个白眼，井野愣了一下又咯咯笑开：“我都忘了你是木头脑袋。”  
“是呀是呀，”鸣人也反应过来，大声吵吵道，“樱酱就只能看到卡卡西老师帅吗？明明我和佐……助也都很帅的！”  
“那是因为打再不斩的时候，我跟在卡卡西老师身边嘛。不过…哈哈哈你什么时候开始承认佐助帅的！”樱挪揄地看着鸣人支支吾吾说不出来，眼睛一转又说，“那不如你来说说你和佐助怎么帅炸天地打配合破了白的秘术吧，我看井野也想听呢！”说完抖机灵将闺蜜看了一看，又躲过井野红着脸从桌下踢过来的脚。  
鸣人被她这么一说顿时打开了话匣子，叽叽喳喳说起前因后果，听得井野直瞪眼，佐助也时不时吐槽一下他言过其实，然后悄悄在心里嘚瑟一下。  
樱终于松了一口气，擦了一把脑门上的冷汗。

“喂。”  
身边鹿丸的声音响起，樱抬头向右手边看去，一不留心被某人塞了一大勺的薄荷冰碗，顿时被碎冰冷得头痛。  
“唔！”  
看着粉发少女被冰得龇牙咧嘴，鹿丸笑起来：“怎么？觉得自己的得救了？”  
“又说风凉话！就不知道帮帮我吗？”樱瞪了他一眼，抢过对方手里的勺子，缓了缓头疼，又咂咂嘴，仿佛品尝到了薄荷冰碗的美味，欢欢喜喜地从鹿丸手里接过刚刚端上来的其他几份冰碗，又分给你一言我一语的鸣人佐助和一直状况外的丁次。

又塞了一嘴冰凉清爽的碎冰，薄荷的香气和红豆的甘甜在嘴里绽开，樱笑眯了眼，也不计较鹿丸的刻意捉弄了。看着桌子那头聊得水深火热，她又看了看早就吃完了冰碗，现在翘着二郎腿一脸无所事事的鹿丸没头没脑地问道：“带了吗？”  
说得自然是他不做任务的时候经常不嫌累地、随身携带的迷你将棋盘。  
鹿丸放下了二郎腿，撇了撇嘴：“带了。”  
“来一局？”粉发少女含着冰碴，口齿不清得挑眉问道。  
“你行吗？”他指着她笑，“据说人吃东西的时候智商会变低。”  
“奈良鹿丸！！！”

卡卡西和阿斯玛百无聊赖地开完中忍考试说明会，一人一手拿着三张考试报名表经过甘栗甘的时候，哭笑不得得看着两个班上的学生正打得火热。一头鸣人眉飞色舞地向井野讲述着波之国的任务经过，时不时和专注吃着冰碗的佐助斗个嘴，而井野听得浑身起劲，时不时羞涩地星星眼看向佐助。另一头樱一手抱着冰碗往嘴里送着甜品，和鹿丸有一搭没一搭地一边闲聊一边对局，丁次则看着他俩你来我往，一口薯片一口碎冰，吃的很是欢实。

两个老师简单得和六人打了个招呼，孩子们也很是敷衍地回了卡卡西和阿斯玛一个招呼，头也不抬地该干啥干啥。  
两个成年人随便找了个位子坐下，阿斯玛点了一根烟，笑着调侃卡卡西到：“我本来只觉得我家这三个不让人省心，没想到你带的这三个更闹腾。”  
“这六个孩子关系倒是蛮好的。”卡卡西没接他的话茬，只是懒懒地看着自己班上的三个苦哈哈的孩子，最终把目光落到粉发少女身上。调查樱的身世已经有一些时日，依旧没有什么特别的进展，如果不是为了一方小姑娘眼睛上的咒术会伤到她自己，卡卡西真的不想再揭开女孩的伤疤反复探查。  
阿斯玛顺着卡卡西的眼神看过去，笑着揶揄到：“怎么，是在担心这个小姑娘？”  
“唉，你不懂，樱是个让人心疼的好孩子。”卡卡西叹了口气低声说。  
“那其他两个呢？”  
“让人头疼的野小子。”卡卡西用漏在外面的右眼勉强地翻了个白眼。  
“你好偏心哦，卡卡西老师。”阿斯玛笑着调侃，也仔细得看着正在和鹿丸对弈的粉发少女。

棋局已快结束，鹿丸作为后手让驹方，只需最后一步便可获得最终胜利。  
“你今天不在状态。”鹿丸淡淡的说。中盘时樱算漏了一步，导致己方战局急转直下，本来应该转攻为守，但是女孩没有这么做，只是来了一招壮士断腕，依旧执意按照之前的战术排兵布阵，一点也不像她。  
看起来像送死，鹿丸想。  
樱不急不缓，反而说，“谁说我就不能赢了？”，她看向他笑起来，“啪”的一下抓住鹿丸准备将她的玉将送上“刑场”的手，然后将棋盘转了个方向，将鹿丸的棋子换到了自己的一方，挑挑眉，“喏，情势逆转。”  
粉发少女拿起本是鹿丸一侧的角行棋子，“啪”得一声吃掉了原本自己那一侧的玉将，然后笑得像偷了腥的猫。  
鹿丸挠了挠头，看着得意洋洋、明目张胆地耍无赖的樱，无奈地说了一句：“真麻烦啊。”   
阿斯玛看得目瞪口呆，有没有搞错？自家那个聪明绝顶的小子不仅没有言语犀利地挖苦耍小聪明的少女，还莫名地让着对方不做计较，眼神还很是……宠溺。

宠溺？  
阿斯玛打了个哆嗦，口中叼着的香烟掉了些余烬下来，差点把裤子烫出个洞，他抖掉裤子上留下的白灰，努力地找回了语言，拍了拍卡卡西的肩。  
“干嘛？”卡卡西语气不耐。  
“我看咱俩以后八成能成亲家。”阿斯玛语气认真。  
“哈？”卡卡西觉得莫名其妙。  
“我是说咱们俩班上的孩子们，不是说自己生的，你想什么呢？”  
“学生就学生，你别搞得跟自己生的一样，还亲家，搞笑。明明还是个老光棍。”  
“……你不也是？”  
“我比你年轻。”卡卡西瞥了他一眼，“所以不是‘老’光棍。”  
阿斯玛嘴角抽了抽，决定不和他计较：“……说真的，你不觉得吗？”  
“什么？你是说井野和佐助？”  
“他俩难说啊，我看八成是井野那丫头痴心错付。我说的是你家丫头和我家那个聪明小子，不绝得很般配吗？”阿斯玛摇头晃脑，像是发现了新大陆，“我第一次见我家这臭小子对一个女生这么好，虽然他对井野也挺照顾的，但是总感觉不一样。”  
“樱和鹿丸？”卡卡西皱眉，“你别因为自己发春了就整天想着给你学生胡乱塞个丫头啊，至少别给我家小姑娘瞎凑对。”  
“你刚不还说别把孩子当成自己生的吗？真是感天动地父女情，一口一个我家小姑娘叫的挺欢实啊，光棍卡卡西。”  
“老光棍阿斯玛。不是我瞎说，我家……我的这个女学生眼光高着呢，人家可是自己天天挂在嘴边，‘人生活着已经很不容易了，我才不要谈恋爱’，我看没戏。”卡卡西摇头。  
阿斯玛一愣，呵呵地一边拍着卡卡西的后背，一边笑：“那可不巧了，我家这个混小子整天也喊着‘女人真是麻烦死了’，你这么一说，我看他俩更般配了。”  
卡卡西翻了个白眼，躲开阿斯玛排在自己身上的大手：“莫挨老子。”  
“哎，卡卡西。”  
“又干嘛？”  
“来赌一把，我觉着他俩有戏。”  
“赌什么？”  
“一条七星。”阿斯玛扬扬手里抽了一半的香烟。  
“……你真是悠闲惯了，连赌博都很没进取心啊。”  
“你就说赌不赌吧。”阿斯玛十分执地又死皮赖脸地贴过来。  
卡卡西看了看同期兼好友那张喜上眉梢的脸，敲了敲桌子说：“亲热天堂限量签名版。”  
“到底是谁没进取心……，那就是答应了。”阿斯玛抖了抖烟头，看着桌子上的几份中忍考试报名表，他又问，“中忍考试，你班上的孩子怎么说？”  
“他们三个都打算参加。”  
“我们班的也是。那就一起期待一下吧，现在是年轻人的时代了，我们都老了。”  
“我比你年轻。”  
“……你没完了是吧。”

最终吃饱喝足的六人分别从自家老师手里接过报名表，阿斯玛因为和卡卡西刚达成了赌约，看着粉发小姑娘和自家小子站在一起的样子越看越顺眼，最终十分豪气地为六个人买单结账。  
不知道为什么但省了一笔零花钱的樱拖着长声谢过阿斯玛，而后者则看着她笑得越发慈祥。

告别了卡卡西和阿斯玛，六人往各自的住所去，告别了一道的井野与丁次，鹿丸、樱与佐助鸣人则向另一边去。  
四人本来说说笑笑，结果下一个转角就被眼前的场景吓了一跳。  
三代目火影的孙子猿飞木叶丸，正被一个脸上用深紫色涂料画着奇怪图样的男子揪着衣领，双脚在半空中扑腾，身后还站着一个一脸冷漠、事不关己的金发女人。  
鸣人与木叶丸一向亲密，顿时大吼道：“喂！你干什么？快放他下来！”  
与木叶丸一起萌黄和乌冬两个小孩子被吓得鼻涕眼泪直流，看见了鸣人几人哭喊着跑过来。  
“到底怎么了？”樱皱着眉头问，隐约辨认出闹事的男子头上戴的是砂隐护额。  
萌黄哭着抱住樱：“木叶丸不小心撞了那个人一下，就被他揪住不放了。”  
“不小心撞的？”男子挑衅地说：“我可是被撞得很疼啊。”  
被一个八岁大的小男孩撞了一下而已，能有多疼，眼前这个装束奇怪的砂隐忍着分明是刻意生事。但不管怎么说风之国的砂隐村和火之国的木叶毕竟是同盟关系，如果为了火影的孙子大打出手，传出去怕是对双方都不利。樱和鹿丸对视一眼，都觉得事有蹊跷。  
“你这个混……”鸣人听得火冒三丈，正欲上前把木叶丸救下来，鹿丸一把拉住，堵上了他脱口欲出的挑衅之词。  
樱看了一眼佐助，后者心领神会地点点头，趁着樱上前一步讲和的架势，悄悄地握住了刃具包里藏着的一枚作为暗器的小圆石。  
“小孩子不懂事，还希望你不要和他计较。我和你手上的孩子是一所忍校出来的，也勉强算是他的前辈，撞了人是他的不对，我替他向你道歉，请你原谅。”应轻轻俯身鞠了一躬。  
鸣人气得跳脚，为什么那个男人挑衅在先还要樱酱道歉？他奋力挣扎着，如果没有鹿丸死死拦住，他像是要上去把黑衣男子胖揍一顿。  
砂隐的忍者轻笑了一声：“这样就完了？”  
“做错了事情，我们道歉，是礼数。你们在别人的村子上闹事又算什么呢？你们是砂隐村的忍者吧，这个时间来到木叶应该是为了参加联合中任选把考试，要是在此期间出了什么岔子，丢的可是砂隐村的脸面，毕竟我们两个村子可是同盟。”樱语气冷下来，“而且，三代目嫡亲孙子可不能让你们砂隐村的人，在我们木叶的地盘上轻易被人欺负了去。”  
她又看向男人身后冷着脸旁观的女忍说：“所以，我道歉，你放人，全了两方的面子，怎么样？”  
砂隐忍者还是在听到“三代目孙子”时动摇了一下，像是在顾忌什么，然后“嘁”了一声，把木叶丸丢在了地上。  
小孩子吓坏了，向樱跑过来，揪住她的裙子哭：“樱姐姐……”  
“没事了。”樱只好俯下身帮木叶丸擦眼泪，却没注意到身后砂忍的小动作。  
“啪”！佐助出手很快，小圆石猛地朝砂忍的手腕飞去，将将打在他的手上，黑衣砂忍 “嘶”的痛呼一声：“你干什么？”  
“这是我该说的才对，”佐助语气不善，“收起你手上的查克拉，要是敢伤了我的同伴，我绝对不会放过你。”  
鹿丸抿紧嘴唇，冷眼看着没有阻拦。这边樱已经将好话说尽，是非和利弊已经阐明，对方如果再咄咄逼人，也只有用武力解决了，毕竟在木叶的地盘上，还轮不到砂隐的人放肆。

“你！”黑衣忍者怒不可遏，取下来一直背在身后的巨型刃具往地上一放，像是随时准备要出手。  
“勘九郎，你连‘乌鸦’都要用上吗？”后方金发女人双手抱胸，语气冷漠。  
“到此为止吧。”一个阴沉的声音突然在众人头顶响起，只见一个与木叶众人年纪相仿的男孩倒吊在树上。他的头顶写了一个猩红色的‘愛’字，背上背了一个与他身高相近的巨大葫芦，眼神如死灰般冰冷：“够了吧，勘九郎、手鞠，别在这里给我丢人现眼了，我们可不是来玩的。”  
他冷冷地看了一眼抱住哭泣孩子的粉发女孩，：“真是对不住了。” 又从树上翻身跳下，稳稳落地，语气却毫无歉意。  
“我……我爱罗，是他们先挑……”勘九郎结巴着推脱责任。  
“给我闭嘴。”我爱罗语气冰冷，“别忘了我们是来干什么的，不听话的话，小心我杀了你。”  
手鞠和勘九郎皆是神色一紧，只好跟在我爱罗身后离开。  
“对了，”我爱罗突然停下，回过头，看向佐助，“你的名字是？”  
“宇智波佐助。”  
“沙暴我爱罗。”他报上自己的名字，淡淡转过身，“我们中忍考试见。”

好容易送走了哭哭啼啼的三个小孩子，樱一行四人却没了来时的轻松愉快。  
“刚才的人，可以向卡卡西一样悄无声息的接近别人，在速度上恐怕不相上下。”佐助皱着眉头说。鸣人像是感受到了自己和对方的差距，闷着头不吭声。  
“是啊。”樱轻轻附和着，看向插着兜却锁着眉毛的鹿丸，从彼此的眼神中确认了一个信息。

这次的中忍考试，怕是比想象中要更加艰难。

TBC


	10. 小试

如樱和鹿丸所料，中忍考试果然从一开始就困难重重。  
按照考试时间，七班和十班六人在教学楼前恰巧碰了面，便准备顺道一起抵达准考证上标明的301教室参加第一场考试。  
然而考官们不仅使用了幻术，造成了多数考生将201教室误认为301教室的错觉，还站在虚假的考点门口暴力驱逐尝试进入“301”教室的参考下忍。樱等人到达时，一个身穿绿色连体衣的蘑菇头少年和梳着包子头的少女正在尝试和考官们交流，却被无情地一拳打翻。  
樱皱了皱眉，卡卡西两个月来的幻术训练在此时凸显了效果，一眼便发现事有蹊跷，与同样发觉不对的佐助与鹿丸交换了眼神，樱悄悄指指离“301”较远的逃生通道，六人准备避开拥挤的人群绕道前往真正的301教室。

经过宽阔无人的大厅时，六人被刚才穿绿色连体衣的蘑菇头少年叫住。  
“我的名字是李洛克，来较量一下吧，宇智波佐助！”少年摆出攻击的姿势，大声地叫嚣着，“我听说你是那位卡卡西的部下，我的老师迈特凯是卡卡西永远的对手，所以现在，我要在中忍考试开始前向你发起挑战。”

这个人是不是脑子有问题？太过热血不说，在正式考试之前暴露自己的实力是非常不明智的选择，这意味着会被未来的对手会提前摸清底细。  
樱眯起眼睛十分困惑地看向绿衣少年，鹿丸也无奈地叹了口气，两个人都对这种成天斗志满满地人有些接受不能。  
不过以佐助的聪明，应该不会轻易上当。樱看向佐助，黑发少年依旧是一副冷酷的表情，淡淡地看了李洛克一眼，自负如他甚至不愿意多皱一下眉头，仿佛这样会在一个无聊透顶的人身上浪费表情。  
“走了。”佐助转身朝大门走去。  
樱松了一口气，与猪鹿蝶三人抬步跟上。

“等等！”身后传来鸣人愤怒的声音。这几天他被忽略了太多次，敏感又好强的少年现在已经忍耐到极致。训练中卡卡西老师对佐助的夸奖更甚于他，再是昨天遇见的沙暴我爱罗，又到今天的李洛克。每一个人都只看得到宇智波佐助，而看不到他漩涡鸣人。  
“用不着佐助，我来做你的对手！五分钟之内，我就能解决了你这个粗眉毛！”  
“鸣人！”樱来不及阻拦，便眼看着鸣人向李洛克冲去，她无奈地叹了口气，冲猪鹿蝶三人抱歉地说，“对不起，我们三个恐怕还要在这里耽搁一会，你们先去301教室吧。”  
“不急。有的是时间，况且这对我们来说是个不错的机会。”鹿丸看了眼挂在大厅墙壁上的时钟，笑了笑说，“一个了解对手的机会。”

既然他这么说了，樱也就不再坚持，只是担心地看向鸣人，少年这些日子的努力她都看在眼里，现下鸣人的实力虽说不能算是在一众下忍里出类拔萃，但是面对眼前莫名其妙挑战的李洛克还是有一定赢面的。  
但出乎意料地是，李洛克居然很快战胜了鸣人，出手又快又狠，甚至快到樱等人都看不清动作。  
“咳！”鸣人被撩翻在地，樱赶紧上前检查他的伤势，佐助握紧了拳头，死死地盯着李洛克。

“我说了，我的对手是宇智波佐助！”李洛克继续摆出邀请战斗的姿势，“凯老师说过，这个世界上的天才有两种，天生的天才和努力的天才，我要看看，我的招数在被称为 ‘天才忍者’的宇智波一族前，到底能发挥多大效果！”  
“那我就让你看看，宇智波这个姓氏到底意味着什么吧，粗眉毛的家伙。”佐助嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，冲樱说，“你照顾好鸣人，我在五分钟之内结束战斗。”  
“佐助！”樱分身乏术，只能先扶着鸣人，帮他坐起身来。  
“佐助君！”井野担心地喊着黑发少年的名字。

事实证明这个李洛克真的很强，佐助两次三番的攻击被轻易接下，甚至被逼得开了写轮眼。  
不妙！真的太不妙了！鸣人冲动也就算了，现在连佐助也把自己最强的底牌暴露出来，这样对接下来的考试提高了太多风险，个人情报外露不说，枪打出头鸟，太容易被别人当做眼中钉了！  
樱咬紧牙关，恨恨地瞪向那个莫名其妙的蘑菇头，他有没有套取情报的可能暂且不说，对鸣人和佐助下这样的狠手，她绝对不能原谅！

“唰”！李洛克喊出“木叶旋风”的招数，踢中佐助的下颚，又在少年飞出去时，用出被他称作“影舞叶”的招数：“让你看看木叶最强下忍李洛克的终极绝招吧！表莲华！”  
不好！再不打断，佐助很有可能会被重创。  
樱一咬牙，在他使出下一招之前，翻出刃具包中的苦无“嗖”得向空中的李洛克丢去。  
苦无打断了李洛克的攻击，他只能回身挡住樱的偷袭。  
“佐助！”少年从高空跌落，樱将查克拉集中在脚底高高跳起，接住下落的佐助，又用苦无在墙壁上划出尖锐的声音，减少下坠的速度。  
“樱！”鹿丸眉头一跳，“啧”了一声，是他太小看那个粗眉毛了。  
“樱！佐助君！”井野撒腿便像闺蜜和心上人跑去。

可恶！真是太可恶了！樱将佐助交给井野照顾，立起身来，愤怒地瞪向李洛克。她看得很分明，这个李洛克上来对鸣人不分青红皂白地下狠手，现在又对佐助使出所谓的绝招，分明是起了杀心，决不能被原谅！

“樱小姐，对吧。”李洛克稳稳落地，“偷袭别人是一种非常不好的行为，请你下次不要在这样了。”  
这话听在樱耳里像是尖锐又刺耳的挑衅，绿衣少年也终于因此成功地彻底激怒了她。  
樱的大脑飞速运转，很快便找到了关窍。  
实在太好看破了。只用体术的单一攻击模式、没头没脑地喊出自己的招数、在虚假的考场前被幻术轻易骗过，眼前这个人，怕是只精于体术，而疏于忍术与幻术。那么她或许有机会在对方放松警惕的情形下与之一搏！  
樱冷笑了一声，飞速地结印，使出最基本的幻术。  
如她所料，这个蘑菇头对幻术的抵抗能力极低。只需抓住李洛克被幻术所困、五识不清一瞬间，樱单脚点地，利落的一个后空翻落在“粗眉毛”背后，在用苦无狠狠地抵住绿衣少年的颈动脉。

“樱，冷静点。”鹿丸眉头紧锁，出声提醒道。  
樱皱了皱眉头，冷声说了句“解”，看着逐渐从幻术中找回五感的茫然的李洛克，少女嘲讽地说道：“啊呀，你好是不要动比较好哦。”  
“刚才也说过了，偷袭是一种不好的行为，樱小姐。”李洛克皱着他滑稽地错眉毛说。  
“偷袭？是你先开始挑衅的。”樱的声音仿佛结了冰，恶狠狠的语气像是要把眼前的蘑菇头剥皮抽筋再吃入腹中，“在你和我的同伴为敌的时候，就该想到我一定会出手。给我听好，如果你在敢对鸣人和佐助流露出哪怕一丝一毫的杀意，我就亲手了结了你。”说罢苦无又逼近了少年的颈动脉一分，“听懂了么？”  
“我并不是……”  
“我只相信自己看到的，所以对你的辩解没有半点兴趣。”女孩依旧没有放下苦无，讥讽的语气让在场的所有人都感到陌生，“不知道你所谓的‘努力型天才’的可笑说法是从哪里听来的，我只说一次，所以你听好。这个世界上根本没有所谓的‘努力型天才’，通过努力而跻身前列的人只能被称作人才而已，而天才在他们突出的领域永远不可能被轻易超越。”女孩冷笑，一字一顿，“就好比，你愚钝的大脑，永远与我的头脑媲美一样。”  
“你激怒了我的同伴，让他们失去理智中了你的挑衅，只一味地配合你用体术对战，但我不一样。体术比不过，我还会用忍术，忍术比不过我还有幻术，再不行，我还有远超于你的大脑，只要我还有一口气，就不会放任你对我的同伴下狠手。”

“你真的以为他们打不过你吗？”樱指向佐助，“他拥有完美的血继界限，可以把你刚才用的所有体术复刻在脑海里。不过是占了头一次的便宜而已，你不会天真的以为相同的攻击招数可以对佐助再起作用吧？”  
“还有鸣人，”少女又看向扶着墙站起身来的金发少年，“他是我见过最执着的人，一个永远都不会放弃自己火影梦的人，也就意味着他早晚都会超越你。”  
“而你，”少女放下手中的苦无，仿佛居高临下一般，神情蔑视，“不过是一个在中忍考试没开始前就把招数全部暴露、幼稚地炫耀自己得意特技的跳梁小丑而已。”

“樱，够了。”鹿丸攥紧拳头，他一向知道樱伶牙俐齿，但他所熟识的她从来不会语出伤人至此，而现在她却为了鸣人和佐助失去理智，把对方的自尊心按在地上碾压。这无论对她还是对被羞辱的一方来说，都不是什么好事。  
他深吸一口气，调整了一下语调：“你冷静一点，规定时间快到了，不要因小失大，错过考试。”  
樱看向鹿丸，像是找回了一丝理智。她轻轻地扶了下因为情绪过于激动而有些胀痛的太阳穴：“抱歉，你说得对，我们是该出发去301教室了。”  
受了皮肉伤的鸣人和佐助也都站起身，从刚才的打斗中缓过神来，不甘心地看了沉默的李洛克一眼，最终还是跟上粉发少女等人的脚步，向最终目的地走去。

“樱……樱小姐！”李洛克突然大声喊道。  
“有何指教？”樱头也不回，她此刻身心俱疲，只想赶紧抵达301教室，不想再和这个爱好紧身连体衣的粗眉毛再多纠缠一秒。  
“我……我为我的莽撞和失礼道歉。”李洛克继续喊着，看着樱又抬起脚步，没有回应他的意思，少年捏紧了拳头，用更大的声音喊着，“我想你或许对我有所误解，但这没有关系，我会向你证明自己！”  
樱停下脚步，叹了一口气，仍旧没有回应他。  
“我对你一见钟情！所以！请和我交往！！！”李洛克放声大喊，像是要把整栋楼都吼塌。

哈？  
众人被他的语出惊人弄得十分无语，谁能想到在被那样羞辱过后，少年还能勇往无前地表达自己的心意，尽管这个表白非常的令人尴尬且不合时宜。而在这种状况下，谁也没有力气大笑出声或出言嘲讽。  
樱偏过头看着这个把自己搞得筋疲力尽的李洛克，语气极其不耐地说：“不知道有没有人说过，但是你真的很烦。”  
李洛克还想张嘴，却被鹿丸一个冷到极致的眼神堵住：“喂，够了吧。你有多无厘头我就不说了，”他插着兜，勾起一个不能被称作友善的微笑，“但是被拒绝以后还死缠烂打的男人，真的是很难看啊。”

直到见到301教室外站着的卡卡西和阿斯玛，樱才终于从暴走的情绪中缓过来，惊觉刚才自己的暴怒有多失态。  
卡卡西看着神色有些恍惚，身上挂了彩的三个孩子问：“这是怎么了。”  
“没什么。”看着身边的两个男孩没有回答问题的打算，樱揉了揉额角，“遇到了一个很麻烦的角色，而我貌似说了很多不该说的话，老师不用担心。”  
像是看透了几个十二岁少年少女隐藏在沉默下的紧张和恐慌，卡卡西先是揉了揉粉发少女的头发，又重重地拍了拍鸣人和佐助的肩膀：“还记得我说过的话吗，无论在什么情况下，你们都是一个团队，所以无论遇到什么事情，都要学会一起面对。”他语气平缓，不似往日的慵懒，微笑着弯了弯眼睛，“最重要的是，要记住，你们永远是我引以为豪的队伍。”  
三个孩子像是被他安慰到，都回了一句“谢谢老师”，便被卡卡西赶进考场。  
另一头阿斯玛也嘱咐完了猪鹿蝶三人，他看向卡卡西，吐了个烟圈出来：“这几个孩子，怕是刚才遇见强敌了吧。”  
“大概吧，”卡卡西站在紧闭的考场门后，垂下眼睛，“别看他们平常一副天不怕、地不怕的样子，实际上面对一众精英下忍，估计也会吓得瑟瑟发抖吧。”  
“唉，担心无用，接下来就靠他们自己了。”  
“是啊。”

两个老师的宽慰话语并没有起到什么实质性的作用，进入301教室后场等待考试的六人神情各异，但都毫无例外的脸色很差。  
鹿丸抬眼看去，丁次因为同期中被称为天才的佐助被轻易打败而脸色发白，井野则痛恨相比于闺蜜的挺身而出，她只能在别人身后胆战心惊的不甘。鸣人陷入了自我怀疑中，而佐助一向骄傲，如今开了写轮眼却仍旧被李洛克用实力碾压。  
而樱……鹿丸暗叹一口气，必定如同现在的自己，大脑在高速运转之后陷入一片茫然的混乱。以我爱罗为首的实力深不可测的砂忍、现下考场内不知名的草隐忍着与音隐忍者、以及同村的精英下忍李洛克等，说完全不紧张、没有恐慌感，那是不可能的，毕竟他们几个就算再天赋异禀、头脑出众，也只不过是茫茫精英下忍中新晋的新人下忍而已。  
樱刚才那番极其伤人的话说出口，现下怕是已经开始后悔了。鹿丸知道，她嘴上不饶人，不仅是为了对方弄伤鸣人佐助的不满，同时也是为了鼓励当时脸上写满动摇神色的鸣人和佐助重新站起来。更重要的是……她在害怕，而这种恐惧需要一个很好的倾泻口，才能让濒临崩溃的复杂情绪得到一个合理的发泄，所以李洛克才会被樱十分过火地戳着脊梁骨，狠狠羞辱了一番。

女孩的手指在轻轻颤抖，像是负面情绪过度发泄后的后遗症。  
气氛如果这样下去，他们六个都不用参加什么见鬼的中忍考试了，不如直接打到回府算了。  
鹿丸闭了闭眼，复又睁开，克制住自己的情绪波动，对粉发少女说：“你刚才说，鸣人和佐助被挑衅得失去理智莽撞行事，但真正失去理智的人是你，樱。冷静一点啊，一点也不像你。”  
粉发少女身形顿了一下，却没有看他：“我很冷静。”  
“你手在发抖，”看着她像小孩子一样迅速背到背后的双手，他忽然觉得有些好笑，心情也莫名轻松了不少，“不要藏，我认识你多久了，你藏起来我就注意不到了吗？”他顿了一下，看着周围的同伴们又说，“你不安，害怕，这没有什么，因为我们都一样。”  
“干嘛说出来呀。”女孩像是泄了气一般轻声埋怨着。  
“我只是觉得说出来才会好受些，看，你的手已经不抖了。”他神色坦然，“李洛克这样的人或许这个考场上还有很多，但就像你刚才说的一样，这里的每一个人都有弱点，我们只要找到弱点作为突破口，就是打败比自己强悍的对手的契机。”  
鹿丸又看向佐助鸣人和井野丁次四人：“刚才那家伙缠满绷带的双手下都是密密麻麻的旧伤和新伤，他只是比我们所有人加在一起还要刻苦勤奋一些而已，也仅此而已。换句话说，凭借先天优势，只要我们足够努力，还怕不能轻松超越他吗？樱全心全意信任鸣人和佐助能做到，就像我无条件相信井野和丁次也可以做到一样。”  
“毕竟我们在一起，而不是孤身一人，那还怕什么呢？”他一字一顿，无比认真。  
众人陷入沉默，可是仿佛都因此松了一口气。  
“说了这么一箩筐废话，还没有抱怨‘麻烦死了’，可真不像你。”樱终于抬眼看向他，神色轻松了不少，“完全被你看破了呢，太聪明真是一点都不可爱。”  
他挑眉看向她，神色揶揄着说：“可爱是你们女人的事，男人足够可靠就可以了。”  
她被他一脸正色地说起平时总是挂在嘴边的“男人、女人”的言论逗笑，又认真地看着他说：“谢啦，鹿丸。”

佐助沉默已久，而现在拳头紧握，语气坚定：“樱，我想你刚才说的没错，我的写轮眼已经将刚才那家伙的体术清晰地记录下来，只要加以练习，摸清他的攻击套路不在话下，下一次一定可以赢他。”   
鸣人挠了挠头，长出了一口气，用湛蓝色的眼睛看向樱：“怎么说呢，听鹿丸说出樱酱也很不安的时候，我松了一口气呢。因为樱酱总是像在刚才那种时候，尽管自己很害怕，但还是很酷地在我最动摇的时候挡在我身前，无论是六年前还是现在。”他将双手抱在脑后又笑着说，“男孩子是不能输给女孩子的！所以我早就决定了，我要在樱酱不安的时候，成为你的力量！请你再多相信我一些，就像我相信你一样！”  
“对呀，鹿丸说的很对！大家一起加油吧！”井野又像往日那样释然地笑起来。  
“嗯！大家都很厉害，只要团结起来，没有什么做不到的！”丁次挥了挥胖乎乎的小手给自己和同伴加油。  
“呦西！！！”鸣人看着精神起来的同伴傻笑起来。带着初生牛犊不怕虎的勇气，他手舞足蹈地向前跳了一步，双手叉腰，中气十足地向教室里所有的参考下忍大声的宣告自己的存在：“我的名字是漩涡鸣人！我是绝对不会输给你们的！！！知道了吗！！！”  
“喂喂真的假的？”佐助头疼地闭上了眼睛，低头掩饰住嘴角的笑意。  
“啊！鸣人，你这样一下子把我们都推到风口浪尖了啊！”井野虽然无比认同鸣人的爆炸式发言，还是忍不住解释起来，“对不起啦大家，哈哈，他开玩笑的,你们别往心里去……”  
“鸣人说得好！我也要加油了！”丁次握紧拳头给自己打气。  
“啊啊，笨蛋就是好呢，不过我们这下麻烦大了呢。”鹿丸无奈地说，却扬起一个无畏的淡笑。  
“我只知道，现在大家都心情舒畅了呢，多亏了你们。”樱忍不住大笑起来，露出了可爱的虎牙，轻轻挽起鬓角散落的长发，看向了教室中黑压压的人群。

嘛，鸣人一语树敌无数的事情总有办法解决的，而现在的他们，只需要目光坦诚地接受这群如同牛鬼蛇神一般不善的注目就好。

有你们在，我绝不是一个人。

TBC

我嘛，本身很佩服小李的精神，但是吧对他的性格不是很感冒，本文中的描写因为带了樱满满的负面情绪，而把小李描写得有些令人不爽。然而事实上小李是个很有担当的人，也很有勇气直面自己的不足，算是火影里第一部中很突出很有个性的角色了。  
死亡森林的时候不会安排他上场，因为我觉得在原作中小李在死亡森林中的出手相救是为了促进姑娘心理上的成熟与蜕变，但在这里没必要，而且我真的觉得不平等的一味付出爱意真的让人压力很大。

下面附上原著中忍校毕业时的个人数值，来源官方设定集《斗之书》，这次按照原设定来，无私设，为不跑偏人设和能力值，仅供各位参考,另斗之书上的设定值是在中忍考试左右的，因为上面已经有鹿仔升中忍的年纪了。  
shika：忍6 体3 幻6 贤10 力4 速5 精4 印5 合计43  
saku：忍4 体2 幻7 贤8 力2 速2 精3 印8 合计 36  
sasu：忍7 体5 幻3 贤 5 力6 速7精6 印6 合计37  
naru：忍6 体4 幻2 贤 3 力6 速6 精8 印2 合计37  
lee ：忍1 体8 幻1 贤 3 力7 速8 精6 印2 合计36


	11. 惊心

第一场考试是笔试，题目恶心到连一向自诩为“百科全书”的樱都认为设计出题的人变态到令人发指。当然恶心归恶心，到底还是难不倒她。女孩一边快速度题解题，一边分析这场考试的用意。  
情报的分析与采集。  
如果拥有出色的头脑和全面的知识，那么本身就可以作为情报的来源，而如果不能解出答案，那么只有靠收集别人手头的答案来通过考试。所以诀窍就在于，怎样不被察觉的作弊。拥有写轮眼复刻能力的佐助不必担心，鸣人只怕就悬了。  
樱做完题目后已过了大半的时间，向后方的井野瞥了一眼，闺蜜果然已经发现关窍，只等她完成题目了。樱在桌子上用铅笔留下信息，请求井野在条件允许的情况下随便帮鸣人答两道题了事后，借着挽头发的姿势，对后方的闺蜜比了个手势，下一秒便中了井野的家传秘术心转身之术。  
鹿丸了解樱在这种理论分析和笔试考试上的能力无人能及，又清晰地看到了井野施术的过程，便翘起二郎腿，准备坐享其成。果然在井野在往自己的卷子上誊写完抄来的答案后，紧接着便对着鹿丸施术。  
再次回归到自己身体里的时候，鹿丸看见桌子上多了的一行字。  
“查克拉和时间有限，我先去帮丁次，你想办法帮鸣人。”  
真麻烦啊。鹿丸暗啧一声，双手在桌子下结印，使出影子模仿术，一条细不可见的黑色影子扎眼便束缚住了前方抓耳挠腮的鸣人。鹿丸描拓写着自己卷子上已有的答案，心想着这也算是给标准答案的提供者一个交代了。

在时间只剩最后十分钟的时候，樱注意到鸣人的身体突然一抖，低头唰唰唰地开始写答案，就知道井野或鹿丸其中一人很是仗义地出手相助了。  
术的持续时间只有五分钟，大概是鹿丸的影子模仿术。不过这样就够了，足以帮鸣人撑过第一场考试。  
然而。  
樱无比崩溃地发现鸣人对着卷子上的填满的答案愣了一会后，开始用橡皮努力地擦去。  
那个笨蛋！！！鸣人不像樱一样熟知鹿丸的忍术，现在估计是以为有人要故意害他考试不及格，怕拖累两个队友，于是开始疯狂涂改答案。  
鸣人不知好歹的骚操作搞得从背后一直观察着他一举一动的樱很是心累。虽说鸣人经常以一些出乎意料的举动面对未知的挑战，但是“意外性No.1”的称号不是这样让你胡乱使用的啊即可修！！！  
还好在考官森乃伊比喜公布第十道附加题的内容时，面对不断放弃的参考忍者，鸣人误打误撞地破解了伊比喜的心理战术，成功逆袭过关。  
摸了摸额头滴下来的冷汗，樱觉得这一个小时来跌宕起伏的心情简直不要太酸爽。

第二场考试在被称为“死亡森林”的四十四演习场举行。  
挥别了十班的众人，樱与佐助鸣人商量了战术，决定打一波猥琐流。是新人的三人无疑会被其他二十多组成员当成抢夺卷轴的重点目标，所以隐匿起来，保护己方卷轴，定好抢夺目标，暗中跟踪偷袭便是上策。  
本来应当是这样的。  
直到三人第一次遇见大蛇丸。  
诡谲、妖异、强大，令人齿骨生寒，不由自主地心生恐惧。实力太过悬殊的单方面碾压之下，所有的智计都不堪一击，更何况是在大蛇丸恐怖又恶心的招数下，逐渐失去理智和冷静的三人。尽管他们奋力抵抗，最终以樱的体力不支，鸣人发狂却反被控制，佐助脖子上被种下奇怪的咒印为结局。  
就当樱绝望地以为三个人的生命就这样终结时，大蛇丸却只是毁掉了刚才三人掉落的天之书，下一秒便销声匿迹，仿佛从未出现过一般。

费力将鸣人佐助连拖带拽地安顿在能遮风挡雨的树洞下，又布置了几个连环圈套和几个用来迷惑对手的陷阱后，樱只觉得筋疲力尽。  
两个队友昏迷不醒，丢失了天之书，随处隐藏的危机都让人精神濒临崩溃，而规定限时五天之内不得退出的第二轮试验，也才刚过去不到半天。  
为昏昏沉沉的鸣人擦了把脸，帮佐助一次次换下敷在额头处退烧降温的毛巾，又想起不知在何处生死未卜的猪鹿蝶三人，樱抱住膝盖，从未如此刻一般觉得自己弱小又无能，脆弱到不可置信。  
但这样是不行的，如果她就此一蹶不振，好不容易死里逃生的三人便注定要葬身在这里，成为第二轮中忍考试的献祭品。  
狠狠地一拍自己的脸颊，樱努力冷静下来，回想起大蛇丸的话。  
“如果想要再见到我的话，你们就得先通过这场无聊的中忍考试，打败我手下的音忍三人众。”

毫无疑问，大蛇丸口中的音忍三人众早晚会找到藏匿的三人，更何况现在佐助不停说着梦语，周身查克拉波动剧烈。敌人最佳的偷袭时间不会是黑灯瞎火的夜里，而是不得不彻夜清醒地为佐助鸣人守夜后疲惫不堪、以致反抗能力的清晨。  
樱现在唯一能同时对三个人发起攻击的只有幻术，而疲惫不堪的条件下，自身的精神状态无疑会跌落谷底，而用幻术结合自身精神力和查克拉控制三个敌人的难度会大大提升，而施术时间、以及术的效果都会大打折扣。除非鸣人佐助醒来，不然仅凭她一人，简直毫无胜算。  
即便是这样也不能放弃。樱咬了咬牙，努力思考着可以提高幻术效果的方法，最后把目光落在栖息在树洞旁大朵毒蘑菇上巴掌大的黑色大虫上。  
黑金虫。  
根据药典附录上的毒经所写，黑金虫的毒液在收到攻击时通过口中的尖牙释放，通过被咬中的伤口扩散进血液，导致五到十分钟的局部肢体麻痹，麻痹范围根据受伤者的体制不同而改变。毒液如果受热则会扩散至空气中，如果吸入则会短暂地造成脑神经麻痹，造成五分钟左右的晕眩感。  
樱眯了眯眼，找到了——帮助幻术施术的最佳道具。

抱着苦无在鸣人和佐助身边守了一夜，清晨时饥肠辘辘的樱感到了前所未有的困倦，鸣人仍旧昏迷不醒，佐助只是烧退了一些，也并没有转醒的迹象。  
“嘶”。不远处的树丛轻微地黄动了一下，引起了她的注意。  
樱一直保持着高度警惕，她稍侧身装作假寐，实则一直用余光观察着周围的情形。  
敌人果然没让她等太久。  
通过有限的余光辨认三人头上的护额，应该就是大蛇丸口中所说的音忍三人众了，一个绷带头，一个长发及地女人，和一个态度嚣张的男人。  
“啊啊，作为忍者怎么可以在这种状况下睡着呢？真是的。”  
“既然如此，那就一起上吧，琴、托斯。”  
“等等。”被称作托斯的男人拦住了两人。  
樱心头一紧，悄悄攥紧了手中的苦无。托斯几步上前，蹲下来看着草地上多处被翻动过的痕迹，冷哼一声：“果然是不入流的新人，布置陷阱就要让别人看不出来才行。”  
“萨克、琴，从上面走，避开地上的陷阱。”托斯命令道。  
果然上当了，樱猛地睁开眼睛看向他们。  
在三人高高跳起准备逼近目标的瞬间，樱割断了连接着上空巨大树干的细线，把沉重的枯木吊起来废了她不少力气和手段，草地上多处的假陷阱也不过是诱导他们选择空袭，然后趁半空中无法改变位置时，释放枯萎的沉木。  
“小看我们！”托斯轻笑了一声，查克拉推动手臂上奇怪的装备发出一声轰鸣，树干便被劈开成两段，而此时收到重击的树干“轰”得突然炸开。  
“该死的女人，是起爆符！”  
就是现在！枯树也好起爆符也好，最终目的不过是为了让起爆瞬间树干升温，促使装在几个用随身必备的胶囊药物改装进的黑金虫毒液，在温度升高的瞬间挥发成毒气，迫使来不及躲避的三人吸入，在他们产生眩晕感的瞬间最大效用地发挥幻术的作用。  
樱咬牙双手结印，感受到体内迅速消减查克拉和自己越发疲惫的精神状态。还好，计划道理，音忍三人一时陷入了迷蒙的幻境中，但樱支撑不了太久，于是她一把拉过那个叫琴的女人，用苦无死死地抵住她的颈动脉。

查克拉有限，幻术在毒素的加持下持续时间最多只有几分钟而已，清醒过来的萨克和托斯狠狠地盯着樱，像是要把她碎尸万段一样。  
“喂，别多事，我们要解决的只有宇智波佐助一个，挡路的话连你一起杀掉。”萨克恶狠狠地说。  
“这是我该说的才对。”樱冷哼一声，“你的同伴在我手上，放下卷轴立刻滚蛋。等我的两个同伴都清醒过来后，我自然会放了这个女人。”说罢又像威胁一样轻轻在女人脖子上划出一丝血痕。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”叫萨克的音忍突然狂笑起来，“你觉得这样能威胁到我们吗？”  
“你打算对这个女人见死不救吗？”樱咬牙问道。  
“如果有必要的话，她的死活我们不会在意。刚才也说了吧，我们的目标只有一个，就是佐助。”托斯淡淡地说，仿佛被樱抓在手上的只是一个陌生人。

完全没有考虑到这群大蛇丸的手下会如此丧心病狂，以至于完全没把同伴的死活放在心上。那么在这种情况下，查克拉存量极少、身心疲惫的樱便是黔驴技穷，无计可施。樱眉头紧锁，紧张地咽了一口吐沫，却被托斯抓住动摇的瞬间，迅速出招击飞了手上的苦无。  
苦无在琴的脖子上又一次划出一道浅浅的血痕，女人愤怒地骂了一句，便回身一脚向樱的腹部踢去，紧接着又抓起女孩的头发，像是要把她一口咬碎：“使了点诡计施出幻术，又拿我做人质，就觉得胜券在握了吗？死丫头！”她用一只手撕扯着樱的长发，“真是比我还漂亮的头发呀，真可惜，与其花点时间在打理头发上，不如多去修行，不然也不至于这么快就被我们抓住。喂，萨克，去吧那两个一起解决掉，我已经迫不及待看这个死丫头失去两个靠山后破碎的表情了！”

身体带来的疼痛，远远没有眼睁睁地看着那个叫萨克的音忍一步步靠近鸣人和佐助时的恐惧让人绝望。樱第一次无比痛恨这曾被无数女孩子用艳羡地目光注视过的长发。  
一瞬间，她想起井野劝她留起长发时，温柔说过的话。  
“樱啊，漂亮的长发对于女孩子是很重要的东西哦，它会为你的美丽增色，让你变得可爱，也可以吸引你喜欢的男孩子的目光。”而樱从没想过让男孩子们喜欢她的长发，当时只是随井野开心罢了，所以一留便留了多年。  
但是抱歉了，井野。  
女孩的眼神坚定起来，她必须拼死保护鸣人和佐助，就像他们无数次把她护在身后，用血肉之躯为她抵挡刀光血影一样。那么，既然这束长发禁锢了她保护他们的脚步，不要也罢！  
樱快速从刃具包中摸出另一把苦无，毫不犹豫地顺着琴抓住她头发的位置刺去。

鹿丸一行人的计划其实与樱三人刚开始的打算如出一辙，只是相比之下，猪鹿蝶三人坑蒙拐骗得很是顺利。  
先是选定好目标后一路悄声尾随，在对方松懈的时候派出看起来憨厚的丁次作为诱饵引对方上钩，再用忍术和陷阱结合加以控制，很轻松地在第一天快结束的时候集齐了天、地之书。于是休息了一个晚上之后，三人准备朝中心塔出发。  
在前往中心塔的途中，作为感知系忍者的井野突然脸色大变，鹿丸丁次不得不停下脚步疑惑地看向她。  
“是樱！”井野焦急地说，“离这里大约30米开外，我感受到了樱的查克拉，周围还有不认识的三个人，鸣人和佐助的查克拉非常微弱！鹿丸、丁次，我们得去看看！”鹿丸与丁次具是神色一紧，当下决定在井野的指路下向事发现场赶去。  
三人选择了一片矮灌木藏起来观察事态，正看见鸣人佐助昏倒在地，而粉发少女被一名音忍揪住头发无法动弹。剩下两个敌人一个站在原地而另一个则手持利器，正准备对昏倒的佐、鸣二人出手。  
猪鹿蝶三人交换了一下眼神，正准备从后方逼近，却被眼前的一幕惊呆。 

“嚓！”粉发少女眼神坚定，快速提起苦无，利落地斩断了陪伴自己六年的长发。

琴没想到樱会用这种方式脱离控制，身体在没反应过来之前便由于惯性向后仰去，而樱则迅速转过身，将查克拉集中在脚上，像刚才她挨一脚般像身后的琴猛地踢去，而刚才还嘲讽樱将时间花在打扮上而疏于修炼的琴吃痛地捂住腹部动弹不得。  
看着琴被踢到在地，萨克回过身来，用双手上的机关使出杀伤力极强的音波，却被早已预判到他会有所行动的女孩用替身术躲过。  
托斯从始至终都冷漠地在一旁旁观，三对一，已经精疲力尽的女孩根本不需要他出手解决，无论再怎样反抗，不过都是秋后蚂蚱一般的垂死挣扎而已。  
萨克的攻击被樱两次三番地用替身术躲过，渐渐地找到了女孩的行动轨迹。当他看出樱手上结出的印之后，便下意识地去找她下一步出现的方向，而这种自作聪明的行为早已被粉发少女料中。之前不嫌厌烦地使用查克拉消耗极少的替身术来战斗不仅是为了保留一定量的查克拉作为后路，二则是有意诱导敌人的思维模式，在对方自以为看穿攻击模式时，出其不意地将其打倒。  
樱抓住了萨克分神的瞬间向对方奔去，用苦无狠狠地刺入他下意识抵挡的惯用手臂，但由于体力消耗过度，被受伤吃痛的萨克一脚踢飞。

“啊！”后背狠狠撞到安置鸣人和佐助的大树上，樱即便努力咬牙控制，还是发出了一声痛呼。  
“该死的女人，你既然这么想死，我就送你上路！”萨克拔下深深刺入右手的苦无，像失控的野兽一样嘶吼咆哮着。  
身体，已经没有力气了。  
樱努力动了动，却仍是爬不起来。  
她已经……没有任何办法了。  
无法抑制的生理性泪水涌出眼眶，碧色的眼眸陷入朦胧的前一秒，她看见三个如山般坚定不移的背影出现在自己面前。

“抱歉，来晚了。”  
鹿丸努力抑制自己声音里的颤抖，与井野和丁次挡在遍体鳞伤的樱身前，死死地盯住来者不善的音忍三人众。  
他从未想过当年软糯的粉团子，如今会这样与对手博命而战，又会狼狈至此。地面上女孩自己亲手葬送进尘埃里的浅色发丝，模样决绝得像是绽放了一整个春天后，从树枝上毫不留恋洒落的樱花。  
此刻他心里只有无限的后怕，如果井野没有感知到她在附近，如果他们三个没有及时赶到，少女会不会像她割断的发丝一样就此凋零。

但现在不是想这些的时候。  
面前的三个人，必须赶紧解决，不然也许会引来更多的敌人带来混战。  
鹿丸咬牙：“准备好了吗，井野、丁次？”  
“嗯！”一向温吞的丁次难得地露出凶狠的眼神。  
“樱，后面两个人交给你了！这三个人，我们来解决！”井野握紧拳头却没有回头，只是大声地冲身后的闺蜜递话。  
“你们……一定……要小心……”樱紧皱着眉头，却因为浑身疼痛，甚至不能完整地说出一句话。

“又来了几个杂粹，不过来几个都一样。”托斯冷笑着说，“萨克、琴，歇够了吧，一口气解决他们。”  
“正好，让你见识一下我们独有的猪鹿蝶阵型。”鹿丸眯起双眼，进入战备状态。  
语音刚落的瞬间，猪鹿蝶三人便默契配合。丁次使出倍化之术，在进攻的同时阻挡住敌人的视野。鹿丸趁机用影子模仿术将发号施令的一号麻烦托斯制住，井野则对准反应慢半拍的琴施出心转身之术。  
占据了琴的身体后，井野冷笑一下：“全都给我停手，放下卷轴，不然这个女人就没命了。”  
不好。樱挣扎着爬起来，想要高声提醒井野这群人是不顾同伴死活的疯子，却还是晚了一步。萨克利用丁次的攻击，反打向琴的身体。  
眼看着井野被打中，本体也受到了伤害，而影子模仿术已经快到了时限，鹿丸一咬牙，必须马上改变战术，“井野，先回来！”  
看着琴陷入昏迷，而井野回归本体逐渐苏醒，影子模仿术终于撑不住了，鹿丸本打算采用别的策略再次以攻为守，可刚才还余裕满满的托斯却突然变了脸色。  
身后传来樱沙哑的呼唤声：“……佐助？你醒了？”  
鹿丸三人闻声回过头去，此刻的黑发少年像是从噩梦中苏醒的孤狼，周身暴走的查克拉清晰可见，缠满半身的黑色符咒像是在宣告他已今非昔比。  
“你们都退后。”佐助声音阴郁又低沉，像是在克制倾泻而出的愤怒与暴戾，“樱，把你伤成这样的人是谁？！”  
“你确定要一个人上？至少……”鹿丸不禁皱眉，察觉到佐助仿佛变了一个人一般。  
“现在的我可以做到，因为我已经决定，就算把灵魂交给恶魔，也要得到力量。”佐助说着众人听不懂的话，又握拳不耐地低吼道，“快说，樱！把你伤成这样的是谁？！”

“是我！”萨克没有像托斯一样敏锐地察觉到佐助的不同，他出声挑衅，“不过都是废物而已，我先解决了你，再解决那个女人！”  
“废物？你说谁？”下一秒佐助便瞬身而至，绕到萨克的后方，又迅速将他的双手掰至背后，“刚才的攻击我都看到了，你似乎对双手很是自满呢，那我就帮你废了它们吧。”  
萨克的惨叫惊醒了发愣的众人，樱更是惊恐地发现佐助在拧断萨克双手时狰狞的表情和上扬的嘴角，仿佛这不只是在为同伴出气报仇，而是他沉浸并享受在这种虐待中。  
樱微微发抖，她扶着树干满满站起来。此刻的黑发少年不是那个会和鸣人争执斗嘴、被她都得面红耳赤、不客气得直呼老师姓名的佐助，此刻的他，像极了那天在他们面前撕破伪装的嘴脸后，眉目狰狞的大蛇丸。  
这还不是最重要的。女孩盯着那个不断延伸着的咒印，仿佛要吞噬那个寡言而温柔的少年纯粹的灵魂一般。它现在是佐助力量的源泉，也会是拖他下地狱的魔咒，过多地使用非自身来源的力量，难保不会反噬，伤其自身。而樱决不能眼睁睁地看着那个为她抗下伤害的、宛若家人一般的宇智波佐助就此堕落成一只恶鬼！

在佐助放下惨叫着的萨克，朝托斯靠近时，樱使出了全身最后的力量向少年跑去，双手死死地拉住少年有力的左臂，却因为佐助的力气太过惊人，樱一不小心被拖拽着双膝跪倒在地，闷哼一声。  
“樱！”鹿丸心头一紧，不由自主地喊出少女的名字。  
“佐助，停手吧！”樱的声音因为对佐助暴走的查克拉产生的本能恐惧颤抖着，双手却毫不让步地拉扯着固执的少年，“不要被大蛇丸的力量蛊惑！停手吧！求你了！”  
听着女孩哀求的声音，又看着她跪坐着着地的青紫膝盖，佐助就像是一个梦游被惊醒的人一样愣住，像是终于找回神志一般，周身暴戾外泄的强大查克拉突然安定下来，满身的咒印也渐渐消退。像是脱力一般，佐助跌倒在地，他喘着粗气，惊疑地看着自己的双手，像是对刚才的所作所为不可置信一般。

被盯上的托斯松了一口气，眼下一队的两个废物已经丧失战斗力，如果想要完成大蛇丸交给他们“在中忍考试时除掉佐助”的指令，首先得带着这两个废物脱离这里，过了第二轮试验。  
这样想着，他取出手上的地之书，放在地上，又背起两个不中用的废物说：“佐助，你很强，地之书放在这里，请给我们一条生路。”  
“等等！”影响时突然想起什么，“大蛇丸究竟是什么人？又为什么会盯上佐助？”  
“我也不知道。”托斯脚步一顿，复又走开，“也许这个问题，你得自己问他。”

有猪鹿蝶挺身而出，佐助有苏醒过来，眼见现下终于安全了，樱长舒了一口气。  
井野甚至顾不上心上人，只是心疼地走过来看着狼狈不堪的闺蜜：“我来帮你整理一下头发吧，樱。”  
佐助稍稍整理了一下衣衫，为两个女孩子留出空间：“刚才多谢了，樱，你已经辛苦太久了，先休息一下，我去看着鸣人。”

井野用苦无帮樱削齐毛糙的发尾，一边整理一边数落起闺蜜：“你对自己下手太狠了，留了六年的长头发，说割掉就割掉！你以为是割水稻嘛？”  
樱倒是满不在意地笑起来：“没什么啦，我本来当初留着它是为了哄你开心嘛，再者说长头发的漂亮女孩子果然只要井野一个就够了啊，我呢，还是适合短头发，反正早晚要剪掉，没有关系的。”  
“笨蛋！”井野被她气到，一巴掌没收住“啪”地拍在樱的肩上，见樱龇牙咧嘴的喊疼，被狠狠地吓了一跳，又轻轻地为她揉揉伤口，吧嗒吧嗒掉起眼泪来，“我说的是这个吗？笨蛋！怎么伤成这个样子呀……”  
被闺蜜的神仙哭泣吓得不知所措，樱慌乱地手舞足蹈解释起来，废了老半天劲才把井野逗得破涕为笑，这才松了一口气，便连忙把闺蜜轰去照顾佐助。

晕眩感一阵阵地传来，大约是低血糖引起的脑供血不足，耳鸣、头晕、短暂失明的症状轮番出现，冷汗很快浸透了背后的衣衫。樱咬着牙不吭声，只是指尖深深扎入地面柔软的泥土中，生怕惊扰了同伴，再次让他们担心，却被一双有力地手扶住。  
“瞎逞什么强？”鹿丸皱着眉头但心地看着头顶冷汗涔涔的女孩，心被狠狠地揪了一下，“我们就这么让你觉得靠不住，难受成这样也不肯说？”  
她抬头勉强辨认着他的轮廓：“啊……是鹿丸……你……你不要晃。”晕眩感让她有些说不清话，只好对他比了个手势，让他坐下，又用手画了个圈，示意他转过身去。  
鹿丸皱着眉头，不明所以地背对着女孩盘坐下来，下一秒便感受到女孩微凉的脊背靠上他的。他顿时身体僵硬起来，瞳孔微不可见地缩了缩，连呼吸都乱了一拍。

心脏不受控制地跳起来，吵闹得仿佛要向主人宣告什么重要的信息似得。  
“咚咚！”就像是他看见她割断地发丝在空中洒落的那个瞬间一样。

也许是了，他想。  
稍稍骗过头回过身看着少女的脸，她此刻头发短得仿佛他第一次注意到她时一样，毛茸茸的很可爱。也许他一直以来都是喜欢她的，喜欢她的古灵精怪，机敏灵动。他也承认自己一直都很欣赏她聪慧的头脑和美丽的脸庞，却从未像此刻一般，深深被她灵魂深处的孤勇所触动。  
面对几乎是必输无疑的死局，她必然是害怕的，他知道。可毅然割断长发的双手和轻颤的纤弱脊背，明明看起来那样脆弱又不堪一击，却又仿佛是那世间的最百折不挠，坚不可摧得让人心疼。  
心动原来真的只要一个瞬间，从此她在他眼中成为那份不可替代的独一无二。  
他得认栽了，鹿丸苦笑一声，又像是察觉自己心意后的释然。

“你看，这不是很‘可靠’嘛？”女孩调笑的声音从紧靠着的背后传来，虽然依旧虚弱，却比刚才清晰了不少，“我没事了，别担心。”  
“怕不怕？”他声音因为喑哑低沉了一些，“如果我们没能赶到……”  
“怕啊，怕的要死，现在我的腿还在发抖。”樱的呼吸也平稳了一些。  
“可你们到了。”她慢慢直起身来，转过头看向他，盈盈的绿眼睛正好对上他的，笑靥如花，“你们救了我，这比什么都重要。” 

TBC


	12. 智取

鸣人很快也在之后苏醒，七班现在手头仅有地之书，十班已经集齐天地之书，如果两班一起行动，六个新人下忍目标太大，加上手头一共有三分卷轴，很容易增加风险，于是在谢过十班三人出手相助后，樱、佐助与鸣人便挥别了鹿丸一行人，继续在死亡森林中搜寻别组成员手中握有的天之书。  
途中佐助刻意避开鸣人，与樱私下说过，因为咒印的原因他暂时无法使用写轮眼，也请樱向鸣人闭口不提咒印暴走一事。一则是因为和鸣人解释起来太麻烦，二则是怕他英雄主义上头，对一切计划大包大揽，反而会打乱团队合作。  
樱只是看着鸣人的背影皱眉思索了一瞬便答应了，也与佐助说明，在第二轮考试结束后，她无论如何也要把此事向卡卡西老师汇报。  
二人达成共识，接下来三人的合作顺利，也算是一路风雨无阻。

到底是因为在考试开始的头两天的黄金时间耗费了大把精力对付该死的大蛇丸和他手下几个缠人的音忍，佐、鸣、樱三人最终改变战略，一路夹紧尾巴做人，在中心塔附近设下了多重陷阱，成功截胡了一组在到达中心塔之前就提前放松警惕的倒霉蛋，最终集齐了天地之书，也算是不辱使命，没有白吃死亡森林的苦头。卡在五天时限结束前小半天，三人终于到达了中心塔，结束了令人头大的第二场考试。  
樱累瘫在地，看着无比精神的鸣人和气色尚好的佐助，擦了一把额头上的汗，心想着最后一轮考试一定一次要通过，这磨人的中忍考试她实在不想再考第二次了。  
手臂被人拉起，鹿丸好笑地看着她：“你一个女孩子，别动不动坐地上行不行啊。”  
女孩虽借着他的力道站起来，却还是一脸不情不愿地噘着嘴表达不满：“我不管，我好累，我想洗澡，我想睡觉。”  
鹿丸一时哭笑不得，死亡森林里咄咄逼人的樱此刻像个放纵的小孩子一般，他又接着问：“怎么样，这一路还顺利吗？有没有再遇到什么麻烦？”  
“嘻嘻，”樱眯起眼睛，笑得有点阴恻恻地，“嘛，稍微使了点手段而已，虽然费了点事，总之卷轴是到手了。”  
鹿丸挑眉看了一眼听到“手段”两个字后，头疼地揉了揉额角的佐助和狠狠地打了个哆嗦的鸣人，心下了然樱这家伙怕是下了狠手，把原来持有卷轴的人折腾得够呛。不过既然现在三人平安到了这里，也勉强算没白费那几个倒霉蛋的一番功德。

好容易从死亡森林死里逃生的下忍们，现在只残余下七组共二十一人。即便是这样，考官们还是嫌人数太多，为了缩短第三轮正式考试的时间，急吼吼地在众人还没喘完一口气时开始了新一轮的个人战预选赛。  
众人虽然抱怨连连，而真正放弃的只有一人，剩余二十人正好被分为十组，在预选赛中优胜的人才有资格参加第三轮的个人战。  
真的……好麻烦啊。  
樱叹了口气，盯着身前捂住脖子上伤口的佐助，悄声问：“你现在的状况能撑得住吗？别太勉强了。”  
“我没事，”佐助语气低沉，“比起中忍考试，我更在意的是现在的自己究竟实力如何，更何况，我总不能输给鸣人那个吊车尾。”  
“你心里有数就好。”见他如此坚持，樱也不好再说什么，她抬眼看见站在一众担当上忍中间的卡卡西，想到只要有老师在，绝不会放任佐助出事，也就把担心的话咽回肚子里，遂佐助心意行事。

佐助也不知道是运气太好还是太糟，作为第一轮上场对阵赤胴铠。卡卡西对樱使了个眼色，让她带着鸣人先上看台去，后又叮嘱了佐助几句后，才瞬身到另外两个学生身边，一起旁观佐助对战。  
“哟，樱、鸣人，真是狼狈啊。”卡卡西出现在两个孩子身后，语气慵懒，手上仍旧拿着一本小黄书。  
“老师……”樱皱着眉头，想要汇报佐助一事，又对一无所知的鸣人有所顾忌，反而不知道怎样告诉卡卡西。  
“放心，中忍考试全过程都在我们的监视之下，不用担心。”卡卡西揉了揉女孩的头，像是为她消除不安。  
樱点点头，又把注意力放到赛场上。看来老师已经知晓一切，那么现在的关键，就是看佐助怎样在避免使用写轮眼的情况下打倒对手了。

不得不说，不愧是宇智波的血脉，尽管对手拥有吸取查克拉的能力，佐助仍是在关键时刻抓准对放松懈的空隙，用出李洛克曾经对他使用过的莲华连招，甚至在最后加上了自创的体术“狮子连弹”成功克敌制胜。  
漂亮。井野欢呼出声，樱也在内心雀跃了一下。佐助果然如当初所料，用写轮眼完美复刻了李洛克的体术，甚至在身体疲劳、缺乏系统练习的条件下，完美发挥了这种体术的优势。  
到底还是受了咒印的影响，佐助有些体力不支，最终被卡卡西强硬地拖去做诊疗。正当樱彻底松了一口气时，李洛克的声音忽然从背后传来：“……没想到佐助竟然真地完美的用出了莲华的前两个连招，还能用结合自创的招数，真不愧是天才的宇智波一族。”  
樱狠狠地打了个哆嗦，她没想到当日手出杀招的李洛克居然大大方方地承认了佐助的实力，看来当日的种种行为果然只是热血上头，并没有切实的恶意、或是想要套取佐助的个人情报。再加上樱本身就因为对中忍考试的未知数焦虑不安，被对方不知收敛的挑战和无厘头的表白气昏了头，戳着人家的脊梁骨口吐恶言，现下想想实在是有些过意不去，但碍于不好拉下脸来表达歉意，又怕软话说过头引起误会导致对方纠缠不休，带来更多的麻烦。  
脑子里天人交战了一番，毕竟李洛克的招数帮佐助化解了危机，樱最后还是低了头：“抱歉，中忍考试那天是我太过冲动，出口伤人，希望你能谅解。”  
李洛克像是没想到她会这么说，脸一下子涨得通红，连连摆手：“不不不，那天太过冲动的人是我，中忍考试里明明会有很多交手的机会，是我太心急，非要赶着考试之前和佐助比试，这才造成误会，都是我不对。”说着他又反复鞠了几个躬，“是我该请求樱小姐的原谅才对。”  
看着对方如此认真，这下反倒是樱尴尬起来：“我不该不分青红皂白地给你下定义，更不该轻易小看别人，是我该道歉才对。”  
“太好了！”李洛克终于抬起头来，“这下樱小姐对我的误会全部消除了！你果然和我想得一样，美丽又善良。”  
樱“呵呵”笑着稍稍后退一步，心想她果然还是不擅长应对李洛克这类太过热情的人。  
“所以你现在可以答应和我交往了吗？”李洛克眨着圆溜溜的眼睛，说得无比诚恳。

？？？  
中忍考试如火如荼，大哥你怎么还有心情想这个啊？按照你之前执着挑战佐助的性格来看，你难道不该热血沸腾地期待着赶紧和别人对战吗？  
“这个恐怕不行，抱歉。”樱往后跳了一步，她还要为接下来的预选赛多做准备，不想在这个无聊的问题上多做纠缠。看到正在往这边若有若无瞟过来的鹿丸，樱飞快地往他那里凑过去。

“怎么？”确认公屏上打出第二轮对战者没有自己后，鹿丸回头看着窜到自己身边来的樱，“来炫耀自己桃花朵朵开了？”说完又向紧跟过来的李洛克投去一个凉凉的眼神，后者仿佛回想到他上次话语所说的“纠缠不休的男人很难看”一事，脚步一顿，尴尬地笑了笑，没有再靠近。  
樱看着两人的眼神互动，欣喜地发现小李没有再跟过来，于是兴冲冲地戳了戳鹿丸的胳膊：“可以啊你，一物降一物。”她松了一口气，悄声和他咬耳朵道，“人是个好人，也不计较我上次说了那么过分的话，就是脑回路也太过清奇，没法交流。”  
他笑笑，没再提小李的事：“鸣人呢？”  
“忙着大喊大叫得给各种认识的不认识的人加油打劲，真不知道哪来的这么多精力，吵得我头疼，所以就过来了。”女孩指了指五步开外手舞足蹈的鸣人，又在鹿丸身边盘腿坐下，语气无奈，“井野和丁次呢？”  
“丁次去休息室吃阿斯玛给他准备的兵粮丸补充体力，井野估计是去盥洗室洗脸了。”他用一只手支起下巴，百无聊赖地观察起下面的局势，“来赌一把？”  
“什么？”  
“谁输谁赢。”他用另一只手指着赛场上的两人。  
“好啊。”樱挑挑眉，也就势仔细观察起场下局势来，“不过得小声些，我可不想在预选赛开始前被人揪起来打一顿。”  
“真麻烦啊。”他毫不在意地撇撇嘴。

卡卡西是在第三场预选赛结束的时候回来的，敷衍着躲过凯激情四射的招呼之后，看见阿斯玛冲自己努了努嘴，只好叹了一口气，按住了由于过度激动而差点从看台栏杆上翻下去的鸣人，向不远处的老友走去。  
樱很快注意到卡卡西的靠近，又看到自家老师回来后略显疲惫的脸色，担心地问道：“老师你脸色看上去好差，没事吧？佐助怎么样了？”   
“老师没事，佐助也已经老老实实地在医院躺着了。”卡卡西笑着眯了眯眼睛，隐瞒了封印咒印一事，习惯性去揉樱的头发，手又稍顿了一下问道：“刚刚就想问了，樱，你的头发是怎么回事？”  
女孩愣了一下，眼里一瞬间划过的失落，又笑着掩饰起来：“说起来很复杂，总而言之就像是嗯……壁虎断尾求生？壮士断腕？反正现在没事啦，更何况我还是觉得短头发更方便些。”  
卡卡西见她不愿多提也就作罢，反倒是阿斯玛又凑过来动手动脚指着两个并肩坐在一起的孩子冲他挤眉弄眼。  
没理会活宝似的阿斯玛，卡卡西无奈地说：“喂，你要折腾也再等一会。”他指着屏幕上打出的第四组预选赛对战名单，上面清晰地写着“春野樱”和“山中井野”的名字。

樱此刻觉得自己一直在被中忍考试狠狠地、反复地愚弄着，看着同样目瞪口呆的井野，一时陷入了沉默。两人自从成为闺蜜以来的六年间相处极为融洽，从未吵过一次架，井野对樱呵护备至，而樱则对井野也是百依百顺，现在一个预选赛把两人逼得不得不拳脚相向，实在是太过讽刺。  
关键是……樱叹了口气，摸着自己的良心，对着井野那张脸，她真下不去手。  
“樱。”井野呼唤着闺蜜的名字，“刚才预选赛开始前，三代目说过的话你还记得吗？”  
樱怔了一下，是了，这不仅是一场中忍考试，而是各个村子的精英下忍拼上梦想和性命而竭尽全力展现自己能力的平台，也是证明自己为村子全力一搏的决心。  
“记得。”樱正了正神色。  
“那就好，”井野点了点头，收起了一贯温暖的笑容，神情严肃，眼神也犀利起来“你要是敢放水，我们就绝交。”

裁决官月光疾风喊下“开始”时，樱才发觉自家闺蜜那一句“绝交”宣言真不是开玩笑的。井野是认真地在把她当做对手全力战斗，而如果此时樱不认真对战，不仅是蔑视对手，更是不信任两人的友谊，因为她们的友谊并不是肤浅到可以被一场对决轻易推翻，而相反，只有正视朋友实力的增长，才可以携手共进，彼此扶持。  
将将避过井野快速袭来的拳头，樱这才进入状态，仔细地分析起两人的优劣势。  
首先，自忍校学习开始，井野单从力量和速度上来说略胜樱一筹，但樱掌控查克拉的技巧上远胜与井野，也就是说，有查克拉的扶持，在力量和速度上便有了加成，可以和井野打平。

樱挥过去一拳，被井野赤手接住，只好跳后一步，稍稍拉远距离。

但是在查克拉的存量上，井野稍胜与她，如果用查克拉集中在脚上提速或集中在手上增加力量与井野抗衡，最终樱会因为查克拉消耗快过井野而导致体力不支，最终落败。所以，不能拼体术，不能打消耗战。

“锵！”手里剑在空中相接，发出刺耳的声音。

幻术也不行，樱咬一咬牙，她的结印速度在同期里拥有绝对优势，但幻术需要结出的手印实在太多，通常需要抓住空档偷袭、依靠队友佯攻或是向死亡森林里一样利用毒药和陷阱作为施术的掩饰。而现在手边没有辅助道具，没有队友，井野又太清楚她用幻术攻击的模式，会趁结印的空档拉近两人距离，运用体术阻止幻术的施术。

井野向樱再度袭来，而樱则反握住闺蜜的双手，借着她的力量一个后空翻，查克拉集中在双脚吸附在墙壁上，再次拉开距离，继续着分析。

忍术就目前来说也不行，抛开学校教的最基础的替身术和分身术，因为这些只会在这场考试中无谓地消耗查克拉，并不能帮助作战。而井野更有家传秘术作保，一旦樱的移动速度变慢，便会被井野占据身体。  
等等……井野现在体力消耗应该也带来了一定的身体负担，而一旦抓住机会，井野明显更倾向于使用忍术快速结束比试而不是持续打消耗战带来更多风险，那这对于樱来说，反而是个机会。

“卡卡西老师！樱酱怎么只是避开攻击而不主动攻击呀！而且她幻术明明很厉害，为什么不用呢？”鸣人不解地看向自家老师。  
“不是不能用，是用不了。”卡卡西皱着眉头，“在想好进攻计划前拉开距离，保持体力并且消耗对手，鸣人，你要好好学一学。”  
鹿丸眯起眼睛，照理说樱与井野实力相近，体术方面不相上下，井野有家传秘术作为依靠，忍术上略胜一筹，但眼下没有影子模仿术辅助，心转身之术无法保证命中率，风险太大。而樱则擅长幻术，如果能够创造机会使用幻术，那还未掌握幻术解法的井野几乎是必输无疑。可现在井野聪明地使用体术干扰樱的结印，阻止幻术施术成功，那么这一场必定会成为持久战，而体力上不占优势的樱最终必定落败。

双脚用力从附着的墙面蹬落向井野冲去，这一拳费足了樱的力气，井野显然注意到这一点，尽力挡住被这一击，却仍是在退后几大步后站稳。  
拉锯战持续了一会，樱逐渐感受到双腿的乏力，动作慢了一拍，紧接着肩膀遭受了井野的一下重击，身体“砰”地一下撞向后方的墙壁，脚踝“嘎吱”一声，樱顿时疼得拧紧了眉毛，原本尝试站起来却又再次跌倒。  
井野皱了皱眉，见樱暂时失去行动能力，抓住她不能移动的时刻，双手结印：“结束了，樱！心转身之术！”

看台上的人都紧张起来，此时樱已经毫无转机，只能被井野附身。  
樱却突然眯起双眼，手上不知什么时候多了一条细不可见的细丝，正好拴在刚才双脚吸附的墙面时，隐藏在阴影里深深扎入的苦无上，趁着井野认为她乏力且无法移动，从而放松警惕释放忍术的瞬间，将查克拉集中在双手，猛地一拉细丝，顺着牵引力翻至上空，刚好避开井野的施术轨迹。  
再借由细丝的力量荡回原地时，樱刚好接住因为释放忍术失败而陷入短暂昏厥的井野，右脚踝扭伤的痛楚袭来，她抱着井野“诶呦”一声跌落在地。

月光疾风上前查看了一下井野的状况，淡淡地宣布道：“预选赛，第四回合，胜者春野樱。”  
樱皱着眉头向月光疾风点头致谢，又抬起头来，冲看台上的卡卡西和阿斯玛讨好一般龇牙咧嘴地笑笑：“老师们帮帮忙，我们俩站不起来了。”  
卡卡西和阿斯玛哭笑不得，只好跳下看台来接人。  
卡卡西看着怀里抱着的小姑娘笑着说：“我看见那条细线的时候，还以为你脚疼是装的，结果还真的扭到了。”  
樱哼哼了两声：“井野认识我多久了呀，借着乏力刻意挨得那一拳头虽然是装的，但脚上真不是啊。要不是真的受伤，就我那演技也骗不过她，她要是不放松警惕用心转身之术，我俩还得在菜鸡互啄个二十多分钟，最后我俩都趴下了，大家也都看睡着了。哎哎哎，老师你别走太快，我脚疼呜呜呜。”  
阿斯玛抱起井野，听完也笑：“我常听我那三个学生说你家的这个小丫头鬼精鬼精的，现在一看是机灵得很。”  
“过奖了、过奖了。”樱被说得不好意思，只能干笑着应承。

樱和井野被抱回看台上，几个好友立马围过来。  
鸣人兴奋地一蹦三丈高：“樱酱好厉害！我就知道你可以的！”  
“你怎么比我还兴奋啊？”樱哭笑不得，又冲鹿丸和丁次解释道，“井野没事，心转身之术释放失败后五分钟内就能醒。”  
“这个我知道。”鹿丸翻了个白眼，“你脚上这伤也是算计好的？”  
樱冲他露出一个可怜兮兮的表情，用手轻轻扶住脚踝：“这个真不是。我真的只是打算挨一拳然后等着井野施术的，谁想到这个脚这么不争气，说扭就扭了。”  
“谁知道呢，你对自己一向下手狠得要命。”他撇撇嘴。  
“干嘛？心疼啦？你怎么这么可爱呀。”她换了一副表情，嬉皮笑脸地凑近。  
“都说了可爱是用来形容女人的！”鹿丸对她这副翻脸如翻书的样子习以为常，很是嫌弃地看了一眼后又叹着气说，“你还是想想等井野醒了之后怎么办吧，估计……”  
正说着井野恰好醒来，愣愣地反应了一会，从地上挪过来扑向樱，使劲咯吱自家闺蜜，“你耍我！”见樱被她闹得直求饶才撒手，又去揉她粉嘟嘟的脸颊，“装乏力是吧！故意被我打中是吧！装脚崴了是吧！”  
樱笑得眼泪汪汪，连忙握住井野的手：“都说了嘛，脚是真的崴啦，好疼哦。”  
见两个女孩子认认真真地较量了一场，扭脸又闹再一起，众人也就都松了一口气。

下一轮便是鸣人对上犬冢牙。  
两个人都是吵吵闹闹的急性子，打起来也都是真刀真枪地狠。鹿丸和樱又像之前一样事不关己地提前压起输赢来。鹿丸很是不仗义地认为，单从实力上讲，牙几乎是有压倒性优势的。樱却不以为然，说鸣人虽然傻了点，但是战斗情商一向很高，也很会套用从别人身上学来的战术，最可怕的是，鸣人从来不按常理出牌，所以如果太步步为营的算计，反而会把自己绕进去。  
果然，樱话音刚落，一向以嗅觉灵敏而著称的牙，在发起绝招攻击时，被鸣人一个臭屁熏晕了头，反被对手寻到可趁之机，一拳击晕。  
这样也行？  
看台上一众围观者都是瞪大了眼睛不可置信，其他几位担当上忍则有些羡慕卡卡西带的三个孩子都很是争气地进入了第三轮考试，半只脚踩进了中忍的大门。  
樱则忍不住拍着鹿丸的肩膀大笑道：“你看，我说什么来着！瞬杀啊瞬杀！正常人能做得到吗？哈哈哈哈哈！”  
鹿丸被她拍得肩膀都要脱臼了，直翻白眼：“喂！你别自己脚崴了就要把我也搞成残疾啊！”

鹿丸游手好闲太久，终于在第六回合的时候终于轮到他上场，对手则是在死亡森林里交过手的女音忍琴。  
看见公屏上打出自己和对手的名字，鹿丸晃了晃脑袋站起来，语气依旧毫无干劲，目光却犀利起来：“要和女人打啊，真是麻烦。”  
井野无奈地笑：“别因为对手是女生就放水啊。”  
吃饱的丁次终于有力气说话，扭了扭丰满的腰部给鹿丸打气：“鹿丸不要输哦。”  
刚获胜后精神满满的鸣人也很是简单粗暴地挥着拳头冲鹿丸喊着：“冲啊，鹿丸！”  
鹿丸瞥了一直闷着头笑的樱一眼，皱皱眉头：“你不打算说点什么？”  
女孩眯起眼装作无辜地冲他笑：“你想我说什么？”  
“怎么，觉得我会输？”  
“不知道，你会吗？”  
鹿丸挑挑眉不说话，转身走下看台，听见樱在背后喊他，又回过头去。  
她从死亡森林出来后下巴又尖了一些，歪头的时候粉色的短发也跟着晃了晃：“喂，你刚才也看到了，我压输赢很准的。”  
“所以呢？”他也偏过头看她。  
“我赌你赢，”粉发女孩顾盼神飞，绿眼睛亮得惊人，“压力别太大啊！”

得到满意答案的某人自然神清气爽，雄赳赳气昂昂地信步至赛场。  
嘛，说不紧张肯定是骗人的，毕竟不能丢了面子，又得赢得漂亮，就是得费费脑子而已，对鹿丸来说自然不在话下。  
问题就在于，对方在死亡森林里已经见过他的忍术，而他还没试探出对方的得意技。  
鹿丸双手结印，释放出影子，先做试探，而琴明显还记得他的招数，便很快先后跳着躲开，“你就会这一招？”  
“没人告诉你，打架的时候要少说废话吗？”鹿丸眯起眼睛。  
琴冷哼一声，直直甩出两根拴住铃铛的千本，被鹿丸躲过，扎入后方的墙壁，下一秒女人却拉动铃铛，引得他下意识的回头，看清了后方千本铃铛上拴着的细线后，鹿丸甚至没有回头再看琴，直接一个翻滚躲过后方琴的连续偷袭。  
“嘁！”琴啐了一口，抬起手又准备丢出千本时，却发现自己身体动弹不得，“你……你是什么时候！”  
“看见细线的一瞬间，笨蛋。”鹿丸挑着眉，勾起一个狡黠的弧度，“影子就附着在你手中的细线下方啊。”  
琴只慌了一瞬，又故作镇静地说：“就算是这样，你也只能迫使我模仿你的动作罢了，不能造成实质性的伤害！”  
“是吗？”宛若游丝的影子逐渐变宽而有力，鹿丸想起樱在被卡卡西提到头发一事时一瞬闪过的失落，皱了皱眉，从自己的刃具袋里摸出了一只手里剑，琴也被他控制着掏出一只手里剑。“嗖”地一声，两只手里剑向双方的颈侧划去。  
手里剑擦过鹿丸的脖子，毫发无伤，而琴则被手里剑齐耳削去了一半长发。

“嚓！”  
诶？看着琴长发落地的瞬间，看台上的樱不自觉得摸了摸自己粉色的短发。  
井野也微微瞪大眼睛，悄声看向闺蜜：“他这是……帮你出气？”  
“.……好像是？”樱眨了眨眼睛，察觉了鹿丸真正的想法后又突然“噗”地一下笑出声。

琴看着自己用心保养的长发一瞬间没了一半，瞬间骂出声：“你这个混蛋！”  
鹿丸看着她气急败坏的样子毫不在意地笑笑：“夏天到了，我看你头发都快拖地了，想必很麻烦吧，所以就帮你一把喽，不用谢。” 

“那他为什么只削去一半？”井野不解地问  
“因为啊……”

看台上方女孩的微不可查的低语和看台下鹿丸的轻笑声重合到一起：  
“那个女人就不得不自己把另一半头发剪短！”  
“至于另一半，你就动动手自己把它剪短吧！”

“你们俩是魔鬼吗？”围观全程不敢出声的鸣人突然打了个哆嗦。  
“不不不，”樱摇了摇手指，眯着眼笑起来，“这叫以其人之道还治其人之身！而且，出气只是顺手而已。” 樱眯起眼睛向看台下望去，“别小瞧了他，鹿丸可是走一步看百步的人。”  
这一招的确漂亮，不仅给对方心理施压，还可以用手里剑分散对方注意力，让对手没有办法集中精力用查克拉挣脱影子。更何况，通过刚才那一下，估计他已经想到下一步的招数打倒对手了。

“刚才那下只是娱乐，接下来才是动真格的。”他本就微微上挑的眼睛眯起，看起来像个十恶不赦的魔头，“手里剑互刺，你能撑多久呢？”说罢便将手里剑直直向琴的喉咙瞄准。  
“喂！快住手！”琴被吓得打了个哆嗦，她手上的手里剑也向鹿丸飞过来，而后者猛地一个下腰躲过，琴被他的影子控制住也向后翻去时，脑袋却刚刚好狠狠磕在距离身后不远处的墙上。

原来第一次丢手里剑时他还顺便测算好了距离，保证这一次能撂倒对手，不愧是鹿丸，一举三得，樱轻哼一声，突然觉得往日输的将棋也不算亏了。

那一下磕得的确狠，月光疾风甚至不用确认琴的状况，便宣布结果：“胜者，奈良鹿丸。”  
看着赢家施施然插着兜走上来，一副“老子天下无敌”的样子，樱忍不住笑出声。  
“我记得有人说过他不打女人的。”  
“你哪只眼睛看见我动手了？”鹿丸挑眉，“没动手，那就不算打。”  
女孩轻啧一声，摇了摇头：“又玩脏路子，你小子阴得很。”  
“彼此彼此。”鹿丸回敬。  
“哎。”她戳戳他。  
“怎么？”  
“这个，”摸摸自己的发尾，樱笑容灿灿，“谢啦。”  
“大恩不言谢。”鹿丸没有否认，淡淡地看了她一眼，目光划过她翠绿的眼睛。  
“你想怎么样？”  
“先欠着，”他稍偏过头，掩饰住上扬的嘴角，“有你报恩的时候。”

TBC

回答几个有可能会造成疑问的问题  
1） 这里为啥樱能打过井野？  
因为她没暗恋漂亮的宇智波，且因为个人经历问题觉悟一开始就很高。  
2） 樱为什么会料定井野有机会一定会用心转身？  
打过游戏吗？一个大招能秒，谁会和你平A，那不是很麻烦吗？  
下篇13的标题先放在这里，可以猜猜内容哦（13 失控）


	13. 失控

虽然是预选赛，但的确是个全面了解各方情报的好机会，在看台上坐了小半天，所有参赛选手的招数都见了个遍，甚至还听了一耳朵日向家的家族秘辛。尽管有一部分高手仍然隐藏了实力，但基本信息都被樱与鹿丸牢牢记在了心里，以便为第三场正式考试做好准备。  
所有预选赛胜出的选手被集合在赛场中央，樱也在井野的搀扶下下场，等待三代目火影的下一步指示说明。樱环视了一周，除去熟悉的鹿丸和鸣人还有在医院躺着的佐助之外，木叶一方还有白眼天才宁次和操控虫子的志乃。有过一面之缘的沙忍三人也都具在，御风铁扇手鞠，傀儡师勘九郎，和实力深不可测、上半场比赛刚废了强敌李洛克手脚的我爱罗。剩下的就是在死亡森林对佐助紧追不舍，差点害了她性命，刚才又轻松战胜丁次的音忍托斯。  
樱揉了揉眉头，全都不是省油的灯。  
接下来便是选手抽签决定正式赛对战顺序，按照抽签序号，首先对战的是鸣人和宁次，再则是佐助和我爱罗，第三轮勘九郎对志乃，第四轮手鞠对鹿丸，最后是樱对托斯。虽然是以淘汰赛作为比赛形式，但是输赢并不是判断晋升中忍的第一标准，也就是说，在第三轮个人战中，展示出中忍必备的综合素质远胜于一味血拼。  
攥紧了手中的签纸，樱咬了咬牙，正式考试在一个月后，实力逊色的自己到时怕是会有一场恶战，而这次面对曾经交手却惨败的托斯，她绝不能输。

佐助仍在住院，卡卡西担心大蛇丸会趁他昏迷不醒时再次暗中下手，只好和暗部一起加强防卫，以至于分身乏术不能帮助樱和鸣人准备接下来一个月的三轮考前特别修行，最后思来想去把鸣人塞给了擅长基础教学的惠比寿，樱则交给不知火玄间指点。

玄间和卡卡西关系很好，樱也不是第一次见他，只觉得他和卡卡西老师从某种程度上说很像，平时吊儿郎当地叼着千本满嘴跑火车，正经起来也是很靠谱的。况且卡卡西私下与樱说起，玄间擅长土遁忍术，防御上是一把好手，樱要对阵的托斯在攻击上较强，选择修行防御性忍术可以增加胜率，消磨对手，而这与樱在浅略分析完托斯的招数后得出的结论一致，只要跟着玄间好好修行，对战时的赢面会大很多，起码可以做到一边自保，一边找出对手破绽。  
所以尽管樱对于不能和卡卡西老师一起修行感到失落，但相对于鸣人写在脸上对惠比寿的嫌弃，小姑娘还是欢欢喜喜地谢过玄间的指导。  
玄间则觉得小姑娘看起来懂事聪明又可爱，还很礼貌地喊上一句“玄间老师”，顿时觉得很有成就感，也就大手一挥，让樱不必叫老师，直接喊“前辈”就好。又听得小姑娘甜甜地叫上一句“玄间前辈”，玄间领走樱时眼神交流了一下卡卡西，对老友能有这么一个听话乖巧的女学生表示十分羡慕。

两人来到演习场的空地，玄间先是检测了一番樱的基本功，又对她的体力和查克拉做了一番分析之后，决定交给她B级忍术土流壁之术。  
“卡卡西和我说过，你的查克拉中含有土属性，但是按照你现在的水平，一个月的时间不可能完成遁术修行，所以无法发挥这个术的全部力量。”玄间结印，双手按住地面，霎时十个成人高的宽厚土墙拔地而起。  
樱看得两眼发直：“好厉害，不愧是玄间前辈！”  
玄间晃晃脑袋，叼着千本“啧”地笑了一声，表示对小姑娘的恭维很是受用，又抬抬下巴示意她也试一试。  
玄间刚才刻意放慢结印手速，就是为了让樱看得仔细，教学如果是一味的“喂饭式”教育，并不能锻炼小姑娘的综合能力，能走到哪一步、悟到哪一步，还是要靠她自己。  
樱果然没有辜负玄间的期望，快速地重复着刚才默背记下的结印的顺序。小姑娘双手触地，却只竖起自己半个身高大小的薄薄土壁，像是严重偷工减料的豆腐渣工程。  
看着樱的脸“唰”地红起来，玄间闷闷地憋笑，学着卡卡西的样子揉了揉她的头发，心里暗暗感叹了一下手感不错，怪不得卡卡西那家伙经常上手故意搞乱小姑娘的发型：“作为下忍，初次尝试这个术的已经很不错了，你的查克拉控制果然很出色。”  
樱得到了他的安慰，碧绿色的眼睛亮晶晶地看向玄间：“谢谢前辈夸奖！我会继续加油的！”  
玄间被这个纯粹的笑容晃了晃眼，也笑起来，不仅不慢地说：“B级忍术一般来说是上忍级别的忍术。因为没有进行过遁术修行，尽管你学会这个术的印，最多也只能发挥其中百分之一的功效而已。我要帮你的，也就是尽量学会用有限的查克拉，尽量发挥这个术的功效，并在防御的同时消耗对手的攻击，然后找到空挡，使用你擅长的幻术放到对手。”

玄间其实也很忙，所以修行只能每隔两三天才能见上樱一次，陪她小半天，指点检测一下修行效果，又匆匆地回火影办公楼处理杂事去了，大多数时候都是樱一个人在演习场日复一日地修行。看见小姑娘勤勤恳恳地把自己言传身教的知识一一付出实践，时不时还带一些慰问品，表达对自己为了指导她而不得不演习场火影楼来回跑的歉意，玄间渐渐地也就不端着前辈的架子装高冷了。偶尔他不小心脱口而出几个荤段子，小姑娘也不甚在意，甚至还能笑着接话，让玄间感觉找到了个忘年知音，说话也就越发没了遮拦，恨不得把樱从卡卡西手里扒拉出来自己教。两人也相处越发愉快，在修行开始半个月后，看着樱的障壁之术进步神速，玄间没耐得住小姑娘央求，还交给她影分身之术，只是叮嘱她这个术若无把握不要乱用，因为影分身会分散查克拉，使用不当会对本体造成伤害。

樱修行时偶尔会撞上在隔壁演习场为鹿丸进行魔鬼训练的十班一众人。阿斯玛常借口玄间是个风流浪子，为了避免他对小姑娘做什么奇怪的事，时不时会领着几个学生在修行之余往这边走走瞧瞧，闹得玄间和樱哭笑不得。  
其实阿斯玛主要目的还是让满口喊着“好麻烦啊”、“我要休息”、“白云真好”的鹿丸看看也不停歇的樱，对比一下两方差距  
鹿丸看着练得满头大汗、人都瘦了一圈的樱冲自己笑得浑不在意，只是脸黑了黑，轻“啧”了一声，什么也没说，只是回头修行时抱怨少了几句，更加专注了几分，这种奇效让阿斯玛在内心不知道喊了多少句“苍天有眼、一物克一物”，于是带着学生们来往得更加勤快了。  
井野心疼闺蜜，在家里开的花店和演习场两头跑，也会陪樱过几招，更多的时候是带上水果、便当和凉茶，给樱消消暑，让樱觉得苦哈哈的修行其实也可以过得很是惬意，于是更加拼命了。  
临考前一天玄间检查樱的修行效果后，甚是满意得发现小姑娘的土壁已经可以达到一个成人那么高，厚度也很是坚实，完全达到了中忍的施术水平。影分身也可以熟练地应用，只是容易造成樱有限的查克拉消耗过多，且依靠她现下的水平，影分身在未收到致命攻击的前提下有效使用时限一分钟，故而被玄间勒令不得在中忍考试中使用。  
“疾风他……”玄间顿了顿，最终隐瞒了原考官月光疾风在考前死于非命一事，“临时有事，所以明天的最后一轮考试的裁决官换成我了。”  
“诶？”樱惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，“那不是……”  
“对，明天我会在里赛场最近的地方看着你。”他揉了揉小姑娘的头发，“好歹也算我半个学生，明天加油啊，你的水平已经足以跻身中忍了，所以不用害怕，放宽心来。”  
“好！”夕阳为女孩的脸颊带来暖意，“前辈不用担心，我一定不会给你丢脸，一举拿下明天的比赛。”

考试当天，樱一大早自己收拾了忍具，又选了一身便捷的忍装，出门时被芽吹喊住，硬是塞了一袋水果到她怀里，嘱咐她分一些给朋友们。樱一脸懵逼地接过，走了半道才想起母亲可能误会自己是去和朋友们一起观赛而不是去参考，所以才会让她带上些零嘴。回去解释已经来不及了，于是她只好抱着一兜子苹果橘子在一脸黑线的其余参考下忍的注视下到后台集合。  
樱毫不在意地撇撇嘴，大大方方地把水果给众人递上去：“吃嘛？洗过的，没下毒。”  
鹿丸“噗”地一声笑出声：“你这是来考试还是开茶话会啊？”他又伸出手去挑拣了一番，最后拿了个苹果咬了一口，一边嚼一边问她，“怎么带了一兜子水果？”  
“你瞎挑拣什么啊，不都一样吗，又没菠萝。”樱翻了个白眼，“我母亲大概以为我是来当围观群众的，所以给了我一兜子水果打发时间。”说罢看了一圈，没看到佐助的身影，估计他大概会晚些到，于是又拿出一个大一点苹果塞到鸣人嘴里，对不停吵吵着的金发小子说，“乖，你少说几句，吵得别人头疼。”  
鹿丸皱了皱眉头：“你家里人不知道你今天考试？”  
“他们本来也对这种比赛不感兴趣，没问我，我也就没说。” 女孩不甚在意的摇了摇头，又瞪向他，“你今天话好多，真是麻烦。”  
鹿丸被她用自己的口头禅堵得说不出话，咬了一半的苹果愣在原地。女孩又把水果递给其他人挑选，志乃拿了一个橘子收在兜里谢过她，宁次冷淡地摆了摆手。沙忍三人一向是横眉冷对，这次也是很无奈的看着女孩说了句“不需要”。无视了有仇的音忍托斯，樱将剩余的水果在后台空地放下，拿起一个橘子细细地剥起来，连白色的经络都不放过，一边吃一边等主考官带他们进场。

玄间进来的时候樱正悄悄地就这鸣人的衣服擦手上的橘子汁，见到他吐了吐舌头算是打了个招呼。  
玄间不动声色地笑笑，对在场的九人说：“走吧，到你们上场了。”

穿过候场的黑暗通道，赛场上过于明媚的阳光打在脸上，樱眯了眯被刺痛的眼睛。火影和观赛的大名以及风影都已经在观赛席上就位，三代目简单演讲了一番，便宣布第三轮个人战正式开始。  
鹿丸双手环抱在胸前小声叹了口气：“啊啊，讨厌的感觉。”  
樱看了一圈周围密密麻麻坐着的观众，默默地点了点头：“我懂，感觉自己仿佛是一只猴子，被这群莫名热血沸腾的人观赏着一样。”  
“感觉斗蚂蚱形容会更贴切一点。”  
“也对。”  
“喂喂都给我打起精神来！”玄间叼着千本差点掉下来，“好好抬头看着，你们可是这次考试的主角。” 他清了清嗓子，慢悠悠的语气也变得严肃，“尽管场地不同，但这次考试和预选赛没什么不同，比赛要到一方死亡或是认输时才会停止。不过在我认定胜负已分时，我会出手中止比赛，明白了吗？”  
看着众人起起点了点头，玄间大声宣布：“那么现在，第一轮，除去旋涡鸣人和日向宁次，其余的人都去看台上的选首席候场。”  
樱和鹿丸悄悄冲鸣人做了个加油的手势，便上观赛席去了。

宁次果然不愧是天才，可鸣人仿佛总是百折不挠，总在宁次以为已经把他打垮的时候拼命地一次又一次的站起来，看得樱很是胆战心惊。好在鸣人一个月以来的特训总算是起了效果，在第一轮出人意料地险胜宁次。  
观赛席响起欢呼声地时候樱才终于松了口气，比赛结果其实已经不重要了，她现在更关心的事鸣人的伤口疼不疼。一旁的鹿丸其实也为鸣人这个一起玩到大的损友捏了一把汗，眼下看着他赢了宁次，也终于露出一个笑容。  
鸣人兴奋地跳上选首席，手舞足蹈地向两个好友炫耀：“呐呐！樱酱！鹿丸！看到了吗？看到了吗？是我赢了宁次！”  
樱替他擦了擦满头满脸的土，和鹿丸有一句没一句地哄着旗开得胜的鸣人，恭喜他的努力终于得到了回报。

接下来本是最受全场观众瞩目的佐助对战我爱罗，结果因为佐助迟到，风影和火影商量之后为避免观众失望而带来混乱，决定推迟这场比赛，提前后面的比赛。  
意想不到的事情发生后，带来了一系列的混乱，第二场比赛推迟，意味着第三场志乃对战勘九郎的比赛被提前，而这个自从来到木叶之后就行事态度很是嚣张的傀儡师，像是在顾忌什么一样，犹豫了很久后，自己主动提出放弃比赛，结果导致志乃不战而胜，提前晋级。  
樱和鹿丸很是疑惑地对视一眼，勘九郎一行人刚入村的那一天就揪住一个小孩子斤斤计较的场景仍然历历在目，中忍考试前两轮也表现得目中无人，眼下突然临场放弃，实在是有些令人匪夷所思。  
不过留给鹿丸思考这些杂七杂八事情的时间不多了，因为第四场就是他对战沙忍村的手鞠。场上观众已经因为接二连三的变故而怨声载道，手鞠很是帅气的一舞铁扇乘风而下，动作流畅的连樱都想冲她吹一吹口哨。身边的鹿丸很是头大，一系列的变动让他难得地紧张起来，陷入了是弃赛还是弃赛的纠结中。樱本想劝他放宽心上场，只是话还没说出口，一旁看着着急的鸣人一把推着，于是鹿丸很是没面子地一个跟头载到赛场上，不想上也得上了。

得，赶鸭子上架，没有后退的余地了。樱忍不住偷笑了一声，还是朝一个劲叹气、毫无干劲的某人喊了句 “加油”。  
也不知道是不是这句加油起了正面效果，鹿丸很快就进入了状态。用他自己的话说就是，虽然他不打女人，也绝不会想被女人打。尽管手鞠头脑灵活得分析出了鹿丸影子模仿术的弱点，连续几次看破了他的战术，却仍是没能敌过某个天才的连环套路，最终还是被影子模仿术控制住。就当她以为鹿丸要利用优势一举将她击败时，鹿丸仿佛是看破了对手表情里的屈辱、不甘以及恐惧，于是翻了个极其不雅的白眼，青筋暴起地举起手认输。  
鸣人气得跳脚，不明白鹿丸为什么不乘胜追击，全场也是一片哗然，大约是各个都在感慨，从没在中忍考试最后一轮一次性见过这么多奇葩选手。樱也是哭笑不得，本以为他好不容易有一回干劲，但是眼下这个结果，真的很有他本人一向的风格。  
这厢鹿丸整理了一下衣服起身回到选首席，很没好气地一把捂住刚才一把把他推进水深火热的罪魁祸首不停吵吵的嘴。  
“所以你真不是看着人家金发碧眼的姐姐长得好看不忍心下手吗？”樱指着他咯咯笑。  
“你想象力真丰富。”鹿丸放开鸣人的嘴，很是嫌弃地往他身上蹭了蹭，又对她说，“佐助还没到？”  
“对。”樱皱皱眉头，“该我了。”说罢便要起身下场，却被鹿丸一把拦住，“怎么？”  
“别逞强。”他神情难得的多了一丝紧张。  
“担心我？”樱挑了挑眉。  
“是。”鹿丸松开手，挠了挠头，轻轻地叹了一口气，“阿斯玛说完事了两个班一起去吃烤肉，他请客。”  
“好。”她冲他笑笑便下了场。

身后鸣人高声大喊着“樱酱加油”，樱深吸了一口气，对面站着不怀好意的大蛇丸手下，音忍托斯。玄间冲她微不可见地点了点头，像是给予无声的鼓励一般，又大声说：“第五场，春野樱对托斯砧。”  
玄间一喊开始，樱便迅速用查克拉集中在脚底，很快拉开和托斯的距离。如她所料，擅长进攻的托斯因为在死亡森林见识过樱过人的幻术，所以一开始便会展开连续进攻。  
音忍双手用力捶地，被音波刺激过的地面裂开一道道裂痕，幸而樱早有准备，提前拉开了距离，才没有被波及。

鹿丸和鸣人正在全神贯注、紧张兮兮地观看樱的对战时，卡卡西和佐助不早不晚“砰”地瞬身出现在选手席上，让刚才被迫提前上场的鹿丸很是怨念。  
“哟，诸君，已经开始了吗？”  
“老师你和佐助太慢了！我刚刚已经赢了比赛，现在是樱酱在打那个烦人的音忍。”鸣人不满地抱怨着。  
“抱歉抱歉，那现在一起看樱的表现吧。”卡卡西敷衍了一下，便抬眼向赛场看去。  
佐助与鸣人和鹿丸简单打了个招呼，也站到看台边缘站定，关心起自家队友的战况。  
樱已经与托斯拉扯了一会，通过之前托斯在死亡森林里击断沉木的表现来看，声波的杀伤力很强，之后对战丁次时，即使丁次躲开了托斯的拳头，他用手上的装置精确地发射音波损伤了丁次的听小骨，造成了丁次的听觉损伤和肌体反应迟钝。也就是说，光躲开拳头没有用，还要躲开拳头划过的轨迹中不可见的音波才行。  
声音是可以通过固体液体和空气震动发生的，如果想要避免受伤，必须要准确地避开攻击轨迹，拉远距离，找机会使用幻术。

樱眯了眯眼睛，在躲开托斯的飞来一脚后退时，假装踉跄了一步，托斯果然以为找到破绽，便加速向樱冲来，直直地出拳，并发动了手上的音波装置。樱看着托斯冲来，快速结印，双手扶地，半人高的土墙在托斯靠近的一瞬间恰好拔地而起，但却承受不住强大的震动，化成飞沙走石。樱却恰好抓住时机飞身凌空跳起，一个漂亮的空翻，眯起眼看得仔细，声波行动的轨迹果然被细小尘土飞起的方向出卖，划出了一道清晰的弧线，她同时在空中结出幻术手印，再次落地时，托斯已经神情恍惚地中了幻术。

一旁的玄间松了一口气，他刚刚还在疑惑，明明樱可以发挥土障壁更大的效果，却用少量的查克拉制造出较为薄弱的土墙，原来是为了利用灰尘的移动看出音波扫过的轨迹。看来她是通过计算声速和之前托斯对战中使出的一拳的力度，制造出刚刚好足以被破坏的墙壁以此节省查克拉，在阻挡攻击的同时，看穿敌人的招数，并且为自己制造脱身的时机，还可以趁机发动幻术让敌人陷入被动。好聪明的孩子，玄间轻啧一声，一举五得，光凭这一点，不计输赢，在头脑、忍术和幻术的使用上，她就足够有资格成为中忍。

即使对手已经中了幻术，樱仍然不敢放松警惕，她飞速地绕道了正面稍远的位置稍稍观察了一会托斯的反应，确认对手没有使诈之时，脚尖击中查克拉点地，加速靠近，并用拳头蓄满查克拉，一拳向托斯左胸击去。  
“砰！”  
樱没想到地是托斯突然猛地睁开了眼睛，即使没有使出幻术反弹，却仍然从幻境中醒了过来。他来不及躲开樱的一拳，于是奋力用左手去挡，樱的一拳恰好重重地打在他左手的音波装置上，把铁质的振动装置打得变了形，上面本来规律的音孔也都变成了废铁。  
托斯像是根本没想到樱刚才放出土障壁除了防御还能算计出连招，最后让他中了幻术，现在还导致左手一个装置被破坏，于是气急败坏地抬起右脚，将樱狠狠地踹了出去弹飞到墙上，又快速奔至被击中的墙面，用右手死死地卡住了女孩的脖子。  
“唔！”

“樱酱！”鸣人大喊出声，佐助也紧紧攥住了围栏。  
鹿丸本来以为樱靠着刚才用出的连环战术已经足以放到蠢笨得只会用蛮力的托斯，谁知道对方突然醒来，现在形势逆转，粉发少女的处境怕是不妙。  
千万别逞强啊！樱！鹿丸在心里轻声念着，盼望她赶紧找到应对之法。  
卡卡西却是在看到樱的脖颈被扼住的一瞬间脸色变了变，在场的人只有他知道樱的童年往事，心理阴影尚在，眼下的情形怕是将噩梦再度上演，他担心少女在这种情况下失控崩溃，甚至命丧于此。

樱在托斯右手掐住自己脖子的一瞬间感受到了一股粘稠的铁锈味，瞬时明白对方怕是知道自己会用幻术，所以即使不会使用幻术反弹，也可以使用利器和心理暗示，造成肢体伤害，利用疼痛从幻境中挣脱。  
樱努力地扒着对方的手，想要寻找一丝喘息的缝隙，而眼前持续袭来的黑暗和熟悉的、令人厌恶的窒息感却让她感觉自己仿佛已经死去一般。

“滴答。”  
“你再忍一忍！妈妈保证很快就不痛了！”  
“滴答。”  
“你不要哭！在坚持一下！再坚持一下好不好！”

托斯手上的力道又紧了几分：“没用的女人，我从第一次见面就说了，只要妨碍我在考试中接近佐助的人就都得死。我给你个机会，你选择投降，我饶你一命。或者我现在发动右手上的装置，震碎你的颈椎！”

而樱此时根本听不到他在说什么，像是陷入了自己为自己编织的幻境  
“滴答。”  
“都是妈妈不好！都是妈妈的错！”  
“滴答。”

看台上传来一群又一群观众的呼喊声，仿佛在为比赛的僵持感到不满。  
“怎么样！快选！”托斯声音讥讽，大声地咆哮着，“你是要选择去死吗？！”

好吵。樱神情恍惚的皱了皱眉。  
就像是那天嘴唇不停开合的警务部队成员和医疗急救班一样。  
明明很吵，却又谁都救不了。  
最终他们只会像木偶一样动动嘴，看着活生生的人变成行尸走肉。

“你要选择去死吗？！”男人充满恶意的声音穿破了梦魇，像是一把刀，直直地插入了樱的脑海中。

可为什么该死的人是我呢？该死地，难道不是想要夺取我生命的人吗？  
该死的，难道不是你吗？！

樱像是清醒过来一般猛地睁大了眼睛，一张白皙的脸憋得通红，她拼命从忍具包里拽出一张爆炸符，狠狠地贴在托斯的右手上，声音因为喉咙被扼住而变得嘶哑又尖锐，就像是地狱里爬出来的恶鬼：“如果你启动右手的装置，声波在震碎我的喉咙的同时，爆炸符也会受到刺激爆炸！” 她又挣扎用双手死死锁住托斯的右手的手腕，“爆炸符是定时的！而我抓着你，谁也别想逃！”  
女孩像是一只索命鬼，瞪大了眼睛死死地盯住托斯，沙哑而刺耳的声音响彻了整个赛场：“你想杀我！那就一起去死吧！！！”

托斯一瞬间陷入了恐惧。这副眉目狰狞的可怖神情托斯只在三个人脸上见过，阴沉的大蛇丸，暴走的宇智波佐助，以及面前这个原本不堪一击、现在却面如罗刹的女孩。她双手像是要隔着厚重的音波装置把他的手臂拧断掐碎一般，而充血突出的翠绿眼睛仿佛是一个深不可测的旋涡，像是要把人吸入到阿鼻地狱。此刻尽管被扼住咽喉的是女孩，而被恐惧和威压夺取呼吸的人反而是托斯自己。

玄间微动了一下脚步，狠狠地咬了咬牙，继续下去势必两败俱伤，可眼下胜负未分，他不能出手阻止，只能握紧拳头勒令自己站在原地。

而樱此时抓住了托斯因为深度恐惧而下意识放松动作的一瞬间，双脚吸附在背后的墙上，借着双手死死握住对手右臂的力气，猛地挣脱扼住自己脖子的双手，又依仗着墙壁的支撑，将托斯狠狠地甩到远处。

看台上绷紧的众人都松了一口气，只是卡卡西和鹿丸的脸色依旧难看得吓人。  
鸣人拍了拍自己的胸口，把快要跳出来的心脏按回去：“卡卡西老师，樱酱的力气什么时候变得这么大了。”  
卡卡西皱着眉说：“不是力气变大了，而是集中力不同了。就好像抢铃铛那次，樱在被我激怒前后表现出的集中力和爆发力完全不同。尤其是规划谋略、判定实施上根本就是两个人。如果说她平时都是根据理智一步步冷静地推进计划，现在更多得像是跟着直觉和战斗的本能走。”   
“你是说，她失去理智了？”佐助不解地看向卡卡西。  
“不，这难以解释。只是她的目的变得不一样了，所以行事风格不一样了。”卡卡西顿了一下解释道，“如果说樱一开始步步为营的目的只是为了在和音忍的较量中胜出，现在她的目的就像是想要……”  
“想要杀了他。”鹿丸眉头皱紧，双手也紧紧地握在一起，“所以说比起用失去理智来形容现在的她，不如说愤怒和恐惧让她理智得太过冷酷，连自身损失都可以不去计较，一心只想对手倒下。”他又沉默了一瞬，再开口声音喑哑到连自己都有些不可置信，“可这太矛盾了，矛盾得有些反常。樱虽然好胜心比一般人要强，但绝对不是以死求胜的糊涂蛋。况且一般人在受到攻击时，第一反应都会是回避或者防御，就像一开始她用土遁障壁之术一样。而现在，她在面对对手的恶意时，第一反应变成了攻击。绝对的攻击，甚至是先于对手的攻击。”  
“这有什么不对吗？虽然冒险了一些，但是以攻为守有时候反而可以展开局面。”佐助被卡卡西和鹿丸说得云里雾里，又抬眼看向场中的粉发少女。  
“所以说这才是真正的矛盾点。如果放在你和鸣人身上，我丝毫不会绝得诧异，不计后果的求胜本来就是你们的风格。但樱不一样，谋定后动，以最小的风险换取最大的收益，永远给自己留有后退防守的余地，这才是她一贯的风格。而现在的她看起来……”鹿丸突然顿住，猛地抓住看台周边的铁栏，努力克制自己颤抖着的双手。

像是在送死。  
鹿丸突然想起中忍考试前对弈的那一局，他形容她壮士断腕、却一意孤行的棋路，  
想起她割断头发时眼里除了坚定外还隐藏着的狠绝，想起自己对她是否在和井野的对战中故意扭伤脚的怀疑。

“我还是不明白，人在陷入危机的时候爆发出另一面不是很正常的吗？为什么卡卡西老师和鹿丸的脸色都这么难看？”鸣人抓耳挠腮，不知所以。

鹿丸闭了闭眼，甚至不忍心去看赛场上的女孩。其实鸣人说的很对，人在被逼至绝境的时候，会做出和以往大相径庭的举动也是情理之中。但这并不是所谓的另一面，而是她因为担心会伤到周遭亲密之人，所以时时刻刻藏在最深处的，樱原本充满攻击性的残酷本能。  
她原本不是一个温暖纯良之人，却为了身边的亲人、朋友和师长，咬牙忍疼拔光了所有的刺，把伤人的狠绝全都留给了自己。所以她可以向井野撒娇、给丁次带零食、陪自己看云、轻易地安抚鸣人佐助、逗卡卡西开心，准确得抓住了每个人的喜好，小心翼翼地像是祈求一般靠近和拥抱这些带有纯粹善意的温暖，好像是她随时会失去他们一样。  
这绝不该是一个十二岁女孩该有的样子，到底是什么把你变成这样？鹿丸抬眼看向与自己相隔甚远的樱，想要把这个他一向自诩了解的女孩看透。  
你有什么秘密，藏着没有告诉我？

这边托斯在被女孩挣脱并且反放到之后，才震惊地发现，爆炸符原来是高仿的赝品，而他刚才却因为过度恐惧而没有发觉。咬牙起身，看着因为短暂窒息而咳嗽的樱，恐惧逐渐变成了恼怒：“区区一个弱者，居然敢骗我！”  
“自己笨，就不要怨别人！”樱也站起来，准备进行下一轮的对抗。  
托斯看着十步开外的樱，猛地发动向她冲过来，而樱又双手触地，施出土障壁，而托斯却没有看到眼前本该出现的土墙，抡起右拳发动刺耳的音波，狂笑着接近：“怎么？查克拉不够用了吗？”  
而樱却冷笑了一下直直地朝托斯的拳头冲去。方才的第一次试探她已经看得很清楚，声波划过的轨迹就是以挥拳的轨迹作为起点，而发散出的一个截面。而音波装置是震动发声，必须在第一次震动截止后，才能再次震动发起攻击，一次攻击的震动发声时间时一分钟，也就是说，只要躲过一分钟内的持续攻击，在再次发起攻击之前，她可以对托斯发起攻击。  
就在托斯要击中樱的瞬间，“砰”的一声，樱的影分身出现在本体面前抓住了托斯的右手，接住了足以致命的充满高强度声波的一拳。而本体则从挡住全部伤害的影分身后方跳起，飞起蓄满查克拉的一脚，踢中因为把注意力都放在右手上，而毫无防备的头部。  
托斯被这全力的一脚踢得狠狠撞上身后不远处樱第一次结印时在托斯背后拔地而起的土墙，因为那座土墙的作用并不是为了防御，而是为了缩短樱发起连续的二次攻击时的助跑距离，让托斯无处遁逃。樱落地后则飞速奔向撞在土墙上的托斯，狠狠地一拳直击托斯的左胸口，而对手身后本就因查克拉不足而在第一次攻击时撞出裂缝的土墙，终于承受不住这又一次的全力一击而轰然倒塌。  
但是樱并没有停下的打算，她抽出大腿忍具袋里贴身的苦无，朝不远处已经无力挣扎的托斯冲去，双腿死死地跪坐压在对方无力的胳膊上，挥起苦无，朝喉咙扎去。

玄间呼吸一紧，瞬身而至，“啪”的一下狠狠握住女孩的手腕，而她手中的苦无距托斯的喉咙仅有毫厘之差。  
女孩的手尽管被一个成年上忍紧紧攥住，但腕上的力气仍旧大得惊人，像是此刻若不能斩尽杀绝便誓不罢休一般。看向樱充满杀意的双眼，玄间无法把她和往日陪自己说荤段子的女孩联系在一起。“够了，樱。”玄间轻声呵斥着，又转脸向全场大声宣布，“胜负已分，本回合胜者，春野樱。”

看台上卡卡西终于松开了紧握住的拳头，从身后三个孩子吩咐道：“不要动，樱就交给我就好。”然后便瞬身出现在刚刚被宣布胜利后，强硬地拒绝医疗班搀扶的樱面前。  
女孩的眼里还有未散尽的、真切的杀意。  
卡卡西像是突然想到了什么，他轻轻地挪开了遮住写轮眼的护额，清晰地看到了，原本右眼看不到的，交缠在女孩眼底，那不同于往日单一的封印符咒，而是与封印符咒交缠在一起的另一条咒文。它们像是两道沾了血的铁锁链，困住了她的手脚，想要把她拖进地狱。  
“老师，为什么要用写轮眼这样看着我呢？”樱的声音鼻音很重，像是带了哭腔，听上去疲惫又辛酸，她低头看了看自己布满伤痕的双手，无比苦涩地轻笑了一声，“是看到了真正的我吗？”  
银发老师轻轻抱住她：“不要想太多，樱，结束了，你可以好好休息了。”  
像是得到了安慰一般，粉发女孩在老师的怀里微不可见地点了点头，下一秒便脱力晕倒过去。  
卡卡西叹了一口气，收起写轮眼，将女孩抱起来，也像是想要抱起她所有无奈地、无法改变的过去，和与莫测的命运交织着、看不到结果的未来。

TBC


	14. 半醒

樱在最后一轮考试结束后失去意识已经整整一周了。她在半梦半醒地昏睡时，木叶村经历了难以想象地灭顶之灾。  
佐助作为最后一轮上场的选手，在对战我爱罗的过程中，砂忍村突然下达了摧毁木叶的指令，联合音忍将赛场搅乱，又趁机利用我爱罗身体里的怪物企图对木叶展开全面攻击，却败于鸣人和佐助联手。三代目为了阻止砂忍与木叶开战，以生命为代价阻止了杀害真正风影并取而代之、在幕后操纵一切的大蛇丸。  
最后木叶的长老水户门炎和转寝小春出面为整场闹剧收尾，又派出三忍之一的自来也去迎接内定的新任五代目火影千手纲手回村。而卡卡西和佐助却又不巧地在参加完三代目葬礼之后受到了木叶叛忍宇智波鼬的袭击，自来也为了保护被盯上的鸣人，将他一起带上了寻找纲手之路。

鹿丸就是在这之后几天接到樱被准许探视的通知的。说来也很奇怪，樱只是在中忍考试后因为查克拉消耗过多而陷入昏迷，却昏睡了整整七天，甚至在这期间被禁止探视，甚至春野夫妇也被告知不得探视女儿。医院对禁止探视的具体理由也三缄其口，井野和鹿丸还没找到机会试探似乎知晓底细的七班其余三人，佐助和卡卡西也躺进了医院，而鸣人跟着自来也离村。最后井野只好天天都去医院探视，值班护士终于被她磨得烦了，才答应如果樱醒了，一定第一时间通知她。  
接到井野的电话后，鹿丸飞也似地披了衣服往医院赶，经过水果摊的时候还顺手提了一个果篮作为慰问品。中忍考试之后他有太多事想要好好问一问她，现在终于能见上一面，他却突然不知道一会面对她的时候到底该张口说些什么。

护士大概是一个新人，把他往病房领地时候脸上露出了令人厌烦的八卦表情。病房被安排在医院顶楼偏僻的角落，一路上鹿丸被逼着听了不少小护士叽叽咕咕的闲言碎语。  
他眼神突然一动，想着应该能从这个口风不严的护士嘴里套到点关于樱为什么被禁止探视的有用的信息，于是也配合着，勉强自己嘴甜地叫了几句“姐姐”后，对方在他若有若无地引导下说出了樱被禁止探视的原因。  
“刚开始是因为小姑娘被送来时的状态像是查克拉消耗过多，稍微休息上半天就能好，也就打电话通知了她家里人过来，谁知道小姑娘一睡就睡了大半天，到了大半夜却突然闹起来。”护士压低了声音，有些神秘兮兮地，“当时她母亲陪在她身边，小姑娘当时的状态就像是梦游一样，不停地哭喊着‘妈妈不要杀我’，我们一开始都以为只是被噩梦魇着了，她母亲也上去安慰，没想到小姑娘闹得更凶了，又大喊着‘你不是我妈妈’。你也知道，那天其实三代目刚去世，整个木叶一团糟，医院也是忙得不行，当时所有的医生都被抽调去照顾刚刚大战完音忍和砂忍的伤患，于是能分身照顾像小姑娘这样的病患的人，也只有像我们这样的新人了。”  
护士像是突然想起了什么，唏嘘了一声又道，“后来呀，是小姑娘的老师接到风声赶来了。我记得那个人是银色头发、面罩遮住脸、只露出一双异瞳，啊呀那个红色的眼睛看上去很酷，但还是有点吓人。他接过我一个前辈递过去的镇定剂，又示意我们别出声。也真是神奇，小姑娘连自己的母亲都推开不理，看到老师就安静了很多，像是找回了一点神智，只是还是一个劲儿地掉眼泪，看得人心疼。银发男人安慰了一阵，趁小姑娘不注意，给她打了一副镇定剂，然后观察着等她又睡着了，才把小姑娘又抱回床上。他后来用护额又把那只吓人的红眼睛遮起来，费了半天劲劝走了女孩的母亲，又嘱咐我们说如果再闹起来一定要通知他，而且女孩完全清醒过来之前禁止一切人的探视。前辈说这个男人在村子里的地位很高，于是我们也就照办了，又怕小姑娘万一再闹起来吵到别的病人，才给她换到清净偏远的病房。”  
她像是说得有些口干舌燥，喘了一口气继续喋喋不休起来：“这更奇怪的是吧，小姑娘自从那之后连续五六天都没醒过，后来听前辈说那个银发老师也进了医院昏迷不醒。我们没了拿主意的人，也不知道该不该解除禁止探视的命令，还好现在小姑娘人醒了，神志也很清明，我们才打电话通知了她的母亲还有朋友。对了，就是那个金头发的女孩，你们不是经常一起来医院想要探视那个粉头发的小姑娘吗？我们几个私底下还讨论过，你到底喜欢他们其中哪一个呢？”  
护士语气一变，又回到了起初一副八卦的样子：“我赌你喜欢的肯定是那个床上躺着的姑娘，对不对？看你一副行色匆匆的样子，手上却提了个果篮，告诉姐姐，你是不是暗恋她？还是两个人已经开始交往了？”  
鹿丸本皱着眉头沉浸在刚才护士所陈述的复杂信息中，被对方突然打断，被缠住问八怪瞬间觉得麻烦死了，很是头大地敷衍道：“我们几个只是朋友而已。”然后又装模作样地眯起眼睛假笑起来，“不过护士姐姐的前辈说得没错哦，那位银发忍者在村子里也算是说一不二的狠角色了，我劝你呢，还是不要再把刚才的那段话再复述给任何人听才好。”靠近病房，手握在门把上，鹿丸压低了声音，深深地看了这个新人护士最后一眼，“当然，我也会对刚才你泄露病人隐私一事保密的哦，姐姐。”

拉开房门，鹿丸走进去，把有些怔愣的护士关在了病房之外。樱的父母还没有赶到，大约是此时赶上饭点，夫妇二人想备上些适合樱疗养期间的吃食所以晚了一些。床头的花瓶里插了一束百合，香得有些呛人，井野正在拉着樱的双手絮絮叨叨得讲着一周来发生的事情，丁次老老实实地坐在一边，从他给好友带来的零食慰问品中找了一袋烧烤味的洋芋片吃了起来，大眼睛则一瞬不停地看着两个女孩。鹿丸只是冲井野丁次稍稍点了点头，放下果篮，搬了把凳子在井野身边坐下。  
时隔太久，他沉默着仔细地端详起眼前有些消瘦和虚弱的女孩。  
进屋的时候她向他虚弱地扬了扬嘴角，像是打了个招呼，笑意却未达眼底。少女的下巴又尖了不少，翠色的双眼有些不精神地半垂着，窗外的阳光打进来，将将好在她浅色头发的位置停住，为苍白侧脸打上一层阴影。原本红润饱满的唇瓣也因为缺水变得有些干涸，左手还打着昏迷期间补充营养用的点滴，青紫色的血管清晰可见。  
她从他进来开始就没有开口说过话，只是在听闻三代目的噩耗时，双手抖了抖，抓紧了身上盖的被单，又在得知卡卡西和佐助接连住院至今未醒时挣扎着想要下床，最终被井野劝住，了解到鸣人和自来也不日将带回五代目火影为师长和同伴医治时才放下心平静了一些。  
后来井野突然想起出门时太急，忘记跟她妈妈打招呼，花店一时无人打点便匆匆告辞，说明天等樱出院了再去她家看她。而丁次听井野一人唠叨了许久也有些神情恹恹，加上已到午时，他实在饿得不行，也决定回家吃饭，不在医院多做打扰。

病房里一时间只剩下鹿丸和樱两人。  
看着少女低垂着眼没有主动开口的打算，鹿丸叹了一口气，拉开井野刚才坐的凳子，又向樱靠近了一些，直接侧身坐在了病床上她身边的位置，抬手想要抚上她的脸，却被樱略带惊疑地向后缩了缩，堪堪躲开他的手掌。  
“别动。”他皱了皱眉，“让我看看你的伤。”  
她没再躲开，只是顺着他拨开自己头发的方向稍稍偏了偏头，声音沙哑又低微：“已经没事了。”  
他指尖微微划过她脖子上被掐住时留下的淤紫，尽管时间过了很久，伤痕已经开始消退，但樱的皮肤本来就娇嫩脆弱，现下还是留了些痕迹还未痊愈。  
“还疼吗？”他克制了一下情绪问道。  
“好多了。”她顿了顿，又补充道，“我没事了，你不用担心。”  
“有没有什么想说的？对别人开不了口，但或许愿意和我讲一讲？”他盯着她的眼睛，像是要看穿她的不安与沉默。  
“……”被他看得有些不自然，樱干脆低下头避开了鹿丸的目光。  
“在事情变得麻烦前，把烦恼说出来让我听一听，或许我能帮上忙。”他循循善诱，又用默契的沉默给她足够的思考时间，静静地等待着她扛不住压力，把一切都倾诉给他听。  
时间久得像是要凝固在此刻一样，樱抓紧床单的手如果在用力一些就会造成血液回流。  
看着她抿紧的嘴唇，最后还是鹿丸认输投降，于是无奈地叹了一口气，站起身来：“抱歉，我不该在这种时候逼问你太多。你先好好休息，等你出院了，如果愿意的话，我再……”他突然顿住，手指因为感受到上衣衣角被樱轻轻地拉扯住而微不可见抖了抖。  
“等一等……”樱眼眶微红，看向少年回过头注视着自己的漆黑双眸，攥着他的衣角又紧了几分，声音带了几分哽咽，“你……等一等……”  
鹿丸转过身来，轻轻握住她拽住自己衣角的那只手，像是在哄一个小孩子：“好。”  
女孩眉头轻轻颤动着，仿佛在自我拉扯着不停纠结，半晌过后像是终于做出决定一般，轻轻张口：“我……”

“樱！妈妈带了你爱吃的茶碗蒸和山药排骨汤！”春野芽吹和春野兆此时恰巧拉开病房的门，而樱则在听到母亲声音的一瞬间抽出了自己的手，鹿丸下意识地向芽吹看过去的时候，错过了女孩脸上一闪而过、像是叹息一般的表情。  
芽吹注意到鹿丸，愣了一下又热情地问道：“啊，你是樱的朋友吗？谢谢你来看她。”  
春野兆得知鹿丸是樱的朋友，便也客气地微笑着冲他说：“我家女儿一直以来受你们照顾了，非常感谢。”   
鹿丸忙摆手说：“叔叔阿姨客气了，没有的事，平时还是我们受照顾多一些。”  
芽吹见他礼貌又谦逊，笑着取出保温桶说：“我们准备了一些樱爱吃的东西，所以来迟了，现在是午饭时间，不嫌弃的话，要不要留下来一起吃一点……”  
“母亲，他刚刚已经陪我说了很久的话，现在应该要回去了。”樱抢在鹿丸开口之前说道，又抱歉地冲他露出一个微笑，“耽误你很久了吧，别错过家里的开饭时间，谢谢你今天来看我。”  
鹿丸轻轻皱了下眉头，看着对着自己下逐客令的樱沉默了一瞬，最终还是和女孩还有春野夫妇礼貌地道别，称家里母亲已经做好了饭等他，就不耽搁樱一家人团聚了。

出了医院，鹿丸感觉自己被高温烤得头晕目眩，而脚底升起的寒意却没能被骄阳一起吞噬。这是他第一次见到春野一家三口站在一起的样子，而这本该温馨的画面却隐藏着难以言喻的违和感。  
红色头发墨色眼睛的父亲、金发褐眼的母亲、樱发碧眸的女儿。

“小姑娘还大喊着‘你不是我妈妈’……”

这就是你不能说出口的秘密吗？还是这只是你藏起来的一部分？  
他回想起自己合上病房门的那一瞬间，女孩冲他微笑起来的样子，仿佛她已经下定决心，把刚才差点脱口而出的倾诉掺杂着不甘和苦涩吞回了胸腔，陌生得让他害怕。那种感觉，就像是她已经随时准备好失去他一样。

病房里，樱小口舀着茶碗蒸，心不在焉地应付着芽吹和兆喋喋不休的问东问西。在低眸小口喝着茶碗蒸里的汤汁时，借着小瓷碗的边缘挡住表情，嘴角微不可查地勾起一个略带讥诮的笑容，像是在嘲讽自己一样。

非要到这种时候，春野夫妇才能想起她偏好的口味。

樱有一个秘密。  
她不是眼前春野夫妇的亲生女儿。四岁之前，她有过另一个家，她原本的家。家里没有爸爸，只有妈妈和她。记忆里妈妈好像总是不开心，总是在哭泣。妈妈似乎很厌恶她，因为她对妈妈最后清晰的记忆定格在四岁时，差点被世上原本最亲近之人亲手掐死的那个盛夏的夜里。现在她已经想不起妈妈的脸了，只是偶尔在鲜血淋漓的噩梦里，记起一个眉目狰狞、不停哭泣着的女人的影子。

之后她从医院醒来，迷迷糊糊地被送往孤儿院。她不爱说话，夜里又爱哭闹，所以老院长亲自把她带在身边，给她念着晦涩难懂的《药典》当做睡前故事，她听着听着就安静下来，最后还能把老院长说过的话一字不漏的记下来，再看着书一字一句对号入座，自己学会了认字。院长惊诧于她的聪慧，于是更爱把她带在身边，渐渐地言传身教一些基本的医理知识。  
孤儿院里的孩子并不友善，因为生活条件并不好，这里没有什么人之初性本善，他们都贪婪又虚伪，只在老院长面前一个个装得乖巧可爱，仿佛讨到了成年人的欢心，就可以多分到一块肉、一只面包、一个玩具、一件衣裳。她成为老院长的手心肉，也就自然成了其他孩子的眼中钉。渐渐地，她可以通过他们一个眼神辨别出他们的真实意图。是恶意的作弄，还是假装的讨好，她都很清楚。所以避开人群独处便成为除了每天在老院长房间搜罗各种书籍打发时间外的习惯。孤独是她的别无选择，寂寞则是因此而生的病。

五岁半时春野夫妇领走了她，给了她一个崭新的名字，一个可盼的未来。她本来平静无波的心里涌起小小的雀跃声，欢呼着她终于不用再和别的孩子分享老院长的疼爱，从此以后她会拥有属于自己一个人的完整的家、完整的爱。  
但上天就是喜欢愚弄着那些，在爱里反复受伤、却仍不死心地挣扎向前的人们，一次又一次地用事实敲醒美梦，震耳欲聋地喊着，醒醒吧，别傻了。  
她也是一样。  
春野夫妇对她很好，真得很好。只是他们偶尔会说一些奇怪的话，又时常记错她饮食口味，但这其实也没什么。家庭里新加入一个小孩子，她要适应，春野夫妇自然也需要适应，没必要放在心上。   
直到半年后，芽吹在家门口的蔬菜店与老板娘因为砍价等不足挂齿的小事起了争执，老板娘说不过最尖牙利的芽吹，便把注意打到了她的身上。在她独自一人经过蔬菜店时，老板娘拉住她冷嘲热讽了一番，话里话外隐隐约约地暗示着提起春野夫妇曾经有过一个与现在的她同名的女儿，只不过那个孩子因为先天不足已经去世，春野夫妇收养她不过就是找了个完美的替代品，替他们女儿完成从小到大的梦想。她并没有像老板娘期待的一般撒泼打滚或是嚎啕大哭，只是甩了长舌妇的手，冷着脸回了家。  
一切的不寻常仿佛都已经被给出了最终答案。强加在她身上“成为一名忍者”的梦想，总是记错她的饮食偏好，看向她慈爱却又悲伤的眼神，春野夫妇透过她的影子，看着的是自己已逝女儿早已不存在这世上的亡魂。她甚至在本属于新的一家人的相框背后，找到了原本春野一家的合照。她抢占了原本属于照片上那个苍白虚弱的红发女孩的人生，抢占了她的名字、她的父母、她的梦想。  
多可笑，这甚至不是她自愿的。  
美好的新生活就像是一个扮家家酒的诡异游戏，春野夫妇借此填补内心的空缺，她也是。如果她从一开始没有心存幻想的话，这本该是各取所需、心照不宣的交易，谁也怪不得谁。可是偏偏她不肯死心，最后注定空欢喜一场，只留下失望和愤怒的余味。可既然有人为了满足自己丑陋的一时兴起，恶毒地撕破虚假，把丑陋的伤疤展示给所有人看，那就不能怪她耿耿于怀、无法原谅。  
有人必须为此付出代价，为她的愤怒买单。

孤儿院里稍年长孩子之间的尔虞我诈和假戏真做她没少见，自然能学得几分真传。她挑了个热闹的时间，在蔬菜店老板娘的店门口大闹了一场，半真半假地诬赖店家因为和母亲有过言语争执，所以居心叵测地恶意栽赃还是一个小孩子的她手脚不利落，想要从店里偷东西。乖乖巧巧抽泣着、却能清晰陈述事发过程的小孩子，和本就以刻薄出名的蔬菜店老板娘站在一起各执一词，大人展现出的语无伦次和恼羞成怒，在围观者看来自然就成了说谎的一方。事情闹得有些不可收拾，喧哗声过大甚至引来了警卫部队。老板娘辩解不清，又在这一片知根知底的街坊间抬不起头来做人，最后把店面搬到了另一条街上，此后也再也没有见过。长舌妇现在过得怎样她并不在乎，也不感兴趣，因为对方在毁掉她的美梦时，也并不在乎她会不会为此伤心难过。  
以牙还牙，这再公平不过了。

那天春野夫妇回到家后，发现家里的新合照被换回了与早逝女儿的老合照，才知道他们拙劣的演技和刻意的讨好早就被过于聪慧的她察觉。每天矛盾地在夹缝中生存，半睡半醒地做着梦，昏昏沉沉地舔舐着伤口骗自己不疼，她受够了。于是她当着春野夫妇的面把新照的家庭合影撕碎，向他们愤怒地大吼着他们本就不是一家人，天亮了她就会自己回孤儿院。芽吹这才惊醒一般，抱着她大声地哭泣着道歉，请求她留下，再给他们一个机会，连一向嬉皮笑脸的兆也慌慌张张地请求她的原谅。  
她最终也没能回到孤儿院，因为春野夫妇当时的表情绝望得好像是，如果少了她这个扮家家酒的重要角色，他们就会活不下去一样。说到底不过都是一起抱团取暖的可怜虫罢了，就像是一开始向他们渴求温暖的她一样，真是蠢透了。  
所以谁也没必要刻意为难谁，于是她留下来，与承受着和她一样痛苦的春野夫妇和解，兢兢业业地陪他们演着戏，做着无论在外在内都听话懂事、可爱乖巧的春野夫妇的女儿，甚至同意去忍者学校学习，完成她“一直以来”想要成为一名忍者的“梦想”。春野夫妇大概是看她如此配合，也对她更上心了，于是也渐渐能记住和察觉一些真正属于她的喜好，比如读书，比如现在手里的茶碗蒸。

本来已经对周遭的人失望透顶的她，在进入忍者学校半年后，遇到了一群很好的同龄人。他们看她的眼神里只有纯粹的善意，那种善意和美好，是在完整的爱与保护下成长出来的、闪闪发光的温暖。有生以来她第一次产生了名为羡慕的情绪，想要小心翼翼地接近他们。  
“要如何拥抱一朵花呢？”  
她的答案是，那就变成一朵花，这样风轻轻吹过，像是开玩笑地推了她一把时，就能和其他小花自然地依偎在一起。  
所以尽管在被打理头发时不小心揪到绒毛、尽管在吃上其实不怎么上心、尽管她一开始并不能感受到看云和下棋的乐趣，但他们是真的对她好，她就拔光了刺接近着接纳了她的他们。她是真的很开心，没有伪装的、纯粹的开心，最后这些她本来不感兴趣的事情，也真正变成了她的喜好，刻入了生命。  
人只有在获得了足够的幸福之后，才会有闲情逸致把多余的温暖分给别人。因为有了井野、鹿丸和丁次，她才会有把幸福分享给别人的能力，比如她后来帮助了鸣人，比如她不介意多施舍一点关心回馈给春野夫妇。

都说福无双至，但上天又给了她一个机会，让她加入了第七班。尽管她一开始为鸣人佐助的不和头疼，被卡卡西用幻术重温了久违的噩梦，但看着两个同伴愿意与她同进同退，狡猾心机的师长有着难以吐露的悲伤过往，她还是努力敞开心扉，像井野他们接纳她一样，全心全意地接纳了七班。于是师长给予她安心温暖的后背，鸣人佐助从此对她以命相护。然后他们就成为了她的家人。可以交付生命，可以同甘共苦，可以互相依靠。就像是她本能地渴望着的、真正的家人那样，只不过是少了所谓的血缘牵绊罢了。但这不要紧，比起想要夺取她性命的亲生母亲、从未谋面的亲生父亲和住在同一屋檐下却貌合神离的春野家，这才是她想要的家的样子。

可是偏偏，一场可笑的中忍考试，把她打回原形。她小心翼翼藏起的黑暗、沉重、扭曲的自己，那是她最糟糕的、最不想被人发现的、伤痕累累的六岁时的样子。她心里哭泣着的那个孩子叫嚣着跳出来，用力拉扯着她好不容易与伙伴们建立起的羁绊，像是要尽力把这份得之不易的牵绊扯断。提醒着她本就应该一个人走完一生、孤独至死，因为锋利的刺会伤到她最宝贵的人们，他们会因此厌弃她、远离她、抛弃她，最后她还是会回到一个人。  
真是够了。世事反复无常，让人心生厌倦。

今天她差点把所有都说给鹿丸听，她总觉得，他那么聪明，一定会懂她，一定能帮到她，但幸好母亲的话语声让她及时清醒过来。他原本没必要知道这些的，再好的朋友也不会对她灰暗的过往提起兴趣聆听，没有义务替她承担着些肮脏的往事，或毫无保留地接受她的阴暗面。所以没必要让他为此事徒增烦恼，或是对她心生厌恶，她宁愿他一无所知。她还是怕了，怕他离开。所以苦果她一个人吃就好了，他只要能留在她身边，就足以慰藉痛苦，从噩梦里醒来时，还能想起甜的滋味。  
独自扛过疼痛的过往不在话下，只要身边的伙伴们不离开，她做什么都可以。

放下手中吃干净了的空碗，樱对春野夫妇扬起一个完美无瑕的笑容：“抱歉给你们添麻烦了，我已经没事了，今天就能出院。”

TBC


	15. 破碎

樱出院后的第三天，鸣人和自来也带回了以医疗忍术闻名忍界的新任五代目火影千手纲手，于是鹿丸一大早便被老爸领着恭恭敬敬地去拜见新任火影。  
鹿丸父子在半道上就遇到了自来也一行人，看着眼前年轻貌美的金发女人拍着自家老爸的肩膀，称年近四十的鹿久为“奈良家的小子”，管自己则叫“奈良家的小鬼”，鹿丸忍不住向一旁的鸣人打听这个女人的来头。  
得知眼前的人便是五代目纲手后，鹿丸忍不住瞠目结舌了一番，又在对方扫视过来的时候艰难地调整了一下表情，恭恭敬敬地低头叫了一句“五代目大人”。纲手也没计较，很是豪爽地摆了摆手，示意他不必太过拘礼。  
鸣人看着几人寒暄客道了半天，终于忍不住跳脚道：“纲手婆婆！快到医院去啦！樱酱、佐助和卡卡西老师还等着你看病呢！”  
“樱的话已经醒过来了，三天前办了出院手续。”鹿丸接话道。  
“诶？”鸣人愣了一下，又蹦起来，“太好了！樱酱睡了那么久终于醒过来了！”说完还不忘推搡着纲手，“走啦婆婆！现在就剩佐助和卡卡西老师了！”  
“知道了，知道了。别总是没大没小的。”纲手翻了个白眼，向鹿丸父子打了个招呼，又告别了自来也便和鸣人往医院的方向去了。  
鹿丸思索了一瞬，抬头和鹿久说自己也去一趟医院看看，便不顾老爸惊诧的眼神，抬脚追上鸣人和纲手的脚步。  
他不是没有私心的，医院一别后他就再没见过樱，更别说找机会和她好好谈一谈那天只说了一半的话，眼下如果能在医院遇见，那就再好不过了。

樱在出院后每天都会去医院探望卡卡西和佐助，可两人并没有醒来的迹象。终于在第三天准备出门时接到了鹿丸从医院打来的电话，告知她鸣人已经带回纲手大人为师长和同伴医治，两人应该很快就能醒过来。  
樱提了鞋便往外跑，路过医院门口的花果店时挑了一袋橘子一袋苹果，想着这两种水果方便佐助和卡卡西入口。她付钱的时候愣了一瞬，方才疑惑起为什么会是鹿丸从医院打电话通知她。  
来不及多想，提着两带水果，樱先去了卡卡西的病房。  
进门的时候房间里只有一个小护士，银发老师正颓丧地靠坐在床上，神情疲倦。  
樱吸了吸鼻子，努力克制了一下情绪，冲卡卡西笑着说：“哟，老师！早上好呀。你可爱的学生来探病了。”  
卡卡西没带护额也没穿马甲，看上去比平时单薄了一些，他像是愣了一下，透过自己蓬乱微长的头发像粉发少女看去：“樱？你什么时候醒的？”  
“我睡了一周，比老师早三天醒，看来纲手大人来过了，老师已经没有大碍了吧？有没有哪里不舒服？”樱搬了把凳子坐下，从袋子里挑了一只橘子，细细地剥了起来。  
“你睡了七天？这么久？”卡卡西皱了皱眉毛，异色的双瞳露出一抹复杂的光。  
“我已经没事了，给大家添了不少麻烦吧。老师不要光为我想，也要照顾好自己啊。”少女恰好剥完了一只橘子，抬起绿色的眼睛看向自家老师，将水果递上去，露出一个与往常无异的笑脸，“看到老师醒过来我就放心了，一定要注意休息，我现在去看看佐助，晚些再来看你！”  
卡卡西接过橘子，向樱略微点了点头，少女这才放心地出了病房。他低下头，看着手里丰盈剔透的果实，眼里的神色越发深不可测。  
只是查克拉消耗过度便一睡睡了七天？刚才看向少女的眼睛时，那双碧绿清澈的眼底又恢复成单一的封印咒术，仿佛中忍考试那天出现的交错的两道咒术是卡卡西的错觉一般。  
不止是中忍考试，波之国遇险那次也是这样。两道咒文会时不时交错着浮现在少女眼底，但最终其中一条会隐藏起来，连写轮眼也看不透，只剩封印咒文残留下来。  
卡卡西叹了一口气，原本知晓这件事的只有他和三代目，如今三代已经牺牲，为了樱的安全着想，他必须把这件事情提上日程，趁早告知五代目纲手。

把橘子留下给卡卡西，樱拎着余下的苹果进了佐助的房间，却被瞬间扑过来一把抱住她的鸣人吓了一跳。  
“樱酱果然醒啦！真的吓死我了！”鸣人像个八爪鱼一样扒在樱身上呜咽着，“我还以为你们三个要丢下我不管了！”  
樱一手提着水果，红着脸想要推开鸣人，以防对方把鼻涕眼泪都蹭到她身上，奈何一只手使不上力气，最后还是鹿丸黑着脸把鸣人揪了下来。  
“笨蛋！”被解救的樱狠狠地戳着鸣人的脑门，“不要说这么不吉利的话啊！现在我们三个都醒了，你就不要像个傻子一样哭哭啼啼啦！”她叹了一口气，又像安慰一般地揉了揉鸣人的头发，在感受到他脑袋上的汗水时，又不动声色地就着对方万年不变的橘色衣服擦了擦手，“就当是我一不小心睡过头，让你们担心了，对不起啊。”  
樱挑出一个苹果塞到鸣人嘴里，又丢了一个给靠在窗台边上的鹿丸，又像突然想起什么似的，看着一向不爱管闲事的某人问道：“你是特地来看佐助和老师的？”  
鹿丸正准备把苹果往嘴里送的手顿了一下，像是很无奈地扭过脸来看她，皱着眉头说：“我一早去拜见五代目，碰上鸣人，就顺道来看看。”  
“哦，这样啊。”樱点点头，又拿出一个苹果走到佐助身边，“你醒了，感觉好一点没有？”  
“嗯。”黑发少年没什么精神，只是发出一个语气词回应她的关心，慢半拍地又抬起头看向少女，黑色的眼睛带着些空洞冷漠，“你呢？”  
“醒了有几天，已经没事了，不用担心我，你现在要做的就是照顾好自己。”樱把苹果塞到他手里，“有什么需要的就说出来，你跟卡卡西老师就是一个比一个还爱逞强。”  
佐助低头闷闷地又“嗯”了一声，也不知道有没有把樱的话听进去，从醒过来就像在一直神游一般，只是越来越阴沉的神色为他附了一层暖不化冰霜，让人不由自主想要退避三舍。  
鹿丸闻言默默地翻了个白眼，咬了口苹果，把心里憋得一口气咽回去，只觉得“不要逞强”这种话从比谁都爱逞强的粉发少女嘴里说出来真是带了几分喜感，让人莫名不爽。他冷眼看着，佐助从刚才醒过来就很不对劲，感受到病房里越来越冷的氛围，暗暗叹了口气，三两口吃完苹果，拍拍手说：“走吧樱，纲手大人走之前让我转告你，说是有事要单独召见我们两个。”  
“诶？什么事？”樱有些惊讶，“纲手大人不是才回来没多久，怎么会知道我？”  
“火影也要做功课，村子里有哪些可以用的上的人她总要知道的吧，至于具体找我们什么事，去了就知道。”鹿丸看向有些怔愣的少女，便一把抓过她的手腕，又对鸣人佐助简单打了个招呼，“先走一步。”说罢也不看两人脸色，扯了樱就走。  
樱被拽得有些莫名，但也没有挣扎，跟上鹿丸的脚步，又扭头对佐助说道：“你好好休息，回头我再来看你。”

鹿丸一路拽着樱，直到出了医院大门才松开，又对她解释道：“看那情形他们俩像是有话要说，我们再待下去也没必要，确认佐助没事就行了。”  
“那纲手大人的事？”  
“是真的，现在就去火影楼。”  
樱点了点头，亦步亦趋地跟着鹿丸向火影楼走去。她皱眉思索着鸣人和佐助之间的气氛是有些奇怪，从她进门开始两个人就没有过言语交流，一点也不像平时常常斗嘴的冤家。  
鹿丸看着樱低头沉思的样子，她大概是接到电话后一路小跑到的医院，八月中旬的暑气让她吃了些苦头，靠近脖子的发尾上沾着几滴晶莹的汗水，又顺着白皙修长的后颈滑进轻薄的衣领，而衣料沾了潮气，颜色也变得略深沉了些，贴紧了她纤瘦的后背。呼吸不可抑制的乱了一拍，他不动声色地挪开眼，将她往靠近街道边缘的阴影处拽了拽，对上略带疑惑的绿眼睛，轻咳了一声解释道：“走阴凉处，别中暑了。”  
樱失笑：“哪里就这么娇气了？”  
他无奈地看了她一眼：“刚出院，要是因为中暑再躺回去就真的麻烦死了。”  
“知道了，谢谢你。”  
“樱。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么。”见她没有再提起之前的事，鹿丸觉得此时在提起不是明智之举。不过这没关系，他有的是时间和耐心等她慢慢开口，把一切都告诉自己。

两人不紧不慢步行至火影楼，对着一路上眼熟或陌生的前辈们客气地问好，这才敲开纲手的办公室的门。  
“进来。”纲手豪爽的声音响起，鹿丸和樱便推门进屋。  
除火影助手静音以外，办公室里还有森乃伊比喜、御手洗红豆和不知火玄间，几人站在纲手身后，看着两人进屋，皆是露出了一副高深莫测的表情。看着一屋子的熟悉脸孔，鹿丸和樱下意识地对视一眼，只怕纲手这次叫他们来，是要讨论关于中忍考试的事宜。  
“您找我们？”两人向一屋子的人微微鞠躬行礼，以示恭敬。  
纲手点点头，对两个懂事又礼貌的孩子好感多了几分：“嗯，今天找你们来的目的就是为了商讨关于中忍考试的最终结果。总而言之，恭喜你们，从今天开始正式成为木叶的中忍了。”  
两人具是一惊，交换了一下神色后，樱缓缓开口问道：“抱歉，纲手大人，我没有质疑您决定的意思，只是最后一轮考试发生了许多事情，我们都以为考试结果会作废不计。况且我个人在最后一轮考试中的表现……有些差强人意，这样真的没问题吗？”  
“嘛，具体的考试过程我是没看见，提出作废考试结果的人也不在少数，但是木叶现在正是困难时期，需要年轻人多出力，自然就要从这次中忍考试的优秀下忍中提拔些人上来。”纲手笑了笑，耐心地解释着。  
“鹿丸嘛，在最后一轮表现很亮眼，虽然最终在赛场上选择投降，但是过世的三代目对你的评价很高，考官和大名们得出的结果也都一致，所以晋升成为中忍。”美艳的女人双手交叉端在桌子上，像是一切尽在掌握，“至于樱呢，对于你最后一轮的表现的评价的确褒贬不一。有人欣赏你行事干脆利落，自然就有人对你打倒了对手还痛下杀手一事颇有微词，就连三代目本人给出的评价都模棱两可、耐人寻味，不过我可是不在乎这些个细枝末节。老爷子温吞行事的时代过去了，现在当家做主的人是我。在我看来，别人如果对你起了杀心，就是最后真在赛场上把他杀了也没什么，以牙还牙而已嘛，还挺合我脾气的，哈哈。”  
“五代目！”静音出言阻止。  
“嗨嗨。”纲手撇了撇嘴，又看着樱有些惊讶的神色，“如果一定要给你晋升中忍一个理由的话，就是因为我本人、五代目火影很欣赏你啊，春野樱。”  
她笑了笑，翻起了手边上关于中忍考试的文书记录，又说道，“第一轮考试全场唯一一个没靠作弊获得满分的下忍，你头脑不是一般的灵光嘛。第二轮在死亡森林遇见大蛇丸那个死变态和他的手下还能全身而退，我想也不是全凭运气。预选赛表现也不错。最后一轮嘛，我听玄间说了，作为木叶唯一参赛的女忍者，前半段很是有勇有谋，至于后半程……”纲手抬眼直视樱的翠色眼睛，“被逼至穷巷还能绝地反杀，不管那些啰嗦的家伙怎么说三道四，在我看来就是勇气和能力的最好证明。再者说那个被你打成重伤的音忍，现在成了战犯被关在地牢里，我们从他嘴里挖出了一些有关大蛇丸的信息，而你也算是功臣之一。以上，你晋升中忍的全部理由，还有什么问题吗？”  
樱被纲手说得一愣一愣地，像是有些不可置信，听完了好长一通解释略微消化了一下复杂的信息，才干巴巴地回答道：“没有了，感谢火影大人的看重。”  
“那就好。”纲手拍了拍手表示满意，又扬了扬下巴示意静音递上木叶中忍以上标配的深绿色马甲和崭新的护额给鹿丸和樱二人，“我希望你们两个不要辜负头上佩戴的木叶护额，为村子尽心尽力。”  
“是！”两人齐齐点头应下，又在纲手挥了挥手后退出了屋子。

走在火影楼长长的回廊上，樱举起眼前的绿色马甲，口中念念有词道：“诶？这就成为中忍了？”  
“怎么，不高兴？”鹿丸看着她笑起来，“之前不是还喊着‘绝对不要考第二次’，现在升了中忍反而这副样子。”  
“因为你看啊，鸣人、佐助还有那么厉害的宁次都没有晋升成功，虽然纲手大人刚才把我夸得天花乱坠的，总感觉自己其实还配不上这个称号欸。”樱把绿马甲收进怀里抱着，微微垂下头，脸侧的刘海遮住了眼睛，笑得有些勉强，“况且我最后……”  
“谁说你配不上？”鹿丸挑眉，“而且我并不觉得你最后一轮个人战表现得差强人意，正相反，虽然……惊险，但也很精彩。”他深吸了一口气，回想起当时她被人扼住咽喉时的场景仍旧心有余悸，调整了一下语气，故作轻松地开玩笑，“我是没见过打架比你还拼命的女孩子了，要是哪天不小心得罪你了，看在多年情谊的份上，还请留我一条小命。”  
樱顿足一下，像是没想到他会这样说，却像是落下了心头一块大石，轻松了不少。她失笑道：“我干嘛要打你啊，都是靠贤值吃饭的，有话不能好好说嘛？”说罢脚尖点地稍稍蹦跳了一下，像是小时候她心情好时会做的那样，又冲鹿丸弯弯眼睛，指指他手上提着的马甲，“呐，你穿上试试。”  
“为什么要我试？”他撇嘴，“你要试，回家自己对着镜子试去。”  
“我想看嘛。”她揪揪他的袖子，装作一副委屈巴巴的样子，看着鹿丸又叹了一口气，便高高兴兴接过他手里透明的衣服外包装，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他在短袖便装外面套上马甲。  
“……你笑什么？”他套上之后才觉得在少女面前换衣服实在是有点羞耻，又见粉发少女捂住嘴笑个不停，于是别过脸去不敢对视少女的眼睛，不自在地咬住嘴唇皱着眉，耳根也有些发烫。  
樱绕着他转了一圈，咯咯地笑：“没什么，哈哈。就是感觉满嘴喊着‘浮云真好’、‘好麻烦啊’的你穿上这身看上去有点假正经，痞帅痞帅的。虽然跟老师们完全不一样，但还蛮酷的。就这么披着吧，别脱了。”  
于是刚觉得有些热，想要脱掉外套凉快凉快的某人缩回了手，“啧”了一声，上扬的眉毛却出卖了他被少女恭维后的好心情，“接下来有什么安排？”  
樱将手里的包装袋对折了几次，叠成一个透明的小方块递给鹿丸，听见他问话才收起笑容，皱了皱眉头思索了一瞬说：“我得回趟医院看看鸣人和佐助怎么样了，刚才那样子看得我心慌，卡卡西老师病着，他俩要吵起来没人拦着劝着可不行。”  
“真操心。”他撇撇嘴。  
“少说风凉话。”樱瞪了他一眼，“有什么办法嘛，两个炮仗脾气，一点就着。”  
“那我就不拦你了。”鹿丸看着她有些气鼓鼓的脸颊笑了笑，潇洒地摆了摆手，“回见。”  
“回见。”

樱回医院的途中想起佐助看上去好像不太爱吃苹果的样子，于是绕道去了附近的蔬果店，买了一盒新鲜的小番茄才又向医院走去。  
今天佐助醒来时的样子让樱想起了一个多月前死亡森林里，他摆脱咒印的掌控时迷茫却又阴沉的样子。再加上她昏睡的时候，灭族仇人、同时也是亲生哥哥的宇智波鼬曾经回到木叶袭击过佐助。就像是自己在中忍考试时的噩梦重现一般，黑发少年现在心里一定是五味杂陈，受不住一点刺激，卡卡西老师也刚苏醒，千万别出什么乱子才好。  
心中隐隐的不安被放大，樱手上不自觉地紧了紧，白皙的掌心被提着的白色塑料袋勒出了清晰的红印，加快脚步向医院走去。  
樱想了想，还是决定将刚才在火影楼领的中忍马甲寄存在医院前台。鸣人佐助本就自尊心很强，加上今天的氛围格外古怪，她准备缓一缓再告诉他们自己已经晋升中忍的事情。  
盘旋的老旧楼梯今天好像格外长，也不知道是不是因为天气过于炎热，樱甚至觉得这楼梯让她爬出了一种窒息感，脚下的阶梯像是要裂开一道口子，让她产生了如同要从高处下坠般的错觉。擦了擦额头的汗，稳住了令人不适的晕眩感，看着手里的塑料袋，她突发奇想到，佐助好像不爱吃甜，如果能把小番茄做成番茄糖，不知道他还会不会喜欢吃，等那天有空的时候可以试试。  
勉强打起精神拉开病房的门时，樱却发现房间里空无一人。地板上掉落了一颗咬了一半的苹果，像是从手上掉落下来后被踢到一边，而佐助躺过的地方被单凌乱，床铺甚至偏离了原来规矩摆正的位置，所有的迹象都表明这里曾经发生过一场不太愉快的争执，甚至两个人曾经不客气地互相推搡过。  
樱连忙将小番茄放在床头柜的位置，着急地跑出病房，正撞见一个脸熟的小护士，忙问道：“不好意思，请问您有没有看到这个病房里的人呢？”  
“啊，你是说宇智波佐助？”护士愣了一下，“好像和一个金发男孩往天台上去了，他现在身体没问题了，走走也好……”还未等护士说完，樱便急急地向天台的方向冲去。

楼梯在少女狂奔的脚下快速地后移，消毒水和淡淡的灰尘味从胸腔里吸进呼出，带着浓重的铁锈味，让樱觉得喘不过气来。  
只差一步了，她咬牙坚持着，用力推开了医院天台沉重的铁门。  
这个盛夏的午后是末日的残忍预告，放肆刺眼的阳光是帮凶。  
樱用双手紧紧捂住了自己因为惊恐而张开的嘴，瞳孔被刺痛一般地紧缩。佐助神情狠戾，手上和卡卡西老师一样的招数发出刺耳尖锐的鸟鸣声，而鸣人怒目而视，强大的查克拉在掌心凝结成旋涡状的球体。  
他们咬牙切齿地怒吼着对方的名字，手上的忍术毫不留情地向胸膛和咽喉送去，像是要把彼此撕碎。  
樱失去了思考的能力，本能地哭喊着向两人冲过去，想用身体阻挡眼前的杀招即将酿成的惨剧：“住手！快停下来！”  
两个沉浸在愤怒与亢奋下的少年终于意识到樱的插足，脸上的懊悔和焦急一闪而过。他们急于一决高下，即使拼上性命也无关紧要，但从没想过把突然出现的无辜少女卷进来。  
可是两人具是离弦之箭，狠狠戳向他们原本最不想伤害的人。  
停不下来了。  
鸣人咬牙闭上了眼睛，佐助皱紧了眉狠狠地咬住嘴唇。

“唰！”  
千鸟与螺旋丸即将撞上樱的一瞬间，银发老师瞬身而至，凌空抓住两个少年的手，硬生生转换了他们的行动轨迹，将将避开被夹在中间的少女。  
“砰！”两声重击传来，鸣人和佐助不可控制地撞向天台上医院的储水箱。  
“你们两个知道自己在做什么吗？！”卡卡西脸色阴沉，深邃的黑色眼睛像是藏着隐秘的暴风雨。  
两个少年挣扎着爬起来，沉默着一言不发。  
佐助脸色苍白得吓人，他刚刚施出千鸟的手颤抖着微微向身后藏了藏，不敢去看樱布满泪水的脸颊，却在发现被鸣人的忍术贯穿出一个大洞的蓄水箱后眼睛微微睁大，不甘心地“嘁”了一声，一拳捶向天台的防护网，然后一个翻身，从天台上消失。  
看着呆在原地无声落泪的樱，卡卡西走上前轻轻地揉了揉少女的头：“樱，没事的，还会回到像以前一样，老师向你保证。”又向攥紧拳头的鸣人喊道，“鸣人，你今天先回去，自来也大人教你螺旋丸不是让你用来对付同伴的，你自己好好想一想，佐助的事就交给我来解决。”  
村子里现在一团糟，连刚苏醒的他都被纲手大人抓去完成S级任务，眼下得赶紧找到并说服偏激的佐助，不能让几个孩子在他出任务的时候再出什么乱子才好。叹了口气，卡卡西留下一句“先走一步”便消失在原地。

鸣人现在也非常后怕，他看向站在原地低着头看不清表情的少女，目光染上了与纯粹的湛蓝十分违和的复杂神色。樱对于他来说远比普通的同伴要重要的多。她是第一个拉起他手的同龄人，教会他与世界和解，对他拼死相护。她伏在卡卡西老师的背上蚊声说过，七班对于她来说是家一样的存在。不像少女的坦诚，这样直白的表达对于少年来说要困难得多，虽然从未言之于口，鸣人其实也这样觉得，樱、佐助与卡卡西就是他的家人一般，而眼下因为一时冲动而变得不可收拾的场面，就像是狠狠扎在四个人心头上的刀子，带着残酷的血腥味，破坏了原本完美的一切。  
他不敢想象，如果刚才卡卡西老师没有及时出现，樱就会像天台上两只残破不堪的蓄水箱一样，脆弱纤细的身体会被忍术击穿，留下两个无法填补的血窟窿。  
不，这不一样，水箱不会疼，她会很疼，甚至会在下一秒合上美丽空灵的碧色眼睛，然后他会永远失去挚友、家人，只剩无限的懊悔，余生不得善终。  
这不是鸣人想要看到的，也不是任何一个人想要看到的。  
金发少年想像往常一样的装一装傻蒙混过关，就像他平时做的那样，樱一定会无奈地敲一敲他的脑袋，最后笑着原谅他。可是他做不到，张开的嘴巴仿佛被夺去了声音一般什么也说不出口，只发出了沙哑的气声，最终蓝色的眼睛黯了黯，指尖狠狠嵌入掌心，沉默地与她擦肩而过。

一时间空旷的天台只剩粉发少女一人。  
为什么亲近之人总要互相伤害呢？樱不明白。  
就像妈妈要哭喊着掐死自己，就像佐助的哥哥对族人痛下杀手，就像她如同家人一般的两个伙伴叫嚣着要取对方性命。  
亲人在你们的眼里，就是用来杀死的吗？  
樱猛地用颤抖的右手紧紧地抓住同样颤抖着的左手，就好像她现在唯一能抓在掌中的只有自己，也从来只有自己。而心上原本被七班这个像家一样的存在填满的空洞，就像是一瞬间又一次被挖空了一般，血淋淋地疼起来。

“樱，没事的，还会回到像以前一样，老师向你保证。”

真的能回去吗？  
夏天恼人的熏风呼呼地从耳边吹过，吹干了凝结的泪痕，带起少女凌乱的短发。  
那声音像是在狠狠地嘲笑她：“你看，又是一个破碎的美梦。”

佐助翻回病房外阳台上的时候已经是夜晚时分。  
他已经做了决定，所以没必要惊扰任何人，为自己带来麻烦。他已经扣起了自己公寓里桌子上摆着的四人合照，已经放下了禁锢住他双脚的羁绊，现在只是来取落在病房里的护额，作为最后的纪念。  
手指在碰上阳台门的时候狠狠地顿了一下，因为他终于注意到没开灯的昏暗房间里，粉发少女背对着他坐在病床边上。借着照在身后惨淡的月光，他看见少女沉默地望着床头柜上一盒他平时修行时喜欢当做零嘴的小番茄。  
樱等了多久佐助不得而知，只是愣了片刻后，在她发现他之前，少年逃也似地离开了病房，仿佛在多留一刻他就会后悔，而他本坚定的复仇之心就会变得像一个可以轻易被动摇的笑话。

下午卡卡西把他捆在树上的场景历历在目，他甚至揭开自己的陈年伤疤，只为洗刷黑发少年因兄长的归来而越发急切的复仇之心。  
“对于我来说重要的人都已经不在了。”银发老师眯起眼笑了笑，但佐助不知道他是抱着怎样的心情，笑着说出这样的话，“但我们都很幸运，佐助。我和你现在都已经找到了新的伙伴，不是吗？”  
看着佐助迷茫的表情，卡卡西认真的说：“我教会你千鸟，是认为你找到了想要保护的伙伴，让你在需要的时刻为他们挺身而出，而不是让你和鸣人兵刃相向，更何况樱。你们两个对于她来说都是非常重要的人，她不可能眼睁睁看着你们无休止地争斗下去，所以就算你们不想伤害她，她也势必会被卷进来。”  
卡卡西走后，鸣人与樱的面容浮现在他的脑海里。佐助想起与他们并肩作战的样子，一起做着恶作剧的样子。他们一起抢过铃铛，一起被卡卡西狠狠耍过。波之国一战佐助受重创缓缓苏醒时，看见鸣人哽咽的脸和樱淌着泪的双眼，第一次意识到，如果有一天自己死了，这个世上还会有人为他流泪。  
他又想起，粉发少女趴在卡卡西的背上，笑着说他们像是她的家人一样。  
佐助想过为今天发生的事向樱和鸣人低头道歉的。  
如果大蛇丸手下的音忍四人众没出现的话。

鬼童丸、多由也、左近、次郎坊四人又一次用实力嘲笑着他的弱小，就像宇智波鼬和大蛇丸曾经做的那样。而他现在甚至只能看着鸣人轻易赶超被冠以天才之名的自己，让这个所谓的“天才”称号，和曾经被称为“百年难遇的天才”的宇智波鼬相比，成了一个恶劣的玩笑、一个残酷的讽刺，就像是街头小孩握在手里的塑料苦无一般。  
“留在这样的破村子里你什么也做不了，净玩一些无聊的忍者游戏，那只会让你变成废人。跟我们走吧，大蛇丸大人会给你想要的力量。”  
说得好像是大蛇丸单方面施舍一样。真可笑，不过就是各取所需的虚伪交易罢了。大蛇丸想要拥有写轮眼的能力，卡卡西有意无意地向他透露过，而他则可以借着大蛇丸的咒印和禁术得到足以打到鼬的力量。  
如果他留下，就像是背叛了死去的无数宇智波族人、背叛了许下报仇誓言的自己，低下骄傲的头颅向宇智波鼬承认了自己的软弱无能、脆弱渺小。如果他走，就是背叛了七班，背叛了同伴，又一次失去……一个家。  
可他宇智波佐助注定要选一头。与其留下来一次又一次地动摇自己复仇的决心，不停地伤害周围的人，不如选择当初他为自己规划好的复仇之路，一条道走到黑。只要能杀了宇智波鼬，别的一切都没什么大不了。现在他只是把一些本不属于他生命计划中的东西划出自己的人生，打上清晰的界限，比如亲情、比如友情，又比如卡卡西、鸣人以及樱。  
“你想要什么？留在木叶，和同伴们彼此慰藉着活下去，忘掉宇智波鼬的事吗？有舍才会有得，不要忘记你的初衷，这个村子对你而言是枷锁，无聊的羁绊还是尽早斩断比较好，以此才能获得更强大的力量。”  
也对，七班不是真正的家，只是一个虚假的美梦。他真正的家人，宇智波富岳、宇智波美琴、甚至宇智波鼬早就破碎分裂在七岁的盛夏夜里。  
七班没了宇智波佐助还有彼此，可宇智波佐助没了仇恨就什么也不是。

所以他回了趟家收拾了行囊，放下了七班的合照，本想再去医院取护额作为自己曾在木叶活过的证明，却看到了在病房里等他的少女。  
不想让自己的出村计划再多变数，佐助没有犹豫，瞬身离开。经过离村必经之路的时候，他接住了从背后飞来的物什，看清了是落在病房的护额后，不耐烦地闭了闭眼，觉得自己好像总是会低估了樱。

“这么晚了还出来瞎晃什么？”佐助背对着少女，没有回头，也觉得自己没必要再回头看一看她。  
“这话不该是我问你吗？你要去哪里？”樱的声音很轻，像是怕惊扰了什么似的。  
“你不是很聪明吗？不如自己猜一猜。”  
“你要去找大蛇丸，对吧。”  
“知道了就回去睡吧，别再来烦我。”  
“你连头都不愿意回一下吗，佐助。”少女的声音像是带了一丝颤抖，像是愤怒的质问，“木叶对于你来说已经没有值得留恋的东西了吗？七班对于你来说到底算什么？你忘了我们曾经……”  
“我们一起走过一段很好的日子，我承认。”佐助打断她，却还是解释道，“就像是做了一场美梦一样，你和鸣人还有卡卡西是我最好的伙伴，只不过我们注定要走不同的路，就此分道扬镳而已，没有什么好可惜的。”  
“我已经受够这个美梦了，樱。”少年声线清冷，像是摒除了一切感情的机器。  
樱像是不可置信地轻笑了一声：“呵……这对于我和鸣人、甚至卡卡西老师来说或许也是一场美梦。既然是美梦，装作沉睡过去不就好了吗？只要快乐下去不就好了吗？你敢摸着良心说，这种快乐只是美梦，不是真实存在的吗？”  
“这样自我欺骗的话，真不像是你会说出来的。”佐助依旧没有回头，只是语气不耐，“从一开始我就说了，我是一个复仇者。失去一切的感受，一无所有的鸣人和你这样在蜜罐里长大的人是不会懂的。”  
樱攥紧了双手，声音悲怆：“我只是觉得可笑，我明明在心地把你们当做最亲近的家人，而事实上我们三个其实对于对方都一无所知，也从未尝试过了解和体会彼此的痛苦，才会造成今天的样子。”她向背对着自己的少年走近了一步，“可是佐助，痛苦不是可以用来比较的东西。你又怎么会知道鸣人和我身上究竟发生过什么？”  
他皱眉，抬脚欲走：“我在你身上浪费的时间已经够多了，也没有兴趣陪你玩交换秘密的游戏，所以到此为止吧。”  
“话说的真漂亮啊，宇智波佐助。那你为什么从刚开始就不肯回头看我？！”樱终于忍无可忍，她提高了声线喊道，“你是不敢吗？！怕自己回过头再看一眼曾经的同伴就舍不得离开？如果你真的像自己所说的那么理智又无情，你敢不敢回头看我一眼？！”  
“……你是真的很烦啊。”他脚下微微顿住，最终还是没有停下的意思。  
“回头吧佐助。通向你目的地的路有很多，你没必要选择最辛苦的那一条。只要你回头，我和鸣人还有老师会都会陪你一起，我们还像从前那样好不好？你想要复仇，我就加紧修行，我会想出很多很多的办法帮你。就算我不行，还有老师，老师那么厉害，你又是他最得意的学生，他不会不帮你的！还有……还有鸣人，你别看他傻傻的，他真的很在乎你，他和你打架只是为了获得你的认同而已，你不要生他的气。”  
看着他继续走远，少女甚至慌张得语无伦次地自我质疑起来：“是不是，我做错了什么？让你不高兴了？对不起！都是我的错！”樱无法自制地哭起来，声音哽咽，像是他在波之国醒来那次一样，“我……我记得你在忍者学校的时候帮我挡过苦无，尽管当时你好像很讨厌我。我还记得，抢铃铛的时候你主动喂了鸣人便当，说要和我同进退。还有……还有波之国、死亡森林、还有更多……你帮我和鸣人挡下了多少明刀暗枪，我都记得！我会永远记得！”她像是绝望了一般哭求着，“宇智波佐助，你是个很好很好的人！所以……我求求你，不要去找大蛇丸！别让他的疯狂毁了你！”  
“够了……足够了。”佐助终于停下来。他受够了少女口中描述着他已经斩断的过去，也受够了她无用的眼泪。  
叹息了一声，他下一秒瞬身至她身后，“抱歉，樱。”没等少女反应过来，一个手刀落在她的后颈上，又在她快摔倒时扶住瘦削的肩膀，轻轻将她地放到了一旁的石凳上。  
“晚安。”佐助嘴唇开合，却没有发出声音，怕惊扰了像是睡着了一般的少女，可从始至终，他都再没看过她脸上的表情。

樱被执勤路上路过石凳的出云和子铁摇醒的时候已经是第二天凌晨。  
她恍惚做了一个梦，醒来的时候却又什么都不记得。  
只是对她来说，梦醒梦中，无外乎都是荒芜，如果真的能忘记，那也不算什么坏事。  
像是清晨的露珠哀伤地吻过夏季季末即将凋零死去的花朵，泪水从少女的眼眶滑落，在苍白病态的脸庞上肆意蔓延。樱往日仿佛住了精灵一般灵动的碧眼好像已经死去，看向不明所以、面面相觑的两个前辈，她语气平静地仿佛只是在陈述一件与己无关的事：“我要求见纲手大人，向她汇报宇智波佐助昨夜叛逃木叶一事。”

TBC


	16. 覆水

鹿丸接到纲手使者递话的时候，刚刚被老妈轰起来吃完早餐，于是披了衣服取了忍具就往外赶。  
路上听使者讲起樱昨晚阻拦出逃的佐助结果失败，反被打晕在村口的石凳上，纲手大人急着召见他应该是为了寻回佐助。鹿丸的大脑飞速运转，佐助虽然自中忍考试以来一直有些奇怪，昨天从病房中醒来那种难以言喻的感觉更甚，但好端端地突然出逃，必然是这之间发生了很多他不得而知的事情。  
他正想着，缜密的思维却被突如其来的愤怒所席卷，樱身体刚好，该死的宇智波佐助居然把她晾在石凳上睡了一夜。摇了摇头把负面情绪赶出脑海，鹿丸加快脚步随使者向火影楼赶去。

走进办公室的时候粉发少女也站在一旁，见到他进来只是眉头紧锁地点了点头算是打了个招呼，连眼神对视都没有，可苍白的脸色和面颊有些病态的红晕出卖了她此时的身体状况。  
她在发烧。  
烦躁地暗啧了一声，鹿丸收回目光看向纲手：“您找我。”  
纲手头疼地揉了揉额角：“昨天夜里佐助离开村子的事听说了吧。”  
“嗯，路上听了个大概。”  
“初步判断他是受了大蛇丸的蛊惑前往音隐村。”  
鹿丸一惊：“原因呢？”  
“我的推测是……大蛇丸盯上了佐助写轮眼的力量。”樱沙哑的声音响起，“死亡森林里大蛇丸袭击我们的时候不停地提起‘这双眼睛的力量’，卡卡西老师也若有若无地暗示过。宇智波一族完美的血继界限，加上他哥哥的事，以及容易被挑唆的年纪，让佐助成为了大蛇丸完美的猎物。音忍接二连三的试探估计也是为了观察佐助到底能依靠这份力量走到哪一步。”  
“推断得不错，恐怕写轮眼的力量只是大蛇丸盯上他的原因之一，但我们现在也没有时间深究了。”纲手眉头紧锁，“鹿丸，我叫你来是为了让你带队去把佐助带回来。”  
“带回佐助并不难。”鹿丸叹了口气，“只是如果按照樱所说的，大蛇丸对佐助如此执着的话，事情怕是没这么简单了。”  
“果然很敏锐啊，”纲手用指尖敲起桌子，像是有些焦虑，“大蛇丸引诱优秀的忍者叛离木叶也不是头一回了，加上他本身就是个不择手段的疯子，你们这次任务会很危险。”  
果然，鹿丸暗叹一声接话道：“那么理智点讲，这次的任务应该由上忍和中忍组成四人小队执行，我可以作为队员加入，但作为新晋中忍担任小队长对任务本身来带来的风险和变数会增多。”  
“这办不到。”纲手抬手打断他，“村子刚恢复正常运行，手头积攒的任务太多，现在上忍全部在外执行任务，资深的中忍也都忙得不可开交。樱现在身体状况不佳，我只能让你带上优秀的下忍组队去执行任务，半个小时内出发，关于队员的人选问题上你们有什么建议吗？”  
樱沉默了一瞬说：“要带回佐助的话，鸣人是首选，我其实……”  
“你现在发烧了，会拖后腿，所以不行。”鹿丸压着火气，冷静地打断她，“丁次和我配合最好，带上他会方便行动。”  
樱咬唇攥紧了拳头，继续说道：“沿途需要追踪，牙或志乃会是好选择。”  
鹿丸点头，这也是他所想的：“风险是不定数，人数多一点会有保障。可惜李洛克现在躺在医院养伤，我会试着联系看日向宁次。”  
“那我们分头找人，半个小时在村口集合。”樱说完便向纲手鞠躬，没再看鹿丸一眼，便快速离开了办公室。  
“喂！”鹿丸本想喊住她，又察觉自己的失态，于是向纲手示意道：“既然这样，我就先去集结队员了，先告辞。”说罢也转身拉开办公室的门。  
“别让小姑娘去。”纲手的声音从身后响起，他拉住门把的手顿了一下，“她现在状态很糟糕，不能执行任务，叫她去医院老实待着，之后会有别的工作交给她。”  
“我知道。”鹿丸顿了顿，又向转过头纲手道谢，“多谢五代目关照。”

大约一刻钟后，鹿丸找到丁次和宁次赶到村门口时，樱也恰好带来了鸣人和牙。  
看着女孩腰间多出的忍具包，鹿丸叹了口气，就知道自己刚才的话全被她当了耳边风。  
“一定要跟来？”鹿丸看向顽固的樱。  
“佐助是七班的一员。”她语气坚定。  
“你来做什么?昨天晚上你已经把能做的、该做的都做了，不是还留不住他吗？以你现在的体力不足以支撑跟我们完成任务，只会拖后腿而已。在石凳子上睡了一晚上把自己的脑子也睡坏了吗？"他一把扯过她的手腕，另一只手重重的扶在她的额头上，感受着女孩冰冷的手掌和滚烫的额头带来的温差，咬牙切齿的语气放宽了一点，“还有你现在不是在发烧吗？去医院吧，这次任务就交给我们几个。”  
“一点小病而已，这都撑不下去我还当什么忍者？是你还不明白我的意思。”她抓紧他放在自己额间的手，“大蛇丸对佐助有着近乎异常的执着，中忍考试还有三代目的事你都忘了吗？佐助作为宇智波一族的末裔，大蛇丸一定会料到木叶不会轻易放人，所以这次他一定会让手底下最得力的人手来接人，死亡森林里我和鸣人已经见识过那群人的本事，而且佐助对大蛇丸的态度也不在像以前那样摇摆不定，他是下定决心要离开木叶的。我不是不信任你们的能力，只是对手或许比想象中还可怕，我不能眼睁睁看着什么都不做。”  
“你来又能做的了什么呢？我再说一次，你现在这个样子只能拖缓任务进度罢了。你要是真的希望我们把佐助带回来，现在就去医院，纲手大人说了之后有别的工作要交给你，不要添乱。”他甩开被她抓住的手，态度强硬。  
宁次和牙看着眼前的闹剧插不上话，只是直皱眉头。而作为两人好友的丁次和鸣人一时间也都不知所措起来，他们从来没见过鹿丸和樱吵架，两个人也都没有让步的打算，只是僵持不下。  
“你拿纲手大人压我？”  
“我没有那么无聊，是你在胡闹。”鹿丸的脸彻底冷下来，“去医院待命，这是火影大人的命令，晚些会有人去找你交接任务。”  
“樱酱……”鸣人终于忍不住插话道，“昨天的事，我还没向你道歉，是我不好，太过冲动想要和佐助一决高下，还差点牵连到你。你现在身体状况很不好，还是先去医院看看吧。不过你不要太担心了，你也知道，我俩经常打架，打完就会和好的，就像是你小时候教过我的那样。我已经掌握了新的忍术，已经变强了。我向你承诺，一定会把佐助那家伙带回来，我们几个还会回到从前那样！”  
丁次也放低了声音好言相劝：“就是啊，樱，你要相信我们，不要再和鹿丸吵架了。”   
看着攥紧拳头垂下双眼的女孩，鹿丸认命一般地叹了口气：“这是我作为小队长的第一个任务，一定会竭尽所能完成它，你就老实在村子里呆着等我们回来。现在的情况再拖下去反而会对追回佐助的行动不利，你知道的吧。”  
樱咬紧了嘴唇，像是感知不到疼痛一般，纲手大人的命令不能违抗，而她现在的确是在逞强，失去理智外加体力不支，就像鹿丸所说的一样，只能给任务拖后腿而已。她只是担心这么多善良温暖的同伴也拽不会心意已决的佐助，只是担心他们会遭遇无法想象的敌袭。  
可担心无用，因为她无能为力，什么也做不了。  
最后她只能认输投降，用复杂的眼神看着这些熟悉的朋友和伙伴们："抱歉，是我太任性了。我相信……相信大家的能力和决心，等你们平安回来。"  
“去医院吧。”鹿丸皱眉，他无意出言伤她，只是她太过固执，若果不能一语中的直戳要害，她不会被轻易说服，“别让我再说一次了。”  
“让你费心了，抱歉。”她低下头，让他看不清神色，下一秒瞬身消失在原地。  
头疼地捏了捏眉心，鹿丸看向临时集结的牙、宁次、鸣人和丁次说道：“久等了，事不宜迟，我向大家说明一下追击任务的战术，然后立刻出发。”

樱与众人告别后去了医院，在被护士灌了两副退烧药又打了营养点滴后刚好等到了纲手派人来传话，叫她去火影楼帮忙处理文件。  
其实樱心里很明白，作为医疗圣手的五代目是算准了时间等自己治疗完后，才派人塞给她一些文案工作。纲手料定她闲不住，又想在第一时间得到鹿丸一行人任务的实时消息，才故意把她安排在火影楼，交待一些力所能及的活计。整理文案虽然是需要花些心思的杂活，但比起在外奔波，对于樱现在的身体状况来说是最好的选择了。  
深知五代目在安排自己身上花了不少心思，樱在火影办公室接下工作后深深鞠躬，郑重地谢过纲手，后者则知晓女孩明白了这一番苦心，也很是欣慰。  
樱没让纲手失望，甚至让她觉得如获至宝。纲手身边的弟子兼火影助手静音也是出色的上忍，自然也被自家师傅安排了棘手的任务，完事后又被丢到医疗班坐镇，被狠狠地压榨了一番。  
只是纲手刚上位，身边缺少可信的人帮助她处理一系列杂务和琐碎的文件，樱正好身体微恙，头脑又是一顶一的聪明，背后又没有任何势力，是个好选择。  
原想着粉头发小姑娘就算是绝顶聪明，也到底是个孩子，初上手还是需要花些时间适应，但樱上手速度极快，而且处理事务干脆利落，话虽然少，相比同龄人来说眼光狠辣、见解独到，尽管一些想法还是稚嫩了些，却也是很不错了。问她是从哪里学到这么奇奇怪怪的想法，她也是低头说都是书上看到的，只是借花献佛而已，不足挂齿。除此之外，樱在待人接物上也谦逊有礼、不卑不亢，若是稍加打磨，未来必是政务上的可用之才。  
只是到底年轻了些，很沉不住气。不过同伴在外奔波，可能是觉得自己相比之下太过闲逸，樱总是在稍作休息时皱着眉稍稍地抬头看向窗外，像是期盼早点得到同伴们任务归来的消息，时不时焦虑地轻轻用指腹敲击着桌面，又在发觉自己的小动作之后及时收住双手，继续手头上的工作。  
纲手其实也很焦急，她想起自己回村途中与自来也联手对战大蛇丸之时，他曾猖狂地宣告，等得到了想要的东西后，就会东山再起一举摧毁木叶。而这所谓的想要的东西，现在看来怕就是宇智波一族的力量。于是纲手除了明面上安排鹿丸小队前去追回佐助，也联系了砂隐村，请他们暗地里协助，又加派了医疗班，在任务两天后还没有任何信息传回的情况下前去搜索救援。

医疗班传来紧急消息的时候，樱正在整理纲手刚刚加盖过火影印章的文件。听说同伴们逐一被寻回的消息，她手狠狠地抖了抖，纲手着急为重伤的丁次医治，临走前目光别有深意地看了樱一眼：“不跟来吗？”  
“您请先行一步，我整理完文件马上就去。”女孩低头，手上的工作仍然井井有条，只是略加快了速度。  
纲手见她不慌不乱，只是略点了点头，快步随医疗班成员奔赴急救室。  
见她离开，女孩终于抑制不住眼眶里用出的泪水，又赶紧用力地擦了擦，怕沾染了刚整理好的文件。丁次和宁次重伤，生死未卜，牙也是重伤，好歹与性命无碍，鹿丸是轻伤，鸣人到现在还没有任何消息，佐助……她已经不敢在贪心佐助能够被顺利带回，只要大家能够平安，她就别无所求。  
细心整理好文件后，樱从座位上起身时膝盖软了一下，幸好及时扶住了桌面，才没狼狈摔倒。站稳了脚，樱疾步出了火影办公室，向医院跑去。

鹿丸已经在第六手术室外坐了整整三个小时，里面躺着他最好的兄弟，对面则坐着在对战音忍多由也的千钧一发之际出手相救的手鞠。  
对方尝试着和鹿丸说说话以作安慰，但是他什么都听不进去，只是焦虑地双手合十，不停地摆弄着自己的手指。  
左手食指被他自己在逃离多由也的幻术时亲手折断，现在被简单处理固定住，还是隐隐作痛。  
自嘲地笑了一声，他还能感觉到痛。  
在作战过程中五个队友为了完成任务，一个一个地脱离队伍，独自面对实力深不可测的敌人，而作为队长的他除了相信他们以外什么也做不了。  
一次又一次识破和拆穿多由也的诡计，并设计对方落入自己的圈套，但实力到底存在差距。影缚术缠绕至对方刺过来苦无的双手，又攀附住脖子，只是查克拉消耗过多，双方僵持不下，他稍稍松手就会死于非命。  
那时他突然想起了不知身处何处、现下是否安好的小队成员，想起不知鸣人到底能不能追上佐助。最后想起，今天执行任务之前和樱吵了一架，两个人还没和解。  
他不该和她吵架的。  
体力和查克拉支撑不住的最后一刻，砂忍村的手鞠出现救了他一命，然后被稍后赶来的医疗班勒令立即返回木叶。  
得知牙身受重伤失血过多，宁次和丁次甚至不知道还能不能再醒过来，而自己只是伤了一根手指，最后还被女人救了。鹿丸觉得自己就像是一个自诩聪明的废物，滑稽地干坐在手术室门口，像一个白痴一样等待或许随时会传至耳中的噩耗。  
当鹿丸听见走廊上传来急促的脚步声时，几乎是瞬间辨认出来的人是樱，是他此刻最想见到、却也最害怕见到的人。下意识地转头向来人，在确定了是心中所想后，却逃避一般地回过头，好像没看见她一样。

手鞠看着眼前的鹿丸，觉得对方一点也不像在中忍考试与自己对战时那般自信满满与诡计多端。  
看在中忍考试他给她留有余地，没有赶尽杀绝地份上，手鞠尝试着安慰焦虑不安的鹿丸，对方却不知好歹地爱答不理。  
她能感觉到他浑身散发着骇人的低气压，而这种低气压甚至在他看见粉发少女出现时更严重了，压抑得让人喘不过气来。粉发女孩出现时向自己礼貌地点了点头，然后沉默着坐在了对面鹿丸的身边，中间隔着很远的距离。  
手鞠记得这个粉发少女的名字叫做樱，她与对面的两人第一次见面时是中忍考试前，勘九郎正揪着一个小屁孩挑事。面前的少年一言不发的在背后掌控着局势，少女则出面讲和，说话滴水不漏，两个人似乎是多年的好友，配合默契无间。而此刻却像是两个哑巴路人一般，谁也不肯先张口说话，一个只知道和自己的手指作对，另一个也抿着嘴，不停地用指尖敲击膝盖。  
手鞠叹了口气，暗暗地翻了个白眼，不知道自己为什么要夹在这种诡异地气氛中受罪，于是起身去和同样来木叶支援的勘九郎和我爱罗会和。

手鞠一走，樱敏锐地察觉到鹿丸的手抖得更厉害了，只是她不知道怎样开口和他说一说话，安慰一下比自己更为烦躁的少年。  
他明明看见她了，却还是装作没看见一样别过脸，让少女也更加不知所措。说到底，事到如今，全部都是她的过错。如果她能提早察觉佐助的异样而不是一味装傻粉饰太平，如果她没在中忍考试时没出息地晕过去，如果她足够强大、或能够说服佐助不要离村，所有的一切都不会发生，几个好友也不至于像现在这样生死未卜地躺在医院里或干脆音信全无。  
他也是在怪她么？

沉默同时折磨着两个人，最后还是濒临崩溃边缘的鹿丸先扛不住压力。他必须得听她说点什么，说什么都好，哪怕是责怪他无能又脆弱。  
太就没有开口说话，他甚至难以辨认沙哑的声音是从自己嘴里发出的：“你病怎么样了？” 说完又攥紧拳头，生怕等不到她的回应。  
“……我没事了。”她默了默，又问道，“你还好吗？”  
他苦笑一声：“现在躺在手术室里的人不是我。”  
她皱眉：“鹿丸……”  
“我说错了吗？作为小队长，我的同伴们现在却七零八落地躺在手术室里，而我只能干等着。是我太天真、太幼稚，根本没有面对这个残酷的忍者世界的觉悟。”他感觉有刀子划过自己的喉咙，说出每一个字都像咳血一样痛苦，“说到底是因为我的错，才会让他们变成现在这样。”  
“你是不是也觉得我很无能？”他皱起眉头看向少女，渴望从她嘴里挖出答案，“是不是也绝得……我很软弱？”  
“不。”她说，“我从不这样觉得。”  
看着少年因为疲劳和焦虑而充血的黑色眼睛，樱找不到他平时的冷静沉着。那双平日里睿智从容的眼睛现在在质疑着它们的主人，否定他的自信，狠狠地敲击着他的骄傲。  
“从认识你的第一天起，我就知道你是一个很善良的人。你对丁次、井野和我有多好，没有人比我更清楚了。你从来没有否定过丁次的温吞、井野的强势、我的乖张。可你为什么要否定自己呢，鹿丸？”她的声音很轻，认真看向他的眼睛带了一丝心疼，“你很善良，所以才会把一切都归为自己的责任，可是我们都知道，这不是你的错，不是你把他们伤成这样的。”  
“可我也没能保护他们不是吗？”他压抑情绪着反问道，瞳孔因为过于激动而紧缩着，“如果换成一个经验比我丰富，比我强大的人做队长，或许就不会是今天的样子。我根本看不开生死，也或许根本不适合做一名忍者，更别说作为小队长承担起信任我的同伴的生死。”  
“为什么你不可以成为那个经验丰富又强大可靠的人呢？为什么你认定自己就该到此止步呢？”她提高了声音向他靠近了些，拉近了两人之间的鸿沟，“善良和软弱是有区别的。你选择承担责任，从此成为一个可以保护同伴的队长，这是真正的善良和强大。”  
“但如果你就此止步退缩，甚至放弃做一名忍者的话，你的善良就变成了软弱，成了逃避的借口，我会看不起你。但我知道你不会的，你只是因为太在乎同伴、太过自责所以才会产生质疑自己的念头。”  
“你不是很会下将棋吗？还未到绝路，胜负未分，为什么要投降？你要做的是前进，成为能守护队友的人，而不是祈祷队友能被别人守护。你扪心自问，如果换成了别人，他们就能保证安然无恙吗？换成了别人，就一定比你可靠吗？在我看来，与其是别人，不如是你。因为不会有人比你更在乎同伴的生死，也不会有人和你有一样的决心去守护他们。”  
“人该为了珍视之物拼尽全力、变得坚不可摧，而不是故步自封，做个只能用丧气话打击自己的胆小鬼。”  
“奈良鹿丸，你给我清醒一点，既然是个男人，就给我拿出男人该有的担当，别像个软脚虾一样，一次失败就能把你轻易击倒。”她眼睛上蒙了一层水雾，像是剔透的翡翠玻璃，声音带了一丝哭腔，“我看着你呢，所以……别倒下啊。”  
鹿丸双眼充血通红，内心千回百转，真真切切地听到她一字一句说：“我相信你的，所以你也相信自己好吗？”  
心里的郁结像是被人温柔地解开了，他紧紧捂住即将脱口而出的呜咽声，别过脸去不想让她看到自己因为倾泻而出的情绪而快要抑制不住的泪水。

啊，想起来了。  
她身上深深吸引着他的、他所艳羡的那种孤注一掷的勇气，和坚定地守护同伴的决心。  
怎么能输给你呢？怎么能就此止步呢？

鹿丸没再说话，可樱知道自己说服他了。他不想让她发觉，她就装作没看到他微红的眼眶，装作听不见他声音里的哽咽，只是轻轻地用手拍着他颤抖的肩膀，期盼能为他驱散痛苦和自责。  
手术室的门“砰”地打开，纲手从里面大步走了出来，在廊上的座椅上歇下来，她深呼出一口浊气，抬起了美丽的琥珀色眼睛，看着对面两个神经兮兮地盯着她不敢出声的少年和少女，冲他们笑了笑：“丁次没事了。”看着鹿丸和樱稍稍松了一小口气，她又接着对鹿丸说，“多亏了你父亲差人送来的配药秘方，我才能得到灵感，这么快调制出对症的药剂。”  
“纲手大人！”走廊上静音的呼喊高声传来，“日向宁次已经脱离危险！”她跑至纲手面前站定，“另外还有消息传来，旗木卡卡西在任务归来的途中找到了漩涡鸣人，虽然是重伤，但是于性命无碍！”  
佐助依旧下落不明，但所有的同伴都已经确认脱离危险，这已经是不幸中的万幸。樱闭上眼睛，颤抖着喘了一口气，只是心尖上传来的疼痛却不知为什么在不停地放大，像是没有意识地翻搅着，让她感觉浑身冰凉。  
大家已经尽力了，没有帮任何上忙的人是她自己。

纲手叹了一口气，看着颓丧的两个孩子：“看来任务失败了，但是大家都还活着，这比什么都重要。”  
鹿丸吸了吸鼻子，双手捂住脸努力地擦了一把悲喜交加的泪水，清了清嗓子：“下次……一定圆满完成任务。”

鹿丸与樱收拾好心情去看鸣人的时候，金发少年刚好苏醒，纲手检查了一番也说没有大碍，两人好生谢过纲手诊治之后这才松了一口气。  
鸣人现在浑身过着绷带，外身套着病号服，破破烂烂的橙色忍装沾了大片的血迹搁置在一旁的凳子上。樱只瞥了一眼就不忍再看，装作开窗透气，浑身颤抖着背过去不敢看两个少年，努力抑制了太久的泪水在眼眶里不停地打转，像个哑巴一样，除了喘息外发不出任何声音。  
鹿丸低下头微微叹了口气，方才他光顾着崩溃和发泄，忘记了少女本身有多害怕，又有多爱逞强。他张了张嘴，冲着床上的金发少年问道：“你……感觉还好吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“……佐助呢？”  
“……他走了。”  
窗边女孩的背影狠狠地抖了一下，又抬手，擦干了不停落下的泪水。  
“是我的错……”金发少年语气不似平时的轻快，带了一丝与他极为不符的沉重。  
“不是你的错，鸣人。”樱的鼻音很重，她回过头来，红肿的双眼看向他湛蓝的眸子，“不是你的错。”  
樱咬了咬嘴唇，没有说出后半句话，要怪，就怪她太过无能。  
鸣人攥紧了手中原本属于佐助的护额，上面清晰的刻痕像是佐助与七班划出的清晰分界线。但是没关系，既然他们之间有了裂缝，他就会去把它努力填上，让一切恢复如初。  
他看着少女：“每次都是这样呢，樱酱。”努力地龇牙咧嘴强迫自己笑出来，仿佛这样能安慰到她一样，“每次看到我和……我们之间任何一个人受伤都时候，你都会像现在这样，一句话也说不出来。明明樱酱是我们几个中最能说会道的，我每次都怕会被你戳着额头教训着‘又没有好好照顾好自己吧’，但你每次都红着眼睛沉默着，仿佛要把我们受伤的过错都加在自己头上一样。”  
“这也不是你的过错，樱酱。从来都不是。”  
看着少女因为自己的话又突然红起的双眼，鸣人又接着说：“你看吧，明明是个爱哭鬼，但却那么爱逞强，每次看到你这样，我都会觉得自己很没用。明明我们是最好的同伴，明明就像……就像是家人一般，可是我却还不够强大，不能让你能依靠，连哭都不能放声大哭。”  
“可是樱酱，我们不会一直这样的。我会很努力，我会变得强大起来。”湛蓝色的眼睛坚定起来，笑容也不再勉强，像是可以灿烂得打亮一室的沉重，“总有一天，我会强大到可以保护你，保护老师，把佐助完完整整地带回来。”  
樱终于控制不足自己，踉跄着身子蹲下，双手捂住脸，不停地抽泣着。她听见自己对他说：“我相信你，”却又苍白得好像不是自己的声音，只是机械地重复着，“我相信你，总有一天，我们会一起把他带回来。我们还会像以前一样的。”

不会了，她心里否认着。  
回不去了，碎了的美梦无论再怎么拼凑都不会恢复到当初完好无损的模样。  
没有人比她更清楚了。

鹿丸沉默着把少女从地面上扶起，把她安顿在病床上的一角坐下，又一言不发地离开了病房。七班内部的牵扯不是他能插手的，他很清楚，自己与鸣人和樱的关系再好，在这件事上到底只能做个局外人，于是他只能留下他们互相舔舐安抚着那道与佐助相关的伤疤。  
深吸了一口气，鹿丸得赶去一趟火影办公室，做这次任务的详细汇报。墨色的眼睛已恢复成与往日无异的沉静与从容，既然木已成舟、无力挽回，那么他现在要做的就是吸取经验教训，在下次任务来临之前快速成长起来，担得起同伴们全心全意的信任，成为他们坚实的后盾，成为……她的依靠。

TBC


	17. 流光

鸣人是在两周之后伤愈，随自来也离开木叶外出修行的。  
临走前金发少年轻轻地拥抱了樱，像往日一般笑容灿烂：“我听纲手婆婆说了，樱酱现在已经是中忍了呢，不愧是樱酱！所以我也不能输，我会跟着好色仙人好好修行，变得超级、超级厉害，到那时我就有能力兑现诺言带佐助回来了。”  
不想让他因为自己流露出的不舍而心有顾忌、不敢大步向前，樱淡笑着应承着，扮演着鸣人心里那个熟悉的她，敲敲他的额头，给他加油鼓气，说她相信他一定可以做到。  
但她没有说，我等你回来。  
也没有说，祝你早日归来。

回首看着鸣人远去的背影，樱脸上伪装的笑容被风吹散了，变得麻木而又僵硬。  
三个没有家的孩子因为一场因缘际会走到一起，最终又因为世事无常而四散飘零。归期吗？别想那么多了，想破脑袋也只有无止尽的期盼和等待，最终会把人掏空得什么也不剩。  
没有人说过怪她，连鸣人都反复说着“不是你的错”。  
可有一个声音在她耳边轻轻絮语着，如果你足够强大，他们就不会离开。  
都是你的错。  
所以如果一定要为这一切安上一个罪魁，她该责怪的是自己的弱小。  
它说，你活该找不到属于自己的家。  
它说，反正你就本该孤独至死。

樱只能努力得让自己充实起来，假装听不见脑海里一次又一次该死的自我暗示，每天除了回春野家正常作息以外，她几乎是火影楼和训练场两点一线地奔波。  
鸣人和佐助离开，卡卡西作为精英上忍被纲手压榨得厉害，三天两头的S级任务让他根本缓不过气来陪樱修行，只能交给一些适合她修炼幻术的卷轴。纲手则大约看着樱暂时没有什么合适的任务可以遣派，又是处理文件琐事的一把好手，便心安理得地把她圈在自己身边，使唤得很是妥帖。  
樱则在处理完手头工作之余，抓紧空闲时间，日复一日地加紧幻术修行。可似乎是因为太过拼命，效果总是不尽人意，甚至让她觉得明明还未曾在幻术上渐入佳境，就已经提前进入瓶颈期。樱对于这种情况也只能像瞎子过河一般自己摸索，而缓慢的进程难免让一向在修行上顺风顺水的她心生焦躁。  
在瓶颈期强行提炼查克拉进行修行的副作用开始出现了。樱开始被反复的噩梦所纠缠，每天都会在深夜大汗淋漓地醒来，梦里不是童年难以忘怀的阴影，就是鸣人佐助转身离去，复又浑身血污地归来，怒瞪着她说“都是你的错”。就连午休时打个盹都会被数不清的梦境纠缠着，让她疲惫不堪。  
一开始樱并没有察觉这与幻术修行有什么关系，毕竟做梦只是正常的生理现象，加之鸣人佐助离村，一切就像是应有的连锁反应，过一阵子等她调整好心态冷静下来后自然就好了。

可事与愿违。  
在寻常一日的下午，樱完成了纲手派给她的活计，照常来到第三演习场，进行了简单的热身运动后便在常待的大树下坐定，结印进行幻术修行。卡卡西老师新教给她的卷轴是B级的金缚幻术，中术者会像做了一个清醒梦一样被困在幻境中，但身体动弹不得。  
幻术说到底就是查克拉集中至头部神经脉络，结合与施术者强大的精神控制力，干扰敌人的五感，打乱敌人的思维，掌控他们的精神，使其失去战斗力。B级忍术本就属于高级忍术，加上幻术本身就比同级的忍术或体术更难习得，樱已经摸索了整整半个月，最近好容易有了些进展，不想错过最佳的修行时机，于是趁热打铁，盼望能早日将此术掌握，进入下一阶段地修行。  
结印之后查克拉迅速向脑部经络集中，一开始出乎寻常的顺利，可是随着查克拉量的增大，樱感觉自己的脑海里总有什么东西阻碍查克拉的集中与释放，就好像一层屏障一样，狠狠地将查克拉挡回来。豆大的汗珠从额头上滴下，落到颤抖的睫毛上，樱咬牙，一狠心将查克拉量加倍，企图冲破这层莫名的屏障，只要成功了，就一定会有所突破。可就当她感觉快要成功时，集中至经络中准备释放出的查克拉就像是回弹一般狠狠地撞回身体内。经不住大量查克拉的反弹，就像是准备向对手释放出的幻术反过来侵蚀施术者的精神一般，樱感觉天灵盖仿佛是被铁锥狠狠扎了一下，一瞬间支撑不住剧痛昏死过去。  
等到樱清醒过来的时候，睁眼却是一片漆黑。她一瞬间陷入恐慌，甚至以为自己没掌控好查克拉而冲撞了视觉神经导致短暂性失明。此刻身体僵硬，动弹不得，她微微张嘴，只能发出喑哑的呼吸声。  
“滴答。”  
樱的瞳孔瞬间缩紧。  
“滴答。”  
耳边响起女人的哭声。  
眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，面前放大出一张女人的面孔，看不清脸。她紧紧地掐住樱的脖子，要至她于死地。  
眼泪不自觉地流淌出来的瞬间，樱明白了，她此刻中了自己所施的金缚幻术。

十班在阿斯玛的带领下一大早出发完成了任务，猪鹿蝶三人主动向自家老师提出在午后进行修行的打算，让阿斯玛很是欣慰。  
三个孩子各有各的理由，但都无一例外地渴望自己能快速成长起来。井野瞅着从小到大的好闺蜜赶在自己前面晋升中忍，又眼睁睁地看着心上人叛逃却无能为力，受了很大刺激。丁次则在追回佐助的任务中差点丧命，康复后更加奋发图强。而鹿丸一向仗着自己聪明行事便吊儿郎当的懒散样子也在任务失败后渐渐收了起来，尽管嘴上依旧挂着“麻烦”两个字，但是对于一应事务上心了很多，又有自带的天才贤值加成，在走心之后自然进步飞速，行事也越发沉稳可靠。  
可阿斯玛眼瞅着，总觉得鹿丸不仅是因为任务失败一事和自己较劲，也是在和卡卡西班上那个被留下来的粉头发小姑娘较劲。两个孩子在同时晋升中忍之后就都很得纲手看重，在同批孩子里又相当出类拔萃，樱除日常工作外修行一天比一天拼命，自家小子肯定也不想被人家小姑娘比下去，自然也暗中较劲，不肯认输。只是粉头发小姑娘自从两个同伴相继离开之后脸上就少有笑意了，一双亮晶晶的眼睛也变得如同一口古井般平静无波，让阿斯玛想起年少时曾死气沉沉、一脸苦大仇深的卡卡西。  
照理说鹿丸和樱两人时不时被纲手捉去一起做苦力，见面应当比过去还要频繁才对，只是阿斯玛觉得这两个孩子关系也没比从前亲近多少，更别说小姑娘整天看起来心事重重的。原本看好的一对迟迟没有进展让阿斯玛很是着急，心想自己一把老骨头都把夕日红追到手了，自家小子看着挺灵光的却一点动静也没有。  
卡卡西整天忙得跟一只帕克一样，围着大大小小的任务不停打转，阿斯玛也不好去打扰，直接去问小姑娘看上去又像是性骚扰，于是他只好向自家学生伸出魔爪，小心试探。

鹿丸也不知道阿斯玛吃错了什么药，他自问一向把心思和情绪掩饰得很好，连身为自家青梅兼樱的闺蜜的井野都没发觉，反倒是络腮胡子、看起来粗心大意的自家老师先发现了端倪。  
阿斯玛看出来也就罢了，还非要上赶着来和他咬耳朵，不停地试探他到底对樱是什么想法，要不要帮忙，弄得鹿丸本人也非常头大。少年本身就羞于向长辈表达隐秘的心思，阿斯玛问来问去也从他嘴里挖不出什么，只是从鹿丸微红的耳根和脸上难掩的烦躁辨别出一二深藏的情愫。  
带着一种“吾家有儿初长成”的莫名感慨，阿斯玛暗啧着自家小子明明动了心还非要和人家小姑娘玩深沉，实在是太闷骚了。于是只好暗搓搓地给两个人制造机会，只是要保证既不戳破鹿丸的心思，又不让本就敏感的小姑娘为难，实在是废了他不少脑细胞。  
鹿丸一方面不好拒绝阿斯玛的好意，怕打击到自家老师不知道哪里来的红娘属性，另一方面也还没准备好将自己这点心思宣之于口。  
他还没有成长得足够成熟可靠，怕她会像拒绝其他人那样拒绝他，也怕她被挚友突如其来的表白吓到，更怕她就此找借口与他形同陌路。再者说他与樱两个人也都年纪尚轻，未来变数又不可预测，整天满脑子装着小情小爱也不配做一个合格的忍者。  
更何况现在的少女应当没有这些闲情逸致去想这些杂七杂八的琐事。她和他一样忙着充实自己，不过她不只是为了快速成长，更是为了脱离被同伴留在身后的不甘和不安。  
尽管她看起来平静无波，好像什么都没有发生一般，依旧笑容温暖，但他光是看她那双眼睛就知道，晶亮的翠色眸子变得空洞又冷寂，那样没有波澜和情感起伏，就好像原本古灵精怪的少女从来都不是她。  
两个人相处起来相较从前，俏皮话和玩笑是比从前少了很多，但万幸没有横生距离感，依旧默契十足，那么这就够了。他知道她需要时间，他就给她时间。反正他们还年少，不必急于约定好未来，也没有什么会是比互相陪伴、彼此激励和一同成长更长情的告白。

今日下午十班一众人按照约定在第四演习场集合，除了训练个人技能之外，还在阿斯玛的协助下进行猪鹿蝶新一轮阵型的开发。  
一通修行下来三个少年少女皆是气喘吁吁。井野跪坐在地上使劲儿地用手扇风，以此企图给自己带来一丝凉意，丁次则直接躺在地上肚子咕咕地叫唤，口中念念有词，鹿丸估摸着他是在嘀咕盘算着晚饭吃什么。  
怕了拍裤子上的落灰，鹿丸狠狠灌了一口凉白开，目光若有若无地向第三演习场瞟过去。刚才汇合的时候他瞥见隔壁正做热身运动的粉发少女，修长洁白的双腿拉伸得笔直，身体柔软得前倾着，发丝微微凌乱的散落下来……他狠狠地摇了摇头，又闭上眼睛皱着眉揉了揉额角，觉得自己像个变态。  
阿斯玛叼着根烟靠近的时候，鹿丸刚给自己做完心理重建，被一脸贼笑的老师盯得十分不爽。阿斯玛嬉皮笑脸道：“这几天出任务，你们好久没见了吧？是不是想人家了？不过去打个招呼？”  
鹿丸翻了个白眼，对阿斯玛的骚扰已经产生了抗体，连否认都懒得否认，只是挪远了一些：“啰嗦死了。少抽点烟，省得被红老师嫌弃。”  
“害什么羞啊？”阿斯玛抖了抖烟蒂，“井野一会肯定会去找樱切磋一下或是聊聊天什么的，我帮你把丁次喊上，你们仨一块去也不怕尴尬了。”  
鹿丸刚要张口拒绝，阿斯玛的预测得到了应验，井野的声音便刚好从他身后响起，：“阿斯玛老师，我去隔壁演习场看看樱修行地怎么样了。”得到阿斯玛的准许后又自然地看向两个竹马，“你们俩去不去？咱们几个有些日子没一起玩了。”  
丁次翻了个身，哼哼着道：“唔，我没力气了，你俩先去吧，我再休息一会就去找你们。”  
井野哭笑不得，又把目光转向鹿丸：“你呢？”  
鹿丸无视了阿斯玛的挤眉弄眼，叹了口气说：“真麻烦啊。”虽然嘴上听上去并不十分乐意，身体却很是诚实地站了起来，亦步亦趋地跟上井野的脚步。

鹿丸与井野有一搭没一搭地闲聊着走到第三演习场时，樱正背对着两人盘坐在地上。一开始他们只是以为少女恰好结束了一阶段的修行正在休息，可靠近时才发觉了不对劲。  
粉发少女浑身僵直，不停地轻轻颤抖着，像是被什么束缚在原地却又挣脱不开。鹿丸和井野皆是吓了一跳，连忙跑过去查看樱的状况。  
少女脸色惨白，额上细密的汗珠不停地滑落，打湿了她的睫毛和头发。她翠色的眼睛失去了焦点，浑浊而不复清明，有些干裂的嘴唇微微张开，发出断断续续的喑哑呼吸声，像是窒息一般喘不过气来。  
“樱？”鹿丸试探性地轻声唤着少女的名字，她却没有任何反应，只是脸上的神情依旧痛苦，甚至有眼泪从空洞的眸子里不停地淌出来。  
井野见闺蜜如此，急忙闭上双眼，敏锐地感知到樱此刻身体里的查克拉紊乱地冲撞在一起，尤其脑部查克拉的流动杂乱无章，她赶紧抬头冲鹿丸说道：“她的五感被打乱，查克拉流动极为不稳定，像是中了幻术。”  
幻术？鹿丸皱眉，来不及细想，便双手结印使出幻术反弹，而少女并没有如同想象中地脱离幻境，他的幻术反弹并没有起到任何效果。  
是更高阶的幻术吗？该死。鹿丸暗啧一声，喊住了急得快要哭出来的井野：“你先别急，幻术是精神控制系的忍术，你的情绪波动有可能会刺激到她，我的幻术反弹不起作用，你快去找阿斯玛来。”  
井野捂住自己快要呜咽出口的声音，点点头，瞬身离开去搬救兵。

中了幻术的人精神世界沦陷在幻境中，而精神力量则会受到蚕食，高阶幻术下精神力量被蚕食过度会影响到中术者的本体，造成大小不一的肌体伤害。  
鹿丸看向粉发姑娘充满痛苦和悲伤的眼睛，深呼吸一口气，努力地平复自己的情绪，以免她受外界干扰过甚而导致在幻境中受到更大的刺激。  
克制着声音里的颤抖，他一次又一次地低声唤着她的名字，企图唤醒少女的一部分意识，防止她在幻境里越陷越深。而樱似乎是感知到了什么，僵硬的手指微微抬了抬，嘴唇也颤抖着，像是想要回应他的呼唤，却又发不出任何声音。她翠色眼珠动了动，眉头轻皱了一下，像是有些着急，泪水滚落得更厉害了。  
“你别怕，我在这里。”他握住她冰凉的手腕，不敢用力，生怕吓到她，像是小时候一般哄着她，“你会没事的，我保证。”  
而少女沉默了太久的嘴唇中终于吐出了断断续续的几个音节，喑哑而又轻微：“妈……妈……”  
鹿丸没有听清，又怕她是想向自己传达什么重要信息，于是凑近了她唇边去仔细辨认。樱带着温度的喘息声落在鹿丸耳边，少年的墨色瞳孔却因为听清了她口中的念念有词而惊骇地缩紧。  
她带着哭腔说：“妈妈……停下来……不要……杀我。”

他突然想起那天医院里护士当日讲的话：“小姑娘当时的状态就像是梦游一样，不停地哭喊着‘妈妈不要杀我’……”

他想碰一碰她的脸颊，替她擦去泪水，也想抱一抱她，问问她到底经历过什么痛苦而不可言说的过去，才会反复被同一个噩梦所困。  
可他终究是怕惊扰了被幻境桎梏住的少女，颤抖的手快要触及到她消瘦的脸庞时生生停住，又紧握成拳。

之后阿斯玛赶到，却仍然无法解开幻术，只好抱起小姑娘身后跟着三个学生一路送到医院。出乎几人意料的是，医疗班检查过樱的状况后却也是束手无策。无论是幻术反弹还是掌仙术都无法让少女从幻境中苏醒，最后忙派人去火影楼通知现医疗部长兼火影助手的静音医治，却没想到是五代目纲手亲自来了趟医院，还带着刚完成任务归来的卡卡西。而卡卡西甚至连平时遮挡写轮眼的护额都未曾摘下，看起来风尘仆仆，十分匆忙。  
纲手一番费神后才将少女的状态稳定下来，和卡卡西对视一眼后，冲阿斯玛点了点头，解释道：“小姑娘是修行幻术太过心急，一不小心着了自己的道，这才被金缚幻术困住了。也多亏你们了，要是晚上些时候，就算我稳定了她神经脉络中的查克拉流动，怕是幻术也会对肌体造成严重影响，现在已经没事了，只是需要休息，你们就先回去吧，我还有事交代卡卡西。”

如果真的已经没事了，纲手没有必要将卡卡西单独留在医院谈话，最多私底下告诫他督促樱修行要循序渐进。阿斯玛和鹿丸都注意到了五代目话里有意透露出的玄机，猜想樱的状况怕是另有隐情，可纲手还是摆明了要粉饰太平，这才下了逐客令。十班也不好违抗命令，于是阿斯玛安抚了挂念好友身体状况的几个学生，又冲卡卡西简单打了个招呼，这才恭恭敬敬告别五代目。  
鹿丸出病房的时候回头看了一眼，樱的状况的确像是已经稳定下来，只是苍白的面孔和紧缩的眉头仍让人担忧。他的幻术天赋虽与她相比差了一截，但在同届中也算是出类拔萃，所以当初练习幻术反弹时相比井野与丁次要得心应手的多。再加上头脑聪明的人都多少有点刨根问底的精神，所以修行的时候他也翻了不少书，摸透了幻术的施术解术原理。  
所以他才觉得奇怪。  
听纲手大人的说法，樱之所以被金缚幻术所困，是因为在施术不当所以造成了幻术反作用于其身。而按照幻术的施术原理，就算施术不当，最多造成疲惫、晕厥、困乏、精神不振等副作用，但从来没听说过会造成严重反噬，甚至会让施术者困顿其中。  
或许是他到底在幻术上才疏学浅了些，以至于对于此道更深入的精髓不得而知，或许是他太过担忧她被幻境所困时痛苦而又无助的神情，但鹿丸总觉得事情没这么简单。而纲手和卡卡西似乎知道些隐情，为了某种特殊理由，又或是纯粹为了保护樱的隐私，所以哪怕是面对与她私交甚深的十班也无法吐露实情。  
阿斯玛看着鹿丸落在最后，放满了脚步，轻轻拍了拍少年的肩膀，鹿丸这才回过神来随着队友与老师离开病房。

感受到十班众人的脚步声渐远，纲手搬了把凳子坐下，抬头看向卡卡西问道：“怎么样？”  
“在您为她医治之前，眼睛里是两道咒术，待您医治完毕，脑部神经脉络中的查克拉稳定之后，就仅剩一道封印咒术了。”卡卡西回想起少女刚才深陷幻术之中的痛苦模样，只觉得万分懊悔，“我不该没摸清楚这两道咒术的来源就轻易让她自己修行高阶幻术的。”  
“嘛，话也不能这么说。”纲手双手抱胸，淡淡地说，“至少现在，有用的信息又多了一条。”  
“是。”卡卡西分析道，“按照这几次同时观察到这两道咒术的情形来看，前两次似乎是因为情绪波动太大而造成那道隐藏咒术的出现，加上这一次，不仅仅是情绪起伏，幻术能反噬于施术者自身实在是闻所未闻，所以我大胆推测，那道隐藏咒术，大约与樱的精神力紧密相关。”  
纲手点点头：“的确，人的情绪也是作用于大脑，与脑部神经脉络紧密相关，也就是精神力的一种体现，情绪起伏越大，精神力释放越多。也就是说，一旦小姑娘精神力量释放到一定程度，隐藏的咒术就会被刺激唤醒。”  
卡卡西皱着眉答道：“大约是。而那道封印术，似乎就是用来抑制这道隐藏咒术的，相当于成为精神力与隐藏咒术之间的屏障，阻止过强的精神力发动隐藏咒术。所以樱动用大量查克拉集中在脑部神经脉络，并结合精神力施出幻术的时候遭到了屏障的阻碍，幻术才会反噬到自身。”  
“与精神力紧密相关的咒术啊，大概是精神控制系的秘术吧，可我在木叶这么多年却从来没见识过类似的使用者，连三代目都闻所未闻，也算是奇了。”纲手也是眉头紧锁，“那照这样来说，只有老旧的文献中或许会有相关的记载了。我记得你说过你调查过小姑娘的亲生父母？”  
“是，但是两者都没有任何血继界限或家传秘术的记载。”  
“那祖上查了吗？”  
“她亲生父母都非传有秘术的著姓大族，所以还没有深入调查。”  
“我知道了，你先专心做任务，调查的事情我会交给静音去做。你也知道静音的能力和为人，她是我的心腹，可以放心。”  
“是。”卡卡西点头应下，却仍是忧虑地看向少女。  
樱急于修行的原因卡卡西很清楚。接连与鸣人佐助分道扬镳，自己则忙于任务奔波，七班的名存实亡对于一直渴望一个家的小姑娘来说太难以承受，于是只好埋头修炼，期盼能够以此削减心里的不安。而说到底，七班的破裂也是因为作为老师的自己太过无能，所以才没能阻止四人分崩离析。  
纲手看着难得有情绪波动的卡卡西挑挑眉，也将目光移向病床上的粉发少女，接着说道：“虽然是幻术反噬，到底还是施术成功了，才十三岁的年纪就可以掌握B级的金缚幻术，要是没有那两道咒术阻碍，小姑娘怕是将来会成为超越红的幻术型忍者。”她啧了几声也甚是惋惜，“只是可惜了，高阶的幻术修怕要到此为止，幻术与精神力释放紧密相关，可照这样下去，她还没放倒对手，自己就会先中招。”  
卡卡西用手轻轻覆在粉发少女的额上，又用手指为她理顺凌乱的额发，一时之间不知道该张口说些什么。  
他想起少女的童年往事，想起她七岁那年笑容温暖牵起鸣人的双手，想起抢铃铛那天她的聪慧机智，又想起中忍考试后的那天，她泪眼滂沱的样子。  
樱只是一个单薄又脆弱的孩子而已，她藏起不可言说的过往，努力地想要成为一个温暖而坚韧的人，但现实一次又一次和她开玩笑，夺走她一个又一个家，现在又斩断了她本有无数可能的未来。  
卡卡西仿佛想起了当年接连受挫的自己在失去父亲、两位挚友和恩师之后花了多少时间重新站起来，连他自己都不愿意再回首那段浑浑噩噩的日子，就像整个人被掏空了一样，凭着肩负的责任一个人撑到今天。  
他太怕自己仅留在身边的这个学生会撑不下去，尽管他知道，樱本身有多倔强，又有多坚强，但他还是怕了，怕她经不住打击，从此再也站不起来。  
这个孩子聪慧又善良，值得更好的将来，所以他绝不能让她就这样折在这里，这是卡卡西现在脑子里唯一的念头。  
他抬头看向纲手，而五代目也正挑着眉毛看着他，像是在等他开口。  
“纲手大人……”  
“怎么？怕小姑娘受不住打击，所以想给我塞个弟子，让我教她医疗忍术？”纲手看向病床上纤弱的少女，“如果她是这么脆弱又经不起打击的人，别说是做我的弟子，或许她根本不适合做一名忍者，我劝你还是打消这个念头比较好。”  
“不，正相反，樱比谁都要坚强。您或许还不了解她，但这孩子无论跌倒多少次多会挣扎向前，绝不会认命地就此止步。明明自己吃过不少苦，但还是会对身陷囹圄的同伴伸出援手。她本该是哭泣撒娇的柔弱孩子，却笑得比谁都要温暖。”停顿了一下，卡卡西又继续说道，“可是我想您应该清楚的，再坚强的人也会有极限，所以哪怕只有万分之一的可能性，我不能看着她在这里倒下。只是希望多一个引路人，她会少走些弯路，少跌倒几次。”  
他又苦笑道：“只是我自己还没活明白，又凭什么去引导她呢？所以才想请求纲手大人给这个孩子一个机会。她已经不能再深入修行幻术，那我便没有什么可以教她的了，但您不一样。樱已经具有一定的医疗知识基础，头脑极佳，记忆力过人，加上查克拉掌控技术一向拔尖，若您肯教她医疗忍术，培养她成为医疗忍者，我想她不会让您失望的。”卡卡西看向纲手又说道，“再说，我看您应该也挺喜欢这孩子，七班名存实亡，这段时间可以交给她完成的任务有很多，但您却在我向您陈述完她的状况后把这孩子一直留在身边。除了想培养她成为政务人才以外，应该也对她的过去心生怜悯，所以会萌生把她放在自己眼皮底下的念头，不是吗？”  
“诶？是吗？”纲手眯起眼睛，高深莫测地笑了笑，“总之，我会编一个合适的理由来隐藏她不能再进行幻术修行的真正原因，这你不用担心。至于你的提议嘛，我会考虑的，但收徒的事情还是要看她自己的意愿。这孩子或许很有天赋，但成为一流的医疗忍者有多艰难你也是知道的。机会我会给，至于能走到哪一步，就要看她自己的了。”

樱转醒的时候已经是傍晚了，双目半眯着睁开时被刺眼的夕阳晃了晃眼，不自觉得抬起手遮挡，一瞬间的茫然过后，才发现自己已经摆脱了金缚幻术的控制。低不可闻地叹了一口气，她皱起眉毛，将微凉的双手合在脸上，蹭了蹭已经风干的泪痕，只觉得无限的疲惫。  
樱觉得自己的人生就像是被这段不堪回首的过往打上了烙印，越是想要掩藏和遗忘，它却越是张牙舞爪，暴露地疼着，无时不刻地提醒着她，以此彰显它着应有的存在感。  
她厌倦了水滴声、哭嚎声、窒息感和满目的猩红，然而这些画面不断在脑海里闪回着，没完没了，无休无止。

“醒了？”纲手坐在床尾边的椅子上淡淡开口，打断了樱的思绪。看向因为辨认出自己声音而立刻弹坐起来，却又因为头晕目眩而按住头部的少女，纲手轻轻皱眉道：“你还是悠着点比较好，幻术反作用于自身对精神力的消耗很大。”  
“是您为我医治的吗？”樱声音干涩，清了清嗓子问道。  
纲手点头，又摆了摆手应下了樱的感激之词说道：“我得告诉你个坏消息，樱，你大概以后不能进行高阶幻术的修行了。”  
清晰地看到少女瞪大眼睛中的不可置信，纲手目露惋惜，用编好的说辞半真半假地解释道：“幻术反噬这种情况极为少见，根据个人体质的不同影响程度也不同。反噬会造成神经和肌体记忆，而这种记忆是不可逆转的，也就是说，如果你继续进行深入的幻术修行，在使用查克拉结合精神力时，会按照神经和肌体记忆再次造成幻术反噬的现象，甚至反噬造成的损伤会逐步叠加，彻底摧毁精神力。”  
“想必你在修行时应该也注意到自己身体的异常了吧，我知道你的幻术天分非常高，但是很遗憾，你的幻术修行到此为止了。”  
樱双手抓紧身上盖着的被单，肩膀微微颤抖着，沉默着不说话，眼眶通红，而那双翡翠一般的绿眼睛像是被抽去了灵魂，变得灰败无光。她却没有哭，好像所有的眼泪都已经流净，所以心也变得干涸起来。  
房间里的两人都没再说话，气氛沉闷得像是要无声地把粉发少女杀死。  
半晌之后，樱慢慢地松开了手上紧抓的被单，指节青白，声音嘶哑地轻轻说道：“谢谢您告诉我这些。没有关系，就算不能再修行幻术，我还可以学习忍术和体术，就算没有天赋也没有关系，勤能补拙，我……可以做到的。”  
“我可以的。”少女一遍又一遍重复着这句话，像是在不停地暗示自己一般。  
纲手暗暗叹气，出言打断了她有些神经质的喃喃自语，说道：“我听卡卡西说你把《药典》倒背如流？”  
“……是。”  
“第两百零四页？”  
樱愣了一下，对上纲手琥珀色的眼睛，后者也没有着急，只是耐心地与她对视，等她开口。  
“……茴香虫。理气，化瘀，镇痛。主胃脘痛、疝气腹痛、呃逆。治胃痛，噎膈，小肠疝气。胃热及体虚者慎用，研末内服，一次一到三条。”  
“三百二十九页？”  
“天花粉。凉心肺，解热渴，降膈上热痰，消乳痈肿毒。脾胃虚寒者忌服。”  
“记得可真清楚啊。第四百一十页？”纲手挑眉笑笑，像是在一步步引诱着少女说出某个她真正想要听到的回答。  
少女眼神迷惑，似是不解。如果只是为了转告病情，大可以让小护士传达，可日理万机的五代目不仅在病房里等她醒过来，还费心解释了一番当下状况，现在又考问起她有关药材的知识，显然不是心血来潮或是一时兴起。  
想到这，樱突然反应过来，瞳孔颤了颤，像是不可置信，她张了张嘴，轻声问道：“纲手大人？”  
“嗯。”  
“我……”少女像是丢了往日的伶牙俐齿，甚至结巴起来，“您……您为什么……”  
可纲手只是笑着看她，不发一言，像是在默认樱没能问出口的问题。

粉发少女眼睛里亮起一抹翠色的希冀，就像是流光溢彩一般一闪而过，最后变成燎原的星火，复又点燃了目光中本已经燃尽的坚定。纲手看到了她眼中划过的光彩，也突然明白了卡卡西所说的话。  
“这孩子无论跌倒多少次多会挣扎向前，绝不会认命地就此止步。”  
原来是这样啊，这样的孩子，还真让人舍不得看着她倒下。

最终少女深深呼出一口气，平复了情绪，缓缓从病床上起身走下，理了理皱巴巴的衣裳，郑重地向纲手行礼：“五代目大人，请您收我为徒，我一定竭尽全力修行医疗忍术，不辜负您的期望。”  
“嗯！不过我可是会很严厉的哦。”纲手也站起身来，重重地拍了拍少女单薄的肩膀，声音爽朗，“好，既然这样，从今天起，就叫师傅吧。”  
樱的眼睛上像是结了一层水雾，她弯起眼睛笑了笑，把这股情绪化开，应声道：“是，师傅。”

TBC


	18. 联翩

樱对于拜师五代目纲手一事一开始是有些战战兢兢的，虽然往日里也为纲手打了不少下手，但到底作为火影大人的弟子该如何与师傅相处，她实在有些摸不准，故而刚开始十分拘谨。  
相对于樱的小心翼翼，纲手言语间仍是豪爽随性，甚至私底下待樱时更加亲切自然，于是一些时日过后，樱也就没了之前的不自在，言语间除了恭敬之外也多了些少女这个年纪该有的俏皮。当然修炼时仍是一板一眼，因为医疗忍术与纲手独门自创的百豪之术十分复杂，樱又是刚开始修行自己摸不着门道，所以纲手总是见缝插针地陪小徒弟修行，虽然要求严格，但这对于已经不能修行幻术的樱来说是难得的机会，又体会到身为火影的师傅如此忙里偷闲、倾尽心血地培养自己，于是更加拼命地汲取着与医疗忍术相关的一切知识与技巧。  
纲手也十分惊讶地发现自己这个小徒弟除了勤奋之外，在医疗忍术上的天赋丝毫不逊于大徒弟静音。只是花了三个月就已经掌握了掌仙术，再说那强到令人发指的记忆力，交代给她看的厚重理论书籍，几天之内就能记得滚瓜烂熟。纲手若是在考核时提出些刁钻的问题，樱也能在稍作思索后根据所学知识活学活用地给出答案，甚至有时见解十分有趣，提出的治疗方案虽然凶险了些，但是的确是剑走偏锋，放入实际运用也未尝不可。  
当然，樱让纲手最惊喜的地方不是修行的天赋，而是赌博的天赋。被称作“逢赌必输”和“传说中的大肥羊”的千手纲手发现，虽然自己的赌运一直差到极致，但是自己这个小徒弟却恰恰相反。  
有一次纲手纲手刚参加完会议，回到火影办公室的时候面对满桌子的文件只觉得筋疲力尽，面对一左一右站着的两个自家徒弟，纲手很是无赖地撒娇说不想看文件。严厉的大弟子兼火影助手静音见怪不怪，插着腰劝诫纲手做火影就要有火影的样子，这样懒散可怎么行。  
纲手当着小徒弟的面被大徒弟训斥也是十分不爽，于是眼珠一转贼兮兮笑起来，翻出随身携带的扑克，对大弟子说来赌一把，要是自己赢了便休息一会，输了再去处理政务。  
纲手知道就凭自己这赌博水平也没指着能赢过静音，所以单纯只是想偷个小懒，玩一把扑克罢了。却没想到小徒弟站在自己身后，时不时在关键时刻提示上一把，居然让纲手人生中第一次赢了个大满贯。  
面对师傅和师姐的目瞪口呆，樱只是不好意思地挠挠头，解释道因为纲手拿出的是新拆封的扑克，参与玩牌的人数也只有两个，所以按照她的洗牌方式可以推算出纲手和静音手上的牌面都有哪些。  
若这只是因为记忆力极佳小赢一把也就罢了，后来纲手跟长老会言语不快，一气之下休息日的时候跑去赌场玩，被及时赶到的两个徒弟抓了个正着。趁纲手和静音如往日一般争吵起来，而荷官急着开局，樱只好硬着头皮坐下来，一番思索之后替师傅压了几局，居然赚了一笔，把之前纲手欠的窟窿填了一半，搞得纲手和静音几乎要喜极而泣。纲手想着小徒弟运气果然不是一般的好，一问才知道她闲暇时打发时间去看了关于赌博的书籍，稍稍钻研了一下提高胜率的赌法，可以根据概率计算适当地增加赢面。  
纲手如获至宝，觉得至少在赌博方面小徒弟已经是青出于蓝了，决定日后若有机会一定带她赌遍五大国，自己就能咸鱼翻身，体会一把在赌场赚得满钵金的滋味，幸好被静音的怒吼打住想法，这才心情甚好地老老实实回火影楼加班。

对于樱来说，纲手也不仅仅是师傅，和卡卡西一样，也是自己的半个监护人一般的存在。  
少女成长的不只体现在修行上，也体现在青春期带来的身体变化。樱的初潮是在拜师大半年后，十四岁的某一天突然大驾光临的。少女当时正老老实实地接受师傅对自己修行的考察，于是对于小腹传来的坠痛和下身微微传来的黏腻感与血腥味并没有太过在意。考核完毕后樱向师傅道别，却准备出门时被纲手喊住，经过师傅的一番提示后才发现自己来了月经，一时有些慌乱，即使在忍者学校时学习过生理卫生的基础知识，她也并没有做好接受身体变化的准备。  
看出少女的羞赧，纲手微微一笑，拍了拍小徒弟的肩膀，说她这是长大了，要学会接受自己的身体正在慢慢成为一个成熟女性的变化。又帮樱找了件宽松的外套披上，教她学会怎么在经期打理好自己，最后嘱咐她今天回去好好休息，有什么不懂地可以去找找书来看看，正好樱已经开始深入学习人体结构，生理知识也可以借此机会多了解一下。

求知若渴的樱回家简单收拾了一番，就又蹬蹬蹬跑去了图书馆，找了一本《人体解刨学详解》后坐定，认真翻阅了起来。  
看着书上对于女性私密器官的的解刨结构图和详细描述，樱只觉得气血上涌。捂住自己的嘴巴，微微闭上眼睛，在心里默念道一切都是为了崇高的医学，不断地给自己做着心理重建。深吸了一口气平静下来之后，她强迫自己把注意力放在知识本身上，毕竟如果对生理知识一知半解肯定会影响到接下来的学习进程，甚至影响到临床实践，是对学术知识的亵渎，也是对病人的不负责任。樱想到这里努力地压下心头的羞耻感，这才学到了那些往日不曾留心的知识。  
翻到下一页时，樱顿时感觉自己的三观被刷新了，她忙用手遮住书上的内容，抬起眼悄悄观察了一下周围，确认没有人注意到她的一举一动时，才红着脸把手从书上移开。有些泛黄的书页上清晰地画着男性某个部位的结构图，还附赠了男性与女性私密部位结合的清晰大图。  
呜哇真的假的啊。  
樱捂住脸，觉得师傅可能在玩自己，一点心理准备都没给就叫她来看这个书。晃了晃头，她努力把奇怪的想法甩出去，心想自己果然还是太嫩了，一点也沉不住气，这样害羞是不能成为一个合格的医疗忍者的。于是粉发少女又一次给自己做起了心理重建，然后闷头仔细研究起来。

鹿丸前几天刚完成了一个任务，趁着休息日出来晃晃，顺便躲掉家里老妈啰啰嗦嗦的唠叨。  
他有些日子没见到樱了。  
七个多月前樱从幻术中醒来之后就拜了纲手为师，立志成为一名医疗忍者。鹿丸不知道她为什么突然放弃原本擅长的幻术专攻医疗忍术，不过想来大约和那天的经历有关。即使察觉到不对劲，涉及少女的隐私，他不方便去过问。  
后来在闲聊中樱才向他说明，她在幻术修行中遇到了很严重的瓶颈，大概一辈子都没办法再有所突破，甚至会对身体造成不可逆的损伤，于是便决定转攻医疗忍术。粉发少女面容平静，笑着解释成为医疗忍者可以成为团队中最强的后援，确保同伴们的身体健康和生命安全。  
鹿丸想起自己在执行完佐助追回任务后与纲手的一次对话。同伴身负重伤让他深刻的认识到小队中医疗忍者的重要性，当他向纲手提议每一队应当匹配一名医疗忍者时，五代目看向他的眼神欣慰又复杂，接着告诉他医疗忍者的培养极为不易，天赋与头脑缺一不可，这种理想化的建议很难实施。  
所以当樱向他说明她决定要做一名医疗忍者的时候，他忽然产生了一种莫名的安心感。没有理由的，他就是相信她可以做到，而当她成为一名优秀的医疗忍者后，会成为同伴在危险任务中有力的后盾与生命的保障。  
即使不能再修行幻术，她也会和他一样，为了保护同伴而竭尽全力。这种并肩而行的感觉让鹿丸觉得尽管前路未知，却少了迷茫和不安。

他在街上漫步的时候突然想起，樱因为在修行医疗忍术，总有不少理论知识需要学习，所以总是三天两头往图书馆跑。于是脚下方向一转，决定去图书的海洋里徜徉一下，给大脑补充点营养，顺便看看能不能遇见因为整日修行而许久未见的某人。  
拜师纲手以来，樱的眼神也总算逐渐恢复了以往的光彩。鹿丸闲暇被纲手抓去做苦力的时候偶尔会和她打个照面，刚开始也只是眼神对视然后匆匆告别，这些日子少女似乎又开朗了一些，见到他会开心地笑一笑，或在他没注意到她时用手指戳一戳他，企图引起他的注意。待他无奈地看过去，她又冲他吐吐舌头，就像小时候一样。很多时候鹿丸错觉那个小粉团子又回来了，但发觉她偶尔看着一个又一个小队接受任务离开火影办公室时有些落寞的眼神，他就知道，她没有一刻忘记过不知在何处的鸣人与佐助，以及四处奔波的卡卡西。

进了图书馆，鹿丸想了想，从书架上抽出一本《五大国编年史》，环视了一圈后发现了背对着自己的粉发少女，便抬脚向她走去。  
樱看书的时候一直很安静，从小时候开始就是这样。可今天她看上去却似乎有些焦躁。单从鹿丸注意到她开始，她就时不时地抓抓头发，又不停地使劲晃了晃脑袋，最后甚至还用双手捂住了脸。鹿丸不由得好奇起来，到底是什么书能让一向专注的少女这样毛躁。  
他靠近的时候嗅到了她头发上的淡香味，于是眼神带笑，凑近她的耳边悄声说道：“哟。看什么呢？”  
樱被狠狠地吓了一跳，少年温热的气息划过她微红的耳尖，瞬间辨认出是鹿丸的声音，猛地用双臂挡住书上“不可描述”的内容，脸颊爆红，身上则轻轻地抖了一抖，干笑着回头，压低声音结结巴巴地说道：“你……你也在啊。”  
鹿丸看着少女红透的脸颊，咬着嘴唇一脸纠结地看着自己，表情甚是古怪，挑眉瞥了眼她手下压着的书，见樱把书遮得更严实了，好笑地问道：“不知道的还以为是什么宝贝，藏这么严实。”  
樱咽了口吐沫，脸更红了，让鹿丸从没见过她害羞成这个样子，一时怀疑是不是自己做了什么，又觉得不对，于是准备拉开少女身边的椅子准备先落座再说，却被对方一把拦住。  
“别！”樱有些着急，差点松开挡住书的手臂去抓他的手，“你……你坐得太近会……会影响我学习。”  
鹿丸皱了皱眉头，一时哭笑不得，收回了拉凳子的手，歪着头看她：“又在搞什么鬼。”他隔了一个位子坐下，看向她调笑着说，“脸这么红，很可疑。”  
“我……我才没有！”她虽压低了声音，语气还是有些激动，“你不要说话，图书馆里要安静。”  
“哦。”他声音带笑，也不再与她争执，翻看起手里的书来。

见他淡定地看着书，樱松了一口气，手微微抬起，被挡住的部分一下又映入眼帘，连忙又手忙脚乱地遮住。身边坐了好友，她又不敢动作太大，怕惊动了他，于是皱着眉暗自纠结起来，鹿丸偏偏这个时候出现，也不知道他刚才有没有瞥见书上的内容。  
不对，瞥没瞥见根本不重要好吧，不就是本医术嘛，不就是人体结构图嘛，她为什么会有一种做贼心虚的感觉啊！还有莫名的……羞耻感。  
樱又想起鹿丸也是男生，而刚刚书上看到的画面立刻显现在脑海里，她又不可自制地努力摇了摇头，觉得自己把好友和书上的内容联系在一起的想法实在是太下流了。  
真是苍了个天，手里捧了圣贤之书，身边坐了同窗友人，她脑子里奇奇怪怪的想法却开始不停地跑火车。  
要不是不能放开遮挡书页的手，樱真想揪住自己的头发，勒令自己冷静一点。最后纠结的少女默默垂头丧气地把发烫的脸颊埋进手臂里，指望着能藏起自己有点龌龊的想法。小腹微微的疼痛感传来，樱在鹿丸看不见的地方十分委屈地扁了扁嘴，觉得自己又一次被奇妙的人生戏弄了。  
真的……好尴尬，而且还是她一个人的尴尬。

假装把注意力放到手中的史书上，鹿丸一直在用余光看向身边的少女，于是樱微妙的一连串反应全都落进了他的眼里，他倒也没觉得少女太过折腾，反而认为她这样一惊一乍的……有点可爱。  
樱这样生动又鲜活的样子，他已经许久未见了，所以忍不住默默欣赏起她张牙舞爪的一举一动，甚至还想再逗一逗她。  
打定了主意后，鹿丸勾了勾嘴角，趁着她埋头遮脸的功夫，悄悄向她身边的位子移过去，放下手中的书，单手支着脖子悠闲得看起她来。  
樱察觉了身边窸窸窣窣的响动，心中顿时警铃大作，微微转动僵硬的脖颈，从胳膊肘处露出一双水汪汪的大眼睛，刚好对上少年乌黑的双眼。她瞥见他正冲着自己看，忙又扭过头去，只留给他一个后脑勺，声音闷闷地嘀咕道：“你干嘛？来图书馆不好好学习，就知道盯着我看，是不是对花季少女图谋不轨啊。”说完之后才发现后半句话是在是有些暧昧不清，配合现在的情形看，怎么想她都好像是在性骚扰一样，于是干脆闭上眼装蘑菇，又十分懊悔地咬了咬嘴唇，觉得自己以后没脸见鹿丸了。  
鹿丸听见她那一番“花季少女”的言论低笑一声，又调整了一下语气，故作严肃地说：“真是好心当成驴肝肺。我看你脸那么红，会不会是发烧了？过来让我试试体温。”说着把手放在少女的后脑勺上顺了顺她的粉毛，感受到她脊背狠狠抖了一下，憋住笑又威胁她说，“要是又逞强不听话，我就把你打晕了拖到医院去。”  
“唔……别。”樱终于扭过头来和他勉强对视，只是眼神有些飘忽，“我没事啦，你快坐回去好好看书。”  
鹿丸见她终于转过脸，垂目掩饰住眼神里的笑意，假意皱着眉头伸手过去探她的额头：“有点烫，着凉了吗？”  
这么自然的肢体接触让樱呆了一呆，心里的罪恶感又增添了几分，她咬了咬嘴唇，小声回应他：“真的没有，我就是……”  
“就是什么？”  
“嗯……”樱本来正费心琢磨着怎么编个能骗倒这个聪明家伙的合理说辞，却察觉了少年眼里隐藏得不是很成功的揶揄与嘴角难掩的上扬弧度，顿时气不打一处来。她红着脸从桌子底下去踩他的脚背，被对方灵敏地躲过，于是更加恼怒地瞪着他，用眼神表达不满。  
这个人真的是坏透了！！！

鹿丸见自己有意捉弄她的小心思被看穿，索性也不装了，挑着眉勾起嘴角，看着少女将自己红润的嘴唇咬得有些发白，突然想到了剥了红皮的鲜嫩荔枝，下意识地舔了下嘴唇，不动声色地挪开视线，用指腹无声地轻轻敲着桌子说：“我从刚才开始就很在意，你平时看起书来可不是这样毛手毛脚地，到底是什么‘有趣’的内容把你激动成这样。”  
“我才没有激动！”少女像一只炸毛的小兔子，又发觉自己音量过大，委屈巴巴地压低声音，“老老实实看你的书不行吗？”  
“刨根问底是一种好品质。”他微微凑近了些，假意伸出手去翻她压住的书页，见樱吓得整个人几乎都要扑在书册上，一脸生无可恋、可怜兮兮地看向自己，墨色的眼睛里露出了阴谋得逞的戏谑笑意。  
樱被他逼得没办法，只能小声央求：“图书馆里拉拉扯扯不合适，你要看也不是不行，先把手放开，我给你看就是了，不过就是一本医书而已。”  
鹿丸闻言挑眉，一脸不信，手却还是乖乖地缩了回去。樱松了一口气，下一瞬间“啪”地把书合上，也不顾会不会惊动周围零零星星坐着看书的人，从位子上蹦起来，连个眼神也没再给他，飞也似地跑到老远的书架后面，把医书匆匆忙忙塞回书架上，冲远处一脸懵逼的鹿丸吐了吐舌头，也不在意对方能不能看清她的鬼脸，便急急地冲出了图书馆。

少女一气呵成的骚操作把鹿丸看得一愣一愣地，隐隐约约看见她最后冲他做了个鬼脸，贤值封顶的某人结结实实地发了一会呆，反应过来后差点不顾形象地在公共场所大笑出声，最后只好清了清嗓子掩饰自己的情绪。  
啊呀啊呀，就这么跑掉了。  
鹿丸眯起眼睛，想起小时候常被他气跑的那只小粉团子，眼神柔软起来。可他到底还是好奇，究竟是什么书能让一向沉静的她头疼成那个样子。为了满足自己的好奇心，鹿丸慢慢起身，走到她刚才放书的那排架子附近搜寻起来。  
樱还书还得匆忙，所以书摆放的位置应该是以她的身高为基准，可以轻松触手可及的地方，以及墨绿色的精装书壳，书脊上隐约能看见的烫金色字体，和书本一如既往不可忽视的厚度。  
他手指划过一排排医学书籍，终于把目光放在那本《人体解刨学详解》上。眉头轻轻挑起，鹿丸取下沉重的书册随手翻阅起来，心下却觉得奇怪，不过一本解刨学的医书而已，樱为什么会……  
“啪！”鹿丸红着脸猛地合上书籍，闭上眼睛摇了摇头怀疑是自己的错觉。  
深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来，他低头再次打开，书页也自然地再次翻到因为被樱狠狠用胳膊压过而留下折痕的位置，自然上面的“不可描述”都入了少年的眼。  
呼出一口气，鹿丸把书合起来塞回了书架上，头疼地揉了揉额角。现在他算是明白她脸红成那个样子的原因了，大约也是因为和现在的他一样，满脑子都是奇奇怪怪的东西。  
而那册明明一本正经的医书被各怀心思的少年少女解读得和卡卡西手里常备的小黄书一样，此刻委委屈屈地杵在书架上，像是无声地控诉阅读者心有旁骛、罔顾圣贤。  
调整了一下千变万化的心绪，鹿丸又低声笑起来，小声说了句“笨蛋”，却不知道是在说樱还是在说自己。

TBC


	19. 苦夏

八月又一次来临的时候，同期的伙伴们都通过了中忍考试，年纪稍长一岁的宁次甚至在联合考试中拔得头筹，被升为上忍。  
纲手当上五代目也恰好已满一周年，木叶也恢复了正常的运转，往日欣荣之象尽显。村民们为了答谢五代目大人的付出，决定自发地组织一场烟花祭来向纲手表达感激之情。纲手也不好辜负木叶民众的一番好意，大手一挥批下烟花祭许可通告，于是村子里一下热闹起来，为定在八月十五的庆典大张旗鼓地筹备操办。

樱原本没打算凑这个热闹，毕竟烟花祭大家都是成群结队地去，而七班所有成员都不在木叶，师傅和师姐甚至还要加班忙于公务，她也就没什么心思欣赏花火大会。  
纲手注意到小徒弟临近祭典却仍旧埋头公务、沉迷修行也觉得不可思议。一方面欣慰她行事沉稳，一方面又忍不住心疼。这个年纪的孩子除了修行以外还有重要的多的事，一辈子那么长，不趁年轻地时候多体验一把生活的美好，等长大了被公事埋没的时候再后悔可就晚了。  
于是纲手眼睛转了转，劝小徒弟道：“好歹是村民为了庆祝我这个五代目火影上位一周年准备的烟花祭，我和静音是去不成了，你去逛逛，就算是替师傅我出场了，也不算是辜负了村民们的一番好意。”又趁樱犹豫时一拍桌子，把事情就这么定了下来。  
樱知道纲手是怕自己闷坏了，又想着师傅说得的确在理，师徒三人总要有个人在祭典上露个面才合适，于是便谢过纲手的好意应承下来。正在纠结要不要找闺蜜一起去的时候，井野却先兴冲冲地找上门来，叫樱与十班一起参加烟花祭，还放话说有关祭典当天衣着的一应事宜都交给她来操办，眼神兴奋得像是闪回到小时候像打扮洋娃娃一样打扮自家闺蜜的日子。樱自然是欢欢喜喜地应下，甚至被井野感染得也对几天后的祭典有了小小的期待。

烟花祭当天纲手很是体贴地给小徒弟放了半天的假，叫她回去好好打扮打扮自己。  
虽说井野放了话叫樱安安心心地被她装扮就好，但樱到底是女生，行事再冷静沉着，却也难掩小孩子心性，对于打扮这件事一旦上心就停不下来了。于是路过精品店看到橱窗里的精致发簪时，樱忍不住驻足细看了好久，最后挑中了两只缠花流苏发梳。其中一只是明媚的千层菊，樱看到它的瞬间就想到了井野灿烂的笑脸和柔美的金发。她又为自己选了一只的昙花的，觉得很是满意。  
两只发簪都是精雕细琢，花朵大小刚刚好，不会太浮夸，也不会显得小家子气，花瓣上的细纹和一根根花蕊栩栩如生，更是在尾部点缀了摇曳的小流苏，戴在头上一晃一晃地很是可爱。  
没有女孩子看了这么美的发簪却丝毫不心动的，尽管价格小贵，樱还是很豪气地把半个月的苦工费尽数上缴，买了一个开心痛快，准备把千层菊那只送给井野做礼物。  
没有什么比两个女孩子闲下来互相打扮更美妙的事情了。井野看见发梳的时候高兴地扑过来抱住自家闺蜜，又看向自己床上铺着的两套新买的浴衣，脑海里蹦出了一个了不得的主意：“你看哦，平时你打扮穿衣服都是清纯风，而我刚好与你相反，喜欢成熟一点的服饰。不如这次咱们换成彼此的风格怎么样？一定很有意思，而且如果我们换着穿的话，会和你选的发梳刚好相配。”说着她又捧起樱的脸颊微微揉搓了几下，“哎呀咱俩真是心有灵犀，神仙闺蜜。”  
樱被井野逗笑，左右在穿衣打扮上自己闺蜜的品味一向高超，她只要老老实实听从安排就好了。  
于是两个女孩子嬉闹着一起洗了个澡，把头发和身上打理得香喷喷的，兴高采烈换上各自的浴衣，又化了淡妆，盘了头发带上发梳，等到两人都收拾妥当，已经接近与伙伴们约定的时间点了。

鹿丸换了浴衣从家里慢慢悠悠步行到祭典广场的入口处时恰巧是晚上七点，向已经等了一会儿的阿斯玛和丁次打了个招呼，双手抱胸抬头观赏起周围的摆设与装饰物，心想两个打扮起来就没完没了的女孩子不知道还要让他们再等多久，于是干脆无聊地数起高高挂在一个个店铺周围的橙色灯笼。  
当阿斯玛用胳膊肘轻轻撞了他一下时，鹿丸毫不客气地向自家老师翻了个白眼，又顺着阿斯玛挤眉弄眼的方向看去，一瞬晃了晃神。  
樱与井野就像是烟花祭典上的另一道靓丽风景线，看见她们的人都忍不住向投去惊艳的目光。  
两个人的衣着一反往日的风格，却又意外地和谐好看。  
井野平时穿着大胆又成熟，今天却选了一件天蓝色的浴衣，上面印着橙红色的金鱼花火，又用金现勾勒，长发用千层菊发簪固定住，显得清纯又俏皮。樱往日总是穿着浅色的衣裳，又或是极为衬她的红色，今天的浴衣却是深蓝色的，白鹤的纹绣从腰间攀至领口，半长的头发被编起来，簪着白昙发梳，流苏缀在耳边。浴衣刚好到脚踝之上的位置，露出少女纤细的双足。木屐发出“踏踏”的声音时，头上的吊坠就会微微颤动着，碰触亲吻着她洁白的颈部。  
鹿丸从没见过她打扮得如此精致华丽，却又不觉得花俏做作。少女化了淡妆，嘴唇更是比平日里红润上几分，晶莹得像是浸了水的樱桃，清亮的眼睛像是住进一个翠色的妖精，不动声色地蛊惑人心。可大约是骨子里带上了被时间打磨出的从容与冷静，尽管这张姿容昳丽的脸配上精美的衣裳，却仍旧看上去神情清冷，微妙的距离感让人忍不住更加想要接近。  
鹿丸正看着樱发呆，眼前晃过阿斯玛粗糙的手掌，对方甚至夸张地打了个响指，见他皱着眉头看过来，才悄声耳语道：“别看了，看傻了。”又努努嘴暗暗指了指周边，“瞧见了吧，这么好看的小姑娘，下手晚了可就要被别人抢走了。啧啧，你看这边上男人们盯着人家小姑娘的眼神，真是禽兽。”  
鹿丸用目光向阿斯玛表达了“多管闲事”的不满后，井野与樱恰好走至跟前。两个少女很是得意地手拉手转了一圈，笑着问他们说好不好看。  
丁次十分坦诚地瞪圆了眼睛直点头，阿斯玛则浑身解数将两个小姑娘夸了一番，辞藻丰富到让樱觉得这或许就是他能成功泡到貌美如花的红老师的一大原因。  
不同于老师和好友的坦荡，鹿丸心里有鬼，自然得小心藏着掖着，不能直接了当地夸赞，又不能出言得罪了两个少女，于是清了清嗓子，不冷不热地评价道：“不错，果然人靠衣装。”  
井野翻了个白眼，说他嘴里吐不出象牙。樱则笑起来，觉得按照鹿丸的脾气，没夹枪带棒地挖苦别人，还给出了正面评价已经是很不容易了，于是挑挑眉算是接受了他这番中肯的褒赏，也暗暗将少年上下打量了一番。  
不得不说鹿丸身上透着的那股闲散又精明的气质和松松垮垮的和服很是相配。他穿着墨色浴衣，藏蓝色的竹叶暗纹若隐若现，领口绣着白色的奈良家徽，衬得整个人很是精神，比起往日里不修边幅的样子看上去清隽不少。  
樱点了点头，心里暗道看上去还挺人摸狗样的，于是也学着他的口气回敬道：“彼此彼此，人靠衣装这句话，我原封不动地还给你。”  
阿斯玛看着几个孩子话里话外你来我往、谁也不让谁的样子，生出了一种老父亲般的欣慰感，忙推着他们向广场中心走去。

樱抬眼望去，才知村民们当真是花了不少心思装饰庆典现场，橙色的灯笼一排排挂起，上面除了写了街边小铺的名字，还写满了吉祥话，无一不是是赞美师傅才智过人、能力出众，是当之无愧的好火影。  
一行人走到了广场中央的祈愿墙附近，取了免费发放的绘马来许下愿望。樱提笔时犹豫了好一会，等丁次与井野都写好了却仍是在发呆。  
“怎么？不知道许什么愿望？”鹿丸凑近了些，看着少女手上空白的绘马问道。  
“你不是也没写吗？”樱回过神来，冲他撇了撇嘴。  
“我不信这个。况且我的愿望不过就是能优哉游哉度过每一天，不过明显是实现不了了。”鹿丸挑挑眉毛说，“看你一天到晚沉迷修行，我还以为你会许下类似‘医疗忍术大有所成’之类的愿望。”  
“那个不必许愿，因为我一定可以做到。”少女低头颠了颠手中的绘马，笑容显得有些落寞，又继续说道，“所谓愿望嘛，自然是凭一己之力难以实现，所以才要用这种东西作为寄托的。”想到这里，她沉吟一会，起笔写下了两个字。  
“平、安。”他一字一顿念到，“是说他们吗？”  
指得自然是七班不见踪影的几人。  
“不止。”她朝他微微笑起来，在明灭的灯笼烛火下显得有些朦胧，“所有人。”  
鹿丸愣了一下，看着少女认真的眼神也笑起来，低头在自己空着的绘马上也写上“平安”两字。  
樱有些瞠目：“你学我？”  
“一己之力难以实现，那两个人一起许愿的话，成功的几率不就翻倍了么。”  
“这么说我还要谢谢你喽。”樱打趣着，将自己的绘马递到他手上，又看着他用影子将两只的绘马挂到许愿墙的最高处，这才闭目双手合十，虔诚地祈祷愿望能够上达天听。

在祈愿墙附近遇见八班一众人似乎是情理之中。阿斯玛在一群孩子的起哄声中挠了挠头，走到了红的身边。几个学生看他们两个人之间气氛暧昧，大声说着“不打扰老师们约会”，便懂事地四散开来，给他们留出空间。  
几人沿着街边的小吃摊走走逛逛，井野和雏田手里一人一只苹果糖，樱则举着一串三色丸子。志乃和牙买了章鱼小丸子和炒面，丁次自然是见到什么吃什么，胃口好得惊人，樱却担心他吃坏肚子，于是小声提醒他别吃撑了，夏季最容易消化不良闹肠胃病。鹿丸则一向不爱吃或甘甜或油腻的小吃，自然就亦步亦趋得跟在后面。  
井野十分兴奋地冲在第一个，凡是有热闹便一定要瞧上一眼，瞥见有趣的事物或精彩的表演还不忘招呼好友也上前来看看，雏田虽不善言辞，但也一路小跑着跟在她身后。至于男孩子们吃饱了自然就爱在各种娱乐小摊旁驻足，互相攀比谁能拿到游戏胜利后的头彩。  
游园会上人多，樱虽不太爱凑热闹，但也努力跟上闺蜜的步伐，奈何脚上的木屐她实在穿不惯，一来二去几次差点和井野走散。听见闺蜜的呼喊声，樱叹了一口气，打算把木屐提在手上。心想反正地面平缓又是晚上，谁也不会注意她光脚走路。  
樱走到街道靠边的位置，弯下腰正准备将鞋子脱下来，手臂却被猛地拉住，踉跄跌了一下，站稳了才看见鹿丸正皱着眉头看着自己，不解地问道：“怎么了？”  
“你干什么？”  
“唔，这个木屐穿得我脚疼。”  
“疼也不用脱下来吧。”鹿丸哭笑不得。  
“脱下来走得快嘛。”  
井野的声音又一次传来，呼喊着闺蜜走快一点。  
鹿丸在樱回应之前一把拉住她，提高了声音向井野说道：“你们先走，我们一会儿就跟上。”得到自家青梅的应声之后，又叹了口气对樱说，“你不是学医的吗，怎么还照顾不好自己？虽然是夏天，光脚还是会着凉，不许脱鞋。慢慢走，别着急，我陪你。”  
樱其实也对人山人海的游园会兴致缺缺，只是怕被一个人落下孤零零得有些尴尬，见他乐意作陪，自然笑着答应，又向鹿丸道了谢，两人便不紧不慢地并肩沿着步行街走着。  
看着少女略显疲惫的神情，鹿丸开口问道：“我看你没什么兴趣的样子，是嫌人太多了？”  
“不是啦。”樱把手里的三色团子递给他让他帮自己拿住，抬手挽起浴衣的袖子，露出洁白的手臂，又接过团子咬了一口，淡粉色的唇彩印在了白色的团子上，让他看了心里有些发痒。  
“三伏天实在是太热了些。”她咽下口中的甜品，感觉有点口干舌燥，“而且我不喜欢夏季。”  
“原因呢？”  
“总得来讲，对于我来说夏天通常不会发生什么好事。”少女想起了往事，眼神黯了黯，又很快用笑容掩饰过去，“还是秋天好一些，因为夏天过去，秋天就来了。天气不会太冷也不会太热。没有春天花团锦簇，没有冬天冰雪严寒，什么都是刚刚好，恰到好处的绚烂，恰到好处的安静，所以我喜欢秋天。”  
他挑眉：“就因为恰到好处？”  
她抬眸冲他笑，眼神认真：“对，就因为这份恰到好处太难得了，对于我这种麻烦精来说刚刚好，连可以挑拣的余地都没有。”  
他笑笑，讲这番话记下，又问道：“你嗓子哑了，想不想喝点东西？”  
樱眼睛一亮点头如捣蒜：“我想喝花果茶。”  
“又是甜的？”他无奈地指一指她手上的三色团子，“不会腻吗？”  
“对哦，那就冰镇乌龙茶好了。”  
鹿丸回头望了望身后隔得有些远的茶铺子，看了眼少女脚上的木屐说：“你在这等着别动，我一会儿就回来。”  
樱讨好地朝他笑了笑，像一只偷腥的猫，又甜甜地说：“谢啦。”

趁鹿丸去买乌龙茶的功夫，樱将刚才咬了半口的白色团子吃掉，又将抹茶味的团子也囫囵塞进口里，顿时觉得有些腻人，正看着手上剩下的那颗粉色团子纠结要不要勉强把它吃掉时，身后被人轻轻拍了一拍，回过头看见天天爽朗的笑脸：“哟！一个人吗？”  
自从樱拜师纲手以来就与天天亲近了不少。对方对师傅的崇拜全都写在星星眼里，又因为查克拉属性的原因不能学习医疗忍术，所以经常会缠着樱问东问西。加上天天本身活泼可爱，一来二去两人就熟稔起来，唯一不足就是经常会向樱探一探关于同队李洛克看法的口风，希望能帮同伴把心尖上的姑娘追到手，搞得樱很是头大。  
果不其然，樱向天天简单打了个招呼后就看见了紧跟其后的宁次和李洛克，掩饰住嘴角抽搐的冲动，她客客气气地冲两个少年点了点头。  
小李一看见粉发少女便大步走过来，看着樱一身的打扮，又猛地凑近了些，瞪大了圆圆的眼睛，红着脸真诚的说：“樱小姐，你今天真漂亮。”  
樱被他这猛地一凑吓了一跳，微微后挪了几步拉开距离，礼貌地回应：“谢谢。”  
小李没有察觉少女的疏远，自顾自地挠挠头说：“樱小姐，遇见你真是太好了！如果可以的话，你愿意和我一起约会吗？”  
樱向身后看了一眼，没瞥到鹿丸的影子，微微地皱了皱眉头，又扭头冲小李抱歉地说道：“对不起，我已经有约了。”  
“有约？和谁？”李洛克疑惑地问。  
报上鹿丸的名字估计又要费一番功夫解释，于是她淡淡地笑了笑，没有回答，只是内心焦急地等待某人赶紧出现，救她于水深火热。  
天天看着气氛尴尬，打起圆场：“樱，一会我们打算去广场的空地看烟花。你看，反正你也是一个人，不如和我们一起吧。”说完便要自然地挽过她的胳膊。  
樱顿时慌了神，天天一向热情似火让人难以拒绝，刚想抽出手臂，脸上突然传来一阵冰凉，冷得她一个机灵，惊得回过头去，发梳上的琳琅流苏晃了晃，在灯火下熠熠生辉。  
鹿丸手上举着两杯冰镇乌龙茶，结束了无聊的恶作剧，歪头好笑地看着见到他后明显松了一口气的少女：“不是说了叫你等我吗？慌慌张张地是要上那去？”  
“诶？鹿丸？”天天愣了愣，她本以为樱是找借口推脱，没想到真的是在等人，下意识松开了挽着她的手臂。  
“真巧，大家都在。”他向三班的几人点了点头算是打了个招呼。  
小李看见鹿丸与樱并排站在一起，圆眼露出一丝疑惑：“鹿丸君和樱小姐……是在交往吗？”  
鹿丸闻言皱了皱眉不知所以，樱垂下眼睛嘴角抽了抽，然后两人很是默契地转脸看向彼此，都从对方脸上读到了懵逼与无奈，当机立断用脑电波交流了眼下的情形。  
他挑眉看她，用眼神询问她是怎么回事。  
她蹙着眉抿嘴露出一个奇怪的笑表示她怎会知道，又使了使眼色让他看着办。  
他撇嘴，认为解决这种事情实在是太麻烦了，他不大乐意。  
她则立刻眯起眼睛目露威胁，他这才露出一副无奈妥协的样子。  
转头看向静静等待答案的李洛克和吃瓜围观的宁次与天天，鹿丸也学着少女刚才的表情，眯起眼高深莫测地笑笑，没有承认对方提出的疑问，却也没有否认。墨色的眼珠微微一转，开口反客为主地向小李问道：“看你们走的方向，是打算去广场中心的空地看烟花吗？”  
“是……是的。”  
鹿丸点了点头，甚至开始庆幸情敌不经意的巧妙助攻。“我们打算去河边，就不打扰几位了。”他语气礼貌又疏离，侧脸看向少女，把自己左手拿着的一杯乌龙茶塞入她的左手，又将刚端过冷饮沾了水珠的手就着袖口略微擦拭干爽，指着她右手里一直举着的那串仅剩下一颗的粉色团子问道：“还吃吗？”  
“诶？”她没想到他会突然转移话题，微微愣了下回答道，“有点腻，可是扔了又好浪费。我……”  
不等她说完，他抬起她洁白纤细的手腕，就着她手里的竹签，低头张口咬住了那颗粉色团子，温热的气息划过少女纤细修长的手指，将甜品一口吃进嘴里，又在她目瞪口呆时抽走那根竹签顺手扔进街边店铺旁的垃圾桶。动作连贯得一气呵成，甚至让一向机敏的樱都怔愣住来不及反应。  
咽下口中甜腻的点心，看着她瞪圆了眼睛，他忍不住笑了一下，感觉甜味渗进心底。自然又亲昵地牵起她空出来的右手，他语气温柔地不可思议：“不是穿不惯木屐吗？我扶你，慢慢走。”  
手上微微用力，他拉住她向三班一行人的反方向走去，又在她看不见的地方嘴角勾起一个略微得意的笑容，冲李洛克挑衅地扬了扬眉毛。  
樱也是没想到他会用这种方式帮她把一应麻烦一劳永逸地解决干净。冲宁次、天天和小李抱歉地笑笑，樱踩着小碎步跟上鹿丸，本想下意识地回头看一看，前方的少年却像长了后眼一般预料到她的行为，低声制止道：“不想藕断丝连就别回头。”他话音落下瞥见少女乖觉听话地跟上来没回头张望，于是放慢脚步等她与他并肩而行。  
樱感受到自己的手被他干燥温暖的手掌握住，不自觉地也回握住他，鹿丸脚下微微一顿，眉峰微动，心跳漏了一拍。趁少女不注意时深深呼出一口气，将她牵得更紧了些。  
樱的脸有些发烫，尽管之前他也强横地拉过她的手腕，但这是她第一次和他掌心相连地牵手。虽然他们一向亲密，她也知道他此举只是为了帮自己解围，但心里似乎像是被淘气的猫咪轻轻地挠了一下，有些痒痒的。  
樱不知道这种奇异感觉的来源到底是什么，只是皱着眉头瞄着他的侧脸思索着。等到走远些，她稍稍回头，发现三班的人都已经看不到人影了，这才放下心头悬着的大石头。  
察觉到少女松了一口气，鹿丸也回头看了看，然后自然地放开了她的手。两人对视一眼不约而同笑出声。他半真半假地开起玩笑：“喂，来举杯庆祝一下，从今天开始在别人眼里我也是有女朋友的人了。”  
樱无奈地翻了白眼，最后却还是跟他碰了下杯：“你想得美。”  
“去河边吧。”  
“干嘛？”  
“看烟花。”  
“我知道，我的意思是说为什么特地走那么远去看。”她歪着头不解地问。  
“凉快、人少、安静。”他低头看着她，“用你的话说，就是‘刚刚好’。”

步行至河边的时候樱不得不感叹鹿丸果然会选位置。周围只有零零星星的人，或坐在草地上谈天，或沿着河岸散步，微风吹过带着河水的凉意，苦夏的暑气一下子消散了不少。只是河边难免湿滑，樱又踩不稳木屐，两人放慢了脚步慢慢悠悠地走着。  
或许是因为好不容易从喧闹中脱离出来，樱与鹿丸都沉浸于这难能可贵的安静，默契地享受着静谧无言的氛围。  
迎面跑来几个六七岁的小孩子，打破了这份宁静。他们仿佛是一股欢快的旋律，笑闹声清脆又纯真，经过他们的人也都被感染得面露笑容。  
孩子们追逐间不小心撞了樱一下，被她及时扶住，又蹲下来柔声劝导他们一定要小心一点注意脚下，不要在河岸边跑得太快，追逐打闹会很危险。  
小孩子也不知道听没听进去，只是在樱说完了一番话后，看向她的眼睛比河面上的浮光还要晶莹，脆生生地说：“姐姐你好漂亮啊！”  
樱被小孩子童言无忌都得咯咯笑，又刮了刮乖巧孩童的鼻尖才站起身来。她起身时忘记自己脚上穿了木屐，也忘了是在河边，脚下打滑没有站稳，又怕撞到小孩子，微微后退了几步，撞向身后的少年的胸膛，还好被他伸手扶住了肩膀。  
看着投怀送抱的少女，鹿丸闷声笑起来，声音紧贴着她的耳廓：“刚刚还教人家小朋友要小心，一转眼马失前蹄，真是风水轮流转。”  
樱感觉脸颊发烫，小声嘀咕着嗔怪道：“挖苦人还用上俗语了，生怕别人不知道就你聪明。”  
她轻轻用胳膊肘向后推开他，从暧昧的距离中找回一点安全感，却听见鹿丸“嘶”了一声，而自己的头发上也略有牵扯，瞬间又被他拽回怀里。  
她不敢回头，有些结巴地问道：“怎……怎么了？”  
身后传来鹿丸哭笑不得的声音：“城门失火、殃及池鱼。”  
“你掉书袋掉个没完了？”她没好气地回应着。  
他却笑出声道：“你的发饰勾到我的头发了。”然后故意换了个委委屈屈的语气说，“好疼。”  
樱也笑起来，抬手去摸索头饰，被他用手牵引到正确的位置后微微用力，将发梳取下。看着她半长的浅色发丝散下来，刚刚被发髻编织藏起的香气也扑面而来，鹿丸眼神暗了暗，微微嗅了嗅她身上的香味。虽然刚喝完一小杯乌龙茶，他却仍觉得有些口干舌燥，喉结上下滑动，吞咽下起伏的心思，在她回过头来时目光坦荡地对上了那双清澈的绿眼睛。  
夜色里光线不太好，樱眯起眼睛帮他解开与流苏纠缠在一起的头发，又怕扯疼了他，所以动作又轻又慢。正是因为她专注于在与发梳和他的头发较劲，他才能光明正大地看着她蹙着眉头咬着嘴唇的可爱样子。  
樱折腾了一会，好容易解开了打住的结，看着鹿丸鬓边被扯出的那一缕头发，笑着说：“你整理一下头发吧，有点乱了。”  
于是他解下束发绳用牙齿叼住，将散下来的头发用手捋顺，却见少女眼睛晶亮地凑过来对他说：“你别动。”  
鹿丸闻言挑了挑眉，取下口中衔着的发绳，疑惑地看着她。  
樱嘿嘿地笑了笑，伸手将他鬓边的碎发挽到耳后。他感受到皮肤被她触碰过的地方发起烫来，微微挪开眼神，庆幸黑夜帮他掩饰住脸上无措的神情。她却趁他走神，突然拿起自己的流苏发梳松松垮垮地往他发间卡住，然后开心地莞尔：“嗯，丸子酱带着比我好看，不如就送给你吧，正好你下个月生日，我还能省一笔花销。”  
丸子……酱？  
鹿丸被她噎了一下，舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，叹了口气，无奈地取下自己发间的头饰，一把将女孩拉近。又在她贴近他时伸出双手正了正她的脸，看她不听话地挣扎了几下，低声佯装凶狠地说了句：“别动。”  
待她安静下来，他又将发梳仔细别在她耳侧，自然地替她顺了顺头发：“叫谁丸子酱呢。一日不修理你，你就要给我上天是不是？促狭的小粉团子。”说罢他又仔细地调整了一下少女浅色发间的发梳，微微点了点头，像是对自己的杰作很是满意。  
看着少女有些飘忽的眼神和气鼓鼓的腮帮子，鹿丸抿唇笑了笑，将自己刚及肩颈的黑发随意梳成一束扎在脑后。

刚才经过的小孩子们并没有离开，只是站远了些围着鹿丸和樱，瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛将两人看着。  
“呜哇。”其中一个小姑娘发出感叹声，另一个小男孩急忙把一根手指竖在嘴边比了个“嘘”的动作。  
不过他这也是按下葫芦起来瓢，同行的另一个小姑娘啃了啃手指，目露好奇地脆声问道：“哥哥姐姐是在交往吗？”  
身旁的孩子们见她把众人的猜想不顾氛围地说了出来都吓了一跳，连忙拽起她，一边跑一边喊着：“对不起！打扰哥哥姐姐约会啦！”四散逃开的样子让鹿丸与樱想起刚才他们也是这样捉弄阿斯玛和红的。  
两人对视一眼皆是无奈地笑起来。  
樱挽了挽碎发，调侃道：“你别说，还真有一种全世界都错觉我们俩在谈恋爱的既视感。”  
他听她坦坦荡荡地开着玩笑，眼神柔软，幸好被墨色的瞳孔与清浅的月色悄悄藏起，才没让她发现。  
夜又深了些，灯火摇曳，连最冷静自制的少年都忍不住随着晃了神，想要与温柔动人的月色一起沉沦。  
“樱。”  
“嗯？”她回眸看过，笑靥如花。

那我们不如就来一场恋爱吧。

“砰！”  
烟花喧宾夺主，淹没了少年差点说出口的表白。可他满目撞入那琳琅多彩又毫无保留的盛放，像极了自己心底秘而不宣的悸动，在悄无声息的夜里喧闹着炸开，让人措不及防。  
黑夜里绽放的烟火格外璀璨，宛若恼人的仲夏天气里最美的梦境。  
“好漂亮啊。”她忍不住感叹道。  
他眼睛里染上了笑意，微微侧头去看她，却恰好对上她同样带笑的翠色眸子。  
看着她眼底倒映着空中瑰丽的流光溢彩，他突然觉得老妈日常打发时间的八点档电视剧中有一句台词形容此刻十分恰当。

你比烟花绚烂。他想。

“鹿丸。”  
“嗯？”烟花声有些大，他下意识地凑近，想要听清她在说些什么。  
她也靠近了些，温热的气息划过他的耳侧，带起微微的颤栗，声音带笑：“收回前言，我现在有点喜欢夏天了，因为……”  
她说到一半突然跳开，借着烟花燃放的炸响声做掩饰，缓缓说出一个口型，又向他调皮地吐了吐舌头。  
他知道她是故意的，所以也没再问她那没听清的下半句。  
他只知道她现在很开心，或许已经很久都没有像现在这么开心了，所以他也由衷高兴起来。

烟花结束后他送她回家，两人在路口道别，鹿丸便慢慢悠悠回了奈良宅。  
草草应付了几句老妈的唠叨之后，他回到了自己的房间，瘫倒在床上，缓缓打了一个哈欠，习惯性地抬手去捂嘴的时候，被浴衣衣袖上传来的脆声吓了一跳，连忙弹起来去摸手肘的位置，发现了挂在上面的发梳。  
发饰上零星带了少女的几根粉发和刚才纠缠时他自己的黑发，现在勾住了浴衣，拉扯出几根细碎的线头。  
他突然回想起，方才两人看完烟花，回程途中他突然发现她的头饰不见了，而樱自己显然也没注意到。因为头发没有编起来，发梳只是松松别在上面，也不知道什么时候滑落了。她笑笑说没什么，丢了便丢了，全当是烟花祭限定，反正以后也不会有什么机会再带着出门。  
而现在鹿丸手里握着她的发梳，结结实实地愣了好一会，然后忍不住轻笑出声。  
算了，左右她说过要拿这个发梳给他做礼物，那么他便却之不恭了。

TBC


	20. 晨昏

说实话，鹿丸也没想到自己一击必中打倒情敌的招数会带来强烈的副作用。  
他在不久前被纲手调到机要部门下属的暗号部任职，而烟花祭典结束之后，火影楼里的前辈们一个个看他的眼神都充满了揶揄。玄间见到他时甚至叼着千本将他从头到脚审视了一番，然后咋舌勾住他的肩膀：“不错啊鹿丸，把卡卡西家那个招蜂引蝶的小丫头追到手了，你小子不鸣则已一鸣惊人啊，不愧是阿斯玛教出来的学生，恋爱方面很有一手嘛。”  
鹿丸有一瞬间的慌张，他把心思掩饰的很好，阿斯玛也不会四处大嘴巴才对，于是装作一副气定神闲的样子否认了“恋爱”一事，又闲聊一般地随意问玄间这种无聊的八卦是从哪听来的。  
玄间见他淡定否认也是很惊讶道：“你们俩的事都传遍了，小姑娘有多受欢迎你可是知道的，比她年长几岁的小子们里面也有不少暗恋她的，大家都在说烟花祭那天的事。”  
“烟花祭？”  
“对啊。就凯班上那个愣愣的蘑菇头，烟花祭结束了之后扯着自家老师的衣服哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，说是喜欢的女孩有了交往的对象。凯问他是谁，他就说是你，然后师徒俩在中心街上抱着哭喊‘失恋也是青春’，然后所有人就都知道了。” 玄间挑了挑眉毛，全然没把鹿丸之前的否认听进去，继续说道，“照我说啊，樱那姑娘看着好相与，其实难搞定着呢，之前也不知道接连拒绝过多少人了，你可真是厉害啊。”  
玄间自顾自的说完，趁鹿丸还没从小李和凯抱头大哭的消息中反应过来，拍拍他的肩膀痛快地溜号了。  
别说玄间，阿斯玛夸张的反应更让人头疼，任务结束后直接一把将鹿丸从办公室里揪出来，老泪纵横地夸他出息，看着闷不吭声结果一下就把人家小姑娘搞定了，不愧是他手把手教出来的学生。  
鹿丸只能一脸黑线地捂住他的嘴，极其不耐地把前因后果大体解释了一番，说都是误会，让他不要到处乱说话，然后把满脸写着“你没救了，追个女孩子还这么墨迹”的自家老师轰去干活。  
鹿丸捂着有些泛红的脸叹着气想着这事也该到此为止了，反正这种无聊的传言只要不去理会过一阵子大家也就不在意了，绯闻自然就会不攻自破。

这事儿还没完，但鹿丸打破脑袋也没想到连自家老爸都跟着插了一脚。  
进入九月上旬后天气也凉爽下来，鹿丸如往常一般起了个大早准备去上班。他眯着眼睛一边瞌睡一边把老妈准备的早饭往嘴里送的时候，对面坐着的鹿久突然出声说道：“再过半个月左右你就十五岁了，也该学着打点奈良族内的上下事务了，过了年以后家里和医院的药材供给任务就交给你去处理了。”  
鹿丸清醒了一点，皱着眉托着腮说：“麻烦死了，怎么这么突然，之前还不是说等我成年了以后再说吗。”  
“那就太晚了。”鹿久扒了一口饭，又冲着忙里忙外的吉野讨好地嘿嘿笑着说了一句‘老婆辛苦了’之后，接着和自家不成器的小子说，“你看纲手大人的小徒弟，年纪比你小不了多少，你们俩又在忍校是同届，现在人家已经在医院帮着自家师傅做事了，静音又忙，药材交接这种事估计过不了多久就会交给她去办。人家一个小姑娘能做好的事，你少给我在这里推三阻四。”  
鹿丸夹菜的手顿了一顿，翻了个白眼说了句“哦”算是应承下来，没想到鹿久接着说：“再说了，这不是看你们一对小情侣平时都忙得要死没时间约会，我这才找机会给你们多相处一下。看着你对人家那副死心塌地的样子怕是早晚要成为一家人，早些熟悉起来，把该办的事办了也好。”  
鹿丸瞬间被一口饭噎住，咳得上气不接下气，动静大得把去收拾锅碗的吉野都吸引了过来，问他有没有事。  
鹿丸艰难地冲自家老妈摆了摆手表示没事，又喝了一口茶顺了顺气，冲挑着眉看着自己的鹿久说：“我跟……”他又突然觉得在自家老爸面前直接称呼喜欢的人有种莫名的羞耻感，于是把‘樱’的名字咽了回去接着说，“我跟她没在交往。”  
“没交往？那我听火影楼里的人都说……”  
“传言！”意识到自己一反常态的提高了音调，他稳定了一下情绪，清了清嗓子装作淡定地又重复了一句，“传言。”  
鹿久不置可否地撇撇嘴：“行，就当交往的事是传言，但我看你喜欢人家是真的吧。”看着自家小子耳朵一下红起来张口准备反驳的样子，突然起了逗弄他的兴致，“唉，别否认，你可是老爸我拉扯大的，心里想什么我还看不出来？一个整日里把‘女人真是麻烦’挂在嘴上的家伙看见人家小姑娘那个眼神哦，啧啧。”  
鹿丸忍无可忍，抓了外套面红耳赤地往外走，身后传来老爸恼人的声音：“唉，害羞了？别走啊，我今天也去火影楼，一起啊。”  
暗啧一声，鹿丸决定下次老爸抽烟喝酒的时候一定把他卖了让老妈抓包。  
鹿久不知道儿子已经开始处心积虑地谋划着怎么报复自己，于是优哉游哉地抿了口茶，好笑地摇了摇头，感叹自家小子真是把“此地无银三百两”写在脸上，也不知道平时的沉着稳重都跑去哪了。  
吉野来收拾碗筷，环视了一周只看见丈夫没见到儿子，疑惑地问了一句：“鹿丸呢？”  
“出门去了。”  
“这么勤快？”  
鹿久笑着揽过妻子的腰，嗅着她身上的香味，闷笑了几声说：“年轻真好啊。”

鹿丸逃也似地出了家门，吹了会清晨的风冷静下来，这才抓抓脑袋恼火刚才自己的失态。他走到中心街时向刚开业不久的早餐店内堪堪一瞥，恰巧瞧见了一抹粉色的身影。  
少女坐在靠窗的位置，手里拿着勺子，毛茸茸的脑袋东倒西歪地耷拉着，像是在打瞌睡。  
鹿丸扬了扬眉毛，轻笑一声，悄声走近在她对面坐下，单手支着脖子歪着头看她。樱这个时间在外面吃早餐应当是刚下了医院的夜班，又不想回家打扰春野夫妇，于是就在外面随便吃一点早餐。  
他探手摸了摸她手边有些发凉的粥碗，皱了皱眉，看着少女的脸快要栽到食物里顿时一惊，又怕吵醒她，忙伸手去接她的脑袋，这才没让她一头扎进红豆粥里。  
鹿丸憋着笑看着在他掌心里哼哼了几下的樱，觉得她实在是可爱得过了头，让人忍不住想要欺负一下，却最终又看在她疲惫不堪的样子上好心放过。他又用空余的左手轻轻挪走了粥碗，抽出她手里松松握住的勺子，这才小心翼翼地把她的脑袋放在桌子上。  
樱被他伺候得很舒服，头落在桌子上后更是自觉地调整了一个舒服的姿势趴着，脑袋也转向了避光的一边，看得鹿丸哭笑不得。少女身上披了一件较厚的针织衫，马上太阳升起来也不会着凉，鹿丸这才没有叫醒她，只是忍不住帮她理了理扫到眼睛的额发，目光在她的身上柔和地逡巡了一周，然后起身端走了那碗有点发凉的粥，拜托老板娘半个小时之后叫醒樱，届时在给她换一碗热粥上来，又替她付了两碗粥钱，掀起小店前挂着的半截暖帘，刚好对上阿斯玛和卡卡西的眼睛。  
三人大眼瞪小眼了一番，阿斯玛尴尬地抬了抬手道：“哟，鹿丸，早上好。”  
鹿丸忍住翻白眼的冲动，暗道自己运气真不是一般的“好”，不过这些日子他里里外外被人开了不少玩笑，刚才更是在自家老爸哪里经过了一番风雨洗礼，现在看着卡卡西和阿斯玛装出一副镇定自若的样子还是绰绰有余的。  
正所谓死猪不怕开水烫、虱子多了不怕咬，鹿丸抽了抽嘴角想着，冲两位老师客客气气地打了个招呼，又淡定地说了一句“先走一步”，迤迤然地在两人目瞪口呆的目光下向火影楼走去。

阿斯玛也是一早出门准备吃个早餐，结果恰巧遇上了任务归来，又照例在慰灵碑绕过一圈的卡卡西，便勾肩搭背地缠上举着一本小黄书的好友，聊起了两家学生近来传得热火朝天的八卦。  
卡卡西翻着白眼说他言过其实，实在是闲的不行。阿斯玛刚要出言反驳，便见卡卡西突然钝足，他便也顺着好友目光看去，恰巧看见了托着小姑娘脑袋，又替人家理了理额发的自家学生，笑容依旧是熟悉的……宠溺。  
阿斯玛和卡卡西两人对视一眼，很是默契地瞬身靠近，又听见鹿丸轻声拜托早餐店老板娘照顾樱，还很是体贴地替人家小姑娘付了早餐钱。卡卡西还在震惊在传言居然是真的，自家浇水施肥、辛辛苦苦种的小白菜被人拱了而他居然什么都不知道，阿斯玛已经抹了一把老泪，觉得鹿丸终于开窍懂得体贴照顾女孩子了。  
两人沉浸在各自的脑补中时，迎面撞见鹿丸从小店出来。作为长辈围观吃瓜却被抓包这种事实在是太丢人了，对比鹿丸的一脸镇定和无奈，阿斯玛觉得自己有点理亏，于是三人互相打了个尴尬的招呼，自家小子倒是啥事都没发生一样淡定地上班去了。

阿斯玛和卡卡西进了小店，在前台点了早餐便悄声走到樱那桌，在小姑娘对面坐定，俨然伴有“吾家有女初长成”之意，分别做成一副老母亲的宽慰和老父亲的严肃样。两人轻手轻脚地皆是怕打扰小姑娘休息，没想到樱还是醒了，揉了揉眼睛盯着面前的两个老师反应了一会，用鼻子嗅了嗅：“啊，真的是卡卡西老师和阿斯玛老师。”  
卡卡西看她这副迷迷瞪瞪的样子眼神柔和了一些，伸手摸了摸自家学生的头：“吵醒你了？”  
“唔，那倒没有。”樱看了看阿斯玛又看了看卡卡西，“烟味，还有帕克同款的沐浴露味。”  
“哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”阿斯玛挠了挠头。  
樱摆了摆手说没事，低头开始寻摸起自己迷迷糊糊睡着时喝了一半的红豆粥，只发现了放在一边的勺子，粥碗却不见了。  
樱疑惑的时候恰好老板娘端来了两份热腾腾的套餐，见她醒了，忙不迭地又接着端上了一碗新的红豆粥，乐呵呵地说：“小姑娘醒啦，这样也好，我还怕忘记叫你起来耽误了时间。你男朋友担心你喝冷粥伤胃，拜托我等你醒了再端一碗热的给你。”   
没去注意阿斯玛和卡卡西古怪的神色，樱低头看着冒着热气的红豆粥感觉莫名其妙，小声嘀咕着：“男朋友？什么男朋友？什么情况啊？”  
卡卡西听得一脸莫名其妙：“老板娘说的是鹿丸啊，你们两个不是在交往吗？”  
樱刚吹凉了一勺子粥方便入口，听见自家老师的话惊得张大了嘴巴，粥也啪嗒一下从勺子落回碗里，“哈？老师你在说什么啊？”  
阿斯玛踢了卡卡西一脚，刚才他还没来得及解释其中一个当事人已经否认过传言的真实性，只是仍旧报了一丝希望问道：“那个，樱，你真的没和我班上那个小子谈恋爱吗？”   
“没有啊！我和鹿丸怎么可能在谈恋爱呢！”樱的脸红一阵白一阵，表情十分精彩，“这到底怎么回事啊？”  
阿斯玛终于叹了口气，从小李和凯抱头痛哭开始到鹿丸与樱交往一事为终，把这几天火影楼传遍的绯闻的前因后果解释了一番。看着粉头发小姑娘头疼地捂住太阳穴，阿斯玛无奈地笑笑说：“看来医院这阵子真是忙得不行，你居然没有听说吗？”  
终于搞明白事情原委的卡卡西翻了个白眼：“樱毕竟是女孩子，再说谁会特地跑去五代目弟子面前议论她的绯闻啊？”  
阿斯玛抽了抽嘴角：“也对哦。”  
“别说了，我好想死。”樱哭丧着脸，“卡卡西老师，看在你和凯老师基情四射的份上，拜托你求求他让小李别再来祸害我了。挺好的小伙子干嘛就盯着我不放呢，浪子回头金不换，天涯何处无芳草啊。”  
卡卡西看着求他帮忙都要连带着挖苦一下的学生哭笑不得：“嘛，拒绝这种事情还是自己去说比较好哦，樱。”  
“拒绝过不知道多少次了，就差没把‘别爱我没结果’几个字刻在额头上了，他就是不肯放弃啊，还是每次在大庭广众之下大声地问我愿不愿意和他约会，真得很让人头疼。拜托执着也要用对地方好吧，在这种没有结果的事情上浪费彼此的时间真的很令人困扰。”  
卡卡西听着自家学生的描述，突然想起每次休假时想好好放松一下，却都被不懂眼色、不分场合的凯死拉活拽去比试一番。偶尔一次也可以当作放松心情了，可总是这样他也很吃不消，时不时就要躲着凯安安静静地看一会小黄书。而老友显然把用在修行上的毅力错误地放在了社交上的毛病成功地传给了小李。很是心累地揉了揉额角，卡卡西在心里暗暗附和了一句“我懂”。  
樱皱着眉毛划拉着手里的红豆粥继续说道：“烟花祭那天鹿丸就是帮了我一个忙而已，怎么就被解读成这样呢？我们两个从小就玩得很好，要是因为这种无聊的事情疏远了那可就太糟糕了。”  
狠狠地塞了一口红豆粥，樱扁着嘴抱怨着：“啧，真是麻烦死了。”  
阿斯玛蹙着眉，一脸纠结地瞧着和鹿丸表情如出一辙的樱发了会儿愣说：“鹿丸那你倒是不用担心，火影楼风言风语传得比医院要厉害，我看那小子现在都习惯了。”  
“习惯归习惯，多多少少还是会困扰的吧，换做是我的话就会。”樱叹了口气，焦虑地敲了敲桌子。  
“没事没事，他自己会看着办的。”阿斯玛别撇撇嘴，心想没准自家那个阴险奸诈的学生还背地里还在为可以着借绯闻瞎捣鼓点什么事情出来而暗爽呢。  
樱终于冷静下来盘算了一阵，咋舌说道：“也对，他那么怕麻烦，才不会对这种无聊的事上心呢，不过这样更好。”   
阿斯玛挑眉：“怎么说？”  
“我们俩总不能拿着喇叭去喊‘没在交往’这种事吧，”冲卡卡西瞪了一眼，凶了一句‘老师不许笑’之后，樱又继续说道，“传八卦的人多多少少不过就是看着我们俩年轻，想逗一逗我们看看笑话罢了，当事人去解释只会起反效果，让流言传得更快。可要是换了冷处理，不去理会，那些人自知无趣，渐渐也就不当回事了。再说这事本来就是假的真不了，时间长了大家也就慢慢明白了。”  
阿斯玛笑了笑：“你俩还真有默契，前几天我问鹿丸的时候他也是这么说的。”  
樱点了点头，又突然皱了皱眉问道：“那早餐又是怎么一回事？”  
卡卡西和阿斯玛对视一眼，斟酌着用词给自家学生大致解释了一下，然后目瞪口呆地看着樱听完之后往嘴里塞了一大勺红豆粥，口齿含糊不清地感慨着说：“好兄弟，不仅没生气还帮我付了早餐钱，够义气。”  
卡卡西抽了抽嘴角，对樱的迟钝表示无语。阿斯玛幸好是坐着才没踉跄摔倒，心下琢磨樱这反应实在是不大对，又很是头疼地发觉自家学生真是恋爱路漫漫、道阻且艰。

樱又与阿斯玛插科打诨了一会，原本打算趁此良机，借着吃早餐的由头，看着自家老师面罩底下到底长什么样子，没想到卡卡西笑着眯了眯眼，客客气气地叫老板娘帮忙打包了早餐，然后托着腮故意露出一副看戏的样子，搞得樱一个头两个大，深觉自家老师以面罩下的真面目为诱饵屡次逗弄学生的样子真像个幼稚的三岁小孩。  
最后樱只好识相地放弃，匆匆喝完了粥向两位老师告别，出小店的时候学着鹿丸的样子替两个不正经的老师付了早餐钱，算是给卡卡西提前送了生日礼物，顺便报答阿斯玛之前的搭救之情，却把老板娘感动得一把鼻涕一把泪，不停地说着“小姑娘和你男朋友都是善良又体贴的好孩子”，樱只能干笑着否认，然后头也不回地溜号跑路。

太阳已经高升起来，带来秋日里令人欣喜的温暖，驱散了清晨的寒意。  
樱揉了揉自己有点发烫的脸颊，觉得自己刚才在两个老师面前强装镇定的样子总算是没被拆穿。  
她只是有些奇怪地思索着，鹿丸那个怕麻烦的家伙什么时候变得这么体贴了，却又转念一想，他好像一直对她蛮好的，不过他对井野也一直很照顾，大约是因为年纪渐长也就越来越会照顾女孩子了吧。  
微微点了点头，樱觉得心里那阵与烟花祭那天相似的、被小猫抓着似的奇妙情绪消退了不少。她捂着嘴打了个哈欠，决定赶紧回医院休息室里打个瞌睡，醒来还要继续实习工作，晚些还要去火影楼做工作报告。

樱在傍晚的时候结束了医院的实习，拿着半个月来的工作总结去了火影楼找师父作报告。早上听了阿斯玛的描述对火影楼里的八卦风向有了一定的心理准备，樱虽然能勉强维持脸上如往日一般的平静无波，背地里免不了在听到个别唧唧喳喳的声音时捏紧了手里的总结书。  
纲手看了看小徒弟递交上来的报告，上面把参与的每一台手术的感想和反思写得清楚明白，不由得感叹樱的努力和认真。纲手夸奖了几句后，瞥了眼看起来年少老成的小徒弟，也忍不住拿这几天听到的八卦调侃她：“看来我叫你去参加烟花祭是对的，还顺手拐了个男朋友回来。”  
樱看着连师傅也不正经地跟着笑话她，生怕纲手不知其中原因跟着误会麻烦就大了，连忙手舞足蹈地解释起来，一张小脸急得通红，看得身边一向沉稳的静音师姐也忍不住憋笑。  
“好啦，逗你玩玩而已。你们年轻人的事情自己看着办。”纲手满意地见到小徒弟终于露出这个年纪的少女该有的活泼，才收起嬉皮笑脸的样子，妩媚的琥珀色眼睛动了动又说，“说起奈良家那个小鬼可是出息了，被大名看中，点名让他加入亲卫队，我和他说了这个提议，不过这小子还没给我准信。”  
“纲手大人？”静音皱着眉张口，却被纲手一个眼神拦住，把话又咽了回去。  
樱愣了一愣，问道：“亲卫队？”  
“对，表现突出的话会有机会成为 ‘守护十二忍’，就跟阿斯玛一样。”纲手自顾自的说完，观察了一下小徒弟的表情，不动声色地笑笑，吩咐她可以下班回家了，明天照旧去医院实习。  
静音看着小师妹有些神情飘忽地出了火影办公室，终于忍不住问道：“纲手大人，鹿丸不是立刻拒绝了大名的提议了吗？您为什么不告诉樱呢？”   
“说起这个我就来气。虽说那小鬼精得很，知道无论去不去亲卫队都利弊参半，但听到提案之后他居然第一反应是‘麻烦死了’。你说说啊，别人盼都盼不来的机会，他居然用‘麻烦’两个字当借口拒绝。”纲手敲了敲桌子，眯了眯眼睛，“到挺会看眼色的，瞧着我不高兴了，连忙改口说什么‘守护木叶的同伴更重要’、什么‘愿意为五代目效犬马之劳’，狗屁。”  
静音见她口吐暴言连忙提高了声音阻止：“纲手大人！”  
“知道了，知道了。”纲手不耐烦地摆了摆手，“理由编得再漂亮有什么用？他的心思我还看不出来么？别的借口听着半真半假，放不下我家小徒弟是真的，还装。”纲手啧了一声，她第一次安排鹿丸做队长出任务那次就看出来了，“只是那小鬼恐怕现在还是单相思，你也知道，你师妹从小……吃了不少苦头，所以感情上的事总是缺根筋，我这做师傅的只好多操操心。”  
“人嘛，只有快失去的时候，才会意识到什么对自己重要。”纲手摸了摸下巴嘿嘿地笑了笑，“奈良家的小鬼想要追我的小徒弟，那我就推他们一把，要是真能亲上加亲，到时候我使唤起他来可就更顺手了。”

樱并不知道被自家师傅卖得一滴不剩，只是在一众前辈八卦的目光下强装镇定地出了火影楼，因为乱七八糟的事情而有些纷乱的心绪在看到甜品店出售半价红豆丸子汤的时候稍稍好了一些。  
樱坐下来吃着弹牙的丸子，可只要一想到鹿丸或许很快就会加入什么见鬼的大名亲卫队，和鸣人佐助一样离开木叶，心情低沉下来。她又细细回想起要不是他在当初烟花祭上玩那么一出釜底抽薪，她也不至于饱受前辈们的眼神洗礼，于是心情就更加糟糕起来，顺带着连手上的红豆汤都变得难以下咽。  
这种怨念更是在见到准点下班后在街上闲晃的某人时达到了的峰值。

“哟，这不是我传闻中的男朋友吗？幸会幸会。”樱抽了抽嘴角看着鹿丸忍不住阴阳怪气地打了个招呼。  
他挑了挑眉，对她古怪的神色与语气不置可否，淡定在她对面坐定，点了一份杏仁烧，她却说这家杏仁烧味道有点甜，他肯定不会喜欢，于是又帮他换成了冬瓜茶。  
鹿丸这才哭笑不得地看着她：“怨气这么重？今天去火影楼汇报工作被前辈们荼毒了？你都不知道这几天各个版本的传言整天在我耳边飞，我都习惯了。”  
“更糟，师傅都在拿我开玩笑了……”她回想起师傅意味深长的眼神，努力抑制住脸颊泛红的冲动，看着鹿丸的眼神怨念又重了几分，“总之都怪你啦，小李一心扑在修行上，谁像你整天九曲回肠地算计别人。他脑子少了一根根筋又怎么能明白什么叫语言的艺术，没否认在一起又不代表承认在谈恋爱，脑补倒是一个赛着一个厉害。”  
“怪我？”鹿丸瞠目。   
“不然怪谁嘛。”她瞪了他一眼。  
啧，不知好歹的女人。鹿丸翻了个白眼，嘴角抽了抽，突然觉得自己里外不是人。于是他眼珠一转说道：“这么苦恼啊，那倒也简单。我去和李洛克把话说明白就好了。”说罢装作起身要走，却被樱拦住。  
“诶诶诶！别！”她一把抓住他的手腕，露出一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
他看着她，眼神揶揄：“怎么，解决问题要从根源入手，我去告诉李洛克咱们两个没在交往，让他和凯老师再当街抱头痛哭一番喊着‘失而复得也是青春’，误会自然就解除了。”   
樱深吸了一口气，努力克制住被他气得有些狰狞的表情，放开他的手腕，学着小李的语气一字一顿地说：“‘樱小姐，你是木叶的女神也是天使，全世界的希望之星。’”  
“哈？“他没反应过来。  
“‘你的额头如同闪耀的星星，像汪洋大海一样广阔，像富士山一样秀美，像朝阳一样熠熠发光。你的瞳眸像黑洞一样，而我是陷入恋爱之中的条状星云。樱小姐，你对于我来说，就上是咖喱上的酱菜一般。没有你，就让我想象到那没有酱菜的咖喱，在野外授课时想家了，吃了一口速食咖喱后，大叫哭喊着这根本不是妈妈的味道一样。’还要我继续吗？”樱眯着眼睛假笑着，像机器复述指令一般，“以上为小李同学截止烟花祭前最新情书的前五分之一内容。”  
鹿丸一时不是知道是该憋笑或者吐槽，还是宽慰一下炸毛的少女，于是他装模做样的清了下嗓子评价道：“辞藻华丽、生动形象。”   
樱气结，伸脚便去踩他，却被鹿丸笑着躲开。不好打扰周围的其他食客，她无奈地敲了敲桌子低声又说道：“目前为止我拒绝了他的约会30次，情书17次，刚刚的内容是他本人展开信追着念给我听的。”   
“难为你记得这么清楚啊。”他眯起眼睛似笑非笑地看着她。  
“长这么大第一次被人用情书说成这样，换成你记不清楚吗？”樱咬牙切齿，又去不停地摇他的手确认着，“我额头很宽吗？真的有那么宽吗？！”  
“说是汪洋大海夸张了点。”他敲了敲她的额头，眼神揶揄，“不过的确挺宽的。”  
樱被他敲得眼泪汪汪，扁着嘴语气委委屈屈：“呜呜呜连你也这么说我。”  
“好啦好啦，额头宽聪明，这不是你自己说的嘛。”  
“那你的额头不是应该比我更宽吗？”  
“你也知道我比你聪明啊。”  
“奈良鹿丸！！！”  
“别把我的名字叫得那么深情，我传闻中的女朋友。”他挑眉，又十分好笑地看着她气得跳脚的样子说道，“陪你做戏被你嫌弃，我去解释你又说不行，麻烦死了，你到底想怎么样？”  
“唔，是我不对嘛。”她咬着嘴唇低头搅拌着红豆汤，又抬眼讨好地看着他，“你就……像之前那样不承认也不否认就好了，什么都别说。反正解释也不过是越描越黑，谣言不去理会，反正总会过去的。”  
这态度还差不多，鹿丸瞥了她一眼，“嗯”了一声，正好冬瓜茶端上来，他便接过来抿了一口，不由得挑了挑眉，茶里有淡淡的冬瓜与姜丝的清香，红糖的甜意若有若无，是他喜欢的味道。  
“好喝吧，还能养生。冬瓜祛湿排毒、清火生津，姜又祛除了冬瓜的寒性，温暖肠胃、润肺止咳，适合换季饮用。”  
“知道了，樱医生。”他揉了揉眉心，看着她得意的样子无奈地奉承着。

两人又有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，樱想起了师傅提到的事情，看着他心情不错，于是低下头喝了一口红豆汤试探性地问道：“我听师傅说，大名那边有意让你加入亲卫队？”  
鹿丸看了她一眼，又低头喝了一口茶，面不改色道：“嗯，怎么了？”  
“想好要不要去了吗？”  
他眉峰动了动，抬眼直视着她平静无波的绿眼睛，用手支着下巴，扬起眉毛故意晾了她一会才反问道：“你觉得我应不应该去呢？”  
樱眼神晃动了一下，想了想，认真地说：“我觉得这是一个好机会，很能锻炼能力。加入亲卫队也就等同于拿到了成为守护十二忍的敲门砖。阿斯玛老师之前做过守护十二忍吧，现在作为木叶的精英上忍，除了天赋和努力之外，想必那时候的宝贵经验对未来的发展也起了很大作用。”她顿了顿，又说，“再说了，去大名身边积攒人脉和声望也很重要，将来说不定能多一条退路。”  
他眯起眼睛神色难辨：“嗯，你说的很对。”  
她眼神暗了暗：“那你……”  
“但我不想去。”  
“诶？”她瞪大了眼睛，像一只受了惊的小兔子。  
“有什么好惊讶的，我这一去就得五六年，你、丁次、井野还有在外面飘着的鸣人，哪个是能让人放心的？”他笑笑。  
樱皱了皱眉头：“又不是小孩子了，你不用因为这个放弃这么好的机会。”  
“别太感动，这只是其中一个理由而已。”他摆摆手说，“去给大名办差好处是不少，但弊端也有的吧。你也知道他们玩政治的人心都脏，讨他们的欢心的确很容易，只要乖乖听话，趋利避害、挟势弄权就好了。”  
他沉吟着敲了敲手里冬瓜茶的杯子看向她，眉宇间是少年人难以磨灭的桀骜不驯，漫不经心的黑色眸子里透出的精光让樱晃了晃神。  
“但我不乐意。”  
“我还不想改变，不想去做自己不喜欢的事情，尽管那对于我来说不是什么难事。”他说着又用手指了指街道旁川流不息的人群，“留在这里不也挺好的么，一样可以锻炼能力，保护大名和保护同伴本质上也没有什么不同。更何况纲手大人成天压榨我给她办事，也是美名其曰说是‘锻炼年轻人’，我现在就是想偷个懒都难如登天。”  
“真的……不走？” 意料之外的喜悦让她感觉自己眼眶有点发烫，鼻子也跟着酸起来。  
“嗯。不走。”  
樱看着他认真的表情，忽然想起烟花祭那天，她借着花火绽放的声音轻声对他说的话。  
“我现在有点喜欢夏天了，因为……”

因为你一直在我身边。

想到这，她避开他的眼神低下头，掩饰住有些泛红的眼眶，又咬着唇遮挡住笑意，然后欢欢喜喜地哼起小曲儿往嘴里送了一口红豆汤。  
看着前后两副面孔的少女，鹿丸又一次感叹起这粉毛团子心情的变化无常，但他清楚她的情绪起伏是因他而起，于是又有了一丝丝的得意：“这么开心？”  
“没有，就是觉得今天的红豆汤特别好喝。”她敷衍着说。  
“明明一副不想我走的样子，倒是把去给大名办事的好处盘算得挺清楚。”  
她被他拆穿也难得地不羞不恼，大大方方承认：“我不想因为自己的喜恶干扰你的判断，影响你的决定。你想要走什么样的路，应该由你自己好好考虑。”  
“哦，是吗？”他挑了挑眉毛，眼神戏谑，“那你又为什么不想我走？”  
“诶？”她愣了一愣。  
“总得有个理由吧，嗯？”他没错过她眼神里一闪而过的犹疑与慌乱，凑近了些，让两人之间的距离暧昧起来，“怎么了，舍不得？”  
心脏突然“咚咚咚”跳得厉害，而樱也不知道这股躁动的来源是什么，但她不喜欢自己这种被莫名情绪影响的感受，也不喜欢处处被他占尽了上风，于是一咬牙干脆地转移话题：“那个什么……嗯，对，看在你早上帮我付早餐钱的份上，冬瓜茶算我请你的。”  
“早餐的事你听阿斯玛和卡卡西老师说的？”他低头喝茶，没计较她转移话题的拙劣技巧，语气平静地试探道，“他们肯定还说了很多乱七八糟的话。”  
“托你的福。”她撇撇嘴，回想起早餐店老板娘拉着她的手说“小姑娘你男朋友可真体贴”的样子又有点结巴起来，“嗯，怕忙起来见不到，这个冬瓜茶也当是我提前祝你生日快乐了。”  
提到“生日快乐”一事鹿丸差点呛住，想起早上老爸的嘱托和烟花祭上樱落下的发梳，他垂下目光飘忽的眼睛，嘀咕了一句：“敷衍。”  
“想着你就不错了，还挑。”她翻了个白眼，又往嘴里塞了几口红豆汤，突然想起了什么似的，忙把甜汤咽下，舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛亮晶晶地看向他，“鹿丸。”  
“怎么？”他有点不解，但也习惯了她翻脸如翻书的样子。  
“我们已经认识七年多的时间了。”  
他失笑：“你才发现？”  
“人生有一半以上的时间都是一起度过的，不觉得很厉害吗！”她兴奋起来，甚至用勺子敲了敲碗，发出“铛铛”的脆响声，而夕阳在她身后映出暖色的光晕，衬着她明媚的笑颜一齐晃了晃他的眼。  
鹿丸愣了一愣，也看着她微笑起来，“嗯，的确很厉害。”  
“过几天趁大家都有空叫上井野和丁次一起庆祝一下吧。”她喜滋滋地盘算着，没注意到对面少年的眼神柔和又长久地落在她身上。  
“好。”他说，“都听你的。”

TBC


	21. 寒渡

诚如鹿丸与樱所料，绯闻临近冬月的时候就销声匿迹了。其中不外乎几个知情的老师背地里帮两个让人操心的学生稍作解释了一番，再加上鹿丸与樱两人不太好惹的身份，流言蜚语也就渐渐消停下来。

樱在医院的工作也越来越如鱼得水，现在已经可以担当起一般病患的主治医师。她也深觉医学把理论放于实践十分重要。哪怕只是跟在一些有经验的前辈们身后，看着他们诊治患者也可以学到很多应用知识。于是除了修行之外，她几乎剩下所有的时间都泡在医院里，甚至在值夜空缺时主动顶上。

樱的拼命程度连纲手都为之咋舌，但作为师傅，就算心疼小徒弟也不能阻拦她毫不停歇的脚步，于是只好开了个小后门，为她在医院后方的忍者宿舍找了一个小房间，让小徒弟能少走几步路，多休息一会。

樱十分感激，师傅的安排无疑又为她省出一些时间多去学习，于是委婉地向春野夫妇提起，得到了兆与芽吹的支持之后，她便带了一些换洗衣物与日常用品搬进了小小的宿舍里。宿舍是简单的一居室，附有简单的灶台和独立卫生间，对于她来说刚刚好。

只是她没想到，这会成为她与春野夫妇渐行渐远的契机。

缺乏交流和互相理解的脆弱牵绊是很容易破碎的。樱是知道的，只是她忘记了。

沉浸于修行与实习的少女渐渐忽略了与春野夫妇那本来就少得可怜的交流。经常连续几周都忘记回家，好不容易回一次家，也是取了一些东西又匆匆告别。春野夫妇大约也是察觉到樱年纪渐长，也注定是要离开他们的，加上他们作为“父母”与“孩子”之间的关系本就微妙，虽然心下酸涩，但终究只是在目睹樱出家门时张了张口，什么也没说，最后微笑着目送她出门。

当樱坐在春野家餐桌对面，面对春野夫妇小心翼翼旁敲她过年时的打算时，愣了一愣，终于意识到自己已经太久没有和兆和芽吹一起坐下来简单地聊聊天了。她也意识到，自从鸣人和佐助离开村子以后，反复闪回过脑海里的噩梦已经无法让她继续在春野家中完美而又麻木地扮演作为“女儿”的角色。

春野夫妇不知道其中缘由，她也未曾与他们讲起，于是在芽吹和兆的眼里，她成了打破这段心照不宣的家庭关系的那个人。而春野夫妇能给予她最后的温柔，便是配合她，安静而小心地从这段病态的亲情中慢慢抽身，避免伤害到彼此已经愈合的陈旧伤疤，就像现在这样。

往年的安排无非也就是一家人安安静静的吃上一顿饭，再看一看新年的特别电视节目，春野夫妇如果没有特别的安排，最多叮嘱她一声，不会像现在这样多嘴问这一句。

樱看着芽吹与兆紧张兮兮的神情，调整了一下表情，眯着眼笑了笑：“医院的具体安排还没有下来，但师傅和师姐都很忙，我应该是要留守值班的。”

芽吹和兆听到回答后的表情有些复杂。樱分辨不出父亲与母亲此刻究竟是什么样的心情，或许她也根本不想分辨出来，只是察觉春野夫妇在一闪而过的纠结过后，肩膀终于不再僵硬地端着，像是松了一口气。

芽吹沉默了一会，还是微笑着开口：“既然这样的话，樱，我和你爸爸打算新年的时候打算去火之国边境的村落度假，你一个人留在木叶，没有问题吧？”

“没问题的。”她依旧微笑着，“请不用担心我，父亲和母亲安心出游玩就好了。”

春野夫妇看着她这样贴心，露出了有些愧疚的表情，但也只是一瞬间而已。兆深吸了一口气，表情难得认真地开口道：“还有，新年过后，我和你卝妈妈打算把在木叶的小生意转移去周边的村落。木叶地方不大，小本生意已经逐渐饱和了，转移去周围村落的话经营起来会更容易一些。”

“好的。我知道了。”樱感觉自己的声音有些僵硬，但她仍然保持着唇角上自然却又虚假的弧度，附和着兆的决定。

“樱，你不用担心！”芽吹看着樱这副纹丝不动的表情有些心慌，她提高了一些声音，像是努力抚卝慰樱平静的外表下暗藏的不安一样，“我们在电视柜下方的抽屉里留了足够的生活费，也会时常回木叶来看你的。等我们在邻村安顿好了立刻就会联络你，如果你愿意的话可以随时来新家住下。还有……”

“请不用为我担心。”樱继续笑着，看上去情绪没有任何起伏，甚至是真心在支持春野夫妇的一切决定，“我从实习以来一直拿着医院和火影楼的补给，生活方面也可以照顾好自己。父亲母亲的打算我知道了，新年快要到了请不要太辛苦，我提前预祝未来家里生意顺利，父亲母亲平安康健。”

樱的话语和表情滴水不漏，春野夫妇也终于安下心来，唠唠叨叨又嘱咐了她几句，叮咛如果有需要一定要和他们讲，她也都一一应下。最终樱看春野夫妇把想说的、该说的都说得差不多了，也就装模作样地看了看挂钟，做出一副医院有事要忙，行色匆匆告辞的样子，微笑着客气地与父母告别。

关上春野家们的那一刻，少女脸上的笑容垮了下来，连带着绿色的眼睛也黯淡地失去了神采。

樱顺着狭窄阴暗的通道一步一步地走下楼梯，在目光接触到室外光源的一瞬间晃了晃眼。她下意识地抬手去挡，又缓了缓神，茫然抬头看了看天空中被冷风吹散的云朵，缩了缩脖子，发现自己把围巾落在了春野家。

她又忽然想起那条围巾是前年过节时芽吹亲手给她织的，织的时候还耐心地问她喜欢什么样的颜色、喜欢什么样的纹路。

嘴角艰难地扯动了一下，樱不知道，那一刻自己笑起来的样子究竟有多苦涩。

鹿久和吉野在腊月月中的时候决定在新年回一趟奈良家的族地。

奈良家的本家虽然在木叶，但除了忍者出身的族人外，上了年纪的长老与大部分的普通族人都住在与木叶相临的橘井镇上，打理祖上留下来的家族药田和鹿角养殖场。鹿久作为族长因为深受木叶倚重，也不是年年都要回卝族地参加年尾祭，这次忙里偷闲也是回去例行拜见族内长老，顺带与族人共度新年。

鹿久本打算让自家小子也跟着回去多见些人，以免明年慢慢教他打理族内事务时处处掣肘。只是恰逢纲手压榨鹿丸压榨得厉害，说是年轻人要多锻炼，正月之后便要把他从暗号部调去情报部。

鹿久知道纲手大人这是倚重奈良家，也是看重鹿丸，短时间内把他在各个岗位轮番调动也是为了让他尽快熟悉各部工作，未来便于委以大任。料到自家小子会抱怨两地来回往返实在是麻烦，鹿久也就没逼着他一起回卝族地。

于是鹿丸成了留守儿童，年尾的时候忙于交接手头上的工作，为调职做好准备。当然忙碌地也不只是他一个人，火影楼里地前辈们几乎都忙得脚不沾地，为了保质保量又高效地完成手头工作，安安稳稳地过好难得的年节假期，熬夜加班也是常有的。

终于，除夕晚上累积了太多压力的纲手在处理完手里最后一批的文件后满意地伸了个懒腰，一锤桌子，决定公费领着下属们出去逍遥一波。于是便叫来玄间去临时包了一家中心街上还在营业的居酒屋，带着一群社畜们浩浩荡荡地占领了小店的地盘。

本来一群人还有些怵得慌，毕竟纲手脾气火爆，平时除了对她那个乖巧的小徒弟整日里笑眯眯地以外，在场的人动辄没少被她凶过。可谁都没想到纲手大人一沾酒就变得十分豪爽大方，几杯清酒下肚，兜里掏出两副扑克拉着同桌的部下就玩起来了，连着输了几把也没在意，只是拍了拍桌子笑着高喊着“再来一局”，丝毫不见往日里火影高高在上的架子。

有了纲手起头，一群被公务埋没和压榨的成年人终于放松精神，开始几人一桌扎堆拼酒、打牌、划拳、吹牛，气氛也就逐渐地其乐融融起来。

当然，除了手里无奈地捏着扑克，一脸黑线、笑得十分勉强的鹿丸。

他是被玄间揪来的。

纲手说着要火影楼上下所有的工作人员都来喝一杯不假，但事实上有家室的人或是家里有长辈等着回去一起过新年的人一早都找借口溜了，剩下的只有一帮单身汉。除了同桌的出云和子铁，还有临时来火影楼汇报工作后和他一样被玄间抓卝住、被迫一起凑热闹的卡卡西外，鹿丸实际上熟识的人不多。

最可怕的是，五代目实在是太能闹腾了。鹿丸揉了揉被吵到有些头疼的额角，心里一边不知道是第几次暗暗嘀咕“女人真是麻烦”，一边又估摸老爸大约把正月里回卝族地的计划向纲手交代过，于是刚才纲手在看见他被玄间勾着脖子扯进居酒屋时扬了扬眉毛，眯着眼露出一个意味不明的笑，按着他在自己身边坐下。

然后鹿丸就不得不在纲手和一众前辈打牌时帮着耍赖的五代目大人小小地出个千，尽管这也没能帮她多赢上几把，因为他觉得参加新年会还要费脑子打牌这种事实在是太麻烦了。

看着纲手又冲他使了个眼色，鹿丸嘴角抽了抽，不动声色地从桌子底下给五代目大人换了张好牌过去，恰巧瞥见抓准时机、一个闪身溜出门的卡卡西，顿时感觉无语凝噎但又十分羡慕。

居酒屋打来的电话时，樱恰巧帮助师姐处理完医院年末的一些杂活，又在病房巡视了一圈。本打算向静音请教一番最近在书上看到的疑难病例，却在两人刚好落座准备探讨时，被办公室响起的电话铃卝声打断。

静音接起电话应了几声后挂断，揉了揉眉头表示自己得去居酒屋一趟。

而樱看着师姐头疼得样子便能猜到大概，细问起原因，才知道果然是师傅趁着工作结束，又看她们两个唠叨的徒弟不在没人管着她，便十分豪气地带领着一帮下属们出去嗨了。恰好那家居酒屋老板平日里接待过纲手几次，也知道只有两个徒弟能管的住她，生怕火影大人喝醉了没人买单做了亏本买卖，于是赶紧给静音这个大徒弟打电话汇报。樱哭笑不得，又想着师姐最近是在忙碌，好不容易此刻得空稍作休息，便自告奋勇去接师傅回来。

少女随意披了件外套，出门时才发现自己似乎穿得有点少，也没太在意，想着活动起来应该就能暖和些，于是便向着居酒屋的方向跑去。

樱跑到门口时恰好撞见溜出门的卡卡西。见银发老师一脸慌乱地瞅了眼身后喧闹居酒屋的出口，樱好笑地看着他出声问道：“老师你是溜出来的吧？”

“啊。”卡卡西挠了挠头，他一向对过于热闹的气氛有些苦手，低头看了看少女单薄的衣衫，皱了皱眉说，“怎么穿得这么少，小心感冒。”

樱拢了拢外套无所谓地笑笑：“没那么娇气啦，老师别小瞧我。我是来接师傅回去的，耽误不了太久。”

卡卡西叹了口气，一拍脑袋像是突然想起什么，从上衣口袋里摸出一个准备好的红包递给她说：“前几年过年时我都在外面执行任务，今年好不容易在村子里，喏，这是压岁钱，别指望我补上前两年的哦。”

樱愣了一下，不好意思地摆手：“老师对我那么照顾，我怎么好意思收压岁钱呢。”

卡卡西哭笑不得：“平时叫我请客吃饭的时候可没见你这么客气。”说罢不由分说地抓卝住少女摆动的手，将捂得有些热乎的红包不由分说地塞到她手里，“拿着吧。”

樱抓着红包学着卡卡西的样子弯了弯眼睛：“那我就却之不恭啦，明天我拿着老师给的压岁钱去给你买点礼物，全当是拜年了。”

“你这算是借花献佛？”

“嘿嘿，老师不嫌我敷衍就好。”

卡卡西看着粉发学生红扑扑的脸颊笑了笑，习惯性地伸手揉了揉她的头：“别总是替我卝操心了，照顾好自己，记得买条围巾，别着凉。”

樱愣了愣，老师揉她的头发时刘海垂落下来，遮挡住她有些恍惚的眼神，回过神来时，卡卡西已经潇洒冲她挥了挥手，准备转身离去。

樱张了张嘴，声音有些沙哑地叫住他：“老师！”

银发老师回过身来，双手扶着膝盖，把视线略微降低了些与她平视，歪了歪脑袋眯起眼睛：“嗯？”

少女翠绿色的眼睛在昏黄的路灯下显得比平时更加清亮，她握紧了手里的红包，努力地向卡卡西笑了笑：“新年快乐，卡卡西老师。”。

“新年快乐，樱。”他也冲她笑笑，表情依旧温柔。

告别了卡卡西，樱拉开居酒屋的推拉门，瞬间被向自己涌来的热浪与烟酒味熏得皱了皱眉。她与老板略略寒暄一番，用目光逡巡着师傅的身影，看到纲手一脚抬起来翘在凳子上的豪迈样子时忍不住扶了扶额。

她抬脚向纲手那桌走去，礼貌地应付着一路上前辈们的招呼，然后一眼看见了被玄间勾着脖子不停地摇晃着的鹿丸。他面无表情，嘴角僵硬，眼神不耐，手里端端正正地握着一把扑克，但她能明显感受到他满脸写着“麻烦死了”和“快放我回家”，做出一副生无可恋的样子。

鹿丸也恰好看到樱进门，没有太多精力去想她为什么会出现在这里，因为他已经被纲手和玄间两人折磨得有些痛不欲生。见她歪着头安安静静地盯着他看，鹿丸嘴角抽了抽，十分罕见地冲她翻了一个大大的白眼表示不满。

樱见惯了他把别人算计得一点也不剩后高高在上的精明样子，现在这副可怜兮兮的模样倒是第一次见，忍不住笑出声，气得鹿丸别过头去不再看她。

这边纲手好不容易小赢了一把，见到小徒弟来了忙招呼她到自己身边坐下。于是一桌人调整了一下座位，玄间嬉皮笑脸地坐到了对面挨着出云和子铁，鹿丸也往边上坐了坐，腾了地方让樱坐在自己与纲手中间。

樱客客气气地笑着与一桌子前辈问候过一圈，看着兴奋地发起牌的纲手有些哭笑不得。当着众人的面，她不好扫师傅的兴致，又得顾全纲手的面子，于是仔细思索了一会乖乖巧巧地开口哄到：“师傅这阵子实在是辛苦了，好不容易过节有几天日子好好休息一下，过了正月就又要忙起来。，咱们再打几局就回去睡觉好不好，师傅那么好看的人，现在都有黑眼圈了。”

纲手一向吃软不吃硬，所以樱的劝告听得也比静音多些，毕竟大徒弟的咆哮不如小徒弟撒娇听着顺耳。于是纲手挑着眉毛笑了笑，捏了捏小徒弟的鼻尖，因为喝了酒有些大舌头：“就你最会哄人。”她琥珀色的眼睛转了转又说，“你先帮师傅连赢三局，我就考虑跟你回去，怎么样？”

樱无奈地笑笑，知道师傅在打鬼主意，但她又别无他法，只好应承下来，又向右手边的鹿丸暗暗使了个眼色，听到他轻“啧”一声后忍了忍笑，知道他这是答应帮忙了。

纲手在鹿丸与樱的联手助攻下牌打得自然是顺畅，轻轻松松地便赢下第一局。而鹿丸也终于找到机会，趁着纲手眉飞色舞地重新洗牌发牌的时候和樱悄悄咬起耳朵。

他端起手边的啤酒抿了一口，还在为刚才她嘲笑他的事情忿忿不平，也不看她，只是轻轻嘀咕道：“以前不知道你这么会哄人，五代目那个风风火火的性子都能被你哄得这么服帖。”

“嘘！”她稍稍凑近了些，瞪了瞪他，“你再大点声，小心师傅扒了你的皮。”她顿了顿看着他爱答不理的样子又笑着说，“我一向会哄人，要是你吃这一套的话，我也哄哄你怎么样？”

他闻言终于转过头来看她，皱着眉头一脸狐疑。

于是她贼兮兮地笑起来，然后故意做出一副矫揉造作的样子，扁着嘴巴揪了揪他的袖子，水汪汪的眼睛直视着他，娇滴滴地小声说：“我不该笑话你的，别生气了，理理我嘛，你最好了。”

鹿丸打了个机灵，面容不自然地扭曲了一下，最终还是被她耍宝的样子逗笑，刚才的憋闷一扫而空，觉得勉强在这里再待上一会也不错，丝毫忘了往日里自己一向对那些被女人撒娇轻易摆平的男人有多不屑。

“知道你们两个感情好，有什么悄悄话私下去说吧，真当这一桌子的人不存在呢？。”纲手目光揶揄，用扑克挡住上扬的嘴角，“火影楼里传了那么久的八卦，我看你们倒不如就把它坐实了，也不算白担了‘小情侣’的称号。”

“师傅！”樱到底在纲手面前永远是个小孩子，被师傅一调侃就有些沉不住气，“都说了是误会了。”

纲手敷衍地撇撇嘴，想着自己还指着小徒弟再帮着多赢几局，于是便随口应付道：“好好好，不说你，打牌、打牌。”

鹿丸瞥了一眼樱有些发红的耳根，什么话都没说，只是不动声色地借着喝啤酒的动作掩饰住嘴角的笑意，觉得这大概是五代目在这个聒噪的除夕夜里说得最悦耳的话了。

樱的预感果然没错，在她与鹿丸合力保下纲手人生中来之不易的三连胜后，纲手果然装作忘记先前承诺的样子，继续兴奋地洗牌发牌，让樱很是头大。

少女无奈地叹了一口气，压低了声音轻轻说道：“师傅你是不是忘记答应过我连胜三局就回去休息的？说话要算话呀。”

纲手对于小徒弟撒起娇来的样子也很是没辙，但到底还是赌瘾上头，于是打了个酒嗝也学着樱的样子可怜兮兮地说：“樱啊，你也知道师傅的兴趣爱好不多，喝点小酒打一会牌是最好的放松了，好不容易过个年，你就让我稍稍放纵一下好不好嘛。”

“可是……”

玄间看着有点搞笑的师徒二人，憋着笑搭腔：“没事的，樱。偶尔一次而已，你就让五代目在多玩一会吧。”说完又给同桌的出云子铁递了个眼色，于是二人也反应过来帮着纲手说话。

樱一方面心疼师傅压力得不到缓解，一方面又担心她休息不好，加上前辈们煽风点火，一时间拿不定主意，下意识看向身边看热闹的鹿丸。他眼神带笑，向她挑了挑眉毛，像是准备看她下一步会怎么做，又像是等她开口向他求援。

樱皱眉不忿地看着他，正准备开口却被纲手先一步发现。纲手知道鹿丸这家伙主意多，生怕这两个聪明的小鬼合起伙来撺掇她回去休息，于是先下手为强地一把勾住樱的脖子道：“那小子鬼着呢，你可别指着他帮你说话。”

她又趁着自家小徒弟愣神的功夫手疾眼快地单手倒了一小杯清酒，贼兮兮的说：“喝酒打牌可是成年人的乐趣，你们这帮小鬼现在是不会懂的，不过嘛……”她突然抓起樱的小卝脸，一杯酒猛地灌下去，“凡事都有第一次，喝了这杯酒，就算是上了你师傅我的贼船，欢迎来到成人世界。”

樱反应不及，只感觉温热的清酒滑过咽喉，紧接着又是胃部火卝辣辣的灼烧感，忍不住捂着嘴皱着眉头咳嗽起来。

鹿丸也是被纲手行云流水的操作惊了一惊，忙不迭地帮少女捡了个干净杯子到上些水送到她手边，又拍拍后背帮她顺气。

他自己在火影楼工作这些时日没少被前辈们拽着去各种酒局凑数。一开始面对送到手边的酒水也是一番推拒，最后实在耐不住热情也就慢慢学会了小酌一杯，不过也是仅限于啤酒。樱和他不一样，好歹是女孩子，之前也没什么机会沾酒，纲手这一杯酒毫无征兆地灌下去，她怕是要难受好一会。

纲手对上他有些责怪的目光暧昧地“啧”了一声，心道这小子还挺会疼人的，嘴上却装作不悦地说：“怎么这么看我？你有意见？”

鹿丸嘴角抽了抽，只得无奈说道：“酒多伤身，我陪您多打几局牌吧。”

纲手得到满意的回答，眯着眼点头笑了笑，这才好容易放了小徒弟一马。

于是接下来一桌人又来来回卝回玩了几局，纲手也是越玩越上头，酒也是一杯接一杯地往嘴里灌。她自己喝嗨了不要紧，为了拖小徒弟下水，时不时地摆出师傅的严厉样子劝着樱也多喝了几杯。看着樱推拒不得，只能慢慢喝干递到嘴边的酒，纲手美滋滋地盘算着这样大约能在大徒弟赶到现场时分散一下战火。

鹿丸碍于纲手五代目的身份也阻拦不得，只好叹着气将桌子上解酒的酸梅小食往樱手边上推了推。又看着她略带感激地看了自己一眼，然后将梅子送入口中，顿时被酸得五官扭曲成一团。鹿丸略略皱了皱眉头，刚才他心情烦躁没有留心，现下稍稍平静下来，却觉得她有点不对劲。他说不上来这种奇妙违和感的来源，只好细细观察着她的一举一动。

静音在不久之后气喘吁吁地赶到现场，她左等右等等不到樱回来，就猜到大约是纲手耍了什么花招，惹得小师妹一时心软，便着了老奸巨猾的师傅的道。

“纲手大人！”静音又是生气又是无奈，一想到纲手公费带着一帮部下出来混吃混喝的事要是传到长老会耳朵了少不了又是一顿唠叨她就头疼。

而纲手被静音念叨得头疼，连忙捂住耳朵装作听不见的样子，看得一旁围观的鹿丸十分无语又好笑。

啰啰嗦嗦地劝了一会儿纲手，静音才发现一边坐着的小师妹脸上泛着异常的红晕，双眼也有些迷离，盯着自己露出了一副呆呆傻傻的样子，瞬间惊疑地看向桌子上与樱最为亲近的鹿丸问道：“这是怎么回事？是谁给樱喝了酒？”

鹿丸忍住抽卝搐的嘴角，露出一副“还能是谁”的表情，斟酌了一下字句说道：“纲手大人想要教樱喝酒，就让她喝了几杯而已。”

一旁纲手甩了个眼刀过来，鹿丸也没在意，左右他已经把话说得很好听了，明明那几杯酒都是纲手硬生生给她灌下去的，不然一向聪明机敏的少女也不会像现在这样呆愣。

虽然她呆愣的样子也挺可爱的，他撇撇嘴。

“纲手大人！樱还没成年，你怎么可以给她灌酒呢！”说着静音一把拉起装聋作哑的纲手，后者却为了逃脱大徒弟的问责，十分灵敏地赶紧将小徒弟抱住，撒着酒疯，俨然一副“坚决不动窝”的样子。

而樱只感觉扑面而来是纲手白花花、香喷喷、软卝绵绵的胸卝部，师傅又抱她抱得很紧，一时间头晕目眩，感觉呼吸困难，两只小手可怜兮兮地凌空扑腾着，口齿不清地呜呜说着：“师……师傅……我喘不上气来了！”

鹿丸和静音见她这副样子又是心疼又是好笑，赶紧一个拉住纲手，一个拉住樱，将喝得都有些糊里糊涂的师徒二人分开。

纲手折腾了好一会，最终嘀嘀咕咕地被静音架走了，临走时静音看着已经有些迷糊的小师妹叹了口气，拜托鹿丸把她平平安安送回家，见他应下才放心结了账，领着已经快不省人事的五代目出了门。

鹿丸看着身旁好不容易从纲手魔掌下逃脱出来的少女怔怔地发呆的样子，伸出手掌在她眼前挥了挥：“想什么呢？”

樱转过脸来，有些茫然的眼睛微微瞪大，歪着头像是在思索他刚才提出的疑问，却在沉默了一会之后突然笑出声，把满桌子的人都吓了一跳。

“噗！哈哈哈哈！”

“你笑什么？”

“我终于想通了一个问题。”

“什么问题？”

她笑嘻嘻地咬了咬嘴唇，醉醺醺地攀上他的肩膀，在他耳边悄悄说道：“我终于明白为什么电视上总是说男人都喜欢大胸了哈哈嗝！”

鹿丸本来就已经被她突然的靠近弄得有些不知所措，耳边她温热的气息划过带起一阵瘙卝痒，又在听清她的轻语后，脸颊一下子发起烫来。

樱却丝毫没有察觉少年一下子僵硬卝起来的肩膀，她摇摇晃晃地松开他，扒拉了一下自己手边的餐具，收拾出一点空地趴在了桌子上，歪着头去看他，继续说道：“软软的、香香的，谁不喜欢呀，我也喜欢，嘿嘿嘿。”

“喂！”鹿丸对少女跳脱的脑回路实在是有些无语，他又深吸了一口气，压低了不自觉提高的音调说，“我说你啊，能不能多少有点作为女孩子的自觉。”

他语气有些凶，于是醉酒的姑娘有点委屈地反驳道：“是谁过去总说我看起来不像正常女孩子的？现在又让我有作为女孩子的自觉，你不觉得自相矛盾吗？”

鹿丸气结扶额：“那都是小时候的事了，你怎么还记得这么清楚。”

樱噘卝着嘴，皱着眉头看了看他泛红的耳根，酒精麻木了她的判断，少女想了想，认定某人是因为害羞所以故意凶她，于是又嘿嘿地笑笑：“干嘛？假正经，说实话，难道你不喜欢吗？”

“春野樱！”他吼。

“有！”她也跟着吼。

一旁的玄间看着两个孩子一反常态的大眼瞪小眼地较着劲，疑惑地问道：“你们两个说什么呢？什么喜不喜欢的？”

“我问他喜不喜欢大……唔！”

“胸”字被鹿丸及时用手堵住，他一脸黑线地冲一桌子人点了点头，说了句“先走一步”，便一手捞起外套，一手抓卝住樱，趁着没人反应过来，飞速地溜出居酒屋。

玄间与出云子铁二人对视了一眼，出云指着两人离开的方向目瞪口呆的问：“所以那两个人果然就是在交往吧。”

咂了一口小酒，玄间默默地点了点头，深以为然。

樱被鹿丸拉出了门，室内外温差极大，迎面的冷风吹得她打了一个哆嗦，酒劲也消散了一些，只是依旧迷迷瞪瞪的。

鹿丸注意到她指尖发凉，又看了看她单薄的衣衫，刚才的羞恼瞬间不见踪影。他叹了口气，把自己的外套披在她身上：“到底要我说多少遍，你不是学医的吗，怎么总是照顾不好自己。”

她愣了愣，看起来有点傻，在路灯昏黄的光线下显得表情格外无辜，在他帮她拢了拢衣领时专注地盯着他的眼睛，翠绿色的眸子看上去有点朦胧。

他刚想要拉开一些距离，却在感受到她双手捧起自己脸颊的时候微微一惊。

鹿丸不知道自己此刻的表情是什么样的，他瞳孔不自觉地缩了一下，平生第一次说话时语气慌乱，甚至带了点结巴：“怎……怎么了？”

“深棕色的。”她声音软糯地喃喃着，眼神有一点点失焦。

“什么？”

“你的眼睛。”她说着微微笑起来，“我一直以为是黑色的，原来是深棕色的啊。”

这样暧昧的距离和场景，鹿丸本该心悸神摇，为她无意识地亲近暗自欣喜。

如果他没有注意到她眼里那抹一闪而过的、在酒精作用下没能完美掩饰住的冷寂的话。

而正是这抹冷寂，让她脸上的笑容变得虚幻而又缥缈。他也终于找到了这整个晚上她身上不可言说的违和感到底在哪里。

比如她并没有十分推拒其实并不怎么想喝的、递到嘴边的清酒，格外聒噪一些的话语，笑起来嘴角与眉眼弯起时稍稍夸张的弧度，还有那双看上去有些空洞的眼睛，都让她脸上柔和的轮廓有些失真。如果不是酒精做了催化剂放大了她的情绪起伏，他甚至很难注意到她其实并不开心，并且强迫自己做出一副笑逐颜开的样子。

“樱。”他低声唤她的名字，期盼着自己的猜想只是一时的错觉。

“嗯？”她抬了抬眉毛，依旧笑着。

“你怎么了？”

少女的笑容在听到他疑问的那一瞬间产生了一丝裂痕，而她真正的情绪似乎要顺着这道裂痕撕破快要崩坏的伪装，连带着刚才嬉笑间捧住他脸颊的手也微微颤抖起来。鹿丸皱了皱眉，下意识地去碰她覆在他脸上的手，她却察觉到他的靠近先一步抽离。

樱垂下脑袋，抱住自己的双臂。

灯光打在她微长的刘海上，为白卝皙的脸颊打上一道明暗交界线，藏起了她不自然的神情。尽管她的身上披着他的衣服，却依旧感觉很冷，冷得让她觉得这个冬天像是永远不会过去一样。

酒微醒了一分，但她却更加茫然。

鹿丸不知道到底发生了什么，也不知道怎样开口询问，只觉得两个人之间静谧的氛围让包裹着身体的寒流显得更加冰冷。他沉默了一会后低声劝道：“站在这里吹风会生病，我送你回家好不好？”

他的声音很轻，她却仍然像一个被惊醒的人一般，肩膀微微抖了抖：“回家？”

“回……家？”

樱声音沙哑，不自觉地重复着，脸上迷惘的表情像是一只迷了路的猫咪。

TBC

（预告：22梦酣）更新日期8月23日。


	22. 梦酣

沉默在两个人之间拉扯出一个深不可见的鸿沟，最终鹿丸什么也没能问出口，只能无言地拉起樱的手。她在他掌心稍微挣扎了一下，却最终任由他拉着向春野家的方向走。

已经临近晚上十点钟，路上已经没有什么行人，路边居民楼里灯火摇曳，家家户户都在等待新年的来临。

鹿丸将樱送至家门口，看着她向自己轻声道谢后将外套归还，又目送她一步一步走上了黑暗的台阶。她的背影单薄，脚步很慢，像是因为喝了酒的缘故身体反应有些迟钝，也像是她根本不想爬上那狭窄又黑暗的阶梯一样。

周围人家窗口亮着的暖光与漆黑一片的春野家形成了鲜明的对比。他轻触着她披了一路却仍旧感受不到任何温度的外套，皱了皱眉，终于找到了她情绪低落的原因。

他回想起两年前医院匆匆一瞥时春野一家三口貌合神离的样子，和这几年他细微察觉到这一家人藏在平静外表下的古怪之处，便能多多少少猜到她的苦楚。

和鸣人与佐助一目了然的孤独不一样，樱把自己伪装得太好了。如果不是无意之间发觉，他或许和她其他的朋友一样，认为她只是一个平平无奇、幸福美满的普通女孩。她深知凄惨的身世与糟糕的经历会将自己与同龄人隔绝成两个不同的群体，于是用伪装出的“平平无奇”毫不费力地融入人群，用别人的欢声笑语作为遮掩，隐藏起自己的秘密。

她害怕自己的“与众不同”会破坏好不容易建立起的羁绊，于是小心翼翼地对过往守口如瓶，独自舔舐伤口。当年中忍考试后她差点吐露出“真相”时的神情他还记得，于是每次想到这里就会感觉到心酸。

他想看她笑起来的模样，想她开心，想她没有烦恼，想为她排除万难。可作为朋友来说，他偏偏没资格插手她人生中或许最不想为人所知的隐秘过往。

他也意识到“家”之一事或许是樱一生渴求之最，也是伤她最深之处，所以不敢去轻易触碰，因为他几乎可以预料，这个伤疤一旦触碰，动辄便是不可挽回的鲜血淋漓。

但他也不是全然无能为力的，至少他可以不让她再是孤零零的一个人。

看了一眼依旧没有任何光亮透出的春野家，他没再犹疑，抬步走上她刚才走过的阶梯。

樱此刻一个人直愣愣地站在漆黑的走廊上，面对着春野家紧闭的大门，忽然觉得自己无处可去。

春野夫妇在一周之前就已经离开木叶去了火之国边境的村落，从此她在木叶也终于成了一个无枝可依的浮萍。她知道自己没有资格责怪任何人，就像她不能讨得生母的欢心，就像她没能阻拦鸣人和佐助一个接一个的离开，就像精湛的演技不能再填补春野夫妇心里的空缺，那不是别人的错。尽管她知道所谓的“亲情”也并不会坚不可摧，但她也从未主动斩断任何一条脆弱的羁绊。

樱从来没有抛弃过任何人，是他们先不要她的，就像是随手丢弃一件看腻了的玩具。

或许是因为她真的不够好吧，她想，所以身边的人才会迫不及待地离她而去。

樱感觉自己浑身发抖，于是慢慢蹲坐下来，看着自己空荡荡的双手，胸腔里无法抑制的空寂伴随着心脏的跳动蔓延至身体的每一个角落。她努力抱住双臂，企图给不停打着冷战的身体带来一丝温度，却发觉这根本是徒劳。

她温暖不了自己，也不会有人来温暖她。就算有，他们只会短暂地温暖她一下，就像是高高在上的施舍，最终还是会离开，而她也会在他们毫不留恋地离去时感受到更加刻骨的冰寒。

被酒精麻木的头脑有些昏沉，前所未有的疲惫感袭来，而樱在稀里糊涂地合上眼皮的前一秒，肩上微微一沉，带着些烟火气息的外衣盖在了她的身上。樱迷茫地抬起头来，对上了少年在黑暗里平静的双眼，忽然觉得很想落泪。

借着走廊尽头透过来的微弱光源，他的身影在她眼前晃了晃。她不知道是因为自己被光线晃了眼，还是酒喝多了看人都开始有了重影，又或是眼眶里不可控制溢出的湿润摇曳了少年映在她眼里的身影。

鹿丸在她面前半蹲下来，张了张嘴，却不知道自己该说些什么，他本就不擅长安慰别人，而此刻所有的言语抚慰也都只会苍白无力。樱从来不是一个娇柔脆弱的女孩，他第一次见她落泪，还是在佐助叛逃的时候，此后也从未再见她哭过。而越是坚强的女孩，在忍不住哭泣的时候，就越让人心疼。他轻轻伸手帮她拂去了无声滚落下来的泪珠，语气很平静，也期盼着用平静的语气安抚她起伏不定的心绪：“我没看见你开灯，有点不放心，所以上来看看。”

她没作答，别过头避开他的视线，不想让他看见自己此刻的样子，只是轻轻吐出一个带有鼻音的回应：“……嗯。”

他无声地叹了一口气：“不想进屋吗？”

“……”

“一直呆在这里会着凉。”

“……”

“跟我回家吧。”

“……诶？”她终于回过脸来看他，眼角依旧带着晶莹的泪水，“你……说什么？”

“跟我回家吧。”他耐心地重复，看着她的发梢沾了泪水湿哒哒地贴在脸上，伸手帮她理了理头发。

樱的表情有些朦胧，反应有些迟钝地愣了好一会，最终扁着嘴蹲坐着往离他远一些的方向挪了挪，手臂挡住大半张脸，只露出一双眼睛盯着他：“……奇怪的邀请。”

他看着她有些戒备的样子哭笑不得，解释道：“你放心，家里就我一个人，不用紧张。”

“唔……奇怪的邀请变得更奇怪了。”她抱住膝盖咬着嘴唇，有些红肿的绿眼睛微微睁大地盯着他，像一只小兔子。

他知道她是喝了酒所以开始胡言乱语，也没有计较：“跟我回去吧，除夕夜家里就我一个人怪可怜的，你就当是陪我了，好不好？”

“……你这样好像诱拐无知少女。”

“喂！”

“呜呜……你凶我。”少女的情绪被黑夜和酒精放大，眼泪滚落得比刚才更厉害了。

鹿丸一下慌了神，手忙脚乱地想要安抚她：“你别哭啊，好好好，我的错我的错，我不该凶你，别哭了好不好。”见她的眼泪稍稍止住了一些，才松了一口气，“我说你啊，不要仗着喝多了就开始说胡话污蔑我的清白啊。什么诱拐无知少女，我明明是捡到了一只迷路的麻烦猫咪。”

“呜呜……你说我麻烦。”

“你……你喝了酒以后抓重点的能力真的是令人叹为观止。”

“呜呜……你讽刺我笨。”

他被她几次三番噎住，又是心疼又是好笑地看着她没再反驳，忽然觉得世界上所有的女人加在一起都没有喝醉了酒的樱胡搅蛮缠。可他偏偏没办法对她撒手不管，甚至觉得她偶尔像一个小孩子一样和他闹闹脾气撒撒娇也很好。

至少这样的她情绪是真实的，人也是鲜活的。

樱的意识混沌，只是想在这冰冷黑暗的氛围里拉住一个人陪一陪她，哪怕只是一会也好。她本是最懂得见好就收、察言观色的人，却在这个时候变得不可控制。或者说她是真的累了，想要借着酒精上头放纵一把。而他耐心地对她的小打小闹照单全收，她就忍不住再得寸进尺一些，希望他能发觉她难以言说的委屈和不甘。

樱眼神飘忽，见他半晌不说话，以为是自己过火了些，害怕他甩手离开，于是嗫嚅着拉了拉他的衣袖，声音带着有些委屈的哭腔：“你生气啦？你别生气呀。你理理我嘛。”

他轻轻叹了一口气，揉了揉她刚刚才被他理顺的发帘：“我是那种随随便便和你置气的人吗，小笨蛋。”

她没放开他的袖口，只是攥得更紧了些，像是握住了一棵救命稻草，良久之后，她开口，声音沙哑又带着哀求：

“我跟你走。”她说，“带我走吧。”

“我不想一个人呆在这里。”

“好。”他忍不住用指腹轻轻地摩挲了一下她的脸庞，轻声回应，“我带你走。”

樱的腿蹲坐久了有些发麻，人也因为疲惫而有些糊涂。鹿丸拉着她的手站起来的时候她踉跄了一下才站稳。他没有办法，为了防止在路上耽搁久了她会着凉，只好温声哄着她，再把她背回了奈良宅。

他把她在门口放下，开了门，又领着她进了前厅，看着她憨憨傻傻地冲着空荡荡的屋子嘀咕了一句“打扰了”，眼神不可抑制地温柔起来。

鹿丸伸手去开灯，有些刺眼的灯光亮起时，樱就立刻用手遮住双眼，畏光一般往角落里缩了缩，不知道是觉得光线太过刺眼还是想挡住脸上的泪痕。他叹了口气，关上了大灯，走到角落了开了一盏暖色的落地灯，再借着落地窗外的月色，刚刚好打亮整个房间。

他又打开地暖，把她领到被炉附近坐下，将桌子上的蜜柑递给她，然后起身打算去后院帮她拿件衣服过来，却被一把抓住。

“你去哪？”樱的鼻子红红的，仰着头可怜兮兮地望着他。

他微微笑了一下，拍了拍她粉色的脑袋：“你喝了酒，又吹了那么久的风，我给你拿件客用浴衣，一会去洗个热水澡，别着凉了，嗯？”

她的表情依旧有些懵，却松开了他，点了点头，又乖觉地拿起一个蜜柑安安静静地剥起来。

鹿丸很快从客房里找了浴衣和一套洗漱用品，抱着衣服出来的时候，看见樱正对着桌子上剥好皮的一只蜜柑发呆。他将衣服放到她的膝盖上说道：“怎么了，在想什么？”

她闻声回头看着他，仍旧是有些呆呆地，也不说话，只是拿起桌子上的橘子掰了几瓣递到他的唇边。

“给我的？”他觉得她酒似乎还是没醒，也不回答他的问题，只是执着地保持着递橘子的动作，又将果肉往他嘴边送了送，仿佛他不吃下去她就誓不罢休。

动作太过暧昧，鹿丸的目光不自然地转动了一下，仍是张口将那几瓣橘子吃进嘴里。果汁在唇齿间崩开的瞬间，他顿时被酸得龇牙咧嘴，眉头紧皱，单手捂住自己的嘴，不可置信地看向此刻笑成了一朵狗尾巴花的粉毛少女。

“你……这……酸的？？？”

“嗯，我知道呀。”她的声音仍旧带着一丝鼻音，听上去奶声奶气的很可爱，“所以给你吃。”

“喂！”鹿丸气结。

她扁着嘴和他闹脾气：“你今天已经说过好几次我笨了。”言下之意所以刚才她那算是小小的报复。

鹿丸顿时哭笑不得，头疼地按了按太阳穴，告诫自己千万不要跟这个不知好歹、胡搅蛮缠、恩将仇报、得寸进尺的小女人计较，硬生生地将卡在嗓子眼里的‘麻烦的家伙’咽回去，好声好气地说：“是我的错，行了吧。”

听到他认错，她立刻换了副表情，眯起眼睛露出一副恶作剧成功后得意洋洋的样子。

鹿丸实在是拿她没办法，只好将樱像拎小鸡一样拎起来，将她拽到后院的浴室门口说：“真是怕了你了，快去冲个热水澡，生病了我可不负责。”

樱轻“哼”了一声，像是在为他有点粗暴的举动不满，正要走进浴室，鹿丸又像是突然想起什么似地喊住她：“对了，你吃过晚饭没有。”

樱回过头，眨巴眨巴水汪汪的绿眼睛，歪着头想了一会，然后又摇摇脑袋。

他皱了皱眉，眼前的少女念起医学知识头头是道，却总是照顾不好自己：“知道了，你慢慢洗，出来一会出来一起吃个夜宵。”

她的眼睛亮起来，咬着唇点了点头，然后欢欢喜喜地进了浴室。鹿丸被她的笑容晃得愣了愣神，一瞬间错觉他们仿佛是住在同一屋檐下的一家人一样。他在门外呆站了一会，直到浴室内响起“窸窸窣窣”的声音时才反应过来，有些尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇红着脸快步走开。

他回到前厅，看了一会被炉上摆着的那半个还没吃完的橘子，最终还是“啧”了一声，龇牙咧嘴地把剩下的水果吃完。

樱冰凉的身体在热水的缓解下终于温暖了一些，身上的香波带着清淡的茶香味，不像是市面上卖的，应该是奈良吉野自己配置的。她的酒又醒了几分，擦干了头发，换上白色的和风浴衣，微微打了个哈欠，走到前厅却没看见鹿丸的影子，顿时有些慌乱。

听见静谧的房子里微微传来类似碗筷碰撞的声音后，她稍稍松了一口气，顺着灯光和音源走到厨房，发现一向做事游刃有余、从容不迫的某人正盯着咕嘟咕嘟冒着热气的锅，有些畏缩地站在一旁，顿时“噗嗤”一下笑出声。

鹿丸听见她的笑声也是微微一惊，有些羞恼地叹了口气说：“快别笑了，你来的正好，过来帮忙。”

樱将碎发别到耳后，又微微挽起袖子，看着他手里拿着的食材歪了歪脑袋：“荞麦面？”

“虽然就咱们两个，但过年总得有点仪式感才行吧，”他撇撇嘴，有点不好意思地别开视线，“再说你不是没吃饭吗，正好这个也好消化。”

樱“哦”了一声正打算接过他手中的面，却不料鹿丸突然缩回手，皱着眉说：“我看你酒还没醒全，还是我来吧。”

“……你会吗？”

“……咳，不太会。”

“……噗！”

“……喂！”

最后鹿丸在樱的指导下勉勉强强地煮好了荞麦面，稍稍过了冷水，又将奈良吉野昨天临走前在冰箱里备好的汤底在锅里煮沸了浇在面上，随意加了些小菜点缀，这才端着去了前厅。两人在被炉边上坐下，打开电视一边随意看着火之国的年末特别节目，一边吃着刚出锅的除夕荞麦面。

不得不说奈良吉野的手艺是真的好。一碗平平无奇的荞麦面因为鲜美清淡的汤底变成了难得的珍馐美味。夜宵的分量也不大，一碗面条很快就见了底，樱觉得整个人暖烘烘的，也终于有了一点过年的真实感。

鹿丸把碗筷端去了厨房，又换了壶热茶上来，樱笑着胡言乱语道他有副“贤妻良母”的样子，换来对方一个不客气的白眼。

她顺手又拿起一个蜜柑，很没形象地趴在桌子上剥了一瓣小心翼翼地放进嘴里，察觉这个是甜的之后放心地吃起来，又忽然想起什么，问道：“诶？刚才那个吃了一半的酸橘子呢？你扔掉了？”

鹿丸淡定抿了一口茶，没好气地瞥了她一眼：“吃了。”

“吃了？”她眨眨眼，“你不觉得酸吗？还是酸着酸着就觉得甜了？”

他抿了口热茶，不动声色移开视线：“……我发现你喝了酒之后话真的很多。”

“呜呜……你嫌我话多。”

鹿丸一个晚上见多了她吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪的可怜样子，听见她的哭腔几乎是条件反射地慌张起来，忙转过身看向她，却发现她正等着他回过头来，对上视线后眯着眼睛顽皮地向他吐了吐舌头，笑得像一只小狐狸。

但他总算是松了一口气，只是神色无奈地看着她，觉得自己明明是自讨苦吃，却又偏偏甘之如饴。

“干嘛这样看着我？”她嘴里塞了蜜柑，有些鼓鼓的，看上去很可爱。

“没什么。”他随意敷衍着，眼神却再没从她身上离开。

就是发现原来一个怕麻烦的家伙自愿被一只小麻烦精缠上之后原来是这种感觉啊。

忍不住为她牵肠挂肚、她皱一皱眉掉一滴眼泪他就会心疼，她笑起来他的心情也会跟着由阴转晴。

喜欢一个人果然真是十分奇怪又十分麻烦的事情，可他偏偏栽在她身上，想想就觉得恼火。

想到这里，他故意使坏，用了些力气去戳她软绵绵的脸颊，看着她气鼓鼓地伸手拍开他的手，换了个方向趴在桌子上，只露个后脑勺给他，不由得轻笑出声。

“好啦，又闹别扭，你几岁了？”他伸手揉揉她的粉色脑袋，“我一身烟酒味，得去洗个澡，你要是累了自己去客房铺上被褥休息就好。”

“不要。”她闻言扭过头来，方才紧贴着桌面的脸侧上印着红红的压痕，看上去有点傻，“我等你，我还想听一听新年钟声。”

鹿丸不想让她等太久，于是只是匆匆洗了洗头发便换了自己的浴衣出来。回到前厅时，樱没有再窝在被炉里，只是抱着膝盖坐在落地窗边，静静地盯着院落里的惊鹿竹笕发呆。电视上的节目也接近了尾声，屏幕的光亮打在少女的侧脸上忽明忽暗。

他轻声开口，怕惊扰到她：“累了？”

她摇了摇头，淡笑的表情被夜色模糊得格外柔和：“你呢？”

“还好。”

她拍拍身边的位置，在他坐下时笑着弯了弯眼睛，抬起手，静静地画了一个圈，示意他转过身去。他习惯了她的小把戏，于是从善如流地转过身背对着她，然后便感受到樱带着温度的后背贴上他的，就像过去那样。她侧脸看向落地窗的玻璃，不知道是在看庭院内的夜景还是玻璃上倒映着的他的影子。

他们两个一向是即便是沉默着，也可以泰然自若地享受静谧的人，于是谁也没有说话，只是安静地坐着。电视里似乎咿咿呀呀地唱起了什么新年歌谣，鹿丸嫌听着头疼，左右两人也根本没在看电视，便也懒得动窝，施术用脚下蜿蜒出的影子关掉了电视机。

他发着呆，余光一直定格在自己手边不远处樱洁白的手掌上，直到身后的少女微微动了动，叫了声他的名字：“鹿丸？”

“嗯。”

“抱歉，今天给你添麻烦了吧。”

他微微叹了一口气：“下次别喝酒了，女孩子喝多了不好。”

她应了一声算是答应，于是房间又陷入了沉默，但跟以往不同的是，这次的沉默有些压抑，他也忽然预感到她会说些什么。

他感受到她的脊背有些僵硬，像是不停地纠结着什么，最后又放松下来靠着他。良久之后樱终于犹豫着开口：“你猜出来了对么？我跟……春野家之间的关系。”所以他才会在看见她哭泣的模样之后什么都没问，只是找借口把她带回家。

他不知道该怎么回答这个敏感的问题，只能低声应着：“……嗯。”

她呼出一口气，轻轻笑了笑：“只在医院匆匆见过一次就能猜到，不愧是你啊。”

“樱……”

“我没有怪你呀，别紧张嘛。”她故作轻松地说着，仿佛这是一件微不足道的小事，只是有些不安地微微攥紧了拳头，“你……没有什么别的想问的吗？”

“我问过的。”他沉默了一会说，“几年前问过一次，也一直在等你愿意把一切告诉我的那一天。如果你不愿意提及，我尊重你的选择，也绝不会去窥探你的隐私。”他又顿了一顿，“如果……你哪一天忽然想找一个朋友聊一聊，我会愿意做你的听众。”

她的脊背有些颤抖，慢慢松开了握紧的拳头，指甲掐入皮肉，留下的红痕隐隐作痛：“我知道……我知道的。谢谢你。”

谢谢你能够谅解。

谢谢你在我身边。

他什么也没说，只是用温暖的掌心轻轻覆上了她有些微凉的手背。樱下意识地挣扎了一下，却仍是没有躲开。她太需要一点温暖了，尤其是在这样难熬的冬夜里。

午夜来临的时候，木叶神社里的钟声响起，为寂静的除夕夜里送上一颗定心丸，仿佛一百零八下钟声过后的正月便又是新的篇章，没有什么坎坷是过不去的。奈良宅距离木叶寺院也就两条街巷的距离，钟声的余音刚刚好清晰地落入两人耳中。樱微微闭上眼，伴着钟声随便哼起一首不知名的歌，心情也慢慢平复下来。

他头一次听见她完整地哼唱起一首有旋律的曲子，便随口问起：“这是什么歌？”

“不知道，记不清了。可能是听身边的人唱过，可能是电视上播放过，也许是做梦梦见的。”她微微回头，碎发蹭过他的脖子，有些发痒，“好听吗？”

“嗯。”

“我也觉得很好听。”她又断断续续地哼起来，这首曲子像是有魔力一样，带来奇异的安心感，少女也因为困倦慢慢地进入了梦乡。

新年钟声大约持续了一个多小时，结束时已然是深夜。

鹿丸感受到身后姑娘平缓的呼吸，低声唤了唤她的名字：“樱？”

因为喝了酒的缘故，她睡得有些沉。他又是无奈又是好笑，微微地动了动肩膀，让她的小脑袋枕在他的肩上，伸手轻轻托起她的头，又用手臂去支撑她的后背，这才艰难地转了个身，把熟睡的少女抱入怀中。樱无意识地在他怀里调整了一个更舒适的姿势，将脑袋往他温热的脖颈处靠了靠，小半张脸几乎就要埋在他的胸口。

他几乎是下意识地单手揽住她，又拨弄了几下她凌乱的头发。在不自觉伸手快要触碰到她柔软的红唇时，他忽然狠狠顿住，整个人僵硬起来，终于意识到自己究竟在做什么。

燥热顺着脊背爬上了脸颊，他别过脸去不敢看她，轻轻捂住了自己的嘴巴，生怕呼吸声和过速的心率下一秒会将她吵醒。

稍稍冷静下来后他又懊恼地抓了抓自己散落的头发，突然觉得自己整个晚上的所有行为都是在引火烧身。他已经不是一个什么都不懂的无知孩童，慢慢成熟的身体也对心仪的少女有着本能的渴望。而她身上和他同样味道的香波，轻触着他领口肌肤的呼吸声，白色浴衣在袖口处纹在内侧的奈良家徽，还有他手掌之下、她柔软纤细的腰肢……一点一滴都在提醒着他，这样的接触暧昧到已经不能再称之为暧昧了。

实在是太过火了些。

可无论是因为严苛的家教，还是因为男人该有的风度和自觉，都强迫他压抑住心底的悸动和乱七八糟的想法。

更何况，她不设防的睡颜，是对他全心全意的信任，他又怎么敢辜负呢。

但说到底她怎么能在一个男人的家里毫无防备的睡着呢？！

她是怎么做到在他天人交战时露出一副无辜酣睡的模样呢？！

真要命啊……

最终鹿丸忍住了脑海里不停划过的牢骚话，只是稍稍拥紧了怀中的少女，怀着难以言说地心思，叹息着悄悄在她的发顶印下一个轻柔的吻。

气结地深吸了一口气，他努力地平复了一番心绪，将她稳稳地抱了起来。这个晚上他们已经够折腾的了，现在也该休息了。

然而鹿丸抱着樱在客房门口站了一会，头疼地发现自己没有提前铺好被褥，如果此时把少女放下，难免会把她吵醒。于是他犹豫了一会脚步一转把她抱进了自己的房间。

安顿好樱之后，他本想去客房凑合一晚，但最后还是鬼使神差、不嫌麻烦地抱了一套被褥回了自己的房间，在距离少女半臂左右的位置铺好了自己的床。

折腾了这么一出他躺下时更加辗转难眠起来，于是干脆侧躺着面对着樱，细细地端详起她的睡颜。他出去的时候将她平躺着放下，只是抱了一叠被子回来的功夫，她就侧卧着缩成了一团。

真像个小孩子一样。

他往自己被褥的边缘挪了挪，帮她将挡住脸颊的头发挽了挽，又忍不住捡起细细的一缕头发在指腹间摩搓把玩。或许是头发轻触得她有些痒，或许是他的袖口不小心碰到了她的脸侧，樱迷迷糊糊地咕噜了一声，闭着眼睛，双手无力地瞎摸索了一番，将他的手抓住，松松垮垮地抱在靠近她眉心的位置。

鹿丸本是一惊，见她没有要醒过来的征兆才松了一口气。他看向被窗帘外透过的月光笼罩住的少女，目光贪婪地流连在她娇憨的睡颜上。被抱住的那只手修长的指节微动，轻轻敲在她的额上，他带着笑意低声说道：“新年快乐，樱。”

TBC


	23. 曈昽

樱在第二天清晨迷迷瞪瞪地醒过来。  
她的眼睛因为昨天哭过而感到酸胀，刚想习惯性地抬手去揉，却在指尖微动的瞬间，感受到自己双手间另一只温热的手掌，少女忽地瞪大了眼睛，整个人一下就清醒了。  
冬日里的清晨日光曈昽，她刚好能清晰地看到他的样子。  
鹿丸平日里一向是漫不经心的样子，所有的锋芒都藏在那双晶亮的深棕色眸子里。现下他合着双眼，整个人少了几分锐利，细长的眉毛与刚及肩颈的黑发为他秀气的脸庞平添了几分阴柔。  
他手心干燥温热，手指修长，指节分明，樱反应了好一会隐约发觉这样的姿势只可能是因为昨晚她入睡之时抱着他的手不肯放开，所以今早醒来才是眼下这番情形。  
她屏住呼吸，一动都不敢动，双手却因为紧张不自觉地微微发起抖来。而睡梦中的少年仿佛有所察觉一般，手指动了动，稍稍滑入她一只手的指缝之间，只要再用些力，两人就像是十指交缠一般。少女的脸颊发起烫，咬着嘴唇不敢出声，小心翼翼地将手指慢慢抽出，又轻手轻脚地将鹿丸的手放置在他的被褥之上。  
她像做贼一样从床铺中爬起来，怕吵醒了他，于是只是微微整理了一番自己的被褥。走到门边时，又鬼使神差地回头看了看睡梦中的他，这才惊觉两个人睡得有多近。  
尽管外出任务时，她也在野外与鸣人和佐助一起打过不少次地铺，但是两个同伴总是有所顾忌，礼貌地为她留出空间，从未和她靠得这么近过。  
她能触碰到他掌心的温热，隐约感受到他的呼吸，他们靠得那样近，近到仿佛只要翻个身她就……就能躺在他怀里一样。  
想到这樱心脏咚咚地跳起来，她狠狠地晃了晃脑袋，又拍了拍自己的脸颊，悄悄拉上房门，蹑手蹑脚地一路小跑到客厅才稍稍松了一口气。她抬眼看着被炉上昨天被自己吃剩的蜜柑，想起昨晚他们一起吃过的荞麦面，和他背她回家时并不算宽厚、却有力又可靠的臂膀，躁动的心思渐渐安定下来。

记忆中鹿丸的表情有些模糊，声音却清澈地一字一句敲击在她心上：“跟我回家吧。”

樱忽然像卸下所有的心事一般，轻松地微笑起来，觉得自己像一个傻瓜。  
当然了，把她这个麻烦精不嫌麻烦地捡回家的某人也是一个傻瓜。  
稍稍伸了个懒腰，振奋了一下精神，傻瓜一号决定“涌泉相报”一下傻瓜二号的“滴水之恩”。于是樱挽起袖子，轻手轻脚地将昨天用剩的锅碗瓢盆细心地清洗了一番，犹豫了一下，又借用电饭锅闷上了一份杂粮粥。接着她又去卫生间梳洗了一番，将自己用过的客用洗漱用品收拾干净，换上昨天的衣服，把换下的浴衣叠整齐，抱着回到了卧室。  
太阳微微露出个头，暖黄色的阳光从窗帘的缝隙照进来，停留在少年眼角的位置。他像是有所感应一般，舒展的眉眼略略皱了皱，哼哼着往边上蹭了蹭，躲开了那抹带着温度的暖光。  
樱将自己的浴衣放回床铺上，抱着膝盖盯着他看了一会，觉得他仍旧和小时候在树阴底下抱着头睡午觉的时候一模一样，像是一只瞌睡的大懒猫。  
她这样想着忽然玩心大起，想要逗一逗这只“懒猫”，于是憋着笑伸出小拇指去轻触他的鼻梁，然后又快速地缩回。见他没有反应，她忍不住又去碰他的眉心，顺着鼻梁滑至鼻尖。  
少女抿着嘴憋笑，到底是没有吵醒他，只是站起身来，借用写字台上的纸笔写了一张字条。又俯下身在他掌心挠了挠，看着他手指微动，忍不住偷笑了几声，将纸条轻轻放入他的手中。

鹿丸一觉睡到自然醒，太阳已经高高挂起，把屋子烤得暖烘烘的。  
他睁眼时没看见她，瞧见整理好的床铺与叠起的浴衣时反应了一会，知道她已经离开，微微叹了一口气。手指下意识收紧时，他感受到手里那张不知什么时候被她塞入的纸条。  
鹿丸精神了一些，翻了个身仔细看起来。字条上的字迹潦草，是她做多了医疗笔记和问诊报告后落下的习惯，他甚至可以想象出她俯身咬着嘴唇认认真真写下这几行字时的可爱表情。

“借用了电饭煲，已经温上了杂粮粥，记得喝一点。  
就算是放假也不要睡太久啊，人太懒的话会长毛的。  
另，昨晚谢谢你，新年快乐，今年也请多指教。  
——樱”

鹿丸反复读了几遍，然后笑起来，看了看身旁那床她睡过的床铺，忍不住伸手去触摸软绵绵的被褥。他犹豫了一下后眉眼舒展开来，抿着嘴轻啧一声，将少女叠好的浴衣放到她的枕边，然后一个翻身滚进了沾了她身上独特甜香味的被子里。将脸埋在少女用过的枕头上，他舒服地长出了一口气，揉了揉有些发烫的耳根，又懒懒地闭上眼，决定再睡一个回笼觉。  
嗯，最好再做上一个美梦，他想。  
最好梦里有她。

这厢樱一大早出了奈良宅，回到医忍宿舍换了身衣服，糊弄着吃了点早餐点饥。出门前她点了点自家老师给的压岁钱，感叹卡卡西果然不愧是村子里炙手可热的黄金单身汉，这么多年任务真不是白做的，平时请客的时候尽管小气了些，但给压岁钱随手便是一千两，都够丁次吃两顿烤肉自助了。  
拿着压岁钱出了门，她先顺路买了个果篮，打算去给纲手拜年，走到师傅的宅院门口时才发现上面歪歪扭扭地贴了张纸条。上面的字迹也是歪歪扭扭地，显然是酒后所写，上面大大的“勿扰”两个字让樱顿时哭笑不得。  
年前纲手忙碌，随手丢了本之前她亲手誊写的医疗笔记给小徒弟作为新年礼物，现在樱前来回礼，却被“拒之门外”。纲手的起床气实在是很可怕，饶是樱也不敢轻易造次，将果篮放在易见的避风处，想着师姐过小半日必会来叫师傅起床，便轻轻向师傅的门前微微鞠了一躬后离开。

之后樱乖觉地听从了昨天老师的嘱咐，给自己买了条围巾顺手围在脖子上御寒，又掐准了午饭饭点的时间，提着刚买的两条秋刀鱼和新鲜蔬菜敲响了卡卡西的门，然后在自家老师无奈的目光之下贼笑着大摇大摆进屋。  
她自然是算准了卡卡西看着她手里丰富又时机恰好的食材一定会做上一顿丰盛的午餐，作为老师他又不会拉下脸来新年第一天就把乖巧的女学生在饭点赶出家门，那么樱就可以顺理成章地蹭上一顿自己老师投喂的午餐，再找机会观摩一下卡卡西的真面目。  
但说实话，樱没想到自己的计划进行得极为顺利。以至于卡卡西在做好午饭请她落座，又极为自然地拉下自己的面罩就餐时，粉发少女毫无形象地张大了自己的嘴巴，送到嘴边的盐烧秋刀鱼也啪嗒一下掉回碗里。  
卡卡西对她的反应似乎早有预见，扬了扬眉毛惬意地欣赏完一番自家学生崩坏的表情后撇了撇嘴，无奈地弯了弯眼睛，然后低头自顾自地吃起饭。然而卡卡西的得意终结在听见自家学生小声嘀咕着“老师长得这么秀色可餐居然到现在还没有女朋友真是天理不容”后。他狠狠地噎了一下，感觉自己受到了一万点暴击。

饭后樱自告奋勇地去洗碗，于是卡卡西便随意地躺在沙发上翻起亲热天堂。  
樱用余光瞥了他一眼，无奈地插科打诨道：“我说老师呀，你是怎么做到长着那么纯的脸看着那么黄的书呢？”  
卡卡西嘴角抽了抽，觉得自己在少女心中作为师长的光辉形象不复，努力地想要挽尊：“……这本书也没有你们说的那么限制级啦，话说我发现你越长大越会埋汰我了啊。”  
樱撇嘴，甩了甩手上的水珠，眼睛转了一转道：“我不信，除非你借给我看看。”  
银发老师再次抽了抽嘴角：“……等你长大了再说吧。”  
樱知道他是随口敷衍，便顺着他的话继续刨根问底道：“那老师第一次看这本书是多大啊？”  
卡卡西眯着眼想了想答道：“十八岁吧，有人作为生日礼物送给我的。”  
“……有谁会在成人生日送小黄书当礼物啊。”  
“……自来也大人，都说了这算不上什么小黄书了喂！”  
最后樱将信将疑地被一脸无奈的卡卡西送出了上忍公寓，临走之前还不忘送上了真诚的建议：“老师你还是把面罩带上吧，这么清纯的美人脸和美人痣配上手里的小黄书太违和了。”  
“……”  
卡卡西沉默了几秒，终于对樱的挤兑忍无可忍，破天荒地又毫不客气地伸手将自家学生的粉毛揉成乱糟糟的一团，在少女的视线被彻底遮挡住、气鼓鼓地胡乱挥舞着拳头找他算账时，嗖地一下窜回自己的公寓避难。  
樱理了理自己的头发，在卡卡西的门口狠狠地跺了跺脚表示不满，但回想起自家老师难得吃瘪的样子便瞬间感觉志得意满，然后一蹦一跳心情甚好地出了上忍公寓的大门。

新年假期一共有三天，樱也觉得最近修行太过疲累，偶尔偷偷懒看点闲书休息一下头脑也是不错的选择，加上对《亲热天堂》充满了好奇，当下便决定去买一本回家拜读一下。  
上忍公寓距离成人书屋十分近，真真是体贴广大单身汉需求。樱抽了抽嘴角琢磨着这做生意果然要选好地方才行，也不知道书屋老板占着这个地理优势每年能多捞多少金，钱还真是好赚。  
少女站在印着“桃色书房”四个大字的书屋们口，突然想起当年七班刚刚结成之时，自己与两个同伴常常在任务与修行之余，一起探索银发老师面罩之下真面目的“七班专属特别任务”。  
笨蛋鸣人从来都是恶作剧的发起者，而她嘴上假意劝诫事实上却暗戳戳地感到兴奋。佐助更是傲娇得要命，总是要她和鸣人你一言我一语地“循循善诱”，最后耐不住两人言语挑唆，便也跟着一起胡闹。  
当时三人便是蹲在广告牌后，看着自家那个不正经的老师在这家“桃色书房”前探头探脑地围着新刊和美女海报，发出与那张平时只漏出一只眼睛的严肃面孔十分违和的油腻笑声。  
想到杳无音讯的鸣人和佐助，樱的心情低落下来。她伸出手去触碰玻璃橱窗，却在感受到指尖传来的冰凉时，忽然想起昨夜牵住的那只温热的手掌。  
樱愣了愣，微笑起来。  
说起来，那时候鹿丸他们也曾对老师的真面目十分感兴趣，两个班甚至还一时兴起合作过几次，尝试一睹卡卡西的真容，但总是在关键时刻差了那么一点点运气，让狡猾的老师逃过一劫，最终未果罢了。  
鹿丸那家伙为自己的精心算计就此落空的这桩事背地里咬牙切齿了好一阵，然后发誓再也不跟着他们掺和这种费力不讨好的事了。但照她看来，他是因为难得在别人手上吃瘪，自尊心过不去才嘴硬说对卡卡西老师的真面目不感兴趣。而现下她掌握了卡卡西真容的一手信息，等哪天有机会便可以去撩拨一下鹿丸，光是想想就觉得有趣。  
总是沉浸在过去的回忆中于当下无益，樱决定做点什么事情让自己的心情好起来，于是眼珠一转，施了一个变身术，砰地一声白烟过后，一个“卡卡西”出现在原地。对着玻璃理了理自己乱糟糟的银色头发，樱得意地笑了笑，大摇大摆地走进了桃色书房。  
不得不说，不愧是成年人的世界，店里的杂志的封面一个赛着一个惹眼，相比之下，亲热天堂封面那两个手牵着手你追我赶的一男一女实在是非常清水了。尽管是变成卡卡西的样子，樱到底是有点做贼心虚，也不敢多逗留，抓了一本目标书籍后就匆匆付账。  
书店老板似乎是自家老师的老熟人，还甚是古怪不停询问“今天赶时间吗怎么不在店里多看看”或是“某杂志新刊到位了要不要买一本”。樱无奈，只能学着卡卡西的样子挠着头发，随便打个哈哈糊弄过去。  
出了店门，樱将手中的书册得意地上下抛了抛，走到街角无人的小巷子内解开了变身术。少女开心地哼起小曲，心下觉得要是老师知道自己拿着他给的压岁钱买了小黄书一定肺都会气炸。

回到自己的小公寓后，想了一会，换上自己的睡衣，趴在床上小心翼翼地翻开对于自家老师来说类似“人生宝典”一般的《亲热天堂》。  
说实话，樱都已经做好了满篇限制级内容的准备，但好在翻了小三分之一的内容过后，居然真的除了一些较为狗血的恋爱桥段和还算有趣的悬疑推理之外什么都没有。看到后半程的时候倒是隔三差五地会出现一些极为露骨的颜色描写，但这对于可以熟练地手动画出男女各个部位身体器官与详细构造的樱来说已经不算什么了，最多脸红心跳一番，在关键章节为书中的男女主人公捏了一把汗，操着宛若亲妈一般的心。  
一本书樱看了小半日就都看完了，还算值得一看，但也绝不至于像卡卡西那样翻来覆去地赏析，而且自己老师口中所谓“非限制级读物”的描述果然是骗人的。

故事还算是吸引人没错，但关于男女主人公感情发展的情节，看得樱有点一头雾水。尤其是起初那几章，两个人不仅看上去没什么火花，还因为扑朔迷离的悬疑剧情产生了隔阂，但突然说亲就亲上了，甚至还是女主人公纯子“强吻”了男主人公。事后纯子的友人询问她原因，她莫名其妙地来了一句：“我也不知道，只是感觉他好像要从我眼中消失了，我只能用这种方式挽留他。”  
樱心里直嘀咕着女主的脑回路实在是清奇，感觉男主要消失了你拉住他两个人把事情解释清楚不就好了，非要用亲的吗？你亲了解释不清的事情就能解释清楚了？姑娘你这究竟是明摆着占人便宜还是上赶着让别人占你便宜啊？  
那男主人公秀郎也好不到那里去，不知道是怎么想的，还很默契得和女主在后面的好几章情节中装作无事发生，整个人仿佛被洗脑了一样。作者又故意在书中给双方的心理描写给出了留白，本来意在给读者留出空间，自行想象男女主的心路历程，但是反而让本就云里雾里的樱更加一脸懵逼。  
尽管后面两人之间的关系发展倒是水到渠成、天雷勾地火，但可能是因为樱没读懂两人诡异的暧昧阶段，所以怎么看都像是小说作者为了搞颜色而搞颜色一样，实在是奇怪得很。  
不过少女揪着自己的粉毛纠结了一会便放弃了。因为说到底再奇怪的情节也没什么奇怪的，成人小说嘛，没点噱头能卖那么好吗？太过计较打发时间的闲书里的情节反而是浪费时间自寻烦恼。  
最后樱翻了个白眼，抽了抽嘴角得出一个结论：自己不太懂女人，也不太懂男人，不适合看恋爱小说，适合抱着医书孤独终老。

想到这少女有些泄气地随手将小说丢到床头，懊恼地在床上打了个滚，最后单手枕在头下，侧卧着用另一只手在床上随意画起圈圈，不一会就犯起困来。  
或许是因为刚看了小黄书的缘故，又或许是因为昨晚喝的酒还没醒利索，樱在半梦半醒的时候，隐约看到了自己对面出现一个模模糊糊的人影和她枕在同一处。她稀里糊涂地抬手去触碰，反倒被那人双手抱住。她疑惑地想要抽开手，却听见人影发出一声熟悉的轻笑，下一秒她对上了一双深棕色的眼睛。  
她尝试着分辨出眼前的人究竟是谁，可他却没给她这个机会，抬起手揉了揉她的额发，让本就朦胧的视线变得更加模糊，然后嘴唇一开一合，无声地念出她的名字：“樱。”

到底是谁啊？  
她眯起眼睛想了想，思绪混沌之时下意识地念起他的名字：“鹿丸？”  
脱口问出这个名字的瞬间，少女一下瞪大了翠色的眼睛。梦里的人影不见了，她则像是条件反射一般从床上一下弹了起来。  
啊……这……这是什么情况？  
樱抱着晕晕乎乎的脑袋风中凌乱了一会，开始质疑自己是不是做了传说中的春梦，对象还是……还是自己从小玩到大的朋友。她感觉自己玷污了友情一般，懊恼不已，但心脏仍旧不合时宜地飞快跳着，让人心情焦躁。  
“快忘记……快忘记……”她敲着自己的脑袋碎碎念着，又光着脚丫匆匆跳下床狠狠灌了一杯凉白开才让迷糊的大脑彻底清醒过身来。  
这么一闹，樱是不敢再窝在床上瞌睡了，怕自己脑子不清醒又开始胡思乱想。最终少女一脸纠结地拿起师傅年前送的医学笔记强迫自己仔仔细细地看起来。轻啧一声，樱深觉比起玩物丧志果然还是勤奋好学更能让人心情平静。  
唉，接下来的几天假期，她还是老老实实地钻研医学吧。

新年休假的三天鹿丸过得十分地爽。  
准确得说，他宅在家里睡得十分地爽。  
没有老妈的唠叨，他这几天假期在家里过得格外舒坦，甚至体验了一把一直以来自己所向往的理想生活。不用出家门，每天早上睡到自然醒，下下棋翻翻闲书看看云，困了就睡个午觉。  
也不知道是不是因为除夕夜里与少女的亲密接触，他开始在梦里频繁地梦见她。少年的梦境也旖旎不到那里去，最多也就是梦见她甜甜地冲他笑，又或是凑近了来闹一闹他罢了。

当然，混乱的梦境也不是没有过。  
假期的最后一天，鹿丸随便吃了几口午饭打发自己过后坐在屋里的榻榻米上瞧着窗外的云彩，耳边是院中惊鹿竹笕上下敲打的“咚咚”声。温暖的地板与节奏规律的竹笕声十分催眠，良久之后感到困倦的少年打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地回到自己的卧室。  
那日少女走后他就将自己临时抱过来的被褥胡乱地塞回了客房，一直在用自己原先卧室的床铺，也是樱那天晚上睡过的那床。他随意换了身舒适些的衣服，倒在上面没一会就进入了梦乡。  
鹿丸一向午睡时都是浅眠，比起夜里睡觉更容易做些稀奇古怪的梦。  
他今天又梦见她了。  
梦境散碎又凌乱。  
从小时候在树阴底下他教她下棋的青葱岁月开始，到他在死亡森林看见她割断长发时的心疼与动容，又到后来发现她在中忍考试中性情大变之时的疑虑与担忧。  
梦中之人并不知道自己在做梦，但梦里的心绪起伏与抓心挠肝仍旧让少年呼吸凌乱、眉头紧皱。  
画面又是一转，到了他们一起听钟声的那个雪夜。  
他感受到她睡着了，便将她抱至怀中。可下一秒怀里的姑娘突然不见了，他抬手去抓，却只抓到了如同羽毛一般轻柔、纷扬却又寒冷至骨的雪花。  
他呆呆地看向手心的时候，忽然有人抓起他的手，抬眼便对上少女清澈空灵的碧色眼睛。她巧笑倩兮、顾盼神飞，下一秒扑进他怀里，奶声奶气地嘀咕着：“原来你的眼睛是深棕色的。”  
他的心跳很没出息地开始加速，而她似是有所察觉，轻笑一下，闭上眼睛踮起脚尖向他靠近。  
画面像是被放慢至一帧一帧。他看着她纤长的睫毛微微颤动着，丰盈的红唇也在视野中慢慢放大，而自己的心跳声也跟着混乱的思绪一同起舞，叫嚣着、渴求着她的靠近。  
“咚咚！”  
“咚咚！”  
就在他们即将两唇相贴的前一秒，过速的心跳将少年猛地从睡梦中唤醒，燥热顺着脊背爬至脸颊，而眼前除了他之外空无一人的卧室无疑宣告着刚才混沌又旖旎的画面不过是他的梦境。  
鹿丸挣扎着掀开被子，企图用被褥之外微冷的空气让自己冷静下来。他抓了抓头发，觉得自己此刻口干舌燥。而心脏似乎还没有从纷乱的梦里醒来，依旧不肯安定下来，只是保持着如同擂鼓一般的轰鸣。  
“咚咚！”  
“咚咚！”  
鹿丸深吸了一口气，努力平息这自己身上流窜着的邪火，头疼地揉了揉额角。卧室外隐约有脚步走动的声音，他反应了一会，抬头去看挂钟，已经到了晚饭时间，大约是老爸老妈刚从族地回来了。  
他穿上拖鞋，整理了一下身上有些凌乱的睡衣，又步行至餐厅，随意地和坐在餐桌边上的鹿久打了个招呼，举起手边的水杯咕嘟咕嘟灌了半杯冷茶，整个人缓过来一点，开始为刚才自己的失态而懊恼。

不就是个梦么？不就是亲一下么？怎么还能给激动醒了呢？真是没出息死了。  
怎么也得等……等亲上了再醒啊。

他烦躁地蹙着眉舔了舔嘴唇，狠狠地“啧”了一声。  
鹿久从自家小子进客厅开始就默默地观察他的一举一动，看着他脸上那副极其心浮气躁的表情挑了挑眉：“我说你啊，睡个懒觉还能有起床气吗？这副表情别让你妈看见，不然又该唠叨了。”  
“知道了，真是啰嗦。”  
“你正月三天不会天天都窝在床上睡懒觉吧，都没出去见见朋友吗？”  
“大冷天的能出门一起瞎折腾的都是亲兄弟吧……反正我不想出去，太冷了。”  
鹿久意味深长地‘哦’了一声：“那把朋友叫到家里来玩也不错嘛，我和你妈都不在，正好给你们年轻人留出空间。”  
鹿丸毫不客气地瞥了自家老爸一眼道：“太麻烦了，我还不如多睡一会觉。”他又想到刚才的那个梦，顿时无力地叹了一口气，用手抚了抚额头。  
鹿久微微眯起眼，看着自家小子一副懒散的样子又说道：“我从小就教你做事要从心而行，你现在长大了，无论做什么都一定做到心里有数，知道吗？”  
他这话说得没头没脑，像是在试探什么，鹿丸有些莫名其妙：“什么意思？”  
鹿久却偃旗息鼓，没在把话题继续延伸下去，只是收回目光，敷衍地答了一句：“字面意思。”  
鹿丸皱起眉头看向自家老爸，还没来得及思考鹿久话里的深意，吉野便端着晚饭进了餐厅。被老妈照例唠叨了一番，鹿丸只能抽抽嘴角假意应承，埋头往嘴里随意送了几口饭菜。而在他装乖听话、以此为自己避免不必要的麻烦的时候，错过了坐在对面的父母饱含深意的审视。

TBC


	24. 茗香

晚饭后鹿久扯着鹿丸下了几局将棋，吉野则收拾了一番家务，夜幕降临时一家三口才回到各自的房间休息。  
吉野梳洗过后一边擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边还在为下午的归家时候的事情发愁。

除夕她临走之前为自家那个懒散的小子备好了新年荞麦面的汤底，叮嘱他记得照顾好自己，吃上一碗荞麦面才算得上安安稳稳过了年。但吉野也深知按照鹿丸的性格，到他们回家的时候精心准备好的汤底应该还是会安安静静地躺在冰箱里纹丝不动。  
于是当她发现储存汤底的容器在冰箱里凭空消失，并且干干净净地被摆放在碗橱里的时候着实吃了一惊，甚至大惊小怪地叫来了丈夫一起围观。鹿久虽然也觉得有些奇怪，但到底对她的草木皆兵有些哭笑不得，说也许是鹿丸懂事了，知道帮妈妈处理家务了。  
吉野白了他一眼，知子莫若母，她知道家里那个成天把“麻烦”挂在嘴边的臭小子才不会突然毫无征兆地转了性子，所以这期间一定是发生了什么她不知道的事情。

不得不说女人的第六感实在是可怕。  
吉野抱着这几天往来族地的换洗衣服经过客房时，发现推拉门开着一道缝隙，她匆忙处理完手头的家务后便进了客房，发现壁橱里原本叠放整齐的被褥有一套胡乱地堆叠在最上方，又在阳台上找到了衣柜里少了的那件女士浴衣。  
破案了，家里显然是有人来过，但厨房和客厅的整洁程度明显表示来客大约是一个懂礼貌、知分寸的女孩子，而壁橱里乱七八糟的被褥则应该是自家那个小懒鬼胡乱收拾的。  
吉野一个激灵，意识到可能是鹿丸趁着他们不在带了女孩子回家留宿。本来留宿也没什么，但考虑到自家小子的年纪，吉野实在是怕他会乱来。于是她憋着火，本想把在睡午觉的鹿丸揪起来询问一番，结果看见自家小子皱着眉头的睡脸，到底还是没忍心叫醒他，只能头疼地翻了个白眼，无奈地望了望天花板。  
这一看不要紧，吉野发现儿子房间的大书柜上似乎藏着什么东西。她轻手轻脚地靠近，绕了书柜一圈才勉强看到了一个小盒子。  
鹿丸的房间也一直是她来打扫的，但吉野第一次注意到那个小盒子的存在。书柜顶端放盒子的那个位置像是刻意按照她的身高以及习惯计算过的视觉死角，怎么看都像是那臭小子蓄意藏了些什么不让她发现。  
于是她瞪了一眼睡梦中的儿子，蹑手蹑脚地出了门，又喊来了鹿久，指着书柜上的盒子，示意老公帮她取下来。鹿久为难地摇了摇头，眼神表示还是给孩子留点个人空间比较好，最后还是在吉野的目光威胁下妥协，用影子将小木盒取了下来。

夫妇俩盯着这个巴掌大的小木盒面面相觑。  
盒子本身没什么特殊之处，像是市面上随处可见的，但顶端铺了薄薄的像是防落灰用的一层布，让人很难不好奇里面到底装了什么宝贝。吉野小心翼翼地打开，惊奇地发现盒子里装的是一只昙花发梳，仔细观察还会看见其中一根梳齿上还整齐地缠绕着几根浅色的头发。  
这……明显是女孩子的发梳，头发也明显是女孩子落下的。  
吉野的手有点发抖，惊讶于自家那个嘴里天天念叨着“女人真麻烦”的儿子居然也开始有喜欢的姑娘了，而且还跟做贼一样藏得这么深。鹿久则顿悟出这个发梳怕是和日前火影楼关于“烟花祭绯闻”一事的“重要物证”，连忙眼疾手快地拉住妻子，将木盒小心翼翼地放回原处，悄声出了鹿丸的房间。

夫妻俩围着餐桌坐定，吉野看着丈夫一脸淡定的样子没好气地问：“你是不是知道些什么？”  
鹿久挠了挠头，觉得这件事八字还没一撇，决定给儿子留点面子和余地比较妥帖，于是支支吾吾道：“这个嘛……就……孩子长大了，有喜欢的人了，嗯。”  
“你别帮他抹稀泥蒙混过关。”吉野瞪了他一眼，“我估计他把人家小姑娘带到家里来过夜了，也不知道那臭小子有没有乱来。”  
鹿久正在喝茶，听到妻子的推测一下被呛住：“啊？”  
吉野把客房和浴衣的事情大致描述了一下，听得鹿久目瞪口呆。他原先以为自家那个闷骚的臭小子还停留在暗恋阶段，没想到他居然是个闷声办大事的，这进展实在是快得惊人了些。  
看着丈夫摸着他那一撮小胡子像是在思索着什么的表情，吉野伸出脚从桌子底下踢了他一脚：“你想什么呢？”  
“疼啊，老婆大人。”鹿久装模作样地龇牙咧嘴了一番后说道，“我觉得咱儿子不是个会乱来的人，他或许是带人家小姑娘回家做客了，但事情也未必就是你想得那样。”  
吉野皱了皱眉头：“别的都没什么，我就是怕他不学好，欺负了人家女孩子。”  
“这你就更放心吧。”鹿久抽了抽嘴角，想起纲手的彪悍样子，她的小徒弟自然也差不到哪去。退一万步说，自家儿子万一真动了什么歪念头，倒霉的指不定是谁呢。  
“那姑娘是个厉害的，不会随便让人欺负了去。”  
“是吗？”吉野揉了揉太阳穴，“不管了，等他醒了我亲自问问就知道了。”  
“别。”鹿久抬手制止道，“别问他，那小子之前提起人家小姑娘的名字都面红耳赤的，直接去问孩子面子上总过不去。再说，他要是有意想瞒着什么，你也问不出来。”他拍拍妻子的手，“你放心吧，我来试试。”

然而鹿久也没试探出些什么有营养价值的信息来，看着鹿丸的表情也不像是两个人有发生过什么，只好不痛不痒地提醒了几句，也不知道自家那个臭小子有没有听进去。  
吉野抓着手中的毛巾坐在床边犯愁，被身后突然抱过来的丈夫吓了一跳。她没好气地用胳膊肘狠狠撞向鹿久的腹部道：“让我别去问，你也没套出什么话来啊。”  
“疼啊，老婆。”鹿久揉揉自己的肚子，语气无奈，“虽然是没问出来什么，但是我已经提醒过他做事要有分寸了，咱家儿子从小管教严格，不会有什么问题的，咱们就相信他吧，年轻人嘛，还是要有自己的空间。”  
他说完又讨好地想要抱抱妻子，却被吉野冷着脸躲开：“放手！我看那臭小子对女孩子油腔滑调的架势就是和你学的，一天到晚没个正经。”  
作为木叶首屈一指的妻管严，虽然鹿久对于“一天到晚”和“没个正经”两词感到很委屈。毕竟和思春期的儿子不同，对妻子搂搂抱抱、卿卿我我，是他作为丈夫可以行使的正当权益。但他最终也只能暗暗撇嘴，然后厚着脸皮坚持不懈地贴上自家媳妇：“好好好，夫人教训的是，改天我找机会问个清楚，保证事无巨细。如果他敢乱来的话我一定狠狠教训他，你看这样行不行。”  
吉野瞪了他一眼，没再说话，于是鹿久志得意满地将妻子搂进怀里。两人靠在床上，鹿久刚想一亲芳泽，吉野却眉头一皱道：“等等，你之前说，咱儿子喜欢的哪个姑娘是个厉害的。”  
鹿久讪讪地松开了妻子，轻咳了一声：“嗯。”  
“也就是说你见过那个小姑娘？是谁啊？她是个什么样的人啊？你又是什么时候知道这件事的？”  
面对妻子的炮轰式疑问，鹿久抽了抽嘴角耐心地解释道：“我也是前阵子才发现的。”他想了想还是隐去了火影楼的传言一事，“这小姑娘是纲手大人的小徒弟。”他又拍了拍发出小声惊呼的妻子继续说，“我在纲手大人那见过她几次，很是聪明伶俐，人长得挺标致，做事稳重，性格也不错。据说和井野鹿丸还有丁次他们几个是从忍校开始玩到大的朋友。”  
吉野越听越满意，她有些兴奋地摇了摇鹿久的手臂道：“这么大的事你怎么不早告诉我！哪天带回家来给我看看，说不定就是未来的儿媳妇呢，咱得提前疼着，可不能被别家的野小子拐走了。”   
“别急啊，老婆。”鹿久抚了抚妻子的头发，“说来惭愧，咱儿子现在应该还是单相思。你说说他，新年三天假期多好的机会啊，咱俩也不在家，把人家姑娘约出去培养一下感情多好。你说说，他居然嫌冷宅在家里睡了三天，啧啧啧。”  
“还不是你！你亲生的小子，脾气秉性都和你都是一道的。”吉野翻了个白眼，“当初你追我的时候不也是这样吗，吞吞吐吐扭扭捏捏，身边的人看的都着急。”  
“我跟他能一样吗？我那是深思熟虑。不费了一番功夫，怎么把你娶回家来嘛。”鹿久争辩道，“再说了，孩子们还小，感情上的事不着急，由着他们自己去吧，咱们就少操点心，你说对吧。”  
“你说得倒是轻巧。”吉野皱了皱眉，拉了拉丈夫的手道，“那什么时候找个机会让我见这个小姑娘呗，我保证不掺和他们的事，就是想心里有个数，不然难免会瞎担心。”  
见一向强势的妻子好不容易和自己撒一回娇，鹿久笑眯了眼觉得很是受用：“这你放心吧。我不是说等新年一过就把家里药材交接的任务交给鹿丸吗，纲手大人那边我也通过气了，为了给静音减轻负担，以后医院那边的交接负责人换成了那个小姑娘，到时候寻个由头请她到家里来，你马上就能见到了。”  
“唉，老公，你说咱们这算不算是以权谋私啊？”  
“哪有，这明明是顺水推舟，我看纲手大人也挺乐见其成的，这不是好事吗。”  
吉野笑了笑，把脑袋靠在了丈夫的胸膛上。她忽然想起了发梳上缠绕的浅粉色发丝，便问道：“唉，说起来这小姑娘头发的颜色倒是蛮少见的。”  
鹿久回想了一下附和道：“你这么一说倒真是，这么些年我在木叶似乎就没见过和她头发颜色一样的人。”  
“不对，我应该是见过的。”吉野皱了皱眉毛，“但是记不清楚了。”  
“记不清楚就别想了。”鹿久搂紧了妻子，在她的颈侧烙下一个缠绵的吻。  
思路被打断的吉野有些不满，对丈夫突如其来的亲昵警惕起来：“唉，你干什么？”  
鹿久露出一个讨好的笑：“老婆，我想你了嘛。”  
而下一秒他就被捂住了嘴，吉野轻轻推开他，不容置疑地道：“起开，今天不仅收拾了屋子还为你那个不省心儿子的操心，我累了，睡觉。”  
最终在外威风凛凛、说一不二的木叶王牌军师兼上忍班班长奈良鹿久擦了一把眼角戚戚然流下的宽面条泪，委委屈屈地拉上自己的小被子，又一次感叹着自己夫纲不振。  
啧，鹿久扁了扁嘴埋怨起来，都是鹿丸那个臭小子害的。

新年过后，优哉游哉休了几天假的鹿丸好日子到了头。他先是去情报部报了到，后又被老爸指派去自家的药田看护运送新一季度要供给给木叶医院的药材。  
奈良家一年会分四个季度为医院提供药材，分别在正月、四月、七月、十月，各个季度药材不同，种类繁多，还要分别划分成人工栽培的普通药材和野生的高级药材。再说奈良家专供木叶和火之国的鹿茸，每年在五月中旬和八月中旬分两批取角，取角前一个月还要去养鹿场确认鹿群的健康状况。  
总之，事情虽然都不难办，但是真的、真的、很麻烦。  
但再麻烦药材生意也是奈良家在木叶的立足之本，鹿丸必须为此尽心尽力，何况他还可以以公事为由和樱多出一些额外的相处机会，便也觉得没什么好抱怨的了。

樱在年前也被师傅告知，从来年开始，她将代替师姐作为医院与奈良家药材供给买卖的负责人。为了保证不出差错，樱向师姐借阅了近五年来每一季度的药材供给单和相关记录，下了一番狠功夫把各中细节吃透。  
正月复工一周后，樱一大早就被纲手叫到了火影办公室交代了一番，并让她和鹿丸一起回一趟奈良宅对账。本来对账和药材交接在医院进行就可以了，但是按照纲手和鹿久的意思，医院这边换了新的负责人，第一次对接时最好能和奈良家几个药田负责人打个照面，以后也方便在医院进行公事往来。  
樱自然是不知道师傅与鹿久都各有各的小算盘，只当是长辈们事事替她考虑周到，于是便郑重地谢过，反而弄得鹿久有些不好意思。

樱出火影楼时，鹿丸正背对着她歪歪斜斜地靠在倚在楼门口的大树旁，双手抱在胸前盯着头顶的白云发呆。  
少女原本打算想从前那样从背后闹一闹他，却在盯着他的背影时想起除夕夜里他背她的情形，想起清晨醒来时她抓着他的手不放，想起小黄书作用下那个有些羞耻的绮梦。  
樱脚步顿了一顿，感觉自己脸颊发烫。恰巧鹿丸回过头来看见她，她心头一跳，下意识地一个闪身躲回门后。反应过来之后又不禁懊恼自己这副样子实在像是做贼心虚，于是只好长吁了口气，不情不愿地一步步挪回原地。

鹿丸眯起眼睛挑着眉看着面前一反常态、有些扭捏的樱，觉得有些莫名其妙，又觉得她那副闪闪躲躲的样子有点可爱。  
他眼珠子转了转，向少女靠近了几步，上下将她仔仔细细地打量了一番。樱被他看得有些发毛，刚想要避开他精亮的双眼，却听见鹿丸不冷不热的开口道：“上面不是刚交代了任务吗，你躲我做什么？”  
“没……没有啊，你想多了。”樱清了清嗓子稍稍后退半步拉开安全距离。  
鹿丸却存心想要逗一逗她，于是便不给她逃跑的机会，又向前走了一大步：“没有？那你心虚什么？”  
樱眨了眨眼，被狠狠地噎了一下。她总不能没脸没皮大大咧咧地说，她心虚是因为午后的一个春梦，于是只好抿着唇，可怜巴巴地瞪着水汪汪的绿眼睛警惕地将鹿丸盯着。  
见她这副样子，鹿丸半垂着眼睛掩去目光里的笑意，故作深沉地拖着长声道：“哦，你不说话，那我来猜猜，是因为酒醒了想起来除夕晚上你问我的那个奇怪问题，所以觉得害羞了？”  
“奇怪……问题？”樱声音有些虚。  
“断片了？那我提示一下。”他压低了声音说，“你问我喜、不、喜、欢、大、胸。”

丢人的酒后之言被他无端提起，樱的脸颊腾地一下红起来，急忙要伸手捂住他的嘴，却被鹿丸先一步躲开。看着少女急切地环顾四周确认无人之后瞪向自己的眼神，鹿丸忍不住笑出声，故意抬高了一点声音逗她：“现在知道害羞了，当时问我喜不喜欢……”  
“我不是！我没有！你记错了！”  
她越是恼羞成怒，他越是笑得厉害。最终鹿丸还是生生忍住，瞧了瞧樱攥得紧紧地小拳头，觉得自己还是惜命一点比较好，于是便敷衍道：“行，你没有，你说什么就是什么，可以了吧。”  
樱横了他一眼“哼”了一声算是将这段不大愉快的对话了结，两个人便向奈良宅走去。  
鹿丸瞥了瞥身边一脸不爽的少女摸了摸鼻子，觉得自己刚刚的玩笑话是过火了点，便开口打破沉默道：“放假那几天休息得不错吧，我看你平日里熬夜出的黑眼圈淡了些。”  
樱神色古怪地看了他一眼，语气不善：“你今天话好多。”  
“……这不闲聊嘛。”  
“是好久没有偷个懒了，还随便翻了翻小……咳咳……小说。”樱把差点脱口而出的‘小黄书’咽了回去，轻咳了几声掩饰尴尬。  
鹿丸慢悠悠地说：“我还以为以你的阅读量，市面上有趣的小说早就看了个遍，居然有书让你感兴趣，真是不容易。”他瞥了瞥她，眼神有些促狭，“不会是偷偷扒了卡卡西手里的小黄书看吧。”  
“……呃。”  
鹿丸本是想开个玩笑，却看见少女有些支吾的神色，瞬间顿悟：“你……不是吧，真被我说中了。”  
樱有些理亏，被他一言戳中也更是不爽：“小黄书怎么了，我不能看吗？书印出来不就是让人看的嘛？”  
鹿丸头疼捂了捂脸：“我说你啊，是有多无聊才会去看这种书啊。”  
“就是无聊才去看的嘛，”樱嘀咕着，眼珠一转，急忙扯开话题道，“你难道不无聊吗？这几天在干嘛？”  
鹿丸一时无言以对，又想到那个中断的旖旎梦境，不动声色地移开了与她对视的视线：“……睡觉。”  
“还说我呢，你更无聊好吧，都说了人太懒的话会长毛的。”  
“不，这不是重点吧，你一个女孩子看点什么不好，非要去看什么成人读物。”  
“为什么女孩子不能看？那种书也不知道有什么好看的，卡卡西老师整天当个宝一样。你还常说女人麻烦，我看你们男人才真是奇怪的生物好吧。”  
“你以偏概全的能力也是没谁了。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
鹿丸知道樱在拌嘴方面一向很有把人气死的天赋，也不同她计较，只是旧事重提道：“有空多看点圣贤书，哪怕是人体解剖学也比什么见鬼的亲热天堂强吧，至少还能学点知识，不全是黄色废料。”  
樱翻了个白眼：“我看的书比你多好吧。”她足下一顿，突然想起之前在图书馆的那次遭遇，猛地意识到他话里的重点，瞬间警惕起来，“等等……你从哪里知道人体解剖学这本书的？什么叫不全是黄色废料？”  
鹿丸避重就轻：“你这话倒是奇怪得很。怎么，我不能知道这本书？还是这本书里有什么我不能看的内容吗？”  
“你……”  
“走快点，几个药田负责人还在我家等着呢。”  
“你……你等等，哎！奈良鹿丸你把话给我说清楚！”

两个人一路插科打诨到了奈良宅门口，樱这才收敛了言行，做回平日里稳重老成的样子，看得鹿丸很是好笑。  
吉野一早从丈夫那里听来纲手大人的小徒弟今天要来家里做交接工作，便提前备好了女孩子会喜欢的可口点心。鹿丸与樱进宅门的时候她刚刚泡上了一壶新茶，茶叶过筛时漏了一片下来，一根茶茎竖直地悬浮在清淡的茶汤中，像是在预言着佳客将至。  
她心情颇好地在廊檐上等了一会，远远地看着自家小子和一个年纪相仿的粉头发小姑娘朝自己走来。  
鹿丸向自家老妈客客气气地介绍了一下樱，吉野则觉得面前小姑娘懂事乖巧又漂亮，一双澄澈的绿眼睛让人越瞧越喜欢，连忙拉着她的小手就往正厅走。  
鹿丸挑挑眉毛没有吭声，无声地质疑此番明明只是例行公事，又不是带朋友回家玩，为什么自家老妈格外热情。  
樱则眯起眼睛冲他得意地扬了扬下巴，一脸“我人见人爱花见花开，长辈喜欢我是理所应当”的表情，让鹿丸有些哭笑不得。  
有了奈良夫人和少族长郑重其事的介绍，几个药田的管理人对樱的态度格外和善，互相认了个脸熟之后又客气地嘘寒问暖了一番，这才退出前厅，去后院的库房再次整理清点要交接的药材，准备送往医院仓库。  
吉野借口有家务要忙，躲去了偏厅想着听上一耳朵两个孩子会说些什么，于是前厅只剩樱和鹿丸两个人留下来核对货单和账目。

两个人一向办事利落，况且文件核对并不难，只要上点心看仔细了就可以，况且奈良家世代为木叶医院提供药材也从未出过差错，核对文件不过是走个过场，安两方的心罢了。  
鹿丸和樱一人看上一份文件，很快便看完手头的文件之后再交换阅读。鹿丸在读完两份文件后抿了一口茶，抬眼看向对面的樱，却发现她拿着笔尖轻点在账目上，时不时发出“啧啧”的声音。  
他皱了皱眉，以为是自己错漏了什么，于是便起身走到她身边想要看个究竟。他俯下身，随手替她挽起滑落的一缕发丝别在耳后，一边看着她手里的文件，一边靠近她耳边轻声问道：“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”  
樱轻笑了一下敲了敲桌子道：“我一向知道你家有钱，但不知道你家这么有钱。”  
鹿丸没想到她会提起这个，一瞬间有些哭笑不得：“你说这个啊，我还以为账目出了问题。记得你忍校那会儿经常捧着《金钱的力量》看得津津有味，本以为你是打发时间用的，原来是真的是个小财迷。”  
“钱多好啊，钱有用啊，有钱不愁啊。”她用笔尖点点桌子，一边一目十行，一边说起了绕口令。  
“说你几句你还唱起来了。怎么着，图我家的钱呗。”他调笑着说。  
“你这话说的。”樱翻了个白眼，用笔尖虚划着每一栏的花销，说起自己的如意算盘：“人总有老的一天嘛，等我以后不做忍者了，拿着攒的退休金开个小店。或是咱俩关系这么铁，你把我聘到你家做个打工仔也不错，我养花草很在行的，说不准还能培育出什么草药新品种，然后大捞一笔。”  
鹿丸终于忍不住笑出声：“你想的倒是很美。”  
“我这不是白日做梦，这叫精打细算。”樱终于确认完手里的账目，回过头来瞪他，“规划！规划懂吗？”  
他本就靠她很近，说话时声音划过她的耳尖有些发痒。她回头回得急了些，耳尖和脸颊堪堪擦过他的唇畔，带来轻微的痒感。四目相对之时都能感受到彼此温热的呼吸，距离近得像是他们彼此那个不为对方所知的午后梦境。  
两人都是一愣，然后不约而同地转过头去，掩饰自己的尴尬和悸动。  
鹿丸轻轻捂住自己的嘴，平复了一下呼吸：“抱歉。”  
樱捡起手边的热茶抿了一口，眼神不自然地晃动了一下：“没事。”

暧昧又尴尬的气氛被吉野的出现打断。  
偏厅和正厅也就隔着一扇推拉门而已，虽然偷听小辈们说话并不是什么光彩的事情，但吉野实在是关心两个孩子，便模模糊糊地听了一会墙角。  
她一边偷笑樱看起来稳重老成，在鹿丸面前说话却是天马行空，一边惊诧于儿子明明在家里多说一个字都嫌麻烦，到了小姑娘面前居然这么健谈。  
估摸两个人公事办得差不多了，吉野便端了一小碟红豆馅的和果子到前厅，打断了两个人之间暧昧又尴尬的气氛，恰到好处地救了场。  
樱客气的接过一枚和果子，很是乖巧地陪着吉野闲聊了几句。让吉野觉得刚才还言语无忌的小姑娘现在拘着性子一本正经的样子格外可爱，看着樱的眼神也越发慈祥，就差把“准儿媳”三个字刻在小姑娘光洁的脑门上了。  
虽然和吉野聊得投机，但樱也没忘记这次来奈良家是为办公事，所以只小坐了片刻，婉拒了吉野留她午饭的提议，拿着两边签署好的文件回去向纲手复命。  
鹿丸将樱送出了自家门口，转身回正厅的时候刚好撞上吉野意味深长的目光。他嘴角抽了抽，已经猜到了这种眼神被后含义，却仍是试探性地询问：“老妈，你今天格外热情啊。”  
吉野笑了笑，没有正面回答，只是揶揄道：“你小子眼光不错啊。”

果然。

鹿丸捏了捏眉心，现下他已经被周围的人打磨出了一副厚脸皮，可以勉强维持住不让自己脸颊没出息地泛红。他避开吉野的眼，神语气不满地抱怨道：“肯定是老爸那个家伙多嘴告诉你的吧，你们可不可以不要瞎掺和我的事啊……”  
“臭小子，怎么跟你老妈说话的。”吉野的眉毛狠狠地跳了一跳，她压抑住怒火深吸了一口气，没有提及发簪和留宿的事，“你长大了，自己的事情自己看着办，我跟你爸爸才懒得管你。”  
鹿丸暗暗地翻了个白眼，并不觉得自家老妈的保证有几分可信度。他抿了抿嘴没说话，为了躲避吉野接下来很有可能的炮轰式追击询问，立马转身，打算脚底抹油赶紧溜号，却仍是被吉野叫住。  
“唉，你等等！”  
鹿丸十分心累地叹了口气，无奈却又乖觉地转身：“还有什么事吗，老妈？”  
吉野皱着眉头纠结起昨晚睡前的疑问。她回想起樱独特的发色，在脑海里搜寻着除了少女以外同样拥有着浅粉色头发的人，口中喃喃地念着：“纲手大人的小徒弟……医疗忍者……医生……”  
鹿丸皱了皱眉，正对吉野的念念有词感到不解时，忽然听得一向稳重又严厉的母亲小小地惊呼了一声。  
“啊！”吉野敲了敲茶几的桌面，自言自语道，“我想起来在哪里见过了。”

TBC

预告：25喧嚣


	25. 喧嚣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真相篇正式开启。名侦探鹿丸和纲手上线了，或许还有人记得大明湖畔的私设？忘记的可以适当快速浏览08、13、14、17  
> 本章巨甜，真的（笑）

25 喧嚣  
*  
“老妈？”鹿丸轻轻地喊了一声。  
吉野回过神来盯着他：“啊？怎么了？”  
鹿丸皱了皱眉：“你刚刚想到什么？和樱有关？”  
“倒也不是，只是想到那么稀有的浅樱色头发我以前也在别处见过而已。”吉野摇了摇头，又向自家儿子确认道，“那个叫樱的孩子是姓春野，对吧。”  
“是。”鹿丸眼神闪烁了一下，但春野只是她随养父母唤的姓氏。  
“哦，那个医生好像不姓春野，他们应该不是亲子关系……”  
“老妈，你说得‘那个医生’是指？”  
吉野挑了挑眉毛，玩笑道：“哟，难得你肯坐下来耐心听我讲话啊。”  
“……”鹿丸被噎住，只好撇了撇嘴算是默认。  
“很多年前的事了，如果不是头发的颜色太过独特，我恐怕都已经不记得了。”吉野的眼神温柔了起来，她摸了摸儿子的头继续说，“那都是你出生之前的事了。”

“那时候你爸爸刚当上上忍班班长没几年，木叶和岩隐那边谈判破裂，负责协商和平协定的木叶小队受到了岩隐的袭击。”她叹了一口气，像是回想起那些往事就足以惊心动魄，“他带着队员突围成功，却也受了重伤，脸上的伤疤也是那个时候落下的。”  
“我记得刚好是八月底的晚上，我怀着你，还有一个多月就要到预产期了，你爸爸出了那么大的事，真是把我吓得不行。我收到消息赶到医院的时候，刚好撞见他们抬着担架把他往手术室里送。”  
“他那时候浑身都是血，右肩上有一处很大的贯穿伤，脸上的伤口见了骨，腹部那里也有个血洞。怀孕的女人总是要格外胆小些，不像当忍者的时候那样镇定。我当时真是吓疯了，生怕你爸爸丢下咱们两个就走了，护士们拦着我不让我进治疗室，然后医生就来了。”  
“医生很年轻，看上去要比我还小几岁，也就二十出头的样子。我当时脑子很乱，也没看清他的名牌，只是对他浅樱色的头发印象深刻。我扯着他的袖子神经兮兮地说了几句，大概是请他一定要救你爸爸之类的，然后就在治疗室外不停地打转。护士们都劝我回去等消息，可我听不进去他们的话。”

“然后呢？”

“然后啊，一个女人拉住了我的手，和我说她是医生的妻子。说来也奇怪，我就看着她的眼睛，听她温温柔柔地说了几句话，心神就安定下来，医生也趁着机会赶紧进了诊疗室。”  
“她的脸我已经记不清了，但我到现在还记得那双眼睛。那大概是我见过最漂亮的绿眼睛了，像平静的湖泊，没有一点波澜，但让人觉得沉静又可靠。”  
“她拉着我在走廊上坐下，不停地安抚我，说她的丈夫虽然年轻但是医术很好，请我放下心来耐心等待，也要顾惜自己的身体，为孩子考虑。其实她说的话和其他护士大同小异，但我莫名地感到安心。我们就等啊等，再后来说了什么我已经记不清了，似乎她是哼了一首歌，然后我就迷迷糊糊靠着她睡着了。”  
“真是奇怪啊，好歹我也是忍者出身，跟她也是第一次见，居然可以毫无防备地睡着。大概是那个时候太累了吧，又是惊惧交加，稍微放松下来就困得不行。”  
“再被她叫醒的时候你爸爸被平安地送出了治疗室。虽然依旧是昏迷需要进一步观察，但是状态已经基本稳定下来。我什么也顾不上了，向她匆匆道了谢就去病房照顾你爸爸了。这之后一个多月等他伤养得差不多了，这回又换你来折腾人了，父子俩真是一个赛着一个不让我省心。”  
“等你落了地，我才终于找到机会去好好地答谢医生夫妻俩。我按照相貌向医院的护士打听那天晚上给你爸爸医治的医生，得知他那天不在医院，应该是外出执行任务了。我就又向护士问起医生的妻子，才知道她原本也是这里的护士，前阵子刚有了孩子所以在家里修养待产，不怎么去医院。”  
“我们只见过一面，所以不方便打听人家的住处上门道谢，于是我只好留了一些小点心和感谢信拜托护士帮我转交。”

鹿丸的眉头皱了皱，试探性地问道：“我出入医院次数也不少了，从没有见到过浅粉色头发医生……他现在还在木叶医院工作吗？”  
“之后很久我才听说那位医生似乎在九尾事件时去世了，我后来也在再也没见过他的妻子。” 吉野摇了摇头，惋惜地叹了口气。  
“那……”鹿丸犹豫了一下继续问道，“你还记得那对医生夫妇的名字吗？”  
吉野沉吟了很久：“我也只是听说过医生的姓氏而已，到现在都过了十五年，早就记不得了。倒是他妻子的名字……”  
“你还记得？”  
吉野思索了良久，摇了摇头说：“我只知道医院里的人好像称呼她……堇。”

堇......  
鹿丸默念着这个名字，医生夫妇的相貌与樱的容貌相吻合，而医生妻子的妊娠时间也与樱的年纪贴合。但这些巧合有着难以言说的违和感，而最奇怪的就是医生妻子与樱生母性格的相悖之处。  
疑团在他的心中放大。他忽然想起一年多前在医院听到的传闻，以及鸣人刚离开村子樱被幻术所困时在他耳边的呓语。那句带着哭腔的“妈妈不要杀我”让他想到就觉得心疼不已，却又疑惑她究竟经历过什么。  
虽然答应过樱绝对不会窥探她的秘密，但鹿丸在犹豫之后，还是向吉野试探性地问道：“老妈，我想问你件事情。”  
吉野有些惊讶：“你问。”  
鹿丸抬眼看向她，不想错过母亲脸上的任何一个细微的表情：“十年前左右，我大概四到六岁的时候，木叶有没有发生过虐童案或者类似的案件？”  
“十多年前……虐童案……”吉野下意识地重复着鹿丸的问题，良久之后点了点头，“还真有。”  
鹿丸一下子紧张起来：“那时候发生了什么？”  
“大概你快五岁的时候吧，应该是夏天。当时这件事影响很不好，所以上面把流言都压下了，但是在妇人的圈子里传得很厉害，我还是后来听你山中阿姨说起的。”吉野摇了摇头，像是在叹息，“虽然作为忍者血腥的场景也没少见，但是这件事光是听起来都让人心惊，所以我才记得这么清楚。”  
“听说那家人只有一个妇人和一个很小的孩子，他们似乎和邻里的关系不太好，所以医疗班撬开房门去到现场时，已经过了两天。女人似乎是割腕自杀死在了浴缸里，尸体已经泡了两天浮肿发臭了。更可怜的是小孩子，据说年纪很小，被找到的时候浑身都是瘀伤，尤其是脖子上的淤痕。医疗班根据伤情判断很有可能是母亲施暴所致。邻居还四处说这妇人和孩子古怪得很，是因为家里没了男人，所以导致妇人精神失常想拖着孩子给自己陪葬……唉。”  
“不过这些都是道听途说，流言都是从那个关系不太好的邻居口中传出来的，有几分可信、有没有夸大其词都不好说。那个家里究竟发生了什么，也只有那对母子自己才清楚了吧。”吉野又叹了一口气，“我到现在都不太相信木叶会发生这种事。退一万步说，有那个母亲是不疼爱自己孩子的啊，真是作孽。这小孩子没有父亲又没了母亲，还发生了这种事，之后的日子一定很难挨。”  
“那……”鹿丸的声音有些喑哑，“那个被救出来的孩子，后来怎么样了？”  
“不太清楚。”吉野抿了一口热茶，叹息道，“这种事在木叶也算是丑闻了，大约是为了孩子的将来考虑吧，估计是上面遮掩住了，之后大约会被送到福利机构，运气好的话或许还有机会被人收养。”

鹿丸沉默下来，樱究竟经历过什么，答案已经呼之欲出，而他的心情也越发沉重。他回想起她看着自己笑起来的样子，觉得她所有欢愉都是那样得之不易。他无法想象她是怎样做到在经历过那么多事之后，仍然眼神清澈、笑容明媚，看起来纯粹又真挚，不是单纯的伪装可以做到的。  
他忽然发觉，七班的三个人都有着同病相怜的过往。  
鸣人拼命地吸引周围人的目光以补足缺失的羁绊，佐助封闭自我，日渐冷傲孤僻。而樱站在原地冲来往的人淡淡地笑着，像是什么也没发生，却又来者不拒，去者不留。甚至她身上深深吸引着他的那份孤勇，也是在令人窒息又失望的过往中千锤百炼而来。  
因为她无所依靠，所以从不依靠。  
他忽然觉得很难过，却又庆幸。  
庆幸他可以在孩提之时就已经和她相识，这么多年他们已经成为了彼此信任又默契的朋友。庆幸他见过她的眼泪，发觉她并不是如同看起来那样平静无波。庆幸自己今天模糊地知道了她过往的经历，也发誓将来终有一天，他会拼劲全力把这些残缺都为她补全。

吉野看着儿子有些难看的脸色和若有所思的神情，隐隐约约察觉到刚才他所问的问题或许和那个粉头发的小姑娘有所联系。吉野了解自家小子，他向来是不爱听这些陈年旧事的，今天却能坐下来听她絮絮叨叨说起十几年前的事情，甚至还主动问起，必定是和他在意的人紧密相关。  
可她猜不到这两件事背后可能的联系，也不想随意揣测。像这样隐秘的事情也不是询问能得出结果的，于是她暗暗叹了一口气，伸手抚平了儿子眉宇间的愁绪，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，露出一个温柔的笑。  
鹿丸回过神来，微微一愣，也回给母亲一个有些难看的笑：“谢了，老妈，耽误你不少时间吧。”  
“傻孩子，跟你老妈客气什么。”吉野弹了弹他的额头，“药材交接的任务算是结束了，你下午还有情报部的事情要忙吧。”  
鹿丸点了点头，于是吉野拍了拍他的肩膀：“记得早点回家，晚上我做你最喜欢的味增青花鱼。”

*  
鹿丸是情报部的新人，刚入职的工作是负责整理陈年的机密档案。  
档案室是情报部直属的科室，按照纲手的话来说，情报部是木叶的核心部门，掌握着机密信息。鹿丸现在年纪渐长，如果未来想和鹿久一样作为军师为木叶出谋划策，首先要做的就是恶补木叶这些年来的大小事宜和发展进程。  
而木叶这些年来最核心的机密，无疑就是发生在十五年前的九尾事件。  
鹿丸手指划过档案架上那摞厚重的文件，皱紧了眉头。无论是父亲在他进入情报部后有意提起过的晓组织、一年前叛忍宇智波鼬归村事件，甚至是导致佐助为复仇而叛逃的宇智波灭门惨案，都和九尾事件有着多多少少的关联。  
还有……樱。  
尽管有违和之处，按照母亲的描述和事情的时间来推算，那对医生夫妻几乎可以肯定就是樱的亲生父母。如果真的是这样，那么樱就是当年九尾事件众多的受害者之一。也就是说，无论是鸣人、佐助，还是樱，他们三个人都与和九尾事件关联紧密，甚至九尾事件也成为了这几年他们各奔东西的导火索。

巧合吗？应当是的。

但这实在是太巧了，巧到令人啧啧称奇。可鹿丸没有时间想那么多，他现在能做的只有按照纲手的要求，老老实实地阅读和整理这些机密文件。  
而关于樱亲生父母的猜想很快就得到了证实。鹿丸很快就注意到殉职人员名单，和有些泛黄的彩色照片上年轻医生醒目的浅粉色头发，以及他与樱七分相似的容貌。  
鹿丸闭了闭眼，头疼地捏了捏额角，尽管他承诺过樱，如果她不对他说出往事，他就绝对不会去窥探她的隐私。但他也深知，除非万不得已，否则樱绝对不会向他吐露有关于她过往的一丝一毫。  
但在即将展露的真相面前，他还是选择去揭开它。如果他能知道她的秘密，或许也能找到解开她心结的方法。他太想离她近一点、再近一点，也太想看她无忧无虑地笑起来时的样子。  
而这些小小的贪念鼓动着他顺着手上的线索深入调查。很快鹿丸就根据名单找到了医生妻子的个人档案。上面赫然写着“曾经在医院就职，是一名普通的护士，九尾事件五个月后生下遗腹子并从医院辞职，带着刚出生不久的女儿独自生活。”  
鹿丸皱紧眉头，档案中的记录慢慢与母亲所说的往事重叠，他继续向下文读去，发现女人在九尾事件四年后的八月中旬，被发现在家中浴缸内割破腕动脉自杀身亡，仅剩四岁的女儿。尸体被找到时距离自杀当天已经过去超过四十八个小时。女儿被找到时，被发现有颈部淤青，怀疑是生母精神失常，恶意施暴，最终被送往医院救治，伤愈后被送往木叶孤儿院。  
档案记录的照片上，尽管樱的容颜与父亲更为相像，但她与那个名叫“青木堇”的棕发女人有着如出一辙的绿眼睛。

鹿丸想起母亲所说的话，“那大概是我见过最漂亮的绿眼睛了，像平静的湖泊，没有一点波澜。”  
的确，哪怕是透过陈旧的照片，他仍然可以感觉到女人与樱神情上的肖似。尤其是这些年经过岁月的打磨之后，樱有时平静地凝视着他的眼神，就如同照片上的女人一样。  
她们的眼睛像是一块纯粹又透彻的璞玉，一眼可以看到底，也可以一眼看穿别人。那双眼睛像是藏进了翠色的妖精，让人忍不住想要陷进去、然后陷得更深，最终沉溺在那莫测的眸光中。

然而就算到了这一步，鹿丸仍旧抱有一丝侥幸。  
他真切地希望这些灰暗的过往不曾出现在樱的生命中。而这份侥幸，也终于在他利用情报部的证件借阅到木叶孤儿院的昔年档案时彻底破灭。  
他抬手轻轻抚摸着照片上女孩子稚嫩的容颜，忽然觉得辛酸。照片里的樱比七岁他们初识时看上去要娇小很多很多。他在她的眼睛找不到熟悉的灵气，甚至看上去有些呆滞。  
女孩的嘴唇抿成一条线，似乎对着相片背后的人抱有强烈的警惕心与敌意，而相片旁边的个人信息栏里，也清晰地写着青木医生夫妻的姓名。  
至此，他已经全部知晓，无论是生父的早逝、生母的施暴、鸣人佐助的离村，还是春野家貌合神离的亲情，都是真实刻在她生命上难以磨灭的痛楚。  
鹿丸机械地归还了档案，又在借阅栏里签上了自己的名字。而他在注意到上一条借阅记录上签有旗木卡卡西的名字时皱了皱眉。  
拼凑起来的“真相”已经摆在眼前，可他仍旧觉得疑团越来越多。  
鹿丸出孤儿院大门的时候已经接近黄昏。天色渐暗，已是逢魔之时，太阳暗红色的余晖洒在他身上，似乎都染上了血腥味。回火影楼的路上，鹿丸有生以来第一次感觉自己神思混沌。

卡卡西调查樱档案的时间是在波之国的任务之后，而不是在七班成立之初。樱在波之国的任务中发生了什么事，为什么卡卡西会在那个时间点调查她的身世？  
樱在医院里异常的行为、一年多前修行过程中幻术反噬，他作为老师虽然看起来十分担忧，但并没有对两件事的古怪之处表现出疑惑，其中的原因是否和他调查得到的樱的身世有关？  
纲手大人也是一样，在幻术反噬事件时选择粉饰太平，而不是深究原因，之后又很快收了樱做弟子。木叶的机密档案众多，纲手却刻意引导他从九尾事件开始翻阅，而凭借樱与他的熟悉程度，必然会注意到当年的殉职名单里与她容貌极为相似的青木夫妇。如果纲手真的在刻意引导他调查樱的身世，背后的原因又是什么？  
不仅如此，单从现有的信息来看，樱生母性格的反常之处很难让人不去在意。母亲口中温柔沉静的医生妻子与对亲生女儿施暴的疯妇之间差异太大，如果没有资料凭证，根本难以想象她们会是同一个人。又或许九尾事件结束后的四年里发生了什么不为人知的事，导致早年丧夫的单亲母亲精神失常或者性情大变。  
此外，青木堇在生下女儿之后从医院辞职则又是另一个反常之处。对于一个普通人来说，失去丈夫又主动辞去工作，相当于断了经济来源，那么她接下来又怎样去抚养刚出生的女儿？  
还有……邻居的证词与举动也非常奇怪。木叶向来民心淳朴，邻里之间相互关照似乎才该是情理之中的事情。就算两家人不怎么往来，也不至于产生矛盾，让邻居对一对单身母女恶言相向，又口无遮地说出“妇人和孩子很古怪”这种话。故而邻居含糊不清的说辞究竟是否另有蹊跷也是一个值得深究的问题。

无数的猜想在他的脑海里不停划过，而所有的疑问都找不出确切的答案。这无疑让鹿丸心情焦躁。  
但他焦躁的原因并不止这些。

鹿丸脚步顿了一下，忍不住在内心质问自己，“查到这一步，你满意了吗？”  
他蹙紧了眉头，发出了一声自嘲的轻笑。时至今日他终于明白了她几次三番对往事避而不谈的原因。因为他终于察觉到，自己知道了所谓的“真相”之后，不是离她近了，而是离她更远了。  
他甚至忽然觉得她遥不可及，就算此刻樱现在站在他面前，也依旧是他触碰不到的人。她的痛楚他无法体会，他无法成为她的慰藉，不知道该怎样解开她的心结，更不知道在她面前如何坦诚他已知悉她的过往。  
那么他私下调查这些真的是为她好吗？他究竟是想要补足她的残缺，体会被她需要的优越感。还是说，他只是以‘想要帮助她’作为刨根问底的借口，事实上却是为了满足自己丑陋的好奇心？  
鹿丸一时间看不清自己，但他知道，如果真的是这样，他实在是太过自以为是，又卑鄙至极。  
如果她知道了自己的秘密在他面前一览无余，会不会相当于又一次揭开鲜血淋漓的伤口？那么她会不会很痛？会不会生他的气？  
光是这样想着，他就已经觉得自己快要失去她了。

该怎么做，要做什么，忽然之间都没了答案。中心街上嘈杂的人流声穿过双耳，留下一阵阵令人头晕目眩的轰鸣声。直到嘈杂的思绪和心慌的感觉稍稍安定下来，一个念头才清晰地浮现在他的脑海中。

想见她、他想要见她。  
至少现在，他一定要见到她才行。  
这是鹿丸摒弃了脑海里喧嚣着划过的无数杂念之后，心中唯一留下的余音。

他在火影楼前的大树下站定，刚要转身去医院的方向，却看见樱从楼中走出来，而血红色的余晖照在她身上仿佛加上了温和的滤镜，看上去不再那么灼目刺眼。  
樱和身边的玄间闲聊着，看见鹿丸远远地站在树下时，向他笑了笑，然后轻轻地挥了挥手。玄间看了看鹿丸又看了看樱，叼着千本露出一个高深莫测的笑容，然后便率先离开了。  
樱发觉鹿丸没有靠近的意思，甚至没有向她打招呼，疑惑地歪了歪头，然后抬步向他走过去：“刚刚才和玄间前辈说起你呢，这就出现啦。已经过了下班时间，你这么爱偷懒居然没有准点溜号，真是稀奇。”  
鹿丸张了张嘴，却发觉一向能说会道的自己此刻像个哑巴一样，什么也说不出来。于是他只好怔愣地看着她的脸颊，仿佛不敢相信此刻她就站在自己眼前。  
她看着他的时候眼底有闪闪发光的笑意，让他晃了晃神，忍不住沉溺在那双绿色的眸子里。等到他反应过来时，手掌已经不自觉地抬起，想要触碰她的脸颊。  
樱察觉到他神情的异样，也同样被他的动作一惊，微微向后退了半步：“怎……怎么了？”  
她闪避的动作让他的眉峰动了动，却没有回答问题。因为他根本不知道该怎样回答，也不知道该找什么样的借口搪塞，掩饰住自己的反常。

思维依旧停滞在混沌的状态，但他也没有再给她后退的机会。  
鹿丸低垂着眉眼上前一步，握住樱的手腕，稍稍用力将她拉入怀中。  
樱的脑袋在“嗡”地一声后陷入空白。她脊背僵硬，在感受到他拥抱带来的温度和落在颈间的呼吸时，整个人瞬间慌乱起来。她有生以来第一次敏感地察觉到属于异性的气息全方位地入侵自己的感官，而他身上令她陌生的感觉，让她下意识地想要逃离。  
她在他怀里挣扎出一点空隙，双手抵上他的胸膛想要分出一段安全距离，却感受到他的心脏有规律地、平稳地在她的右手的掌心之下跳动着。  
她也终于意识到这个突如其来的拥抱并没有强迫的意味，他狡猾地给她留了足够的余地，只要她想，稍稍用力就可以轻松推开他。  
樱突然有点心慌，因为这个拥抱轻柔地像是他随时可以放手。于是她没有再挣扎，犹豫地用自己的指尖去触碰他的脊背。鹿丸颤抖了一下，像得到肯定一般稍稍收紧了怀抱。她这才知道，他或许也在害怕她会推开他。

真是奇怪，他们明明靠得这么近，却仍旧难掩不安。

被夕阳拉长的树影把静默拥抱着彼此的他们藏了起来。樱渐渐习惯了鹿丸的靠近，僵硬的身体也逐渐放松下来，也对他从刚才开始就不知所谓的举动感到疑惑。这样动摇的鹿丸让樱感到陌生，她扯了扯他的衣角，低声问道：“你怎么了？是不是出了什么事？”  
鹿丸没有回答，只是将头埋在她的颈间，轻轻地摇了摇。  
他的碎发扎得她有些痛痒，尽管他什么都没说，樱却更加确信，一定是发生了什么事，不然一向从容淡定的鹿丸不会像现在这样一言不发。她咬了咬唇，还是伸手拍了拍他的脊背，又一次确认道：“真的没事？”  
“我……”他的声音听上去有些沙哑，停顿了像是在斟酌话语，最后还是找了一个拙劣的借口，“下午翻查档案的时候偷了会懒。只是打了个瞌睡，做了个噩梦。大约是睡糊涂了，有点分不清自己现在到底是不是清醒的。”  
他自嘲地笑了一声：“这话说出来我自己都觉得矫情，明明……”  
明明那个噩梦并不是他的。

噩梦啊……樱的眼神暗了暗，她淡淡地笑了笑：“我不认为这是矫情啊。只有经历过噩梦的人才知道清醒的时刻又多么宝贵吧。”  
“我确信，你现在不是在梦里，所以也应该清醒一点。”她在他略带惊讶的目光中挣脱了他的怀抱，咬牙切齿地踩了他一脚，然后在他本能地弯下腰闷声呼痛之时，双手捧住他的脸颊狠狠地揉了揉，“噩梦在梦醒的时候就结束了。不许神志不清地犯糊涂，一点也不像你。”  
脚上和脸颊传来的痛感终于让他清醒过来，但鹿丸只觉得自己此刻心情复杂。面前有些气鼓鼓的少女眼神关切，语气认真，仿佛他真的遇到了什么难事，想要迫切地得到她的安慰。  
然而分明他们两个人之中，经历过难以想象的过往的人其实是樱。但她似乎总是知道自己想要走什么样的路，想要成为什么样的人。无所顾忌、无所畏惧，永远不会迷茫，把难以启齿的往事抛在身后，坚定不移地迈步向前。  
尽管她拥有他所艳羡的勇气与坚定，但他并不认为自己的忧虑是多余的。经历过除夕夜里她的情绪崩溃以后，他才知道她是需要有人能一直陪在她身边，替她分担痛苦的。  
哪怕只是能分担一点点、一点点也好。

也许是因为和她在一起久了，他伪装起自己似乎也不用那么费力。鹿丸整理了一下自己情绪，藏起了复杂的眼神，故作轻松的说：“我说你啊，嘴上说着安慰人的话，行为可不可以不要这么暴力。”  
樱似乎真地被他搪塞过去，只是仍旧气恼地横了他一眼：“这算暴力？要不是看在你心情不好的份上，可就不是踩你一脚这么简单了。”  
她一想到刚才那个拥抱就有些心烦意乱。如果不是体谅他此刻的心情，鹿丸此刻应该被她拍飞在火影楼的红色砖墙上，留下一个人形的坑才对。  
“下次就算心情不好也不能这样了。”她垂下眼睑整理了一下自己的头发，装作没有察觉方才他呼吸划过她的耳侧时微妙的酥麻感，声若蚊音道，“你说话的时候靠得太近……会痒。”  
鹿丸一愣，这才尴尬地回想起刚才自己下意识的举动有多暧昧。他微微偏过头，借着手掌摸脖子的姿势遮挡自己泛红的耳根，有些理亏地结巴起来：“啊……嗯……抱歉……”  
气氛有些尴尬，最终樱清了清嗓子说：“算了，我大人大量不和你计较。医院还有事，我就不和你在这蹉跎生命了。”  
鹿丸无奈地笑笑，又叫住她：“樱。”  
“嗯，怎么？”她转过身来歪着头看着他。  
“顺路，我送你。”  
“嗯？”她眯起眼睛语气揶揄，故意拖着长声说：“诶？你今天好粘人啊，丸子酱，是尘封在灵魂深处的撒娇机能终于开启了吗？”  
他狠狠地噎了一下，有些恼怒地抿了抿嘴，别过脸掩饰尴尬：“……啰嗦。”  
“嘛，看在你心情不佳的份上，我就大发慈悲地多陪你一会喽。”她足尖轻轻点地，半长的淡粉色发丝划出一个漂亮的弧度，然后眉眼弯起，笑着对他说，“呐，一起走吧。”  
鹿丸眼里划过一丝笑意：“嗯。”  
“一会给你拿点薰衣草香包。唔，再加点佛手柑吧，就放在枕头底下，助眠效果不错。”  
“嗯，谢了。”  
她瞥了他一眼，有些嫌弃地撇撇嘴道：“都跟你说了你人太懒了会长毛，总是寻隙就去睡午觉。现在好了，做噩梦了吧。”  
“……知道了，你好啰嗦。”  
“这就嫌烦了！翻脸翻得比我还快，也不知道刚才是谁那么粘人的。”  
“喂！我那不是……”

*  
夕阳透过火影办公室的窗户，映在纲手的脸上，而楼下少男少女青涩懵懂的一举一动尽数落入她眼中。她露出一个复杂却又欣慰的笑容：“静音，孤儿院档案室那边传消息过来了？”  
“是，纲手大人。”静音点头，“鹿丸君已经去调阅过樱的档案了。”  
“知道了，让那边的人继续盯着，如果有人再去借阅，务必记得汇报给我。”  
“是。”静音应下，“您专门派了人手去管理孤儿院那边的档案，是为了防长老会的人？”  
“不然呢？档案直接撤掉太过显眼，万一哪天这帮老东西对樱的身世起了疑心要去查旧档，我们也好有时间和余地周转。”纲手头疼地揉了揉眉心，“这次辛苦你了，我早就该想到的。木叶到处都查不到的秘事，也大约只能在叔祖父的手札里找到蛛丝马迹。”  
“是啊，多亏二代目大人博闻强记，否则调查恐怕到现在仍旧会停滞不前。樱的出身太过复杂，亲生父母去世又早，这才没能把这些秘事告诉她吧。”静音顿了顿问道，“那么现下我们已经把原委查出了大概，是不是该考虑把这些事情告诉樱呢？”  
“不急。”纲手摇头，“这件事情的起源太过久远，查到现在仍是扑朔迷离，得缓着点告诉她。况且卡卡西那边我已经让他在任务之余去村外秘密调查了，等一切水落石出了再做打算吧。”  
“纲手大人，还有一点我不太明白。”静音沉吟了一会仍旧问道，“您为什么不直接把樱的事情告诉鹿丸，而是引他自己去调查呢。”  
纲手翻了个白眼道：“静音你怎么这个时候犯糊涂。我一个火影、樱的师傅，怎么能把小徒弟的私事随随便便告诉别人啊？这话能说得出口吗？所以只能引他自己去调查了。”她修长的指节敲敲桌子，“这小子倒也没辜负我的期望，这么快就能查到孤儿院去，估计平时相处的时候，就对她的家事起过疑心吧。”  
“我引他去调查，一是想要试探他们之间的感情。少年情谊是真挚不假，但可不可靠却是另一回事。现在看来，至少将来鹿丸在知晓一切的时候不会用异样的眼光去看樱。”纲手回想着两个孩子拥抱彼此的样子松了一口气，“二则，把内情一点点透露给他，无非是想找一个知根知底又可以托付的人。虽说樱这孩子是聪明又要强，但若是能多一个人帮衬也是好的。更何况鹿丸背后是树大根深的奈良家，要是真能成为她的依靠，就算日后长老会真的去为难她，那也得仔细掂量掂量。”  
叹出一口长气，纲手继续说道：“最让人头疼得还不是长老会，而是……”  
静音神色一紧：“您是说……”  
“行了，别说了，八字没一撇的事想多了也是徒劳。”纲手有些暴躁地抓了抓头发，觉得自己有操不完的心，“要不是看在那帮老家伙过去为木叶殚精竭虑的份上，我真想把他们一个个堵上嘴，扔到湿滑林去给活蝓清洗酸液。”  
静音想象了一下画面狠狠地抖了一抖，干笑道：“消消气，您消消气。”  
“唉。”纲手叹了口气，她深知尽管自己已经开始查证叔祖父扉间留下的手札所记载的内容，樱的身世到现在也只是露出了冰山一角而已。

一切都是未知，而麻烦也才刚刚开始。  
纲手从办公桌暗格里拿出卡卡西不久前用通讯鹰送回村里的卷轴，解开上面密信专用的封印符咒，将卷轴轻缓缓打开。

卷轴很轻巧，只有巴掌大，洁白的纸页上面只潦草又简短地写两个词：  
“银川”、“羽渊”。

TBC

预告：26溯源


	26. 溯源

*  
正月以来樱每天累得喘不过气。至于原因，自然是她的师傅纲手大人最近不知道吃错了什么药，越发频繁地加紧了樱的体术训练。  
虽说纲手在樱的修行上一向严格，却也从来都是循序渐进，现在却像是急切盼望她快速成长起来一样，下手也一次比一次狠。甚至让樱在艰难地躲过铁拳的时候怀疑师傅是不是最近压力太大了，所以急于找一个出口宣泄。然后又在紧接着被一脚踢中摔出去老远的时候，擦去疼出的生理泪水，反思一定是因为她还不够优秀，所以师傅才会有些心急。  
  
  
井野、鹿丸和丁次时常会跨过第四演习场到第三演习场来看看樱，不过他们自从成为中忍之后便忙于更高阶的任务，所以通常只能和她匆匆地闲聊几句，不能久留。  
樱其实很羡慕猪鹿蝶三个人可以经常一起行动，毕竟鸣人和佐助离开木叶以后，她已经很久没有出过任务了。纲手更是希望她专注修行，于是直接将樱的名字从空闲忍者的任务名单上暂时移除。樱觉得大约是因为自己暂停了幻术修行，体术修行又不够到家，所以师傅认为她的自保能力不足单独执行任务。  
所以她才要更加拼命得到认可才行。天赋不够，那就只好苦工来凑。  
这样想的樱把除了在医院修行之外的时间全部用在体术锻炼上，好在她一向勤勉惯了，也不觉得日复一日的修行枯燥。只是这样一来和伙伴们碰面的机会就更少了，让她多多少少有一点寂寞。  
  
  
就这样过了小半个月之后，樱在演习场意外得到了“新伙伴”，尽管这个伙伴只是一只小小的飞鸟。  
更准确的来说，这是一只苍鹭幼崽。  
樱遇见它的时候，这只小可怜正东倒西歪地站在第四演习场和第三演习场中间那颗巨大无比的梧桐树枝上，哆哆嗦嗦地发出低鸣，甚至最后在樱经过树下的时候从树梢上跌了下来，刚好落在她温暖的手心里。  
樱一开始也是一惊，很快反应过来，用医疗忍术帮小苍鹭恢复了冻僵的翅膀，然后将它带回了自己的公寓。  
  
  
她其实很奇怪为什么一只苍鹭会在这个时候出现在木叶。鹭常栖息在沼泽或是湖畔，冬天的时候更是会迁徙去温暖的南方。樱从前从未在木叶见过苍鹭，而木叶村唯一的湖泊南贺川源头在宇智波旧时的族地，她从来没有去过，所以无法确认这只苍鹭之前是否曾在南贺川生活。  
“如果佐助在的话，或许还可以问一问他。不对，还是不能问吧，因为会提到他的伤心事。”樱手里捧着小苍鹭自言自语道，“你是从哪来的呢？身上没有感应到查克拉，应该不是饲养的忍兽。那么是迁徙的时候被落下了吗？”说到这她又愣了一愣，露出一个有点难看的笑：“那么还和我有点像呢。不过没关系，以后你有我了，我来照顾你。”  
既然如此的话，那么她就暂时将它养在身边好了，等她帮它熬过冬天，春天到了的时候，如果它想走，她就会送它走。  
她用手指点了点苍鹭的小脑袋，然后跳起来去冰箱的冷冻库里翻出一尾青花鱼，解冻之后放到盘子里，试探性地送到苍鹭的嘴边。鸟儿围着青花鱼蹦跶了一周，试探性地啄了啄，然后放心的吃起来，又冲樱细声细气的“啾啾”了几声，看得她笑弯了眼睛。  
  
  
*  
之后它就成了每天绕着她打转的新伙伴。小苍鹭格外粘人，樱原想着自己出去修行的时候将它留在家里，谁知道小家伙硬是钻进她的围巾里，蹭着她的脖颈不肯留下，于是樱只好将它带去第三演习场。后来她和它渐渐熟稔起来，便自作主张给它起了名字，偶尔还会对着它自言自语。  
小苍鹭就这样与樱几乎形影不离地过了两个月，临近三月中旬的时候，樱在体术上的进步突飞猛进，也终于让近来愁眉不展的纲手脸色好看了一些，笑着揉了揉小徒弟的脑袋，夸她果然没有辜负自己的期望。  
得到表扬的樱比连吃十碗红豆丸子汤还开心，于是决定在修行之后奖励自己一碗一幸庵的馅蜜当做加餐。  
  
  
樱从演习场出来的时候已经是下午。她中午只随便吃了两个饭团草草了事，还掰了一口喂了有些挑食的小苍鹭，所以当她推开一幸庵的门闻到扑面而来的红豆香之后，感觉自己疲惫又沉重的身体都要幸福得飘起来了。  
期待已久的馅蜜很快就端上了桌，樱本着一颗“美食要细细品尝”的心才没有将甜点狼吞虎咽下去。她吃得很投入，以至于鹿丸走进门点单时她完全没有注意到。  
他向她走进时，她才微微睁大眼露出一个有些惊喜的表情，嘴里叼着勺子，用起伏的音调“唔唔唔”了几声说“你来了”，落在鹿丸眼里像极了一只贪吃的兔子。  
  
  
他在她对面坐下，抿了一口薄茶，看了看她肩膀上“啾啾”叫了两声的苍鹭说：“你这宠物这么粘人吗？”  
樱又塞了一口红豆，有些口齿不清地道：“不算宠物吧，我只是暂时养着‘青花鱼’而已，过一阵子天气再暖和一点，它或许就要回原本的栖息地去了。”  
鹿丸皱了皱眉毛以为自己听错了：“青花鱼？什么青花鱼。”  
樱咽下甜品：“就是‘青花鱼’啊。”她指了指肩膀上趴着的苍鹭，“它的名字。”  
鹿丸头疼地捂了捂脸：“真是人类迷惑行为......所以你为什么要给一只羽禽起名叫‘青花鱼’？”  
“它爱吃青花鱼，那就叫青花鱼好喽，那不然你想它叫什么？叫奈良鹿丸么？”她瞪了他一眼，“也对，毕竟它和某个挑食挑得要命的人如出一辙。哦对了，从某种程度上说，粘人这一点也很像呢。你说对吧，丸子君。”  
鹿丸被她噎得说不出话来，只能“啧”了一声，表示对她无聊玩笑的不满：“你开心就好。既然它叫‘青花鱼’，那我炖了它当晚餐吃你大概不会有意见吧。”  
“哎哎，做人要有爱心。玩笑而已嘛，不带你这么小心眼的呀。”樱赶紧放下勺子双手圈住苍鹭将它护起来，“其实它挺可怜的。你听说过‘迷鸟’吗？”  
他点头：“嗯。候鸟因为气候或其他偶然因素，偏离迁徙路线，不得不远离栖息地在外乡生存，称之为迷鸟。木叶少有适合苍鹭栖息的浅水和湿地，这只苍鹭是外来种，对吧。”  
“是啊。你说它还能回到原来的地方去吗？”她伸出手指点了点它的鸟喙，自言自语道，“虽然待在我身边也很好啦，但是你的家不在这里，要记得快点回去才行哦，知道吗？”  
鹿丸闻言无奈地笑起来，樱不满地问：“你笑什么？”  
他眉眼舒展，觉得她因为那独特的、有些固执的天真而显得格外可爱，却还是忍不住揶揄：“笑你傻，还去和一只苍鹭说话，它怎么会听得懂。”  
樱忍不住辩驳：“你又不是它，怎么知道它听不懂。”谈话间飞到她手掌间的‘青花鱼’也通人性一般蹦跶着扭过身子用屁股对着鹿丸，冲着樱扑腾了一下翅膀，似乎还点了点头。她噗嗤一下笑出声，更加得意地向他道：“你看你看，它点头了。”  
“好，你说的都对，行了吧。”鹿丸无奈，瞥见樱的发尾打了个结，想着大约是她修行时弄的，于是自然地伸出手想要帮她捋一捋，却发现她颈侧靠近耳根的位置似乎有些淤青。  
  
  
那淤青只有小指末端的指节那么大，被她鬓角的发丝遮挡着看不太清。鹿丸皱了皱眉问道：“你脖子怎么了？”  
“啊？”樱愣了愣，下意识地顺着他的目光抬手去摸。  
“不是那个位置。你别动，我来看看。”他抬手撩开她的头发，她也顺从地微微转过头去。他触摸着那只有小指指甲盖大小的青紫，问道：“是这里，怎么弄的？疼不疼？”  
他碰过的地方有些痒，让她不自觉地绷紧了脊背，全身上下一个激灵，耳朵根立刻就红透了，很不客气地拍开他的手：“唉，别碰！”  
鹿丸一愣，意识到自己可能举动有些失了分寸：“哦，好，我不碰。你撩开头发让我看一眼。”  
“应该不会有什么伤口才对啊，早上和师傅修行时弄的小伤已经治愈了，应该不会落下才对。”她闻言轻轻拨开自己耳侧的粉色发丝，微微偏过头去，将那处肌肤露出来给他看。  
鹿丸眯着眼凑近了一些，下意识地又要抬手去碰，想起她不悦的反应，生生止住手上的动作。他仔细看了看她脖子上的伤处，觉得有些奇怪。如果是淤青的话，伤处周围的轮廓界限会模糊不均，而樱脖子上的伤处却有着清晰的轮廓，甚至像是一道歪歪斜斜的......咒文。  
他感觉有些不对，刚想要再仔细观察一下，那处淤青却以他肉眼可见的速度逐渐消失，连一点痕迹都没有留下。鹿丸心头一跳，甚至有一瞬间怀疑自己是不是出了什么错觉：“......不见了。”  
“什么不见了......伤......伤口吗？”樱不知道鹿丸究竟在看些什么，她只知道，他的呼吸若有若无的扫过她的脖颈和耳廓，让她感觉自己那处的皮肤像是被毛茸茸的狗尾草扫过一样。  
酥痒的感觉直接传达到大脑的神经，这种奇异的感知让她浑身不自在。她想要逃离他的声息范围之内，却又忍不住被奇怪的感觉掌控，暗暗地希望他靠近一点、再靠近一点。  
  
  
他们的动作太过亲密，从某个角度看过去，甚至像是他在细嗅她耳鬓的香味。一幸庵店内的服务生走过，余光瞟了他们一眼，然后用托盘挡住上扬的嘴角偷笑起来。  
樱感觉自己整个人都像是着了火一样，她戳了戳他的肩膀，语气带了一丝连她本人都没有察觉的嗔怪：“好了吧，看够了没？”  
鹿丸回过神来，拉开一点距离，却看上去有些心不在焉，只是皱着眉头仍在思索，随口敷衍到：“啊.......好了。难道真是我看错了？不可能啊......伤在那个地方就是看不到，也一定会感受到......樱，你真的没有任何不适吗？”  
“没有啊。”樱歪了歪头，后知后觉地觉得两个人不在一个频道上交流，“你一个人嘀咕什么呢？”  
“刚才你脖子上的那处伤口，在我凑近看的时候消失了。这事不对劲，你仔细感知一下，看看到底有没有问题。”  
“哦，好。”看他神情这么严肃，樱没有犹疑，手掌泛起淡绿色的荧光，细细地在脖子周围探寻了一番，然后疑惑地摇摇头，“你是不是最近压力太大了所以才会看花眼的，我真的什么问题都没有啊。”  
“是么？”鹿丸没有松开紧皱的眉头，依旧在纠结，却终是没能得出什么结论。他揉了揉额角，却在抬眼在瞥见她时，注意力猛地转移到她泛红的耳根和忽闪的眼神上。  
嗯？  
鹿丸思维停滞了一下，走了个神，忽然想起上次他冲动之下拥抱她的时候，她也是这样的反应，觉得自己似乎发现了有趣的事情。  
  
  
“唉。”他眯了眯微微上挑眼睛，看上去像一只摇着尾巴的奸诈狐狸。  
“干嘛？”她语气不善。  
他上身向前倾了倾，离她近了些，问道：“你是不是......耳朵和脖子那块特别怕痒？”  
“......”  
“噗。”  
她从桌子底下踢了他一脚，恼羞成怒道：“知道还问！”说罢没好气地端着自己的那碗馅蜜往离他稍远的角落里缩了缩，一边往嘴里塞着甜品，一边警惕地观察他的一举一动。  
落在鹿丸眼里，樱便从刚才的那只贪吃兔子变成了一只炸毛兔子。仿佛只要他抬一抬手，稍微做出一点会被她判定成具有“捉弄”性质的小动作，她都会扑上来，用沾满红豆香气的牙齿，看似恶狠狠地、却又不痛不痒地咬他一口。  
鹿丸被樱的这副模样激起了玩心，装作无意地抬起右手，朝她颈侧的方向伸了伸。樱立刻坐直了身子，反应迅捷地“啪”地一下打在他手上。  
他憋着笑，收回右手，却又用左手指尖随意地敲了敲桌子，她立刻噤若寒蝉似的用舀甜品的勺柄重重地敲在上面。  
这种无聊至极的“游戏”反复了几次，他终于欣赏够了她可爱的表情后，志得意满地靠在自己的椅背上，翘着二郎腿喝起了有些凉了的薄茶。  
  
  
樱对某人幼稚且反常的行为表示十分无语，却又摸不着头脑。她神色古怪地盯着他看了一会，看得他有些发毛的时候忽然开口道：“唉，鹿丸。”  
“嗯？”他意识到自己玩笑过头了于是又喝了一口茶掩饰尴尬。  
谁知她突然说：“你是不是特别喜欢我啊。”  
他被惊到，一口茶吞得猛了些，差点被噎住。  
樱看着他这副反应眼神更加古怪：“难道不是吗？你肯定常在家里提起我吧。”  
他这才反应过来，她口中的“喜欢”是经典的春野樱式喜欢。是喜欢老师、喜欢井野的那种喜欢，并没有别的含义。  
意识到这点后，他快要跳出来的心脏也在经历过大起大落之后回归平静：“咳咳……没有。……怎么突然这么问？”  
“没有嘛？前些日子我遇见鹿久先生，他让我以后私下称呼叔叔就可以了。还有上周，吉野阿姨经过医院的时候让值班的护士给我送了新鲜水果。”樱继续用古怪的眼神盯着他，“我和叔叔阿姨才见过几次啊，他们对我这么好，我实在有点受宠若惊。”  
鹿丸感觉自己又一次被过度好心的父母坑了一把，额角的青筋突突地跳起来。他压抑住有些崩溃的心情，敷衍道：“那不是因为你人见人爱花见花开，特别招长辈们喜欢吗？正常正常。”  
“诶......”她拖着长声，听起来有些意味深长，却又很快接受了他的说法，自言自语道，“也对。”  
鹿丸松了一口气，抹了一把并不存在的冷汗，看着樱手中的馅蜜已经见底，这才和她提起正事：“吃好了，那就和我去一趟火影楼吧，纲手大人要见你。”  
她眨眨眼，有些惊讶：“诶？师傅找我？可是她上午检查我修行的时候什么都没说呀？”  
“嗯。”鹿丸点头说，“是临时任务。”  
  
  
出一幸庵的时候鹿丸主动买的单，樱眯着眼笑了笑：“诶？你今天怎么这么好呀。”  
他扬了扬眉毛，像是在无声地询问他那天对她不好，然后轻描淡写回答道：“三月月底有人就要十五岁了，不是吗？”  
她愣了愣：“你什么时候养成拿一顿下午茶打发别人当做生日礼物的坏习惯的？”  
“你还好意思说。我上次生日你不就拿一杯冬瓜茶敷衍的吗。”他撇撇嘴，“被迫害的还不止我一个吧。丁次、井野、就连你家卡卡西老师都是被你拿一顿饭糊弄过去的。”  
她有些理亏：“那......就算是这样只请一碗馅蜜还是过分了。”  
他眯起眼睛好笑地瞥了瞥她，好奇她能憋出什么幺蛾子来：“你想怎么样？”  
她伸了两根手指头到他眼前认真的晃了晃，语气严肃，眼睛却在笑着：“至少两碗。”  
他轻笑出声：“好，知道了。回来就给你补上，贪吃鬼。”  
  
  
*  
其实樱很疑惑，为什么会在这个时候接到任务，毕竟她的名字从任务名单上被撤下来很久了，况且此前师傅也并未透露有意将她重新纳入名单的打算，那么这次的临时任务就显得有些奇怪。  
她问鹿丸，然而对方也并不知道师傅的考量，甚至说“纲手大人并不是很着急的样子”，叫他找她来的时候也说“樱现在应该在用午饭，并不是什么紧迫的任务，让她吃完饭再来也来得及”。  
“并不紧急”和“临时”这两个词汇加注在樱一年半以来的第一个任务上，实在是有些令她匪夷所思，和鹿丸探讨了一番也毫无头绪，只有等见到纲手才能询问出其中缘由。  
  
  
鹿丸和樱进门的时候，纲手正把双脚翘在办公桌上，仰着头靠着前阵子刚换的旋转办公椅，一副筋疲力竭的样子。见到两人进来，才飞速整理了一下仪容，清了清嗓子摆出一副威严的样子道：“来了，樱、鹿丸。”  
两个人规矩地站定行礼，然后便听纲手言简意赅地说：“这次任务由你们二人组成小队执行，鹿丸经验丰富，担任队长。本次任务等级为D级，地点在雨、河、火三国交界处的银川，任务内容是需要代替当地羽渊神社的神主羽渊铃音完成春日祭上的神乐，并在此期间帮助神社整理老旧典籍。以上，有什么疑问吗？”  
樱犹豫了一下问道：“师傅不是暂时把我挪出任务名单了吗？怎么突然改了主意。”  
纲手揉了揉太阳穴道：“你最近进步很大，总是困在木叶进益有限，偶尔出去做做任务也是好的。”  
樱仍旧有些疑惑：“可是D级任务对我目前的修行来说帮助不大，这个任务听上去也有些奇怪。通常神社中的祭典应该只能交予内部的神职人员去操办，就是再不济也会请当地德高望重的人代行神乐舞，怎么会专门请忍者去......”  
“啪！”卷轴狠狠摔在办公桌上，纲手额头上的青筋肉眼可见的暴起：“是我太宠你了，还是你和漩涡鸣人那个臭小子学坏了，居然对任务挑挑拣拣起来了？”  
樱一惊，意识到自己似乎问题太多了些，给师傅添了麻烦，手忙脚乱地解释起来：“师傅，我错了，我没有对任务挑拣的意思，也不是在质疑您的决定。您叫我去，我听您的话就是了，您消消气。”  
纲手见樱那副小心翼翼地样子叹了口气，仔细叮嘱她下午和晚上也不必去医院值班了，早点回家好好休息，明天一早和鹿丸一起出发。  
樱见纲手掩去怒意松了一口气。两人正打算离开火影办公室，纲手却突然开口道：“鹿丸，你留下，走之前汇报一下最近在情报部的工作状况。”  
鹿丸有些疑惑，却仍是止步说了一句：“是。”于是樱向他点了点头，眼神示明自己先走一步，便出了火影办公室。  
  
  
鹿丸看向纲手，刚想张口询问自己需要具体向她汇报什么工作事宜，却发现对方凝神听着樱的脚步声走远，才揉了揉紧皱的眉头。  
纲手抬眼看向鹿丸，眼神比往日里少了一丝散漫，多了几分犀利：“你一月初去木叶孤儿院调取樱昔年档案的事情，我已经知道了。所以关于她的身世，你已经有大概了解了，对吧。”  
鹿丸神色微变，立刻反应过来：“果然是您引我去查的。那这次的任务是否有什么蹊跷之处，且与樱有关，所以您才会故意向她发火，不让她再追问下去？”  
纲手挑了挑眉：“是，我原本以为你还需要更久的时间，但你果然很聪明，这么快就把事情查了个大概。这样我就更放心一些了。”  
鹿丸问：“您隐瞒的是什么事？又为什么不能让她知道？既然与她息息相关，她至少应该有知情权。”  
“那么，你又能把自己已经知道她过去的事情向她坦白么？”纲手眯了眯眼睛反问，看着面前的少年抿紧嘴角的样子，接着说，“这就是了，有些事情不是那么轻松就可以说出口的，或者换句话说，她的事，有比我更适合向她说明一切的人存在。”  
“您是说？”  
纲手点头，脸上的表情讳莫如深：“对，银川羽渊神社的神主大巫女，羽渊铃音。”  
鹿丸有些疑惑：“这个人与樱有什么关联吗？”  
“有，虽然现在还不能百分之百地肯定，但是......”纲手沉吟了一会道，“她们应当是血亲。”  
  
  
鹿丸眼神闪烁不定，刚想开口询问，却见纲手把一份看上去十分老旧的札记抛至他的怀中。他展开来看，上面的语言有些拗口，像是战国时期的书面用语。  
纲手开口道：“你先看。看完又不懂的再来问我。”  
鹿丸仔细看去，却是越看越觉得离奇。  
由札记上的陈述可知，书写之人应当是二代目火影千手扉间，而上面记录的则是一个故事。大约是讲，木叶建立初期，有一位千手旁支的远房族人娶了一位妻子。夫妻二人十分恩爱，直到有一天妻子陷入无休无止的梦中无法醒来。  
这位族人心急如焚，四处求医无果，于是辗转请求千手扉间治愈妻子。扉间一开始也束手无策，但这种“怪病”引起了他的好奇心，于是他便顺着这位族人妻子的母系宗族查了下去，发现她祖上有过很多相似的病例。  
追本溯源，她的宗族羽渊氏在战国初期为求庇护才会投靠千手一族门下。其宗族当时便已破败不堪，余下寥寥无几的族人全凭当时女族长出众的异能，才能从敌对部落的围剿捕杀中幸存下来。  
扉间在手札上清晰地写着，其族长，擅幻术，通禽语，可操控梦境、迷惑人心，深不可测。  
札记上接着又写，羽渊氏能力虽强大，但过刚易折、过慧易夭，族中英年早逝者居多。或是因过度虚耗，或是难以掌握异能，最终陷入疯魔或为梦境所困。接受了千手一族的庇护之后，他们逐渐放弃了使用异能，与千手族人联姻。  
或许是想躲避仇敌的追杀，于是本就没落的羽渊一族在成婚之后隐藏起原本的姓氏，女子嫁从夫姓，男子则改随妻姓，几百年之后人丁稀落，彻底在世间消失。  
而这位千手旁支族人的妻子，大约就是羽渊一族留下的最后一条血脉。  
扉间随后悟出，虽然羽渊一族已经放弃在世人面前使用能力，但异能并没有随之消失，那种与血脉相随的“怪病”，也是因为过于强大的能力而起，所以只要能找到控制异能的方法，“怪病”便可以得到缓解，甚至是治愈。  
羽渊一族擅幻术，甚至可以操控梦境，足以说明其拥有出色的精神力与复杂高深的精神境界。于是扉间研究出极为复杂危险的封印之术，锁住了族人妻子的部分精神境界，帮助她控制自己的能力。  
随后这位妻子终于苏醒，虽然从此不能使用精神力量发动高阶幻术，但是从此以后便可以正常生活。扉间也将自己研制出来的封印之术记载在手札上，并将它誊写在一幅卷轴上，交予那位族人的妻子，希望可以此次帮助日后同样遭遇的后人。  
  
  
鹿丸看完之后手有些发抖。他将手札归还给纲手之后，扶住火影办公桌的边缘，勉强稳住心神，问道：“所以，樱或许是故事里这个女人的后代吗？”  
纲手点了点头：“不是或许，是肯定。我让静音顺着这条族谱查下去，樱是这位女子的五世孙，从那时起到现在，已经是第六代了。”  
“就算是这样，可您身为五代目，不会无缘无故这样深入调查樱的身世，甚至查到远至六代高祖。是不是发生了什么事，让您起了疑心？”鹿丸眉头紧皱，忽然问，“是卡卡西发现了什么？什么时候？波之国的任务？中忍考试？还是幻术反噬事件的时候？她的身体出问题了，是不是？”  
纲手惊讶了一瞬：“你果然是......太敏锐了。以上你提及的三次，我们都发现了端倪。卡卡西用写轮眼看到，樱的眼睛背后似乎藏着两道作用不同的咒术，我们现在可以肯定的是，其中一道咒术是封印之术。”  
鹿丸的脊背颤了颤：“你们瞒着她什么也不说，证明她本人对这件事情从始至终毫不知情，她的养父母更不可能知情。所以说她眼睛上的封印之术是......”  
纲手叹了一口气：“排除她出生之前就已经离世的父亲，剩下的人就只有......”  
他说这句话的时候声音都在发抖：“她的......亲生母亲......”  
“没有别的答案了，不是吗？”  
  
  
鹿丸感觉自己陷入了混乱之中，这件事的所有线索纷乱不堪，连他一时间都不能理顺。又或者，他是关心则乱。  
忽然间，他想起今天中午的时候在樱的颈侧发现的咒文，于是焦急地向纲手道：“纲手大人，今天中午的时候，我隐约在樱的颈侧发现了像是淤青一般的咒文，来不及仔细观察就消失了。那个咒文看上去并不是现在常用的咒符文字，这是否与您刚才提到的封印术有关？如果有关的话，这封印看上去极不稳定，存在波动的可能性，会不会对她有不好的影响？”  
纲手脸色变了变，让鹿丸即可根据印象把那个咒文画下来，观察了一会才点头道：“果然是这样。那么脖子上的咒文恐怕也不是第一次显现出来，只是前几次都有真正的淤青作为遮掩，加上眼睛上的咒文相比之下更为显眼，所以卡卡西才没有注意到。”  
见鹿丸不解，她又解释道：“刚才也提到过，二代目虽然把封印之术交给了那位族人的妻子，但也叮嘱，封印之术复杂又危险，最好可以请可以信任的强大忍者进行施术。但樱的施术者是她的生母，她只上过忍校，通过中忍考试之后就放弃了忍着身份，进入医院成为了普通的医护人员。”  
鹿丸想不通：“您的意思是说，她在施术的过程中......出了差错？可是她身为母亲，如果女儿需要帮助，为什么不向上层求援，偏偏要自己施术？”  
纲手点头赞同：“这就是一个还没有解开的问题了。她没有选择求援的原因，以及为什么选择在女儿如此年幼的时候进行施术。就好比宇智波一族，写轮眼的力量也是随着年龄的增长而慢慢增加的。樱就算在幼时就展现出了异能的天赋，也根本没有必要着急封印，等她长大之后能力稳定下来再施术，风险也会更小。”   
“风险......难道说......”  
“或许，十多年前的那场虐童案，并不是事情的真相。”纲手的脸色看上去非常难看，“合理推测，樱的母亲在当年的封印中出了差错，导致女儿在施术过程中遭受了很大的痛苦，而她本人则很可能是因为心神动摇误以为自己害死了女儿，所以最终绝望自杀。”  
鹿丸不可置信地摇了摇头：“那......如果是这样的话，樱被生母施虐的记忆又怎么解释呢？”  
“她那时才四岁，没有接触过忍术，并不能理解封印术的存在。更何况精神境界的封印过程给成年人带来的痛苦尚不可描述，更何况是幼儿呢。茫然、疑惑和痛苦叠加在一起，怎样向母亲哭求都得不到救助，你认为，一个孩子会怎么想？”  
  
  
纲手的声音低沉，一字一顿地说：“她只能，记住自己能记住的，理解自己能理解的。”  
  
  
他的声音有些喑哑：“您是说，她记忆出现了断节，关于那时的记忆，都是她自己拼凑起来的、对于当时复杂状况的零碎理解？折磨她那么多年的噩梦，都是......假的？”  
“我不知道，但这的确是经过所有线索反复推论之后，得出的最合理的答案。”纲手不知是今天多少次叹息着说，“现在你明白了吧，我不能告诉她，不仅是因为这些过往难以启齿，还因为这些沉重的推测充满了不确定性。我们没有足够的事实依据还愿真相，那又何必提起这些呢？”  
  
  
鹿丸沉默着消化了一下所有的信息，又接着问：“那么，羽渊铃音呢？就算她的姓氏与樱祖上宗族的姓氏相同，但这也并不能代表他们之间会有血缘关系。”  
“这件事情就更匪夷所思了，不是我们找到的羽渊铃音，而是她找到的我们。”纲手有些头疼地捋起发帘，“我是在年前找到二代目的手札，按照当年的族谱记载来看，羽渊一族在木叶留下的唯一血脉就只有樱一个人而已。而且，从族谱上来看，六代人之中没有人活过不惑之年，甚至有半数没活过而立之年。做一个极为糟糕的假设，二代的封印或许只能帮助她们正常进行日常生活，但并不能阻止异能对她们的生命造成负面影响。”  
鹿丸脸色极为难看：“那她......”  
“所以，如果想要得知当年她母亲封印异能的原因，并对现下不完整的封印之术做出补救，除了研究二代目的札记，最好的办法不外乎是找到遗留下来的羽渊后人，从根源上解决问题。这样就可以解除樱在精神境界上的封印，以后再修行幻术也不会有阻碍，或者造成后遗症。”  
她顿了顿又继续说：“卡卡西是这件事情的知情人，所以我让他在任务之余去收集有关羽渊氏族的情报。说来也巧，他不久之后就在临近火之国西边边境村庄内打听到了有关于羽渊一族的传说。只是那个传说逻辑性不强，大概只是说羽渊一姓十分古老，可惜人丁稀落，剩下的一支部族在无人知晓的银川隐世而生。”  
“尽管听起来像是空泛的传说，但好歹也是线索。可是在这之后一个月的时间，我们便收到了信鹰带来的任务委托，上面清晰地写明了委托人‘羽渊铃音’的名字，指明‘烦请春野樱代任神乐巫女一职’，附带了委托的佣金，甚至还有去往‘银川’的地图。可是我派人按照地图去找，却只找到了一座空山。”  
鹿丸皱了皱眉：“我也算是读了不少地理书籍，可在这之前从未听说过有‘银川’这个地方的存在。在结束调查之后不久她就顺着我们的踪迹确认了樱的存在、她的身份以及姓名。且春日祭的任务时间是在三月下旬，可委托书在一月下旬就寄到了，就像是对方给足了您思考的时间，甚至确认您会在探查无果的情况下，仍然会让樱接手这次的任务。”  
“的确，就好像这位委托人对我们这边的调查动向、人情关系、甚至是我的脾气都了如指掌一样。”纲手语气微沉头疼地揉了揉额角。  
鹿丸暗暗叹了一口气：“那么，就算这件事风险很大、前路未知，您依旧是坚持让樱去银川见羽渊铃音吗？”  
“对。樱是我的徒弟，像温室里的花朵一样一味护着她、宠着她不是我的作风，她也是时候出去见识一下风浪了。”纲手的语气坚定，“最近人手紧张，你不仅是这件事情的知情人，也是我和樱信任的人，只有你陪她去，我才能放心。”  
  
  
“见到铃音，解开现在所有未知的谜题，让樱知晓真相，保护她平安回来，是你这次真正的任务，明白了么？”  
纲手看向面前眉宇凝重的少年道：“鹿丸，樱就拜托你了。”  
  
  
  
TBC  


预告：27羁旅（依旧是熟悉的甜味）凹三上看文的同好们可以上lofter找我玩，这边同步更新也不会断~地图标注我发在lof合集里了，这里好像粘贴不上。


End file.
